God Is Not Working
by needuniquename
Summary: The world is coming close to its final term. The stage is set but who holds the key to our salvation or our destruction and who will oppose them? Contains elements and characters from other series and franchises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

 **Initium Novum**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I wanted to scream but every time I tried salt water would forced itself down my throat. Tears of pain weld up in my eyes blurring my vision. The searing pain coming from my shoulder that was accompanied by the smell of burning flesh was making it hard to think clearly.

"Shit!" I yelped from the new wave of pain as I force my hand to be subject to the heated metal. I need to find her, if I was going to save anyone it had to be her. If I could save her then everything would be okay.

"Just a little more damnit!" With my goal in mind I was able to overlook the smell of my searing flesh. A new vigor spread throughout my body as I made progress with removing the pipe.

That was until the sudden spread of blood caught my attention. My confidence turned to horror as I looked to the source of the bleeding. It was her I could never mistake her, the green hair and matching eyes, the innocent face. How could I ever mistake her.

My heart immediately sank as her unconscious form began sinking below the water's surface.

"Nemesis!" I shouted trying to wake her up. But to no avail my words didn't make themselves known to her. I need to get to Nemesis, the wound on her back is draining too much blood.

"Don't worry I won't let you die! I'll save you I promise!" With adrenaline coursing through my veins I tried to remove the molten pipe that was keeping me stationery. The pain coming from my hand a small price to pay.

The steam resonating from the piece of metal was clear to see, my grasped on the pipe tightening making a loud hissing noise to fill the air. I gritted my teeth as I began to try and free myself to reach Nemesis in time. Even if it meant I'd die in the process if I can just save her then I'll have at least done one thing right.

However just like every other time I was too late.

*CRASH*

* * *

*beep*

*beep*

 _ **{I have bequeath you with the contract.}**_

*beep*

*beep*

 _ **{Continue to drown in your sin of malice.}**_

*beep*

*beep*

 _ **{And release your seed of malice unto the earth.}**_

I woke up gasping for air, my eyes opening so quickly that the light blinded me. That only served to startle me even more as I fumble around trying to get up only to fall flat on my side in my panic. I managed to crawl to a corner of my room where I tried to ease my breathing.

 **"Nightmare, partner?"** Asked Orin the dragon living in my right arm.

"I think a shower might do me some good." I said out loud to the dragon living in my right arm as my sight slowly started to return to me.

Making my way to the shower I thought back to my dream. It's been two years since the Avis crashed into the harbor, the incident led to the deaths of 7,000 people. In that time I've had that same dream, along with many others, almost every night where I try to save her, each time hoping for a different outcome then the last. And every time, no matter how hard I try I always fail.

" **Stop brooding. You're more annoying when you're like that."** Requested Orin in his usual abrasive tone that I've grown accustom to.

I gave a sigh as the feeling of warm water makes contact with my pale skin. Now that I think about it I can't help but to feel a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that I'm forgetting something...

"Orin, did I make any plans today."

 **"What am I your secretary?"** He snapped at me.

"There's no need to get so cranky. Besides I have to find another use for you." I replied in kind while changing into my school uniform. I put on my glasses before heading for the front door.

 **"Other than being able to return to that academy, I don't recall you having anything important planed. What was so important about joining again?"** I sighed at Orin's answer. I sometimes have to wonder if he even realizes the dire importance of things that aren't fighting or conquest.

 **"I remember hearing something about it only recently being turned into a coed school. I have a feeling that has something to do with it."**

Orin don't say things like that! It really catches me off guard.

"That's not even close! Geez, do you pay attention to anything?" I shouted embarrassed that he'd imply such a thing.

 **"Listen I call them as I see them. And considering what's sleeping in the back of your head I'm not taking any chances."** He said in such a nonchalant manner that it was like he was stating something as simple as the weather.

"Of Course you do." I deadpanned. "Speaking of which how is it?" I questioned curious about my current status with that _Thing_.

 **"Not great. It's still asleep but just barely. If I can make a suggestion. Only use** _ **That**_ **magic in a life or death situation. The damn thing seems to be feeding off of it."** Orin huffed out the last part clearly not happy with the idea and I can only nod my head in agreement.

I sigh whilst looking around at the crowed of students. Everyone as it seems was giving me glances, some of curiosity, others of disgust but most were looks of fear. I guess I should've expected as much, I was expelled for a month. I slumped my shoulders and released an exasperated sigh.

 **"It won't be as bad as you make it out to be."** Orin argued.

I thought about disagreeing but knowing how the students behave there really is no point in trying to get Orin to think otherwise.

"Hey isn't that Marlon-san?"

"Wasn't he expelled after attacking Morooka-sensei?"

"I heard they let him back in on the condition he's put into Class E."

"There is no way he's a student he's too violent."

"He looks really scary."

These were only some of the things that I managed to overhear students say. You reap what you sew, but this is a little uncalled for. And I didn't attack anyone! How have these rumors been blown out of proportion, it's only been a month.

"What was it you said earlier?" I whispered while adjusting my glasses to let the gleam of light hide them away.

 **"I never said it would be good."** The spirit spoke condescendingly.

"Damn free loading dragon…"

 **"Hey! I resent that!"**

"I guess I'll just have to deal with the social stigma for a while, I'm sure I'll fade into obscurity one day." I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. "It's not like it could get any worse." Just as I spoke clouds began to form and heavy rain poured down.

"Oh god damnit."

 **"You were asking for it."** Orin said in a smug manner, which really got on my nerves.

"Shut up, just shut up Orin! I am not in the mood for this right now…. Okay!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me like I was crazy.

"I just can't win, can I?"

Wow even to my ears that sounded pathetic.

" **Nope. Not in the slightest."** The dragon said almost happy at the notion.

Ignoring Orin I enter the school and immediately take a deep breath making my way to the inside of the school building. It's been a month since I've actually seen the inside of the building itself and I'm starting to regret not familiarizing myself with the location of any classes that weren't my own.

In perspective I never planned on getting moved to Class E, though I guess it is by all accounts my own fault for screwing up….even if it's an injustice done unto me.

After wandering around for about 13 minutes I managed to find it, Class 1-E or as it's nicknamed by other students, The Dead End Class. It was a class that held one of two students those that were unable to keep up good grades and those who broke school rules and regulations.

It was by no means a place anyone wanted to be, most students that ended up there resigned to the fate of of never providing for the rest of society. Some would live out their days working dead end jobs while others would no doubt find themselves living on the streets or in and out of prison.

"Ugh, damn it, this is the point of no return."

Calming my nerves I walked into the room and was greeted by everyone's eyes fixing themselves on me. I felt my ears begin to burn from embarrassment. I turned to my new teacher who looked momentarily confused before hitting himself on the head.

"Ah, right, how could I forget. Class today we have a new student." The teacher was one Akira Nakamura. He wore a green suit and tie with a white button down shirt. His thick black hair was combed up into a 1950's punk pompadour style, his eyes were black in color and full of energy. His bushy eyebrows had two cuts designed on both sides and there was a scar on the left side of his eye leading to the bridge of his nose. His face was adorned with a short trim beard and mustache.

"Alright so how about you introduce yourself to the class." Nakamura-sensei turned all attention back to me.

Gee, thanks teach.

"Umm, I'm Galahad Marlon...Hi." God why do I have to sound so awkward. I think I'll just keep my eyes on the floor.

" **Fuck! This is just pathetic! How the hell did I end up with you as a host?"** I reflexively flinched upon the sudden declaration of anger coming from my good old free loading dragon.

" _Orin please stop yelling it's giving me a headache and I really don't need you to constantly attack me."_ Really can't seem to peg him, maybe he's bipolar or something? I don't know I'm no psychologist.

"Alright then Galahad-kun. Please take the seat….in the back of the room." Nakamura-sensei said pointing to a an empty desk. A bit cliche, it's like something out of an anime or something. The main character always sit there.

Wait, does that make me the protagonist? Don't they usually get put into life or death situations. If that's the case then can I just be the best friend of the hero or a background character. I don't really want to die.

"Galahad-kun." Nakamura-sensei's voice cuts me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I timidly respond.

"Please pay attention and stop ogling the girls outside." He pointed to the window I had been staring out.

I look outside and notice that I was given a good view of the girls gym class. So I know this looks bad but I'm sure he'll understand that I had no idea that they were out there. So all I have to do is act calmly and explain the situation.

"I-I wasn't looking sir! I swear! I didn't even know the class was out there. Besides I would never go as far as to spy on girls. Not that they aren't attractive just it's kinda a creepy thing to do and I'm not some perverted creep. Not that it's wrong to be a pervert as long as you have self control. Which I have plenty of, which is why I wasn't looking at the girls outside. Not that I'm a pervert of course sir. It's just that-"

Akira put a hand on my shoulder to to stop my nervous ramblings. He has a hard expression to read, his eyes closed, it seemed he was thinking of something. After a few short seconds he nodded to himself.

"I see. in that case. I'll let it slide but if it happens again I'm moving you to a different desk. Is that understood?" Nakamura inquired.

"Yes sir." I deflated. Smooth, real smooth, Marlon.

However I have a feeling like I'm being watched. I don't like it.

* * *

For the most part class went by as expected, Nakamura-sensei would lecture us on a subject, most of the class would ignore him or a few would talk with their friends. When the bell rung signaling the end of class it seemed that everyone was in a hurry to leave the room.

Funny, I think it's the most energetic I've seen them all day.

I sighed as I to leave for the day however I make a slight detour, instead of going for the gates I head to a tree that's below the track field. I had spent most of lunch under there and I wanted to enjoy a nice thermos full of ice tea before heading home. Besides I still have to find a club to join, since I got kicked out of my last one due to my expulsion.

 **"So are we just gonna ignore the Devils at this school? Because by this point I just want to actually have a go and fight. Maybe claim this territory as our own, subjugate the weaker beings You know, prove our strength."**

"You know that I can't do that."I take a sip of my refreshing drink.

I then clutch my head in pain as the sound of barking consumes my mind. I end up knocking my drink on the ground as a surge of power spreads throughout the area.

" **Galahad! Calm down!"** Orin shouted at me which only made the barking that much louder.

If I could describe how it felt, it would be that chaos was carving itself into my very mind as walls are slowly closing in on me. My chest was tight and felt like someone was standing on it.

" **Just breathe."** I attempted to do just that and took a look around.

" _Something isn't right here."_

" **I'll say. It's never been this bad before."**

" _Not that. Nobody's here, I can't sense anybodies aura with senjutsu, yet there's a huge concentration of magic around the area. Why do you think that might be?"_ I looked around the vacant space even the air felt stagnant and the light was dim, it as if time had stopped.

" **A barrier? Who do you is behind it?"**

"Well there's only one organization that would want to hunt me. Isn't that right, witch hunter?" I look over my shoulder to see...oh god why.

It was a girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reached her hips thanks to a white ribbon. She was wearing a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel, her jeans had one pants leg cut off to be very short. A two-yard-long nodachi was strapped onto her back.

"So, this is what the church has to offer? I'm disappointed, guess they went through a decline after the last 'Crusade'. So tell me what are you using?" I commented offhandedly.

"Runes. I engraved them around this spot so we could have a little privacy." The girl answered as she walked closer to me.

"And you are?" I ask in an over dramatised way to try and annoy the walking fanservice.

"Kaori Kanzaki, and I already know who you are. Galahad Marlon." Fanservice girl said in an attempt to intimidate me.

"Cool." I gave a wide smile.

"If possible I would like to avoid giving you my magic name." Kanzaki explained.

"Well if you're not here to kill me then why show up?" I ask not too convinced by Kanzaki's words.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'd like you to return with me to the vatican and I prefer to avoid violence." Kaori explained.

"Well that makes two of us. However I don't have any intention of going back there." Like hell I would. Return and what exactly? The court would have me hanging without a second thought.

"Then you give me no choice." She grabbed a hold of the hilt of her blade. "I will tell you my other name and then I'll take your body before the Assembly." She drew her sword out and a clanking sound filled the air before a tree was cut in two, only to fly a few yards, and finally embedding itself into the ground.

"I'll ask again." Kanzaki sheathed her blade drawing my attention back to her. "Are you going to come quietly with me. Or am I going to have to say the name I've been withholding?"

I'm really not in a good position, I can barely hear what she's saying let alone think straight right now with the damn barking. Adjusting my glasses I take this time to spread my senses around the area. The magic she used is impressive.

This type of barrier relies on a series of runes to be placed around the intended area, after that it creates a people clearing field and addition to that changes their perception about the areas where the people are in. And since it's rune base that means it can't be broken by normal means since the magical power needed to cast it is shared in a sort of network. In essence removing a hundred runes as the same effect as removing one, since the remaining runes would pick up the slack.

However this is also it's biggest downfall. All I have to do is find a rune and inject it with my own magical energy, that'll spread to the other runes and allow me to disrupt the network. After that the barrier won't be able to sustain itself with a foreign presence. It has the same effect as poison.

But first I should try to deal with Kanzaki before moving onto anything else.

"Huh, you really think that's going to make a difference. I don't want to mock whatever it is you're wanting to achieve here. But it's not happening. Either way I'm not going to falter just because you came in wearing revealing clothes and showed off a neat parlor trick. Sorry Mrs. Fanservice but I'll fight to the death if it means I get to keep my freedom." I said with an air of arrogance seeping from my words.

Kanzaki give an annoyed sigh and brought her hand to the hilt of her sword, once again only this time she brought the blade up to her side.

In response I reached into my jacket and pulled out six small red hilts, one between each of my fingers. Focusing a bit of my magical energy into the hilts, thin blades materialize, it made me look kinda like Wolverine. These were quite possibly one of my favorite weapons, Black Keys.

"I'll ask as many times as I have to-" I decided to initiate the fight by throwing my Black Keys at Kanzaki, effectively cutting her off.

"Nansen!" Kanzaki cried out as my Black Keys seemed to clash with something in the air causing sparks to fly as the two attack collided with each other. The exchange ended with the Black Keys being deflected.

"Nanasen." Kanzaki uttered that same attack from moments before. I held my arms in front of myself as a form of make do protection.

I grunted when the attack hit. My arms were bleeding profusely due to the deep gashes. The pain was immense but bearable to a degree, but the worst part by far was that she completely destroyed my school uniform! And it was the last uniform I had too!

"Damn it! You're going to buy me a new uniform when this is all over!" I declared while pointing a finger towards Kanzaki making her sweat drop.

"Take this seriously!" She shouted perplex at my attitude. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with your wounds?"

"What wounds?" I reveal my arms to have no visible wounds. She let out a miffed breathe.

"You truly are a demon. I've heard the stories of your unique self-healing magic, however I guess the rumors exaggerated the skill of your prowess." Kanzaki used Nanasen once again, leaving me in a giant dust cloud.

"Now that's just rude." I lazily pointed a finger in Kanzaki's direction.

"Nanasen!" I'm interrupted as the all too familiar clinking sound made itself known as a series of sparks knocking me to the ground, being pulled with the arc of the wires movement.

"Ow." I groaned half heartedly from my position on the ground.

That should've killed me. The only reason it didn't was due to using senjutsu to enhance my body with touki.

" **So what's your genius plan this time? And I swear if it's doing nothing I'm going to get you killed only for some Devil to reincarnate you, maybe then you'll finally fight."** I was interrupted by Orin who sounded a bit irate with my behavior.

" _I'll need to resort to using magic. After that I should have the edge. Unfortunately I don't have access to your Sacred Gear, which makes this more difficult. And the barking isn't making things any easier especially now that my vision is getting blurry."_ Complaining at my current status I barely notice that Kanzaki reached for the nodachi on her belt.

"I guess you leave me no choice. My name is Salvare000 - Be the salvation of those that cannot be saved." Kanzaki declared and charged at me. And she was fast, easily moving at supersonic speeds if not more so.

I didn't have time to protect myself when her nodachi slammed into my chest forcing me to recoil. The air was knocked out of me. Even though I grunted in pain I couldn't complain since I was given a good view of what looked to be ultra thin wires around Kanzaki's body.

" _So that's the trick, she uses the sword as a distraction when in reality she's using the wires to attack. With that in mind I can determine that it depends on the user's physical abilities and in the hands of someone with impressive skills, like Kanzaki here, it can be quite problematic."_ I observed the wires closely to see where each one intercepted.

" **Is there anything else you can tell?"** Orin inquired from the back of my head.

" _She seems to use magic to enhance her body like how I enhance mine with touki, so it's safe to assume that she can move at supersonic speeds. As for the sword if I had to guess it's the focal point of her magic."_ I evaluate her abilities before formulating a strategy to attack.

" **Still, even with that knowledge as long as she uses Nanasen you won't be able to get close enough to actually attack her. And a distraction won't work, she'll be expecting it. Might I suggest that you get rid of a few of the runes around the area at least enough to make a small crack in the barrier."** Orin offered, I nodded disagreeing with his proposal.

" _No I can't do that yet. But if I cut the wires I'd be able to make some progress with my assault. Unfortunately I don't see a way of getting out of this without increasing my abilities with touki."_ I pulled out six more Black Keys from my jacket.

*COUGH*

I look down only to notice a splotch of blood on the ground from my mouth.

Right so this is the downside to using touki for me. While all users of touki can enhance their parameters, they don't have the same side effect that I do. My body itself receives it as a poison that slowly harms me internally. Its why I try to avoid using it as much as possible amongst other thingings at my disposal.

" _From what I can tell she needs to verbalize the name of her attack in order to use it. So all I have to do is move fast enough to attack her before she can say anything. I'll use my Black Keys to keep her from dodging. Thanks to touki my physical attacks are explosive just a good hit to the chest cavity will result in her death."_

" **And what about speed? Even with touki your slower than her. Wait! You're not going to use that are you?"**

" _I don't have much of a choice."_

" **Your body is strained as it is. And if you think that Thing will keep you alive forget it. You're too far away for it have a significant effect, hence you'll die."**

"That's something I have to risk…." I take a deep breath and look back up at Kanzaki. Wiping a bit of blood from my mouth I give my most deranged smile that I could muster.

"Time alter - double accel." Upon saying the short incantation my blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all speed up at the same time. This allowed my movements to be given a burst of speed.

I threw my remaining Black Keys in Kanzaki's direction to surround her like a cage and seal off her movements. Meanwhile I make a break for Kanzaki moving at twice my speed and preparing for a fatal strike.

*CLINK*

I widen my eyes in shock when I realize my body was bound by wires. The Black Keys had simply been deflected to the side. I look around frantically trying to figure out how she could do that. Until my mind come to the conclusion.

"Of course, you can use the Nanasen without a verbal incantation. Why wouldn't you?" I wheezed out as the wires tighten around my body.

I'm such an idiot.

"I'm sorry but you brought this upon yourself. Yusen." Upon her saying that her sword gained a massive amount of magic energy. She raised the blade above her head, I put up a barrier only for her nodachi to cut through it like butter.

The sword was brought down on my left side no doubt damaging my heart as a fountain of blood sprayed from the fresh wound.

I felt the wires loosen allowing me to fall to my knees. Looking up I see Kanzaki walking away as the barrier disperse.

A purple light started to engulf my vision as I felt immense pain coming from my wound. I cried out from the pain before blacking out.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

I was currently sitting at my desk desk when I felt the presence of my _colleague_ outside the room. He probably had an update or wanted to know if we were truly ready to commence _our_ plan.

"You can come in now, Ikari." I called out and sure enough he entered. Ikari was a human male with black hair and eyes. A chinstrap beard on his face and a pair of orange tinted sunglasses to hide his eyes. His form was adorned by a red shirt, black jacket and matching black pants.

Ikari by himself was one of the most powerful men in the underworld despite only being a human. Having amassed both fame and power in only the last 18 years that can only rival the leaders of the three great factions of the bible. A feat thought impossible for a human. He was truly a valuable asset, so him working in tangent with myself made us a duo to be feared.

"I see you went through with it." Ikari commented.

"Correct." I respond plainly.

"You brought a witch hunter into the city. A Saint no less." The man sounded unpleased with my decision.

"Don't concern yourself with that. The boy is fine I assure you." I brushed it off.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice in matter. All I had to do is mention his one weakness and he'd falter.

"Oh, how is Rei doing?" Upon hearing my question the human's mood change slightly.

"Healing." Was Ikari's short reply.

Oh Ikari what's wrong? Did I hit a nerve? Your attempt to hide the pitiful look in your eyes is something else entirely. I can't wait to see the look of your suffering.

"Is that so. In that case the plan will proceed as intended." A grin spread across my face.

"Unless you have an objection?" Just by seeing the look on his face I knew I had him under my thumb. After all he has one clear weakness and that's the girl he has grown to love as his daughter.

"No." It took all of three seconds for Ikari to decide. After all his ultimate goal is to prevent a second Great War and in order to do that he'll need my assistance or so he believes.

I grin even wider as Ikari begins to leave the room. Now I can return my attention to the object I've finally gotten ahold of.

It was a Katana with a purple hilt and sheath, a strong and unique demonic aura radiating from the blade. The sheath was inscribed with the writing of an unknown language.

Soon my ambition will be granted. But there are still a few obstacles in my way. Ikari will no doubt learn of the truth sooner or later, no matter I'll simply kill him when that day comes.

The katana begins to glow a purple light. Hmmm, Galahad what a predicament you've gotten yourself into.

It would seem that you two shall have a reunion sooner than expected.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I came to I noticed I wasn't outside anymore. But the damn barking was still ever present yet was quickly turning silent. Once the sound faded I could hear a discussion amongst a few individuals.

"So this is the guy you were talking about Buchou?" I opened my eyes slightly only to see a guy around my age with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Correct Yuuto, luckily we're not too late." I shifted my view to see a crimson haired girl, holding some sort of chess piece.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Galahad Marlon, hear my command." The girl, Rias I presume, started to chant causing a magic circle to form from under me.

"Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm rise once more as my demon servant." I really don't like where this is going.

"Rejoice for you have-" My arm shoots up and grabs a hold of Rias' hand. Eliciting a gasp from the Devil, I tighten my grip forcing her to drop the piece.

In an instant I shifted myself from my downed position and onto my feet. The boy with blond hair seemed to get into a fighting position. I'll deal with later.

"And for what reason would the heir of the Gremory clan want with an innocent civilian?" I question Rias.

She quickly loses her shocked expression and clears her throat.

"Right, I'm Rias Gremory and I'd like to talk with you." She introduced herself and gestured to a seat that was facing her. I go to sit but stay on alert just in case anything went south.

"I'm listening."

"If you don't mind me asking. What types of magic do you practice in?" I furrowed my brow at her question. I can only guess where this is going and I really don't like it. I tried to relax by deeply inhaling.

"And why do you want to know? Could it be that you want me to join your peerage?" I made sure to sound as surprised as possible.

"If I'm honest then yes, I would like for you to join my peerage." She picked up the chess piece on the ground and held for me to see.

"What I have here is an Evil Piece, you see I've been searching for someone that can effectively fulfil the role of a Bishop. And you have an abundance of magical energy, so much that I and the other two high class Devils in this town can feel it. And I believe that you are the one I've been looking for. So please tell me what magic do you know?" Rias exposited.

There are three high class Devils? Since when. Why am I only learning about this now. Okay think Marlon, it's possible that one of the Devils she's talking about is Sona Shitori, the president of the student council. As a matter of fact I believe the heir to the Sitri family is named Sona, could be an alias for the school.

Okay that makes sense. Though that does make me wonder something. Why didn't Rias do the same? I would imagine using an alias would make it easier to move around without being recognized. You'd think that would be important for someone with enemies.

" **Like yourself?"** Orin sounded perplexed.

Anyway so I have reason to believe that one is Sona. Then who's the last king? Do I even have any suspects? I guess not, great looks like I'm going to have to keep an eye out open for even more threats. But I have more pressing matters at hand currently.

"From what I know of the Evil Piece system if I were to become your Bishop, as you put it. I'd be nothing more but a slave." At my question Rias made a hand gesture as if she had heard this many times before.

"You wouldn't be a slave. The Gremory clan is well known for our closeness to our servants. You'd be more like family than a slave." Despite her words I wasn't convinced.

"Hmm, you seem like the type that would be tempted by that. A reincarnated Devil can get promoted to high class and get their own peerage. So how about a harem. Many Devils form their own harems." Rias proposed and it was quite a tempting offer. But I can't be won over by a suggestion like a harem.

"I'll pass." Refusing the offer duly in order to keep my interest in the offer a secret. I was about to get up and leave when...

"Ara Ara, Galahad-kun. You shouldn't be so quick to refuse." Another girl who I can only describe as Kanzaki 2.0 said walking into the room.

And no I'm not joking when I say that. If you were to take Kanzaki and replace her white ribbon with an orange one and then give her an even bigger bust only to put her in the girl's school uniform, than you'd have this new girl.

"Well how about this, you can tell me what it is you want and I'll see if I can really give it to you." The crimson haired onee-sama suggested.

"Nemesis..." I mutter quieter than a whisper luckily I don't think anyone noticed.

" **Brood, brood, brood, brood, brood…."** Orin began chanting in the rhythm of the Imperial March from Star Wars.

"While I appreciate the offer. I'd prefer to remain as I am. Besides I'm not worth your time." I declined for a second time and decide to leave.

* * *

It had been about an hour since I declined Rias. And I was currently on my way back to my apartment, enjoying the peace and quiet that came with it. It was a rather rare occasion for me since I was usually annoyed with Orin's rants against me or my way of living, or any emotions that I felt.

Heck even the people that I didn't know who only just so happened to be in my vicinity fall victim to his criticism. I guess that's why he was forced into a Sacred Gear. After all who would want a perpetually angry dragon running around free to their own vices.

" **That's hardly the reason!"**

Ignoring the freeloading dragon that leeches off me, I continue to enjoy my time alone. Though I suppose to say I was enjoying it would be a stretch. What all happened today, I got up, went to school, for the first time in a month, where nothing happened. Then I fought against a witch hunter and proceeded to lose, only to wake up in the devil's din and refuse becoming a slave.

"I'd make a joke how that's an average Tuesday but since it's Thursday it would be very out of place." While saying this a black car with tinted windows pulled around the corner and stopped in front of me. I paused a few feet away from the vehicle waiting for either the driver to exit or for it to leave.

"This isn't suspicious at all." I grumbled under my breathe. After waiting another ten minutes, I decided to continue my trek.

The door opened as I walked closer to the vehicle, only for a man with a beard and orange sunglasses to step out. The older man looked at me with a critical eye.

" **Look at this fuckin poser…"**

"Hello Marlon-san. My name is Ikari, Gendo Ikari." The man introduced himself. "I'm with a special organization that's looking to recruit individuals such as yourself." He continued while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, how exactly?" I asked intrigued with what he meant by individuals like me.

"This organization consists of humans with Sacred Gears, unique abilities and origins, as well as those that participate in magic, or wield holy and demonic weapons. All of which I'm sure you're familiar with." The man's voice is serious and filled with a sense of authority that I haven't heard in years. There's no way he's just some scout.

"Not interested. I have my own goals that quite frankly would only be hindered by becoming someone's lackey. Now if you don't mind-"

"Nemesis is alive." I freeze in place.

"How do you know about her?" While not looking at the man I can feel the smirk on his face.

"All your questions will be answered if you come with me."

"And if I refuse." I ask while preparing a few of my Black keys.

"I have no intention of leaving you here. Unlike the witch hunter, should a fight occur between the two of us, I'll be bringing your near lifeless form back with me." Gendo said cooly. A brief silence befell the two of us.

I quickly pull out my blades holding them to his throat.

"I hope you know that by saying that you've given me only one choice- uh?" I widen my eyes, Gendo was holding a gun to my head.

" _Damn he's fast…"_

"You are in no position to fight. You still haven't completely healed from your fight with the witch hunter." Gendo spoke level headily and while I hate to admit it he's right. The left side of my body is still wounded.

"I highly recommend that you come with me peacefully. Or I will have no choice but to shoot you." The bearded man's gaze hardened. I couldn't find any hint that he was bluffing.

"Fine I concede." I lower my weapons and accept my inevitable defeat.

" **Coward."**

"Good." Gendo puts his gun down and holsters it, before motioning to the car.

"So, this "organization" what exactly is it and what would I be doing?" I attempted to pried more intel from Gendo.

"I guess you could say we're a group that simply want to prevent a second great war."

That's not a bad goal. I could get behind it actually peace between the faction isn't a terrible idea. If anything it's quite noble.

"However in order to do this, certain measures have been taken. Such as the collection of those with Sacred Gears." Gedo exposited

"Oh I see, you only want me for Orin. And here I thought we had something special." I feigned hurt and held a hand to my heart.

"You could say that." The man held the door open for me. "Are you coming in?" He questioned.

"I don't have much of choice do I?" I say before swinging my left arm hitting him in the face.

Having knocked the man to the ground I took off in a sprint while clutch my left arm. It really wasn't a good idea to use it. The wound hasn't completely healed I should really know better.

" **You're running away? Why am I surprised?"** Orin snarled angrily.

"Consider this a tactical retreat of sorts." I reply jumping down a road bridge.

" **You are unbelievable! First you lose to some human girl, than you runaway from some guy because your arms hurt? Why do I even bother by this point? You're a coward through and through. Might as well get use to it."** He began grumbling after accepting defeat.

"Now that's the spirit." I beamed earning a growl of annoyance from the freeloader.

"Halt. Galahad Marlon you'll be coming with us." A group of men in suits appear and surround me.

I try to run but two of the men tackle and restrain me. I see Gendo in front of me, syringe in hand. He injects me with some sort of drug and I can feel my body going numb.

The men in suits hoist me up into the back of a car. The last thing I see before falling unconscious is what looked to be a pale skinned girl with red eyes and azure colored hair.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In the Occult Research Club Rias sat with her Peerage, consisting of her Queen, Akeno Himejima, and Knight, Yuuto Kiba. Sitting on the other chair was a girl who looked to be the same age as Rias herself.

She had blue eyes and silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She was wearing a white and dark blue maid outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon.

The silver haired maid took a drink of tea before giving a content sigh.

"Is it true that you failed in recruiting Marlon-san, lady Rias?" The girl asked while putting her drink down.

"Regrettably yes. I'd prefer not to discuss it though." Rias held her hand to her forehead to show her annoyance.

"My apology." The silverette made a slight bow.

"Speaking of which, I assume that you'll be trying to add him to your own peerage." The crimson haired Devil asked.

"Galahad Marlon, he's the third boy in this school to have a dragon attribute right?" The maid questioned.

Rias nodded her head as confirmation.

"I can't say that I had plans to do that. He doesn't sound like he wants to be a Devil, so I'm not going to force him into becoming one. I take it you won't stop trying?"

"That's right. I've felt a huge amount of power coming from that boy. It would be a waste to let all that potential go." This time it was Rias who take a drink of her tea.

"Hmm, that's quite good, Sakuya. You've really outdone yourself."

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

"So how do you think the new subject will fair?" A man asked Gendo. He had short blonde hair, which complimented his strong facial features, such as his square jaw and cheekbones. Most prominently, was a tattoo on the left side of his face.

"He should be able to survive the experiments." Gendo answered placing Galahad's motionless form on the floor of a cell.

"Tch, speaking of which how long is this piece of shit going to be here?" The man kicked the teen's body.

"Kihara, you are prohibited from harming the boy." Gendo ordered the man, Kihara.

"Fine but I still want answers." Kihara growled in irritation at the older man.

"He's scheduled to be here for the next year. I'll be leaving him in your hands." He answered before closing the cell door.

"Oh, and if he dies prematurely, you'll be Seth's newest guinea pig." Gendo informed making Kihara pale in fear at the idea.

Quickly getting over his fright the younger man decided to take a jab at the black haired man.

"But don't forget Ikari, should you screw up that girl you've gotten so attached to will be my newest subject. If she's lucky that is." Upon hearing the blond's words Gendo narrowed his eyes.

"You forget Kihara, I'm the one that covered your mistake. You Allowed a very powerful subject escape containment. You're lucky Seth hasn't found out. It would be a shame really if that information was leaked to the higher ups. Wouldn't it?"

Kihara gnashed his teeth at the bearded man's threat.

"While that might be true, we still have both spare plans." However his words fell on deaf ears as Gendo made his way out of the room.

"Tch, this fucking sucks. Looks like I can't kill you after all." Kihara then punched the wall in anger leaving a dent. "It doesn't help that, that bastard Ikari is holding the albino fucker's escape as leverage either!" He shouted before calming down.

"But it's fine. I can't kill you. Nothing was said about making this experience a living hell. Besides if you can't handle some of the experiments and expire in the process who could blame me, right?"

He looked at the boy's brown hair, in the lighting of the room it appeared red in color. A sense of familiarity come over the man along with it was a huge sense of rage.

"Your hair reminds me of that damn women." Galahad began to stir awake.

"You're not supposed to wake up just yet." Kihara kicked Galahad's head to force the teen back to his slumber.

"Relax, starting tomorrow you'll be wishing that you got to stay asleep longer." Kihara said while leaving the cell.

A manic laughter filled the room as Kihara began making his daily rounds. From inside each cell was another human, some in perfect and prime condition, others were horribly mutilated and disfigured from the numerous test performed by the mad scientist.

* * *

 **AN: Hello this is my first story and I'd really appreciate some feedback and criticism. Currently the story is about a year before the actual High School DxD plot begins and will contain changes and deviations from canon. It also contains character and elements from other series.**

 **Well I do hope that I did okay for my first attempt if not I'll try and do better next time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Experiment**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

Opening my eyes I noticed that I was in a room I had never seen before.

No it was more accurate to call it a cell. The floor and walls were made of stone my only source of light being the slit on the door. There wasn't even a window in this place.

"Orin? You there pal?" I ask keeping my voice low.

" **Well it's not like I can go anywhere."** He replied seeping with sarcasm.

"I never thought I'd say this but it's good to hear your voice." I teased trying to keep a good attitude given my current circumstance.

Suddenly the cell door opens and a man with blond hair walks in. He gives a sadistic smile as he carries a baton by his side.

"Your up." The man said with an enthusiasm that sent a shiver up my spine.

"And you are?" The man's smile grew as he slammed the baton into my back.

"Did I say you could talk? No, I don't remember that at all." He then kicked my left side forcing me to cry out from the pain.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. From here on out, you're nothing more but garbage with no human rights. Am I clear?" He pulled me up by my hair.

"Sorry, I didn't catch any of that. Can you please repeat what you just said?" I asked making the man smile even more if that was even possible.

He hit me across the head with the baton, the force of his swing made me spit out a tablespoon of blood.

" **Might I suggest that you, oh I don't know. Don't to act like a smartass."**

" _Easier said than done, I'm afraid."_

"Where the fuck am I?" After having heard my question the man had an irritated look.

"Langued young man." He scolded me...what the hell? Where does he get off on telling me how to act? If anything I should be scolding him, I bet he helped that Gendo guy kidnap me. No he did kidnap me. I need an adult!

" **He is an adult you idiot."**

"Tch, you have 11 minutes before your first test begins." The tattooed man left the room slamming the door behind him.

I touched the laceration left by Kanzaki. The wound felt like it had for the most part healed, but was still tender. Moving around is a problem since I don't have full motion of my left arm back.

" **Any idea on how to escape?"**

"I think it's best to do what they say for now until I know where we are or when I regain full use of my arm." I responded while looking at my shoulder.

I notice that surgical staples were used to close it. Whoever did it though was either in a hurry or simply didn't care about the quality of the work.

"It'll probably get infected…." I mutter before giving a sigh. I started to pace around the room.

"The last thing I remember is that Gendo guy trying to get me to join some group or something. Wait he mentioned that Nemesis is alive." I lit up at the idea. If that's true then I'll gladly go through these test if it means I can see her again.

" **While I couldn't find any hint of deceit from that man, I wouldn't count on it."**

"R-Right." I look down with a somber look until a the door opened for a second time.

"Back already?" I looked ahead expecting to see the blond haired man only to come face to face with the same men in suits that restrained me. My guess is they're the ones supposed to take me away.

One of the men grabbed what looked to be handcuffs and forced my arms behind my back.

"Hey watch it! Not so rough damnit!" The rough handling of my arms mixed with the new tightness around my wrist caused great discomfort.

"Okay geez, I'm letting you put them on see?" I complained further, rather if this pleased or annoyed the guard I couldn't be sure.

Soon he began to walk me out of the cell the other guy having grabbed me by the other side.

" _Okay it's a fairly narrow corridor roughly 4-6 feet wide. There are seven rooms if they have the same dimensions as mine then they're all seen by eight feet. Okay that's seven multiplied by seven….Orin what does that equal?"_

" **Uh…? Are you serious? You don't know? It's 49. How do you not know that it's seems pretty basic? I know you're terrible with math but, seriously?"**

" _I'd prefer not to talk about it. Any way the corridor is 49 feet long give or take. There's only one exit and if I'm not mistaken then I can hear water all around me. This makes me believe we're in some sort of basement or underground complex."_

Once we arrived to the end of the hallway the door was opened to reveal a staircase leading upwards. The man behind me shoved me forward.

"Move it! Dr. Kihara has some important tests for you!" The guard barked out.

" _Kihara, eh. If I had to guess that would be the guy with the Mike Tyson tattoo. Well that doesn't bode well."_

" **How so?"**

" _The Kihara family is full of the mad scientist type. Just imagine it thousands of loons all apart of the same bloodline each one a forerunner of some sort of twisted human experiment. I'm really not looking forward to this."_

" **You know for a kid who spends most of his time brooding about the dumbest things, you seem to know quite a bit about these people."**

" _I guess you could I've read up on the family before."_ I gave a nostalgic sigh. " _It was an easier time back then, I would say a better time. A time in which I didn't get kidnapped, or was being held hostage, and forced to partake in experiments against my will."_

" **Will you stop making jokes."**

I gave a small chuckle, earning a glance from one of the guards only to have them smack me upside the head.

" _Listen Orin, I'm probably going to die here. That's just a fact, if anything I'm trying to keep a somewhat positive outlook. Besides there is no way I'm letting these bastards win, if they want to break me they have to work for it."_

And it's true, if they really want to see me despair over this situation, I'm not going to give it to them. Right now the important thing to do is find out where I am, after I do that then I can start planning my escape.

After reaching the top of the stairwell the guards take me to a waiting room of some sort. It was small but not as much as the cell, if I had to make a guess I'd say it's probably about a little under twice the size of the cell room.

Inside was a gurney and various machines connected to IV's. So great I'm going to die via lethal injectection.

Waiting inside was Kihara, a sickening smile on his face as he gestured the guards to the gurney. Following the unspoken command, the two men drag me to the table and trap me in the bindings.

I tried to gather the nature energy around using senjutsu. However instead the sound of barking filled my ears once again like with my fight against Kanzaki.

"Aren't you excited for your first test?" Kihara remarked with a hint of glee in his voice.

I could only sigh in response. I know that there's no way out of this. I'll just have to endure the pain.

" **Just use senjutsu already."**

" _I can't. Something's preventing me from using it."_

" **Great. Next you'll tell me you can't use magic."**

I said nothing allowing a deep silence to form between the two of us.

" **You have to be kidding. Not even magic? Come on that's not fair."**

Kihara picked up a pair of trauma shears to remove my upper clothing. I looked briefly at my right side, a burn scar took up a majority of my shoulder to serve as a constant reminder of that night. The mad scientist picked up what looked to be pliers.

"Well it seems that someone patched you up. Probably, Ikari. He does have a weakness for the younger subjects safety. Lucky you right?" He ripped one of the staples out of my skin.

"God! ….Fuck!" I blurted out by the sudden influx of pain. Kihara on smirked at my reaction.

"Good so your pain receptors are working just fine. Which'll make this all the more easier." He then attached the IVs to my body.

I watched as an amber colored translucent liquid was slowly injected into my system only for excruciating pain to follow suit. I grimaced from the pain making Kihara snort at my action.

"Don't be such a baby. What I injected you with is an experimental drug. Essentially it slowly breaks down and reconstructs your cells, to reinforce your body." Kihara explained with a mad glint in his eye.

" _Endure!"_ I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming in pain.

"But by far the best part is that you'll need over a thousand units before it's complete. So if you think this hurts, then wait until later when just about every part of your body feels like it's being torn apart." He mocked before attaching more IVs and began injecting them into different areas of my torso and neck.

My body was going into shock thanks to the pain, but I need to get through this. I have to or I might be unable to achieve my goals.

" _Endure….endure…..endure….endure…..endure…."_ I repeated the same mantra over and over again to try and keep myself sane from the pure agony that Kihara was inflicting.

He said that my cells were being broken down, I couldn't agree anymore. How else would one describe this sensation. My skin began to bleed and my organs started to shift one by one.

" _...Endure…."_

My bones shifted in and out of place, a creaking noise echoed in my ears. Soon Kihara left my body and began moving onto my head.

" _Endure…"_

My eyes burned as blood started trailing down from my tear ducts.

" _Endure."_

That one word kept repeating in my head as the sinew holding me together felt strained beyond what they had ever been before.

" _Endure."_

I whimpered as the man began injecting my eyes. My entire anatomy was being attacked and my body began feeling weak.

" _Endure!"_ I shouted in my mind to try and keep myself awake. But it was too late for me, the darkness had taken a hold of me and the last thing I saw was the man's smiling face.

 _ **{And endure you shall.}**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Rias Gremory was very annoyed. She had planned on trying to get Galahad to join her peerage again. Like she had told Sakuya yesterday, he had a ton of potential for being a powerful Bishop, or at the very least the magical power for one anyways.

Even though he refused her, she wasn't going to let go. Once she wanted something she was going to get it, after all greed was her sin of choice. She had just the way to get him to join to. One of the things Rias was good at was reading people, it's what made her such a great King to her peerage. It also made it easier to play to people's vices and sway others to her side.

Yesterday she was able to determine what sin she'd have to play to Galahad. If his inability to take his eyes off of her chest and legs was any indicator his poison was the deadly sin of lust. So with this she attempted to sway him with the promise of a harem and at first it seemed to have worked, the key word being seemed.

In the end he rejected her offer, so she had planned on offering her body as a means to motivate him over to her side. And it would probably end her engagement with a certain Phenex. She would've effectively killed two birds with one stone.

Yet here she was, not claiming him as a new servant. For whatever reason Galahad didn't show up today at all and because of it she couldn't enact her plan. It was so unfair to the crimson haired girl.

"At this rate Sakuya will catch up to me." Rias deflated.

"Is there something wrong with with that Buchou? If I recall correctly she was originally the one considered to have command over this town so, she must be strong right?" Kiba inquired not sure why Rias had said the last part of her sentence.

"Unlike most high class Devils, Sakuya doesn't have any aspiration when it comes to her reputation. She acts more like a servant than anything and in that respect you could say that she takes after her mother. It's not like I dislike her. She's just a strange girl." The older girl sighed.

"Lady Rias. I have returned with the groceries." Sakuya called letting her presence be known.

"Put them on the counter. I'll be sure to have Akeno take care of it." The Gremory heir commanded.

"Right away ma'am. Is there anything else I can for you?" The maid asked.

"That will be all." Rias called back before turning back to Kiba.

"Anyways, later tonight we'll be heading out to hunt down a Stray Devil that's been spotted within the city." Rias began explaining.

While she was doing that Sakuya placed the bag on the kitchen counter. She had actually been within the room for the duration of the conversation between Rias and Kiba. It was true that she was unorthodox as a King. Unlike most she didn't really care about fame or having servants, only having one which was given to her because of the aforementioned reasons.

If one were to ask what it was she wanted, her answer was unexpected of a member of the high class, to serve her family. Perhaps it was because of her heritage as an Extra Demon that she felt this way, that she lacked the desire to be a master to 15 newly reincarnated Devils. She sighed to herself.

" _Lady Rias really needs to let his go."_ She thought back to how Rias had been acting as of late, there was no doubt that it was caused by the would be Bishop.

" _I know she wants to be the strongest in the Rating Games but there are other ways to go about it. Oh well I'm sure the mistress wouldn't like me to detour her daughter from fulfilling her goals. Besides I doubt that lady Rias would listen to me to begin with."_

*THUD*

Sakuya could hear the sound of her two fellow Devils. After confirming that she was alone in the room, the maid contemplate what had transpired earlier today.

"Why would Lady Rias want to run this place? So far the city has become the largest gathering for Stray Devils, houses a cabal of human scientist, and the current Sekiryutei. I can't see any of these things presenting a problem." She sighed as she thought over what Lord Gremory had informed her.

Her eyes took on a somber look for a moment. She didn't like the idea of deceiving Rias like how her father was requesting her to do. But Sakuya also understood why such measures were being taken. Had Rias known of the truth behind the city she'd be absolutely crushed.

Sakuya herself was aware of what was being done behind closed doors and in many ways she wished that the truth had been kept a secret.

"...Sakuya-senpai?" Sakuya turned to see a small white haired girl.

"Koneko, is something wrong? I thought I told you to find Marlon-san." The older grey haired girl questioned.

"...I last his scent after not to far away from the school." Koneko reported.

"Thank you for your hard work, especially on such a short notice. Later tonight we need to meetup in case lady Rias and her group needs our assistance." Sakuya informed, receiving a nod from the smaller girl.

" _Like I said before this city is filled with a bunch of possible threats, including a runaway inquisitor wanted by the church. Nothing wrong at all…."_

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

The first thing I take note of is the annoying beeping coming from the heart monitor. The second was that my entire body was covered in medical gauze. Being a person who spent a lot of time in the hospitals as a child, I can already tell it's bad.

Especially since you know, I can heal faster than most. Granted it was possibly one of the most insignificant healing factors imaginable as anything more than a light gash or a cracked bone could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days to heal. Go figures, I might as well not have it to begin with.

*SIGH*

Though now that I look at it, I think there's somebody else here.

"Marlon-san it's good to see that you're awake." Looking ahead of me, I could see Gendo.

Well thank god it's not Kihara otherwise I'm sure he'd just punch me. Or something to that extent I'm sure.

"Mind explaining why I'm here?" I managed to say despite my jaws refusal to work.

"Your body took the serum successfully. I'd say it's the fastest we've seen someone go through the process and survive." He explained while keeping a stone cold expression.

"So what? Am I like Captain America Now? By the way. Before I forget. Why can't I use magic?" I ask and much to my surprise the man decides to tell me.

"Originally we were hoping to increase your physical capabilities before undoing the seal placed on you. However in light of new developments, it has been decided that our best bet is to simply let you have access to your magical arsenal and continue up to stage three of your modifications." Gendo adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"Wait what about the serum from Kihara? It didn't sound like something that would be fixed so easily." I tilted my head slightly.

"While that's true, the serum acts slowly so the only proof of its existence is an agonizing pain throughout your entire body. However the serum worked especially fast for you. By all accounts you should've died from shock. Instead you took a process that lasts a total of three days and shortened it to three hours." Gendo explained as he removed the bandages from my body and placed a change of clothes on my bed along with all of my Black Keys.

"The next test will be conducted later today, though I'm not too sure when you'll be put through it." He turned away to let me change without prying eyes. I changed into what looked to be a jumpsuit of some sort. Now I really look like a prisoner.

"I'd suggest that you don't hold back. If you pull your punches you'll get killed." Gendo warned before leaving.

" **What have I missed?"** Orin's voice resonated in my head.

"What do you mean?"

" **Hmm, I decided to take a nap when you started to scream "Endure," over and over again. How'd you think that was going to go down?"**

Orin! Why are you so mean to me? Am I really that useless? Oh well no need crying over spilt milk.

Exiting the room I was brought into what looked to be a dungeon of sorts. It was completely pitch black but the floors were composed of grey stone tiles and the walls had small cells built into them.

"Oh, look what we have here."

"It's 'bout time they brought in somebody new."

"Hey new blood I'll fuck you up."

Oh great! Now all I need is for Kihara to come in and say "Welcome to hell," or something along those lines. I'll just keep my head down, should anyone give me trouble…. well I do have the use of my spells and senjutsu.

" **Why can't we just leave?"** Orin whined like the spoiled child that he is.

" _And go where? I know you don't want to be here, but the real problem is where is here."_ I attempted to reason with the dragon.

" **Isn't anywhere better than this place. Parner I know you and I don't see to eye on most things but, think about it. You said it yourself you'll more than likely die in this place, and you don't deserve that."**

Orin's words touched me. It wasn't everyday the dragon showed this side to him, usually he'd just tell me to kill everything and then get really angry when I fail.

" **No problem. After all no host of mine is going to die in such a pathetic way. If anything you better die on the battlefield trying to conquer the greatest of territories. Or at the least old after giving me my rightful empire."**

And he ruined it. Uh, I should've known really. He has a one track mind about such matters, though I guess I'm not much different.

" _Well up until the last part I thought you were onto something. Nonetheless thanks Orin that means a-"_

*PUNCH*

"Mother fucker!" I yelled when something impacted with my head.

Looking up I saw a guy probably a few years younger then myself with shaggy black hair and eyes. His stature was shorter than me and he was decked out in all black clothing. Well guess I found the goth kid.

"Tch, this is the new guy. You guys so owe me one, he isn't nearly as tough as he looks." The goth kid called to some other guys in what appeared to stands.

Picking myself up I waste no time and punch him right in the face.

"Kids these days. They just don't have respect for their elders anymore." I muttered my shaking my head in disapproval of the boy's actions.

"Excuse you I'll have you know I'm 15 and therefore a teenager. So you should show me some respect." He shook an angry fist in my direction.

"Age is just a number pal. I don't know what to tell you other than this, if you want to be treated like an adult, than act like one." I advise the apparent man in black.

No I'm not going to call him that, if anything I want to be called that it just sounds cool. Too cool for this guy anyway. If what I can gather is correct then he's the type that just throws their weight around in order to seem tough because they have something to prove.

"You better run! Coward not so tough after all are you?" The child taunted.

While he was doing that however the familiar sound of barking made itself known. Only this time much louder than any of the others times.

"Time alter - double accel." I whisper and with my doubled speed manage to sidestep as a knife came down in an attempt to cut me. Grabbing the wrist of my attacker I force it out of their hand and stab it.

"So you have some skill after all." A giant of a man said as he clutched his newly pierced hand.

With time alter no longer active I began feeling its effect as my internal time was readjusting itself with the unaffected external flow of time. That being my bones being slightly crushed. Luckily nothing was broken but it still hurt.

The man then punched me in the gut sending me back a few feet. I looked up only to see the man about to drop kick me, quickly I rolled out of the way and jumped back onto my feet. Moving to the side, I managed to move behind the giant and throw three Black Keys.

"Nice try." She said as he jumped into the air to dodge the attack making my Black Keys pierce the concrete walls.

However with my opponent focused on my thrown weapons, I manage to get close to him and uppercut him in the jaw. Unfortunately I forgot to account for the fact that his skin is as hard as steel. While I held my hand in pain the man did the same with his jaw, but quickly tried to smash me with his fists.

Luckily the moment before he hit me, I was able to form a shield created from condensed magical energy to keep his fists at bay. I jumped a few feet back in order to keep some distance between the two of us.

" _Orin, I really wish I had some long range attacks other than my Black Keys."_

" **Don't complain to me."**

The man tried to rush but I managed to evade last minute.

"You know I really never cared for weapons like guns or knives, my weapon of choice was always my hands. You can easily get by any form of security and you don't have to worry about concealing them in public. You know I can crush a man's head with little to no force." The man boasted.

"What's your point?" I ask while keeping my eyes on his hands.

"How about we make this interesting, you can't use your weapons or magic and I can only use my hands." He proposed his terms of the battle.

That's it? No there has to be a catch. There is no way it can be that easy, as a matter of a fact I might as well use senjutsu right now while he's not paying attention.

"Though I must worn you, this'll be a fight to the death." The man grinned as he clenched and released his fists.

Using senjutsu to create the aura of touki around my body I could feel the nature energy in the atmosphere. However I can feel the malice in from this place more so than anything else.

"You're quiet. Good, nobody will miss you when you're dead." The man charged at me at full throttle with his hands outstretched to grab me.

I duck under and strike the man's chest with a more explosive force packed behind it. The man grunted slightly before wrapping his arms around me.

"Didn't you pay attention to what I had to say? My method of killing involves my targets falling into my grasp." The man asked perplex as to why I wouldn't try to block.

"You know what, both of us lack flashy finishers. If your deadliest weapon is your hands, than mine…" I look directly into his blue colored orbs.

"Are my eyes." As I said this my eyes began to glow faintly.

He widen his eyes and dropped me onto the ground. I made sure our eyes never broke from each other.I skimmed through the man's memories in order to gain some information on where I am and anything else I might need to know.

" _So I'm in a place called Gehirn, huh? Well thank you for your assistance. Orin you want this one?"_ I ask the dragon and I can just imagine the smile on his face.

"What...the….fuck?" The man whispered as Orin's head replaced my right arm.

Orin possessed cobalt blue scales and three pairs of pure white eyes. He opened his maw to reveal his sharp yellowed teeth.

" **What was it you said earlier? This would be a fight to the death?"** Orin's voice boomed.

"No-no! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I swear!" The man screamed before the sight of the dragon.

" **Sorry, but you challenged my host to a death battle and by doing so, you tried to take what belongs to me."** Orin's eyes fixed themselves to his petrified prey.

"I take it back. I didn't know he was yours." the man said his panic only worsening.

" **Sorry but this is the price of a failed attempt at conquest."** The cobalt colored beast smiled sadistically.

"...No..." The squeaked in fear.

" **For the weak to be fed to the strong!"** Orin announced as he com down to devour the man.

The man began to scream as Orin closed his jaws onto him. However while he was witnessing the act of being eaten alive, everyone else present simply watched as the man started screaming in fear before passing out.

What I had just used is a complete bastardization of that Thing's power and Orin's presence. By channeling _its_ power of mind manipulation through my eyes to create a pathway between our mindscapes. From here I could let Orin have fun with our guest, without running the risk of death. Well as long as Orin didn't scare them enough to cause a heart attack that is.

" _How cruel of you Orin. Tormenting a person that has already been through so much. You might end up killing him after all."_ I reprimand my freeloading dragon.

" **You're one to talk. Maybe if you could actually use my Sacred gear than I wouldn't have to savour these moments, like you do."** I narrow my eyes at his little comment.

" _And what is that suppose to mean exactly?"_ I question the beast.

" **Oh just face it partner spreading malice is more fun then stomping it out. We both feel the same you're just in denial."** He remarked lightly.

" _I guess I should've expected as such from an Evil Dragon. Listen get one thing clear, there is a huge distinction from me and the spirit residing in an inactive Sacred Gear."_ I had to put my foot down this time. Yeah I didn't care too much for my attacker, heck if the circumstances were different I would've just killed him.

But the fact still remained, he mattered to someone, rather if it was being a son or a boyfriend, hell maybe he was a father. Either way I couldn't just take delight in the suffering of others, not on the level that Orin was talking about. And quite frankly nobody should.

" **You done talking about how great your morals are compared to me? Okay good. Cause they're coming to take you away."**

Just as Orin said that I could feel guards grabbing me by the shoulders and putting a bag over my head.

"What should we do with subject 8058, sir?" One of the guards questioned.

"Kill it. If it'll start screaming at an illusion than it has no right to be kept alive." Kihara's voice replied over a radio giving out his demand.

"Yes sir." The guard groaned.

*BANG*

The sound of a large rifle went off, followed by blood splatter.

"Get moving subject 214782. Dr. Kihara has something for you." Shoving me forward I was led to a door and forced to continue walking.

* * *

*DRIP*

I was being led to Kihara himself, however I was unable to see where I was. The only thing that I could hear was the sound of a few drops of water from the ceiling. Well that was until the over the top German opera, but you know how mad scientists are.

"So, 214782, you ready for your new test?" Kihara asked as the bag was removed from my head.

In response I pulled out my Black Keys and was about throw them.

*SNAP*

The guard brought his elbow down upon my outstretched arm. A loud crunched followed as my eyes began to water. Before I could scream the guard grabbed my wrist and twist earning the snapping noise of my bone.

My actual bone of of my elbow could be seen for all present, torn muscles and tendons hanging out from the wound, and my blood was running down my destroyed limb forming a small puddle on the floor.

"Good job. now I'll also be able to judge the boy's healing factor." Kihara praised the guard before turning his attention back to me.

"Speaking of which could please set him up." The blond haired man ordered. I was restrained into a chair and tasted with a stun baton to keep me from doing anything, "dangerous,".

"Mmhhmm. Interesting. Oh that should be fun." Kihara began walking around me in a circle while reading a file.

He stopped and turned to me and grabbed a pair of pliers. He moved closer to me and removed my glasses before using the pliers to hold my right eyelid open.

"According to your profile you have relatively good reflexes. This procedure will give you godly reflexes fit for the greatest of heroes. However in order to do this I'll need to cut into your eye and add a special stimulant. As I'm sure you can imagine it's very painful." Kihara explained while taking up a scalpel making me panic.

"What the hell? No! NO! You think you can do this to me? Fuck you!" I shouted making Kihara smile.

"Gag him." The guards started to tie bandages over my mouth muffling my words.

"Good. Now since you can heal on your own I'm not going to bother with cleaning out or even protecting your other eye from infection. Think of it as another test in and of itself." He said while bringing the blade to my eye making a disgusting gushing noise.

The pain in my eye was excruciating as he sloppily cut into my retina. It was as if he was trying to cause as much discomfort and pain as much as possible. I could feel a variety of liquids pouring down my cheek from my blood to eye fluid. Kihara began to chuckle to himself as he removed the scalpel.

"Onto the fun part." He took a glass vial of red liquid with something moving inside.

Attaching the vile to a machine, the scientist brought it to my now open oculus and released the chemical. Immediately my eye began to flare up and became irritated, probably turning red as a result. But what made me want to pull it out of it's socket was the little things swarming around in my eyes.

"Your endurance is something else, most subjects would've passed out by now." Kihara said grabbing a container with a gel of some sort. Opening the container he freaking brought the substance to my damaged eye rubbing it in. A burning sensation was felt as my destroyed eyeball was sealed together.

I screamed until my throat started bleeding on the inside and kept on screaming. Despite the bandages keeping me from speaking clearly, my screams overpowered the restraints allowing my pained voice to be heard. The morfe that time passed the louder my cries became until I could no longer push the air out of my lungs.

"Stop crying, we're done here." Kihara showed disgust with my reaction.

"Release him." The man ordered.

"Ah!" I yelp as my body flopped to the ground on my left side.

I tear away at the gag around my mouth only to couc out a tablespoon of blood. Damn it! I can't see anything out of my right eye! That bastard!

I stumbled my way to my knees only to be kicked back down. With another kick to my side and I grit my teeth. I groan before trying to stand once more. Kihara grabs ahold of me by my hair and looks into my right eye as if to judge it for himself.

"Perfect. If I were to estimate I'd say in the next three weeks we'll be able to move onto the other one. Hmm, seems your skill of auto-regeneration isn't as great as the higher ups were hoping for. But it really just means it'll be easier to kill you." As the blond haired man spoke I looked at him with all the killing intent I could muster.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, you piece of shit." He punched me in the face.

Holy shit does he hit hard. Spitting out blood, I can already feel my face swell and bruise from his strike.

" _Note to self do not piss him off."_ I thought while walking back to the "prison".

" **Duly noted. I think that would be for the best."** Orin jumped in with a patronizing tone as I was closed in one of the cells on the ground level.

" _Shut up, I didn't see you doing anything. You're still a freeloading dragon."_ I retorted inwardly looking at my reflection via a small mirror hanging on one of the walls.

The things I'll put myself through. My right eye was still purple but instead of being its violet color it was a much lighter shade. The pupil was also barely noticeable fading in with the light purple color of my iris. The white of my eyes were red as I had guessed earlier and still highly irritated to the point of burning. A line designating where my eye had been cut into was present. By far the weirdest part of the whole ordeal was the movement I felt behind and inside my eye.

"Without a doubt, I'm killing Kihara." I muttered into the mirror before heading off to bed for a quick nap.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Outside of an abandoned building the Occult Research Club stood at the ready. Rias had informed her two servants about the current situation and even explained her plan. Kiba would be attacking first since he was fast the enemy would no doubt be easily dealt with. However should the enemy prove too powerful Akeno is to jump in and if she couldn't take it out then Rias would use her power of destruction to kill the stray.

Both Kiba and Akeno had fought against strays in the past, so neither of them had any doubt in the outcome of the fight nor did they have any fear of their King's plan failing.

Kiba had prepared a sword using his Sacred Gear, he would be the first to face off against the stray. For this very reason he felt pressure, in many ways the outcome of this battle depended on if he could get the stray out or at the very least damaged. Steadying himself he gripped his sword tightly as the entrance to the building opened to reveal his target.

The Stray Devil was humanoid in appearance, its skin was a tannish brown color and looked to be leathery in texture. It lacked hair and possessed a large mouth with long, sharp teeth. For offense it had four feet long blades made of bone protruding from it's arms.

"It always ends ugly…" Kiba said to himself while taking a few steps forward readying himself.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory. I'll be your opponent." Kiba introduced before taking a stance to attack.

The Stray Devil unintelligently roared and reared back looking to prepare to break out into a sprint. Kiba reinforced his gaze and used his Knight augmented speed to strike the stray. However the stray managed to catch the blade in between its hands stopping the blonde's attack.

" _He's surprisingly fast."_ The Knight thought before materializing another sword into his other hand and attempt to strike the beast.

However mid swing the stray ripped Kiba's first sword out of his hand and used it to block the second sword causing the two swords created by Kiba to shatter. Not stopping for anything the stray sought to use its own bone blades to skew Kiba. Seeing the threat the young Knight barely had time dodge the attack.

" _What the hell? He doesn't look like he should be able to move like that and he turned my own weapon against me like it was nothing."_ Kiba watched as the beast began roaring at him. It's red eyes baring into him as if Kiba was no more than simple prey.

" _Come on, I can't let Buchou down. On my honor as a knight I have to beat this guy."_ Kiba created his third sword and with a look of determination he prepared to defend against the Stray Devil's attack.

Within a moment the beast broke into a sprint only to appear at Kiba's flank, surprising the blond. Kiba brought up his sword in time to block the attack and managed to apply enough force to bring its arm to the side. The Devil geared himself to attack using its other bone blade.

*CLINK*

The sound of metal scrapping against bone filled the air around the two competitors. Spark where flying as the stray's strikes become more and more rampant, Kiba for his part was holding up just fine with block the attacks.

" _His attacks are becoming stronger with each attempt, I can't keep this up much longer."_ Kiba desperately looked for a solution.

" _I just need to find an opening…"_ The beast brought both arms up to attack. " _There!"_ Kiba slashed the creature's torso making it bleed.

The Stray Devil growled and backhanded Kiba knocking the boy into the building creating a crater around his jumped in the air to pounce on the unconsious Knight but was strucked by Akeno's thunder magic at the last minute.

It was unmoving on the ground seemingly dead. Akeno stood in front of the beast. She was wearing a Miko outfit and held a hand to her mouth.

"Ara ara, I can't have you harming Kiba-kun." The stray suddenly turned it's head in the direction of Akeno and jumped to its feet.

"Oh, you have quite a bit of stamina in you. This should be fun." Akeno said as she started using her magic against the stray who used its blades to block the attacks.

The stray scrapped its blades together a magic circle forming after the action. Jets of flame shot out from the circle towards Akeno. The Queen dodged to the side and started sweating from the heat of the flames.

"That was close." She said to herself.

However jumping out of the flames was the stray. It's fist embedded itself into Akeno's stomach making the girl vomit from the force. The beast smirk as it's blades extended in and out of the black haired girl's abdomen.

"Get away from her!" Rias shouted gaining the attention of the feral beast.

"Rias run! Just get out of here!" Akeno cried trying to coax her best friend to get to safety.

However Rias couldn't bring herself to leaving her like that. Instead the heir to the Gremory family brought her hand forward with her power of destruction at the ready. The Stray Devil saw this and began to chuckle to itself before tossing Akeno away with a retraction of its blades.

Rias fired her attack obliterating the creature's arm from its socket distracting the stray. Rias went over to her fallen servant and applied magic to heal Akeno's wounds.

"Akeno, hang in." Rias whispered in a comforting manner. Akeno gave a faint smile before falling in an unconscious slumber.

"How dare you harm my servants! In the name of the great Marquis of Gremory, I, Rias Gremory will kill you!" She shouted as she unleashed her power of destruction a second time only this time destroying the beast head.

" _How could I be so careless I thought we'd be able take care of it with no problems. What went wrong?"_ Rias questioned inwardly.

"Help me!" Inside the building Rias could hear someone scream.

The Devil heir rushed to the direction of the pleading voice. Once inside the building she immediately regretted her decision. Inside was gorey sight, hanging on meat hooks were the bodies of various people with flesh ripped apart. Some were skinned other bitten into. one however was still alive.

"Help me…" The man groaned, he was young man probably in his mid-twenties with short brown hair and stubble on his face. One of his brown eyes were gouged out with a black liquid leaking out, the other showed the purest forms of pain as tears poured from his eyes. All along his body he was missing whole strips of skin the man's scalp was also barely hanging onto the top of his head.

"What happened?" Rias asked making the man look at the crimson haired Devil.

"There was a riot, people were killing each other. Suddenly this thing appeared and started attacking. Please you have to kill it." The man begged.

"Ofcourse. You can rest easy now I've already taken care of it." Rias reassured.

"There were two-" The man said before expiring.

Rias widen her eyes, a growling noise come from behind her. Another Stray Devil that looked just like the one she had been fighting earlier slashed at her side.

It had quickly grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. It opened it's mouth allowing its long tongue to lick the girl's cheek. A mocking chuckle escaped the creature's lips.

"No…" The girl whimpered. The beast gained a pleased look as it grabbed her chest earning a squeak.

"Please someone…" The creature applied pressure onto it's grip clawing into Rias' skin.

"Anyone please save me." Just as she had uttered those words somebody replied.

"Let us dance, until the end of this life!" A series of knives with red, blue, and green handles seemed to phase into reality from nowhere and instantly shoot into the creature's body killing it.

Rias looked up at her saviour, who was none other than Sakuya who had a worried look on her face.

"Lady Rias I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." The maid wrapped her arms around her fellow King.

Rias could only deepen the comforting embrace by tightening her hold, letting light tears run down her face. The silver haired girl had a somber look, as she started rubbing Rias' back.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Rias sobbed.

"There, there. You did good." Sakuya said softly patting her head.

Never had Rias thought that her peerage would be so easily defeated and she herself. Just thinking about what that _thing_ was going to do made her want to puke.

"What about Akeno and Yuuto?" Rias asked in a panic.

"I had Koneko get them to safety they'll be safe. I promise." Sakuya responded.

The two Devils got up and exited the building, but unknown to them, something was still in the building with them. Sleeping, but only for now. Soon it would be awakened and when it was it would find the find two Devils, after all they had such a delicious scent.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

Currently I was enjoying my self in the comfort of my living room. I was expecting company to come by any moment so I wanted to make sure that everything was ready. After my two best friends were coming over and I was excited to spend time with them.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"I'm coming!" I shouted to inform the person, or people, on the other end of the door. When I finally managed to open the door I was greeted by the sight of my guests.

The first girl was Nemesis, her green eyes matched her short green hair. Her form was covered by a short black and grey hoodie that was a bit too long for her. For footwear she had black boots that came up to just below her kneecaps.

Next to Nemesis was girl who had long blue hair and dark yellow eyes she was wearing simple blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. I'm somewhat surprised actually usually she just wears the exorcist uniform supplied by the church. Not that I'm complaining, I mean whoever designed that thing is a major perv and nobody can look at her like that but me….

God dammit, that didn't sound creepy at all.

"Hey." I greeted with a wide smile on my face.

"Gal!" They both greeted. I held the door open allowing them inside.

"Hmm? Hey Gal, did you restock my supply of drinks?" Nemesis asked while rummaging my fridge for something. Though if her words were any indicator I have a feeling I know what it is.

"Oh, nevermind I found them." She pulled out a bottle of carrot juice.

I sighed as she opened the bottle and immediately started drinking. I could never understand how she could drink the stuff like her life depended on it. Hell I didn't even know they made the stuff. The only reason I buy any is for when she comes over.

"Hey, hey if you chug them all down like that, there won't be any later! And if that happens I won't be the one to pay for the new ones! Especially since the prices just keep rising!" I declared the girl narrowed her eyes into a sort of scowl. However instead of looking angry she looked more adorable than anything.

"Well then, I guess I won't be coming over as often than." The girl threatened.

"You wouldn't. Otherwise who would pay for your disgusting drink?" I countered and by the expression on her face I knew I had won. After all the drinks were expensive being imports out of Japan.

Seeing Nemesis' downed expression the girl with blue hair pats her back gently.

"It's okay Galahad wouldn't actually do that. Even if he is his father's son, he's not nearly as stingy as he lets on to be. Are you, Galahad?" The girl questioned looking me dead in the eyes with a haunting look.

"R-Right, Xenovia. I would never dream to cut off your supply of carrot juice, Nemesis. My apology." I bowed my head to the green haired girl in apology. Why do I have to be so submissive when it comes to Xenovia? It's always been that way since we were children.

"Ignoring that, how about we watch the movie prepared in the dining room." I encourage my friends.

"Which movie would that be?" Xenovia raised an eyebrow.

"In Bruges. It's a good one." I grin already aware of the fact that she'd absolutely hate it.

* * *

About half way through the film Xenovia was already scowling due to Colin Farrell's character, Ray. Meanwhile Nemesis was intrigued by the character and awed at the hitman and his gun. finally I shared my opinion that the best character by far was Ken, Ray's mentor and best friend.

Currently we were watching the scene in which Ray almost commits suicide only to be stopped by Ken. Nemesis sighed in relief and Xenovia gave a disappointed huff. I reached into the bowl of croutons only for my hand to brush against Xenovia.

"Hmph, you just had to have croutons instead of popcorn like a normal person." She scoffed as I pulled my hand that was holding onto her own. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I gave a smile to the girl.

"Well you know-" It was only at this point did I realize something.

I had no idea where I was. As a matter of fact I had no idea how I even got here. I tried to look to the back of my mind to find the answers I was looking for. But I don't even have the faintest of recollection of what this place is. I assume that it's my house but I don't remember the layout or anything.

Soon the girl's face adopted a frown.

"You don't remember, do you Galahad?" The girl's question sounded more like a statement, but I was unable to do anything but nod.

She punched me in the head with too much force that no person should be able to possess normally. Xenovia stood above me, with a dark expression.

"You abandoned me! You left and then forgot about me! How could you? I thought we were friends?" The girl shouted with tears down her face. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't move from my spot, it was as if I was petrified in place.

"But that's not it! Demon! You're supposed to protect people. To stand for something!" Xenovia gained a disgusted expression as she spoke.

"You're nothing but a traitor and a murderer! Just being around you makes me want to vomit!" She screamed at me.

"Xenovia, I-"

"Get out of my sight! You're the scum of the Earth and deserve to die!" She cried out. I looked down.

Nemesis lowered herself to my level. She had a caring face and hugged me.

"It's okay Gal. I know you're still a good guy." She smiled faintly at me. My eyes soften as I wrap my arms around the girl returning the embrace.

"Please don't leave me Nemesis." I whisper feeling especially helpless now.

"Then why did you kill me?" She asked in an emotionless monotone.

My eyes widened and I look at her in the eyes. Instead of being filled with life, hers were now dull and lifeless.

"What do you mean? I didn't kill you." I questioned.

"You didn't keep your said we'd always be together. So why did you lie to me?" Nemesis asked sounding to be on the verge of tears herself.

"Nemesis, I'm sorry." I cried into her chest. I felt her hand on the back of my head.

"I feel so cold." She whimpered. Before long she and Xenovia shattered into ash and soot that covered my form.

"Why?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Because your a killer." The voices of multiple men and women, some old and others young. I closed my eyes shut. I don't know what's going on but I want it to stop.

I open my eyes to find myself in a wasteland with nothing but blood soaked desert dunes. All around me are the dead bodies of many people with weapons littered around the area. Why am I here? Why this place? I don't want to remember this.

"Why did you kill us?" Suddenly the various bodies of fallen soldiers latched onto my leg and pulled me in the crowed.

"You killed all of us!" The various corpses crawled on top of me as if trying to drown me in a sea of bodies.

"I was just following orders." I defended myself against my fellow soldiers.

"And what about us? Why did you send us to our deaths?" This time it was the voice of just ordinary people, not soldiers or the like.

"It wasn't my fault!" I shouted in refusal.

"But it is. You were the one in charge of investigating our cases. You were an inquisitor and you knew we were innocent. Yet you condemned us. We just want to know why?" They all cried out while pulling and clawing at me.

"I-I…" Being unable to find the words need I simply stared on in shock.

 _ **{You can never escape me….}**_

* * *

I shoot awake panting heavily my body in a cold sweat.

"Fuck!" I slam my fist against my mirror. It's that _thing's_ fault. I should've never used its power yesterday.

I slammed my hand against the mirror a few more times. Putting more strength with each strike until the mirror cracked. The glass had cut into my knuckles making them bleed. Looking at my handy work I decided to continue on the abuse of my hand by punching the wall. After about ten strikes my hand was badly bruises and swollen.

" **You done now partner?"** Orin asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I feel better now." I reply while lowering myself onto the wall.

" **Good. Now what the hell did that Thing show you?"** Shaking my head to try and bring the memories back, I find that my mind is only null and void of the event.

"I don't remember." The words felt like venom in my mouth leaving a terrible taste.

" **You shouldn't try to use it. If it's going to torment you like this then you shouldn't use it to begin with. I regret ever giving you a condition in which you can freely use it."** Orin comforted me…

What the hell, Orin's actually trying to act nice. Geez, now I know I've screwed up if he's the trying to provide comfort. I must look so pathetic, I'm being tormented by dreams I can't recall and I'm losing memories of the people around me.

"I must be the lamest host you've ever had." Speaking under my breathe Orin hums in agreement.

" **You are. I have never had a host that only uses techniques that end up hurting them more then the opponent. Let alone a host that can't use my Sacred Gear. However you're also the most...no you're the worst host I've ever had."**

"Geez, thanks." I mutter.

" **No problem."**

"Hello again. Marlon-san." Gendo walked into my cell.

"Listen if you're here to tell me that I have another test, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." I groan in annoyance. While he's better than Kihara, I'm still in here because of him so I feel a little justified in my animosity about his presence.

"I'm afraid you'd fail if you tried." He said coldly. Only then did he lean in and lowered his voice to just above a whisper.

"However if you plan on escaping I'd suggest you keep that to yourself." I noticeably widen my eyes at his statement.

"Excuse me?"

"You're scheduled to have test run for the next year. I doubt you want that. I've set up a few things so you'll be able to escape with my help." He explained, while I would be jumping for joy, I kinda find it hard press to believe him.

"Oh, how can I trust you?" In response to my question the man pulled out a photograph.

In it was a girl roughly my age, she had dark green eyes that were the same color as her short hair with two side tails on either side of her head that reach to her shoulder. She was covered in simple clothes with a black and grey palette.

"Wait that's-."

"Nemesis Sudou. As I recall you two know each other." Memories of the event two years ago played in my head.

I shake my head in acknowledgement.

"Alright. Ikari-san. Let's say for the sake of argument that I believe you, which I don't, what's in it for you. I doubt that you'd help me unless you wanted something in return." I questioned.

"You're correct. If you'd come with me." Gendo motioned for the door indicating that I follow him.

* * *

"So where exactly are we?" I ask the older man as we walk down the hallway of what seemed to be a hospital.

"Currently, we're on the second level of the Gehirn facility in Kuhou." He said coldly, though do I detect a sense of sarcasm?

"Right…" I look down trying to figure out what I should try to learn.

"So what made you decide to come to me for help?" I ask in hopes of learning more about my benefactor.

"You see the higher ups have an interest in you. However Kihara wants nothing more than to kill you. So naturally our desires seem to line up perfectly." He answered.

"Yeah but as I recall you got me put into this situation to begin with." I argued making Gendo turn his head towards me.

"If I didn't somebody else would've. And they wouldn't've been as kind as I." He retorted while adjusting his glasses.

"Okay so why does Kihara want to kill me?"

"Don't take it personally he hates everyone. But if I had to guess, its because of your hair color."

"In what world does that make any sense?" I'm completely bemused by that logic.

"You have the same colored hair as somebody that he absolutely hates above all else. Who that is I don't know." Gendo further explains, making me reflect on his answers.

I remained silent as the two of us walked through the hallway. With my every step there was a loud echo. I took this time to look at what Gendo was carrying in his hand. In his right hand was a get well card for the one I assume we're coming to see.

The older man gently rubbed the side of his face where I managed to punch him. While I didn't want to admit it, the guy had an impressive amount of defense. However that wasn't what plagued my mind, no it was simply a matter of what it was that made me so important to these "higher ups" as Gendo called them.

"You still have questions?" I nod my head yes in response.

"You said that your betters are interested in me. Why?"

"If I'm going to be completely honest with you, the one that's interested in you is a man going by the name of Seth. In truth I don't know why." Gedo paused.

"And in all honesty I wouldn't be able to understand. Even if I had spent a hundred years trying to figure out the reason, I would never come to the right conclusion." he finished.

"Sounds like a swell guy…" I mumble.

"He's a snake that slithers on the ground searching for prey to devour whole. He has no real emotions past his sadism and hunger for knowledge." The older man continued.

"Than why do you work for him. It's obvious that you don't like him." I have to question his motives, if he really hates the guy like how it sounds then why put up with him.

"Seth believes that I'm unaware of his ulterior motive, in reality I've known of the man's lies for some time now. And if there was one thing my work in the underground has taught me it's to think like your enemy." We stopped walking as we came to the place I suppose we're looking for. Room 216.

Gendo opened the door and waiting inside was a girl with pale skin, blue hair and red eyes. She had bandages around her arms, one of which was in a sling, and a bandage covering one of her eyes.

"Good morning Rei." He greeted gently causing the girl to look in our direction.

"Commander." She responded simply while not making eye contact with either of us.

Strange.

"This is your new roommate. Do you have any questions?"

Wow hold on! He never said anything about being someone's roommate!

"No sir." Rei replied not giving it much thought. Who the hell is this girl?

"Is that so?" He paused briefly. "Rei, how are you healing?"

"There are no problems according to the doctors, so everything is fine." Was her emotionless answer.

I watched as Gendo held out the card in his hand allowing her to see it. Rei reached with her only good arm and delicately grasped it. She brought the card closer to herself in order to read it. I watched as her eyes skimmed through the card before she put it next to the stand besides her bed.

"Thank you commander." Despite her words her face was as empty of emotion as her voice was of expression.

"Marlon, step outside with me." Gendo ordered. I could only nod and walk out of the room.

"Get better, Rei." I said out of impulse before the door closed.

"Yes sir." I only barely heard her say as the door shut behind me.

"So what's the story behind her? Another test subject?" I questioned.

"No, I haven't thought of Rei like that in a number of years. Many of my coworkers often wondered why I treat Rei like my daughter. Truth be told I'm not quite sure why myself, perhaps it's due to her resemblance to my wife. We had always wanted children and I suppose she served that role for me at first." Gendo looked down in shame.

"From what I could tell she hasn't been allowed to develop emotionally." I note making Gendo sigh.

"Correct." He answered simply.

"Why should I help you?" I narrow my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Over the last fifteen years my original goals have changed, but that goal cannot be realized as long as the men I work for are allowed to run rampant in the world." He looked me in the eyes before nodding to himself as if coming to a decision.

"Galahad Marlon, I don't know why these men are obsessed with your development. However if you can help me then I'm willing to risk putting my faith in you. If only to ensure Rei gets the ending she deserves."

"Oh what the hell, I'll help. I can't resist a man willing to risk it all to save his daughter." I give a smirk.

"So how am I getting out of here?" I lower my gaze.

"A few days ago there was a security breach at a sister facility. The a few subjects escaped and slaughtered everyone present. Luckily a group of Devils eliminated the threats under the assumption that they were Stray Devils. Due to the importance of the facility, the higher ups have asked for their top scientist to take over the project. As such Kihara is transferring, so I'll be given command over this facility." Gendo exposited.

"After that I'll have to finish your modifications. From there you'll have to end up in a state of near death-"

"Time out! How am I supposed to do that?" Interrupting the older man seemed to annoy him slightly but I think I have a right to know.

"The man you fought yesterday. He was apart of a group that formed during their own experiments. They'll be wanting revenge against you. The only advice I can give you is this. Fight to the death. And I mean it, kill them." He concluded.

"Alright, so can I return to my room now?" I ask giving a brief yawn.

"Your room is right here." He said opening the door we had just stepped out of.

Giving a sigh I resigned to the idea of sharing a room. Hey at least she's cute so maybe having a roommate won't be so bad.

* * *

 **Sakuya POV**

I had just finished mopping up the floor of the clubroom when a magic circle appeared. Stepping out of the circle was Sirzechs Lucifer. Seeing the Devil king I bowed my head in respect.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Sirzechs-sama?"

"There's no need for that Sakuya-chan. I'm just here to check up on you and Rias." He said in a care free tone.

"I find this hard to believe." I make sure to speak in a deadpan tone. In response he poutes in a childish manner.

"Ohh, Sakuya there's no need to be so mean to me!"

"I'm surprised that you're able to procrastinate with Grayfia-sama around. Or could it be you're really here because of your job as a Maou?" At my question he gains a more serious look.

"You've heard haven't you?"

"About what?" I ask playing dumb.

"Sakuya, I'd suggest that you tell me everything you know or I'll tell your mother that you have been misbehaving." I gulped at his threats.

While I love my mother very much, she is also very frightening, especially when she gets angry.

"That's playing dirty…."

"Sakuya." Sirzechs spoke sternly. However I wasn't going to falter.

Seeing my resolve the Maou gave a sigh of defeat.

"Have it your way. But Sakuya, I hope our previous agreement is still in place." He said while creating another magic circle.

"Of Course, as long as I'm here lady Rias will remain safe. You have my word." I said as he vanished, no doubt returning to the underworld.

"Koneko."

"...Yes Sakuya-senpai." My only servant come out of hiding from the other room.

"I need you to look into Marlon-sans housing. I think it's safe to assume he won't be showing up anytime soon." I commanded.

"...Can I ask why?" She tilted her head to the side.

"If he's left the city I want to know why. I've had some suspicions about him, but now I need to know if he'll be a threat."

"...Right away." Koneko nodded at my reasoning.

Lady Rias I'm afraid I don't understand what it is you see in that boy. An inquisitor that condemned hundreds of innocent people to their own execution. That's not counting the number of people he killed in the crusades. If what I've gathered is correct, then I'll have to take him out myself.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Pich piseth: I'm glad you like the story and sorry that the title is a bit misleading.**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks.**

 **Thank you everyone that followed, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites.**

 **I'd like to apologize for the delay, I've been playing Fate/Grand Order as of late, so a lot of my time has been spent going into that.**

 **So I hope this was a satisfying chapter. There will probably only be about one or two chapters before get into the actual plot of the High School DxD story line. If anyone had any questions, recommendations or general criticism than please let me now in a review or PM me.**

 **Again thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birth of a Demon**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I found myself alone once again. However I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched. All around me is a deep fog and a constant stream of snow from the sky.

Which is just great since I'm clearly in the perfect attire for such conditions...that's sarcasm by the way. The only thing I have that is really doing anything to protect me, is my Inquisitor's cloak. Which I'm pretty sure I didn't have earlier.

*SIGH*

I guess I can't fully complain at least I'm out of those damn tests, though I would like to know how I ended up here? Unless this is another test… Okay just get ahold of yourself Marlon, what was the last thing you remember.

Let's see, oh right. I was in a room while undergoing shock therapy with that man watching over it. Just who the hell was he? And why was _that_ with him. I thought it would be sitting at the bottom of the ocean by now.

While walking through the snowy ground I see what looks to be a town up ahead. I begin to run towards the only sign of civilization that I can see.

However it quickly becomes clear that the place is abandoned. The buildings are tumbling due to what appeared to be neglect and decay, the streets are deserted of any sign of life, and the machinery such as traffic lights have rusted over. All and all the town felt more like a graveyard than anything else.

" _I wonder what happened. Hmm, Orin you wanna make a bet on what happened here?"_

…

" _Orin?"_

Having no response from the dragon actually unnerved me. Usually he'd give me some smart ass reply and insult my intelligence or something to that degree. However having no voice in my head frightened me.

Damnit! I guess there is no use in complaining now. I should just try to find my way out of here….let's see. Oh! A map, perfect.

I spot a map of the town on the sidewalk, which is convenient. Maybe a bit too convenient. After all what are the chances that I'd find myself in an abandoned town after waking up from what is quick possibly hell on earth, only to find a map of said town. Yeah that seems to good to be true, especially considering all the other weird stuff that's happened lately.

Fuck this shit I'm out.

I head back the way I came. There is no way I'm staying here, something is seriously wrong with this place and I don't want to stick around for it.

However as I came across the town's boundary I find something rather important missing. That being the ground, it was as if the town is now floating in the air above an endless abyss of fog. Now this confirmed my suspicions of something otherworldly at play here and I don't like it one bit.

*SIGH*

As much as I don't want to I guess I don't have a choice in the matter, I'm going to have to go through this place. And I'll need that map if I plan getting out. However the moment it suddenly changes I'm burning it.

Okay so let me just organize the information in my head a little.

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **Third Person POV**

A woman with straight black hair that was cut short walked into the room. She was wearing a labcoat over a plain T-shirt her lower half was covered by faded jeans and sneakers.

"Ikari-san, so why'd you call me here of all places?" She asked.

"I'm here to ask for your assistance." Gendo informed.

"After what happened last time." She paused for a moment. "I refuse."

"You're in no position to refuse, I'm afraid. You see I'm aware that you helped in the first ranks escape. By all means I should have you disposed of for this act of treason." He said revealing a file full of documents.

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Think of it as insurance, Yoshikawa." Gendo set the file on his desk.

"So what do you want me to do?" Yoshikawa said giving into Gendo's wishes.

"In a few days Gehirn will come to an end. When that happens I need you to watch over Rei for me. I would have Galahad Marlon do it, but I fear that his loyalties only belong to me as long as I have something of value to him."

"Galahad Marlon?" Yoshikawa repeated with a shocked expression.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the boys history with the first ranked." Gendo smiled knowing that he had her just where he wanted her.

"How far along is he into the process?" Yoshikawa asked adopting a serious expression.

"About half way through. We've told him the point of the drugs were to increase his durability and reflexes. He's unaware of the true purpose of the drugs. And I'd like to keep it that way." Gendo said.

"So where'd you get him?" She come over to see the screen that Gendo had been watching.

"Hand given to us by the 72 pillars. However I've made a bit of a deal with Sirzechs Lucifer to hand him over to him once I'm done with him." Gendo exposited. Yoshikawa seemed unnerved by his statement.

"You planned this. From the start." Yoshikawa remarked.

"Seth was adamant that we use him as a genuine pig given his origins. However I had alternative plans. As for getting Galahad-san himself involved all I had to do was give him some incentive." Gendo explained.

"What gives with the exposition?" Yoshikawa's eyes twitched in annoyance at the cliche move Gendo just made.

"There isn't much of a point in keeping it secret anymore. Besides everything I do is so that I can see Yui again." He said turning away from the woman.

"So you still plan to enact Instrumentality?" She began questioning his sanity at this point, something she probably should've done earlier.

"As long as the men I work for are allowed to exist that dream will never come true. That's why I need your help. Don't you want to see your older sister again?" Gendo asked causing Yoshikawa to lower her own gaze.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. But do you really think that she'd want you to live like this? You're turning into another Gallerian." Yoshikawa reached for Gendo's hand.

"If that's what it takes than fine." Gendo said while rejecting her gesture.

" _But don't you realize you're playing with the life of his killer. The same that could just as easily kill you."_ Yoshikawa thought while turning her attention back to the screen showing Galahad following Kihara to a wooden post.

"What are they doing?" Yoshikawa questioned confused by the interaction of the two.

"I believe Kihara said something about a betting pool. I can't be too certain myself." Gendo answered to the best of his ability, though he himself was unsure what that man was up to, after Galahad's second eye healed from the test, Kihara wanted to put his healing factor to the test while also making some cash on the side.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

Well it finally happened it took less time than expected but, Kihara cut into my other eye. Apparently he underestimated my healing ability. Unfortunately that also means my newest test begins. So that's why I find myself here right now.

Kihara wants to test how much punishment my body can take, so I'm tied to a pole...beam...thing. The ropes binding me are tight enough that I can't break free. In front of me is Kihara his hands were covered by gloves with metal built into them. Around us were various other subjects all of which were cheering on the scientist.

"Let's make a bet here. How many strikes can this man take before being rendered unconscious!" Kihara offered causing the crowed to start giving out their estimated numbers.

"Five!"

"I'm pretty sure he can take at least 12!"

"Make mine 20!"

"30!"

Soon the betting pool seemed to reached its maximum capacity. Kihara reared back his fist and with the monstrous strength I'd never expect him to have, he punched me in the face. Again and again he punched me.

At first it wasn't that bad, no it was plain terrible. With every strike it was as if he was about to split my head open like a watermelon. In order to keep my mind off of the continuous blows that impacted my face, I look to the crowed and try to spot any familiar faces.

"I hope you get raped by a big black guy and die of rectal bleeding!" This came from that one goth kid that tried fighting me on my first day here. Really, who says stuff like this?

Continuing my search for a friendly face I notice that in the back row of the crowed was Rei. I had to admit even though I barely knew her, it was comforting to know that I had one person in this place that I could call friend. She was looking at me with her usual blank expression though, as I stated before it was comforting thought even if a bit strange.

"And that makes 30! The betting is closed and he still stands!" Kihara announced collecting his earnings.

At seeing that I was still very much alive and kicking the crowd dispersed not even bothering to give me a second look. Kihara chuckled to himself as he held up his winnings in front of my face.

"Job well done, you piece of shit." In typical Kihara fashion he proceeded to kick me before leaving.

" **Partner are you okay?"**

" _I'm fine Orin. I just... I can't find the right words for how I feel about this."_

" **Livid, terrified, resentful?"** Orin for his part tried to offer the word I was looking for.

" _No, I think the word I'm looking for is...schadenfreude."_

" **Partner you're scaring me."** Orin said in a quiet monotone.

I managed to look up and chuckled a bit..

"Damn that bastard." I grumble out as I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open.

"Marlon-kun." I hear the soft, whisper like voice that I've come to know as Rei Ayanami. Her form was illuminated by a blue glow.

Now that I get a good look at her, I can say for certain that she has that mysterious girl thing down to a t. It doesn't help with just how beautiful she is either. In all honesty if she opened up a bit more I could see us being the best of friends.

"Hold still." She said while a spear materialized into her hand. She proceeded to cut my bindings.

I fell forward, however Rei managed to catch me before I hit the ground. She allowed me to use her as a crutch as she escorted me to the medical wing of the facility.

"You used touki." She said taking note of the blood leaking from beneath my clothes.

"Sh, don't let anybody know." I whispered. "They wouldn't like to know I help Kihara cheat into swindling their valuables."

"You shouldn't use it so recklessly." Rei scolded. I could give a weak smile in kind.

"That's easier said than done. Though it does touch my heart that you care so much, Rei-chan." I say with a bit of a teasing edge in my voice.

"Ayanami." She corrected.

I chuckled a bit at that.

"I'm sorry. Ayanami-chan, then." I smiled as she nodded her head indicating that it was alright for me to call her that. "Hey, why are you doing this? You barely know me?"

"You're not like the others." Rei looked at me with curious eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked while looking at her with a confused expression. The girl merely gestured to my Black Keys.

"You choose the path of an Inquisitor. But you don't seem to have the temperament of one, so why did you become one?"

"Because it was expected of me." I answered honestly.

"So you didn't want to become one?" She tilted her head.

"No not really. But I don't regret my decision to follow that path. Sure it wasn't easy, but the trials I went through is what made me, me." I explained, however despite my words I knew my expression said otherwise.

"What was it you wanted to be?"

"I don't know. I've never really had to make my own decisions, I just did what I was told." At my statement Rei's eyes shifted in my direction.

"I see."

Ayanami don't look at me with those eyes, its like your expecting more out of me. Was I supposed to have a different answer? Are you displeased with me? Maybe she has something else to say? Yeah that has to be it.

" **You're just gonna get blankly stared out. I honestly don't see what could see in her."** Orin criticized.

" _What are you talking about?"_

" **Jesus fucking Christ! Are that big of an idiot? You have a thing for her. Though I don't see why, she has the personality of a piece of wood."**

" _I don't have a thing for Rei!"_

Damnit Orin you can't jump to such conclusions. I admit that I think she's cute and I'm interest as to what makes her tick, but that was it. To say that I had a thing for her would be completely off, hell I barely know her as I've stated many a times….I think I have anyways.

" **Of course why didn't I see it before. She's vital to your plan of creating a harem full of emotionless concubines!"**

" _That's a load of crap and you know it!"_

" **You fiend, to think you'd corrupt someone as innocent as Rei."**

" _Okay now you're just fucking with me."_

" **Galahad Marlon you are truly the epitome of lust."**

" _I don't have time for this…"_

" **Fucking pervert."**

Goddamnit Orin! I swear to god I can see the damn smirk on his face. A shiver goes up my spine. That image is simply creepy now that I think about it. I honestly hope to never see that.

" **Hey!"**

"Don't use anymore." Rei suddenly said catching me off guard.

"Don't use what, touki? That's kinda hard for me to do. Unfortunately I kinda need it to keep up with some of my more able foes." I tried to joke a bit, but she only shook her head.

"I'm talking about the power in your eyes. How many times have you used them in this place?" Rei said causing a shiver to go up my spine.

" **What! Partner what is she talking about?"** Orin asked, pissed, like more so than what I've ever heard him before. Damn, okay Marlon just think. You can easily lie your way out of it.

With a calm expression I take a deep breathe and prepare to deceive her, however….those red eyes. They stare hole directly into my soul. Its at one point unnerving and at the same time captivating.

"Eleven times…." I murmur in defeat.

" **You fucking idiot!"** Huh, he's even more pissed than I thought he'd be.

"Your power to manipulate and attack the mind, it could be your greatest weapon. So how much have you lost." Rei inquired.

"An entire year and my childhood home. I have no recollection of either of those. In truth I'm not entirely sure if I haven't forgotten anything else." I slump my shoulders. "But I'd like to know, how do you know about it? I took a lot of precautions to ensure that nobody would notice."

"I already told you. You're not like the others. But I'd like to know, why keep using it? It doesn't make any logical sense. If it costs you your memories doesn't that mean you slowly lose a part of yourself?"

"I'm already missing an entire year of my life. So why not play Russian roulette once more." I joke in an attempt to sound carefree.

" **Listen up…..STOP USING THAT THINGS POWER!"**

"UGH!" I yell in a startled manner which made even the ever stoic Rei jump in surprise.

" _Don't start shouting without warning like that again." I scolded Orin._

" **Do you even realize what you're doing to yourself. Every time you use it it erases your memories at random. By doing that It get's closer to waking up. And to be honest I was hoping I wouldn't have to worry about an annoying roommate."** Orin ranted before sounding sadden at the end.

" **And it's all your fault, idiot."**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **London, England**

Tom was a man of both wealth and power. However you'd never guess by looking at him. He had the makings of a beard and messy brown hair that was covered by a grey beanie, his eyes were of indistinguishable color, and his thick framed glasses didn't help it.

Yes, truly nobody would ever suspect that he was the one England had entrusted to bring their country back from their economic collapse caused by the "crusade". Tom laughed at the thought. It amased him what constituted as a crusade, such as the one that took place four years ago. It was more of a feud over territory between the church and a bunch of stray magicians than anything.

He found it ironic that the end result was what both sides feared happening. Whole towns being abandoned and reduced to rubble or turned into slums filled with desperation and diseases. There was an unrest with the rise of unemployment and poverty, most people being homeless, women having to sell their bodies for money and men killing each other. And it was all made better with the return of the "Fog of Death". Yes the entire country was in disrepair the exact thing that both participants of the crusade wanted to avoid.

So why did they turn to him? Who was to say maybe it was because of his skills as a leader or his connections with other powerful people from across the globe. Or maybe he hypnotised everyone into giving him full control of the country.

Who knew the answer?

However at this moment Tom was talking to another man of considerable power. A man that he knew of quite well and yet not at all. He was a man with dark brown eyes and matching hair that was neatly combed. He wore a white lab coat and had a pair of glass on his face. The man was known to him as Seth...he couldn't remember his last name.

"What do you have to say to our offer?" Tom asked.

"This offer you pose is something the rest of the committee would have to hear." Seth replied.

"Very well. I await your responds." Tom nodded his head.

"By the way. I'd like to inform you that we have another contractor. He's currently stationed in the Gehirn facility in Japan." Seth said with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh really what does this make? Four that you and your people have managed to get your hands on." Tom inquired. Seth gave a small chuckle.

"You make five if you recall." Seth corrected.

"Yeah well, I considered our alliance to be something to benefit, well me and only me." Tom waved off.

"Hmm, in that case I believe we're done here." Almost instantly the man had vanished with a flicker of light.

Tom stood by his window his eye trained on the smog covering the entire area.

" _I'm going to ride my vespa."_ He thought to himself.

Yes the man in charge of running this once great nation was indeed slacking off to ride his motor scooter throughout the polluted streets of London. Truly he'd be the one to save the country.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Japan**

"That mongrel should learn some manners." This was said by a man with blond hair and red eyes in his hand was a bottle of wine.

"Quell your anger, Gilgamesh. After all I need you to do something for me." Seth looked out his window, he eyed the street below seeing the people walk around completely unaware of the man's sharp gaze.

"If you want an errand boy then you should use the Faker." Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes.

"You're not wrong but, this is something only you can do. I believe Ikari is making his next move soon. And while I do enjoy his febel attempts at stopping me, he is becoming an annoyance for the others." Seth said while watching an individual with white hair pass by in the crowed.

"While that sounds like an inconvenience for you, it shouldn't require my services. So what is it that you plan accomplishing?" Gilgamesh said taking a drink of wine.

"Gehrin much like a horse has run its course. So what does one do with a horse that can no longer work? You put it down." Seth's statement brought a smirk to the blond's face and Gilgamesh began laughing hysterically.

"If you continue to bring me such spectacular entertainment than I will gladly fulfill this task." Gilgamesh proclaimed.

Turning back to the window, a small smirk made its way onto Seth's face.

" _Perfect. Soon my ambition will be realized."_ The man stifled a chuckle of his own.

" _While he's a complete failure, he's still useful for the, ending, I intend to bring about."_ Seth adjusted his glasses. " _Besides I'd rather like to meet my grandson."_

* * *

 **Sakuya POV**

How can this be possible? This thing why did Marlon-san have it? At first when Koneko returned from his apartment with nothing but a box with this hand mirror inside, I wasn't all that interested. However after feeling the immense demonic power coming from it my opinion had changed immediately. It still baffles me how such a small thing could have more power than the Four Maous combined.

"Hmm, I can see why this would be reason for concern." Nakamura-sensei spoke up after examining it.

Unbeknownst to the students, Akira Nakamura was in fact a Reincarnated Devil and the Rook of Serafall-sama. He was sent here to keep an eye on Lady Sona and Lady Rias. I had asked him to help me in figuring what this _thing_ was.

"I think I might've heard about something like this. I believe it was about two years ago that the son of a judge began collecting items with great demonic power. If I remember correctly one was a mirror." He said putting a finger to his chin. Considering as to who was in possession of this mirror before hand, I think I might know who it is.

"As a matter of fact, it was none other than our very own, Galahad Marlon." He answered confirming my belief. "So have you told your father about this?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"No. Currently I believe there to be no major threats or issues at hand that he'd need to concern himself with." I explain only for Nakamura-sensei to sigh.

"Fine, but if he asks, I had nothing to do with it. He's already given me hell for the Stray Devil incident." He groaned as he reflected back to the conversation the two of them had.

"I promise he won't be any trouble for you. I'll make sure to take full responsibility of anything that comes from keeping the mirror."

Nakamura-sensei seemed pleased with my words as he nodded his head.

"Where did you get this from anyway?" He inquired.

"Marlon-san's apartment." I answer in reply.

"I see. In that case, I really don't want to be caught up in all of this." He commented while glancing at the mirror. "Tch, I hate to admit it but, you won't have to worry about that boy anymore." He said with a somber look in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I might as well tell you, since you're already so deep in the loop. Three months ago a member of Gehrin approached Lord Gremory, they said that they wanted a guinea pig to experiment on. Naturally Lord Gremory refused, however the messenger crushed not only Lord Gremory and his Peerage, but also the rest of the 72 Pillars. So a deal was made." He informed and I think I know where this is going.

"They gave them Marlon-san instead." I interjected.

He nodded and the resulting silence that took over the room was heavy, so much so that you could cut it with a knife. The light from the sun was lost, most likely because the clouds were blocking it. The two of us were unable to look each other in the eyes.

"Why Marlon-san? Why is everyone so interested in him? From what I can see he's just some third rate Inquisitor who betrayed his friends and family." I asked with my eyes showing my need to know, why for the last few days everything around me seems somehow tied in with this boy.

Nakamura-sensei gave a sigh of displeasure and nervously started scratching his head as if trying to decide something. After a few seconds his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Long before the Marlon family joined the church they had been a long standing ally to us Devils. So much so that despite only being humans, most believed them to be a fifth maou. But back then they had a different name, Mammon." At seeing my shocked face he seemed to gain a pleased expression and started to rub his chin as he continued his history lesson.

"Your father wishes to restore the relationship between the Devils and the Marlon family by having him reincarnate into a Devil. However the 72 Pillars believe that it's a mistake due to some rumors surrounding Galahad-kun's heritage. Personally, I agree with Sirzechs-sama but not for the same reasons." He concluded.

"What do you mean? Why do you think it's a good idea to let him in as one of us?" Questioning Nakamura-sensei might not be one of the best decisions I could make but I have to know.

"When I met him, I tried viewing his aura. Feeling it there's nothing all that special other than a hint of Dragon. However viewing it is another story altogether." He stopped and put on a serious expression.

"The more I looked at it, the more inconceivable it became, until it bordered on ridiculous. Galahad-kun's aura constantly bends and twist, and changes continuously that I could barely make out what was there. However I got a small glimpse of what appeared to be a demonic aura….amongst other things." Akira's face paled as he reminisced.

I wanted to tear my hair out. Why would a human, one from the Church no less, have a mirror with more power than Sirzechs-sama? Why does he have a demonic aura? Why'd he throw away his life in the church? Why do I even care?

*SIGH*

I think I've had enough with this whole ordeal, I'll deal with it later. I'm sure there are some chores I could be doing to occupy my mind. Perhaps I could get Koneko to help around the cafe, she is popular with some of the customers.

Thinking of which I wonder what she's up to right now? As a matter of fact where is Lady Rias? I know that after fighting that stray she was completely devastated that Kiba-san and Himejima-san were put into such a state.

Hopefully she isn't doing something too reckless. Though considering it's Lady Rias….I should probably start looking for her.

"Thank you for your help nakamura-sensei. But I have something else that needs my attention." I bowed my head in thanks.

"Don't mention it! Anything for a fellow Devil." He beamed with a cheerful smile.

I leave the room and begin searching for Koneko and Rias, I have a feeling that Rias managed to talk her into doing something potentially dangerous.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

After Rei brought me to the medical ward, I was greeted almost immediately with an older man, with a resemblance to Grand Moff Tarkin from Star Wars. Well okay if Grand Moff Tarkin was Japanese...you know what if they were to remake it here in Japan, he should get the role just for resembling the original actor so much. Okay joking aside he seemed like a relatively nice guy, kinda like the grandfather that you'd want or something to that extent.

I believe he was a guy named Fuyutsuki or something I'm not too sure. I'm kinda horrible with names. Well he was nice enough to work on my injuries so he was already a lot better than half the other people in this place.

" **Stop your bitching. It's all you ever do."**

Says the one whose every sentence is nothing but complaints.

"Galahad-kun, I will have to ask that you to room six. It would seem that they have something for you there." Fuyutsuki said with a somber look in his eyes. Probably means a test is underway.

I might as well get it over with. Before long I entered room six, which as it would turn out was an operating room. Inside was four doctors and a man with brown hair and a face that reminded me of a deviant. He had glasses covering his brown eyes and while I don't swing that way, even I have to admit that he was a fairly handsome man. This is probably gonna sound strange but I feel like I've met this guy before.

Anyway, in between the two was an operating table with restraints. Seeing the display I look at the two guards who have taken it upon themselves to restrain me in case I try to escape.

"Woah, calm down fellas. It's not like I'd be able to go anywhere. And could you watch the arm?" I try to reassure them. It didn't work as their hold only tightened.

They forced me onto the table and strapped my wrist, chest, and legs down insuring my immobility. The familiar man cracked a smile and adjusted his glasses in preparation. One of the scientists put a substance on my temples.

"What's this?"

"Conductant. Don't worry it won't hurt one bit." They answered. "Now open wide." They held out a bite block.

"What's that?" I gave a confused look.

"This'll keep you from biting your tongue." They place it inside my mouth making me gag slightly. "Just bite down on it."

I do as I am told, but what the hell is going on? They place something against my temples and I can see the brown haired man standing next to a panel.

"Let's begin." The man said and soon I felt a huge surge of electricity get sent straight to my brian.

My body began to violently spazz around, even after they removed the device. The scientist grabbed my head to keep it from moving which forced me to watch the brown haired man. That's when I noticed that next to him was a katana with a purple hilt and sheath.

" **FUCK!"**

The last thing I heard was an enraged Orin yelling profanity at the aspect of that specific weapon and the insane laughter of that man.

* * *

 **Sakuya POV**

Having decided to start my search at the most logical place, that being the Occult Research Club, I entered the room. So imagine my surprise when not only was Lady Rias and Koneko there, but so was Sirzechs-sama and an unknown man that looked to be in his sixties. Especially when the man is holding the mirror from Marlon-san's apartment.

"...Sakuya-senpai, I-"

"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault." I whispered stopping Koneko from apologizing. I could never blame Koneko, she was in many ways the sister I never had.

"Sakuya-chan care to explain this?" Sirzechs-sama said indicating the mirror.

"I'm not sure, Sirzechs-sama, but if I had to guess than I'd say it's a hand mirror. Will that be all?" I asked playing dumb to the nature of the mirror.

"What about you, Koneko-chan, any idea?" Sirzechs looked to the young Rook.

"...No. I've never seen that before." Koneko answered in the same manner as I.

"Brother, I fail to see the importance of this whole ordeal. Is there a point?" Lady Rias spoke up.

"Allow me to explain." The older man interjected. "This is no ordinary mirror, as I'm sure that you already know." He said eyeing Koneko and myself before turning his attention back to Lady Rias.

"No it's something more than that. I'm sure you know about demons, yes?" He questioned.

I'm afraid I don't understand what he's getting out. Demons are by all accounts just another name that humans associate with devils. What point did it serve to ask such a silly question.

"Professor Fuyutsuki, that specific subject has mostly been expunged from Devil history. Much like how it has been from the others as well." Sirzechs-sama replied to the newly identified Fuyutsuki-san.

"I see. In that case this is gonna turn into a history lesson." He muttered to himself.

*SIGH*

"So we don't know where they came from or even how long they were around but, during the war reports of massive Demonic Power were coming from all around the world. At first the Biblical God investigated to disprove the existence of the anomaly, however what he found was a forest." The old-I mean Fuyutsuki-san began. However I'm left wondering why I'm getting stuck with all the history lectures today?

"At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But on further inspection, the entire forest, from its soil to the very wind, produced an overwhelming amount of Demonic Power, more than what any Devil could. So the god of the bible tried destroying it, this would later prove to be a mistake. Upon its destruction seven lights rose into the northern sky. However it would be a few more centuries before we realized what was unleashed onto the world. The seven demons of sin." Fuyutsuki-san emphasized with his already calm face turning deadly serious.

"...But that's only supposed to be a story." Koneko blurted out.

"You know about it Koneko?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"...Yes, when I was younger I was told stories about of Seven Demons that brought malice and calamity wherever they went. Searching for people to forge contracts with in order to relieve themselves of their own boredom. But I thought it was only a story." Koneko explained.

"I'm afraid not. You see there was a time in which the Three Factions sought the power of the demons to destroy each other. However when it became clear that they only brought destruction and ruin to everything including their contractor's, they instead started a campaign to try and destroy them. It wasn't until the 19th century that the three factions were able to seal the vessels, forcing the demons into a deep slumber." Fuyutsuki-san gave a somber sigh.

"So now here we are. In Devil territory with a vessel in the hands of a high class Devil. Can you understand why this could give reasons to be concerned?" Fuyutsuki-san's eyes were narrowed and I could tell that he knew more than what he was leading on.

"With all do respect, professor, but I were you I'd withhold judgement on Sakuya if I were you. She did save me and the lives of my peerage recently. So any accusation against her will be taken as an insult to me and the rest of the Gremory household." Lady Rias threatened.

"I mean no offense. If anything I believe that the vessel is in very capable hands. I only wish to make sure that you understand the dangers of keeping it with you." He cleared up.

"However Lucifer-san, now that the other young Devil of the Gremory family is here, I would like to inform you of the current situation concerning your little business deal with my superior." He spoke returning his attention to Sirzechs-sama.

"I take that it's about time than?" The maou questioned.

"Yes, in a few a hours a raid will occur in Gehrin. When that happens there is no doubt that everyone will be slaughtered. The commander sent me to deliver a message. Will you help us?"

I raise an eyebrow. What could he possibly be talking about and why is Sirzechs-sama smiling like that? I just have a feeling that I'm not going to like what he has planed.

"That's not even a question, I promised that I'd offer my services as long as I gained my part of the deal." Sirzechs-sama answered.

"However Rias, Sakuya, you two are coming along. I'd like for you two to meet a new addition to the Gremory household." As Sirzechs-sama spoke I felt an overwhelming amount of dread pour into my heart.

He was referring to that _boy_.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

 _ **{I have bequeath you with the contract, continue to drawn in your sin of malice and release your seed of malice unto the earth.}**_

" **What are you doing?"**

" _Just a taste. That's all I need."_

 _ **{Take what you desire, for every woman that is to be bedded will provide the entertainment that you seek.}**_

" **Galahad Marlon! Resist that Thing!"**

" _Orin, I'm not doing anything wrong. Am I?"_

 _ **{Everything righteous in this world will be taken by the hands of death.}**_

" **If you do this then you're no better than the thing that you hate most!"**

I stopped just millimeters away from capturing the girl's lips. Looking at it now, I'm just moments away from committing rape.

 _ **{Take what you desire most.}**_

What the hell...

 _ **{Fulfill your role in this new farce of life.}**_

" _Orin what's happening?"_

 _ **{It's only one out of many dreams.}**_

*WHACK*

I felt something impact my head forcing me to jump awake.

"Rise and shine." The brunette man's voice sounded cold. For some odd reason I feel something similar to that _thing_.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around the area.

"Hmm, seems like Kihara didn't heed my warning." The man commented examining my torso that was covered in bandages. "The wounds were treated with care. Ikari, I assume gave the order than." He further speculated.

It was only until then that I realized that there was something to the side of him. It was a katana with a purple sheath, I knew it well, the blade kept something locked away. I thought it was lost to the oceans when two years ago, when Nemesis...

"And now before me, is a vessel of sin."

"Hmmm, you seem surprised. Did you really think something like this would remain at the bottom of the ocean?" He mocked me in what I swear is the smuggest voice I've ever heard.

"Well I was hoping it would…." I admit under my breathe.

"It's quite impressive. Wouldn't you agree? To think that such a thing could be allowed to exist in our world." The man said in a rather bouncy and whimsical manner.

"Well, it was the doing of the gods. Wasn't it?" I comment on the subject.

"No boy, it was simply a prank amongst demons. That's all. So tell me Galahad how'd you like to return to your life at Kuoh Academy?" He asks while giving a smile that only seemed to radiate with a sense of arrogance.

"Excuse me?" I say stupefied by the man's question.

"Hmm, perhaps your hearing is going bad? I said how'd you like to return to your life at Kuoh Academy." The man reaffirmed.

"I heard you the first time!" I snarled at his attitude.

"Well there's no need to be rude." He began to chuckle to himself.

I find it a bit too hard to believe that he's willing to just let me go. Gendo explained that the ones in charge were interested in my development, so what gives with the sudden change?

" **Perhaps they realized they were wasting their time on you? At least that's the only reason I can think of."**

" _Will you take this seriously? I don't have time to mess around."_

" **Oh, you're so mean partner…."** He whined in an exaggeratedly hurt tone that I never expected from my freeloading dragon. " **Besides do you really think it'll be that easy, he'll more than likely want something from you."**

Damn it, he's right. If this man is that Seth guy, Gendo was talking about than I should only take what he has to say with a grain of salt.

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know your name, and it's kinda hard for me to trust a complete stranger." I say smirking with a sense of arrogance.

"Yet, Ikari is okay? Hmph, if I had to guess it's because you've met his little doll, right? What was her name again? I could've sworn she was the First Child, but he felt the need to name her." He began to think deeply before snapping his fingers.

"Rei wasn't it? Yes I believe that's what he called it. So tell me Galahad, is it the fact that Ikari is doing what your "father" did, risking everything to save the life of his precious "daughter"? Or could it be that you, yourself wish to defile her?"

At his question I glower in response while letting out a growl of disgust.

"I seem to have hit a nerve. So I take it that's the reason. What a pervert, you've only just met her and already you want to procreate. Tell me is it because she's docile and so submissive? That she'd easily turn into a pet to serve your needs?" The man's arrogant smile turned into a disgusting smirk.

" **Bastard! Nobody get's to mock my hosts twisted kinks but me!"**

" _Shut up orin! You're not helping in this situation."_

The man chuckled to himself.

"If you're done conversing with that voice in your head, I do have a question to ask you. Is that why the Paladin turned her back on you, and what of the other? Nemesis right, did she learn about your little secret? That you sold your humanity or that you never had humanity to sell?" He leaned in and could feel his breathe on my face.

"You have no right to mention any of them!" I growled while grinding my teeth in a such a fashion that I'd expect Orin to do.

"So in that case I take it I'm fairly close to the truth." He gave a brief laugh as if hearing the funniest joke ever. "Oh, Galahad you're so predictable." His eyes narrowed dangerously to the point where I swear he looked like a snake. "You lack originality."

" _I swear to god Orin, this man is getting on my nerves."_ I grumbled inwardly.

" **Careful parnter, I get the same feeling from this man as I do from that Thing."** He warned making me calm in my anger.

" _Duly noted. Though I'd be lying if I said that I don't know what you mean, this man, he's not a contractor. But at the same time the taint of sin lingers off of him."_

"If you must know, my name is Seth, Seth Twiright." He introduced himself.

Twiright? What kind of name is that? It's like he's trying to say twilight. This has to be some sort of joke, Twiright? Really? No he must be screwing with me….

…..

Why isn't he saying anything? Okay so his last name is really Twiright, fine whatever it's a stupid name but who am I to judge,

" **Yeah Galahad is a pretty stupid name."**

" _Fuck off, Orin isn't any better."_

" **Take that back!"**

" _No!"_

*CLAP*

"Has anyone ever told you that you get too distracted by your little friend in there? Hmph, not that it matters much." Seth gave a brief chuckle.

"My, purple eyes, just like your father." Seth said while using his hand to move my head around. "But by far you definitely take after your mother." He plucked a hair before standing back away from me.

"You both had the same hair color, and that same hopeless look always plastered on your face." He added.

"You knew my parents?" I asked a with a distinct amount of curiosity.

"You could say that." As Seth speaks he also pulls out what seems to be a wooden bat to his side and places it into his hand. He looks at the wooden object with a sort of glee that one would expect on a child that just received the gift they wanted for christmas.

"So, Galahad, do you know what this place is for?" He queried while making a few practice swings with the bat.

"No...Should I know?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled a little to himself.

"To eradicate the demons of sin and their contractors. Now I want you to think. Why would Ikari help you, a contractor?" Seth posed the question and I don't have an answer.

But I know that can't be right. He promised to help me. However he also brought me here. Who is the one that's telling the truth.

"By your silence I'd say you're not sure who to trust. You know he's merely using you. Like I said before Ikari is just doing what Gallerian did, using you to save the life of his daughter. And we both know how that ended for you." He reasoned trying to convince me that Gendo was just manipulating me.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm the only one that won't lie to you. He promised to tell you where your precious Nemesis is, right? You should probably know that he made a deal with Sirzechs Lucifer to have you handed over to the Devils. Afterwards you'll be reincarnated into another slave for the Gremory family." He revealed and in all honesty, I don't find it hard to believe.

" _Orin?"_

" **I don't find any deceit in his words. Its safe to assume he's telling the truth. Although…."**

" _What is it?"_

" **It could be nothing but he doesn't seem to hold any hostility towards you. Surprising considering he has a bat at the ready to strike."**

So, if he is telling the truth like Orin says, then that means Gendo's been playing me from the start. Hmmm, in all honesty I wouldn't care since his intention is to get Rei out of here. I can't deny that his heart is in the right place. However once my freedom is put onto the line than that changes a few things.

"You said I could return to my normal life. What would I have to do?" I asked Seth.

"All you have to do is commit the sin that taints your soul." The bespectacled man revealed as he looked at me with the eyes of ambition.

Commit my sin? I think back to the dream I had just moments ago. Yes, I'd experience the pleasures only found in legends, perhaps than my thirst would finally be quenched.

"I refuse."

"Come again?" Seth sounded perplexed at my answer.

"I refuse your offer. While I admit, a part of me is screaming to accept. I simply can't allow myself to fall victim to my own sin." I said this time raising my head to face him.

"Oh, you can't?" He said before bringing back the bat.

*WHAM*

"Ugh!" I cried bat as the bat was smashed into the side of my head. Looking at the bat it was smeared with blood, my blood.

*WHAM*

The bat once more hit me only this time it wasn't just my the side of my head, but also my face and torso. The sheer amount of force applied to the strike caused my blood to spray onto the walls and floor.

*WHAM*

*WHAM*

*WHAM*

Every time Seth hit me, he made sure to put twice as much strength into the swing. The end result was my bones and flesh being broken and torn. However because of the close proximity of the vessel I was healed almost instantly. This only seemed to add onto the pain as my bones mended themselves and my flesh pulled itself back together.

*WHAM*

*WHAM*

*WHAM*

"Stop it!" I shouted as the fresh cut tore open even more allowing my precious life fluid to leak out of my veins and onto the floor.

"Than please fulfill your role Galahad and I'll stop." Seth offered as he watched me with a passive expression on his face.

*WHAM*

"Answer me Galahad." The man commanded.

*WHAM*

"In town there's an abandoned field. You should be able to find a rock that looks like it shouldn't be there-ugh!" He hit me as I spoke.

"I've seen Shawshank Redemption." He sneered.

"I think the the blows to your head are affecting your brain. Maybe your arm will help persuade you instead." He pondered as he prepared to strike again.

"No!"

*WHACK*

*CRUNCH*

I howled in pain as the bone was struck with enough force to break concrete. Following the exchange the bone of my elbow was dragged back into place before new flesh took its place covering the newly formed muscle.

I remain silent.

" _Something isn't right…"_

" **Oh really? What gave it away? Could it be the clearly evil guy having tied you to a chair with such a malicious face as he bashes your face in? Or was it something I'm missing?"**

" _Something you're missing, asshole. Don't you feel that? It's like a..."_

"How will you ever recompense me for bringing me to such a depressing place. The decor is filthy and unfit for a king of my stature."

This was said by a young man with golden blond hair and eyes that were redder than the finest of rubies.

" **Oh….I see it now."**

" _Another contractor. Orin I have to get out of here!"_ I began to panic as I watched the interaction between the two.

"Come now Gilgamesh. I even went to the trouble of bringing in Galahad." At the mention of my name the blond's eyes, Gilgamesh I believe, narrows in anger.

"So this is the mongrel that stole what is rightfully mine." Gilgamesh looked at me with clear disdain.

"Calm yourself. You will have the vessel back eventually, for now I only need to motivate our guest into being a bit more...cooperative." The man said while looking at me from the edge of his eyes.

"Hmm, very well I shall permit the interrogation of this common thief. However should I hear something that I don't like I'll be sure to skew the mongrel where he sits." Gilgamesh threatened.

" **Partner do you feel any magic sources nearby other than the ones in this room?"**

" _Yeah, I do. Why?"_

" **Can you sense one that's familiar at all?"**

Realizing what Orin is trying to get at , I focus my senses on trying to find a recognizable source of magic. Hmm, a lot of norse, rune, and fairy magic, geez even blood magic...wait that feels like Rei.

" **If I may make a suggestion use touki and don't hold back for a second, do what is needed to ensure your survival. If that means losing an arm, or killing a couple dozen people. Don't be afraid to delve further into the abyss, if anything embrace it, became it, conquer it."**

I narrow my eyes, Orin's right if I plan on surviving I need to be willing to do anything I can to ensure that I get out of here. So, what's wrong with a little more bloodshed, it's not like I'm a saint to begin with. I focus the nature energy around me, and try to use my own life energy to use touki.

" **Focus everything into improving your strength. You should be able to break the bonds than."**

" _I'll also be torn from the inside out a lot quicker."_

" **So what should we do about it?"**

" _Hope that, that Thing will keep me together long enough to get me to a hospital."_

" **It should."**

As the man was about to bring the bat for another swing, I focused my life energy into reinforcing my strength like Orin said.

" _Here goes nothing."_ With a quick jerk of my limbs and I was free from the bindings and stood up.

*COUGH*

Immediately I coughed up a quart of blood. An agonizing feeling came from within my chest as my blood vessels began to burst one by one, making my skin turn purple. Some blood even managed to break the skin, and streams of blood come out of my eyes. I collapsed, making a loud thud. I could only look up slightly to see the figure of Gilgamesh and Seth standing over me.

"Oh my? It looks like you won't complete the sin like I desire. Too bad, Gilgamesh feel free to dispense him as you see fit. I'll just have to find a more suitable candidate." Seth gave a bored sigh and began to leave. "Just be sure to not leave a huge mess. I don't want Ikari complaining about his facility. Oh what do I care, it's not like it's going to be here much longer anyway."

Gilgamesh for his part just crossed his arms and around him multiple hilts of weapons seemed to appear out of ripples in the empty air. Every weapon gave off either a holy or demonic aura. Each one was different, ranging from swords to spears and axes.

"Who gave you permission to look upon me? A worm like yourself should roll onto your stomach and die." He said snapping his fingers, signalling the weapons to launch themselves in my direction.

However before I knew it the ground began to shake as long and narrow stakes, each several meters in length, were brought out from the ground as if trying to reach the heavens. They created a circle around me as if to shield me from Gilgamesh's attacks. In that moment however the floor beneath my feet began to collapse.

The next thing I know I was falling for a few floors as the hole from where I had come from closed thanks to the onslaught of Gilgamesh's attacks. It wasn't long before I landed on the ground and rolled to the side to avoid falling debris.

" **Never do that again!"** Orin shouted with panic in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I frightened you."

" **Don't say it in such a cold monotone it's creepy. I mean who do you think you are? Rei or something?"**

"My apologizes."

" **You're doing it on purpose!"**

Ignoring Orin for now, I picked myself back up and lend against a wall to help stable myself. I look down to see a piece of debri embedded into my abdomen. I grasp it only to feel a new surge of pain.

"Damn it all." I gasp out as I remove it only for my blood to pour out drastically.

"Oh god." I hesitantly and slowly put it back into my wound. Perhaps it was a bad idea to do it so slowly on account of the pain, but I was able to make sure that I didn't create any new wounds. Lucky for me the piece of debri kept me from loosing anymore blood. Not so lucky since I'm too far away from my vessel now, so relying on the demon to heal me was no longer an option.

" **I hope for your sake that you don't become a doctor."**

" _Don't worry, I wanna be scientist when I grow up."_

" **That's not funny."**

" _Wasn't trying to be."_

" **Which subject? I pictured you more as a stay at home day kind of guy."**

" _I don't know. Sacred Gears maybe. Oh I got it! Ripperology."_

" **...Please stop talking."**

Wait could it be? Have I finally managed to break Orin? I did! Yes, after so long I managed to break the damn bastard! Oh, this is a great feeling!

Anyways pushing that aside, I do have to wonder where the stakes came from. Though they look fairly similar to Rei's spear. Hmm, a little too similar. By why save me? Nevermind I shouldn't dwell on it. I just need to find her and Gendo than I'll get the answers that I need.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

They all wore, black gloves, black armor on their torsos and black helmets with elastic face masks that cover their mouths and noses, and finally goggles that completely hide their face. In their hands where submachine guns, they all had one order. Search and Destroy, a rather easy task for them that they'd be able to take care of quickly.

The squadron of four made its way to the lowest level. However first they'd have to enter the facility. Again it was an easy task...

*CRASH*

They rammed through the front entrance with the use of a van, running over many of the guards that posed as employees to the "water treatment plant," that was Ghirn. While getting out of the vehicle they left a bit of a gift for the reinforcements that would be showing up.

The group of black clad individuals made their way to an elevator and shuffled inside. While that occurred another group of armed guards made entered the room, guns at the ready to deal with the intruders. However what they met was a fireball of death as the van erupted into flames.

Before any of the black clad soldiers knew it the elevator came to a stop at the lowest level of the complex. Immediately as the doors opened they opened fire, not caring who or what they hit. After all it was their job given to them by the higher ups, Gehirn was over. With the Main Plan gone there wasn't much of a point to keeping it around and that included both the subjects and scientist.

"Please! I surrender! I Sur-"

"Open fire." One of the black clad gunmen ordered and soon the scientist was reduced to little but unrecognizable meat.

"Continue onward, kill anything that moves. We have an hour." The same person ordered.

"What about you, No. 8?" The tallest of the four individuals questioned.

"I have someone to take care of personally." They answered before pulling out a revolver and loading it with a golden bullet.

"Whatever let's just get going." The third member of the quartet proclaimed.

"I think I'll head this way myself." The final member said while holding a red spear at his side. "Hopefully I'll find somebody worth fighting."

"Move out." No. 8 commanded.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I made my through the hall and come across what I can only describe as pure chaos. I was in the arena esque prison that I've been forced to stay at. However everywhere I looked people were fighting both guards and test subjects alike.

"Hey there he is!" From out of nowhere come the exclamation of that goth kid from before.

"Oh it's you. Listen I don't have time to deal with-"

"Fire!" He shouted following a barrage of bombardment magic.

I give an annoyed sigh as I bring my left arm up and form a barrier to shield myself.

" _Shit. They took my Black Keys."_

" **Well don't even think about using touki. Anymore of it and I'll be waiting for my next host."**

" _Right, I might have to resort to...no I don't need that thing. I've grown soft with these two years of peace, I need to go all out."_ I place a hand forward.

However before I could do anything a barrage of bullets come my way, killing the others. In response I put up a transparent shield to protect myself from all directions that the bullets were coming from. The bullets remained in front of me, appearing as if they just stopped mid air.

"Well are you gonna just stay in hidden or are you gonna come out and face me?" After waiting a few seconds it became clear that they weren't coming out of their hiding place. Well I give them credit it's what I'd do.

*SIGH*

"Guess I should return these to you." I say before the bullets were repelled back to the original opposing side. This resulted in the projectiles tearing through the walls and leaving chunks out of the hard surfaces as I hear the sound of a loud thud.

" _That was too easy."_ I thought to myself.

Just then a red beam of light sore through the air. It was packed with enough magical power to raze the entire area. But above all it was fast, too fast for me to dodge or avoid even with doubling my speed with Innate Time Control, it wouldn't be enough.

"Time alter - triple accel."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Rei had just dispatched another 50 or so people. It seemed they had focused their efforts into slowing her down to prevent her from meeting with Galahad. Not that it mattered. It didn't make a difference if she fought 50 or 50,000. The end result would be the same.

All around her were stakes dozens of meters tall. Each one held a person skewered on them. Some dead others on their way.

"Damnit, why Ayanami? Why are you helping him? Especially when he got one of us killed. It makes no sense." One of the victims managed to say despite his current state.

Rei didn't know how to answer. How was she? How could a lifeless doll know the answer let alone understand it. Was it because the commander ordered her to? Maybe that was a factor but it wasn't why. She had thought back to when they first met in the hospital, when he looked at her, she could sense something inside him that felt nostalgic.

But she didn't know why it had that effect on her. It was hard for her to put it into words, but every time she was in close contact to him, there was something that called to her. While to most it might've made sense, but to Rei it was an alien experience.

"I don't know." She answered her fellow guinea pig.

"Really what I was expecting? Well I hope it was worth killing us over it." He said before succumbing to his wounds.

" _Why am I protecting Marlon-kun?"_ Rei asked herself.

" **Because he's the one that will end our suffering. He will be the one to bring about the ending that we seek."** A voice that sounded similar to Rei's answered in the girls head.

"And what ending is that?" She wondered.

" **Just trust us. We know what we're doing."** The voice assured her. " **When the ending comes all will be made clear. Including the reason why you exist."**

Rei gaze hardened at this. The reason she existed? She knew she was created to act as a means for the commander to achieve his own goals, but was there more to it? Was she meant to do more? Maybe he had the answers she was looking for?

She didn't have time to contemplate further. She felt a sudden spike in magic energy coming in the direction she believed Galahad to be. However she was beginning to feel the effects of over using her Sacred Gear. While it was perfect for overpowering and taking care of multiple strong opponents at once, it also burnt through her stamina just as quickly.

She began to pant as she increased her pace. She didn't know why but she knew that she needed to get to Galahad and fast. Something bad was about to happen, no it had already started. She just had to get there to keep from getting worst.

"Hmm, what do we have here? I thought that by going this way I'd find someone to fight all out against." The spear wielding black clad man said while twirling his weapon around and settling into an offensive stance.

Rei didn't show any visual signs of panic or confusion. She didn't even seem to acknowledge the man in front of her.

"Great. Of course I get stuck with the silent one. Tch, Archer's probably already dealing with the inquisitor. Damn, I should've stoked my claim before hand." He complained off handily.

At hearing his words Rei's eyes hardened.

"Kazikli Bey."

Following Rei's words the ground once more shook with a great amount of force, almost making the man lose his balance. And quicker than one could blink hundreds of stakes rose from the ground converting on the man's location.

The spearman was able to react in time and dodge the barrage of stakes, however his helmet, mask, and goggles were lost in the volley of spears revealing his face. He had long ultramarine colored hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes. He gave of the impression of a beast but even then Rei could tell that he carried himself with pride.

"Well I have to admit I wasn't expecting to find someone with that Sacred Gear. What a waste. We could've had some fun." He sighed before gearing to attack. "Oh well." He thrusted his spear forward.

The strangest thing happened that Rei couldn't quite explain. When he made the thrusting motion his spear seemed to turn into a redline of energy that made erratic and impossible angles before ending at her heart. Rei's eyes widen as realization of the spears identity became clear.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I began to pant heavily. Damn that arrow! What the hell could possibly create such an attack in the first place? It's plain maddeness.

" **That's not important. You should be more concerned with the, oh I don't know? The piece of metal currently in your stomach."** Orin remarked.

As if on cue I clutched my side. The piece of metal did make moving difficult and the use of triple accel wasn't making it any easier. The bones around my chest and legs almost broke from the strain alone from the readjusting of time. But I'd hate to imagine what would've happened if that attack managed to hit me. A small price to pay for surviving I guess.

*SHAKE*

Suddenly the ground began to rumble once more like it did when Gilgamesh was instructed to kill me. Only now it was even more furious, it had to be close by.

I began to move in the direction of that it seemed to be coming from.

" **Hold on, the sinew and tendons keeping you apart have been drastically strained. If you keep this up you'll be torn apart."**

"A risk I'll have to take."

" **I like this change in your thinking. Guess if I wanted you to act how I desire, all I had to do was have a cute girl on the line. Why didn't I realize it sooner? You damn horndog."**

"I thought I was a pervert?" I say frowning an eyebrow.

" **Is that a hint of hurt in your voice? What did you like it when I called you that? You sick freak."**

"Shut up Orin." I say as I witness Rei and a man in a black uniform seem to be in the midst of battle. However his magic energy...it's the same as before.

"Gae Bolg!" The man proclaimed. As soon as he said those words I knew I had to do something.

"Maximum Pain." I said as the area within reach of me began to lighten up. With a snap of my fingers a sphere encompassing my form was created.

The sphere began to expand in the blue haired man's direction. Before long it was pushing the target into the nearby wall and other structures. I increased the pressure, to ensure tremendous pain to the blue haired spear man the moment he and the sphere made contact contacted.

It seemed to work, lucky for me I was able to get him before Gae Bolg could take full effect. I knew of the cursed spear of Celtic myth. The spear that ensured death onto those that faced it by reversing cause and effect. A spear that would always pierce the heart.

*SHATTER*

The man managed to slash the sphere using Gae Bolg, forcing it shatter.

"What? He broke Maximum Pain?" I stood there feeling dumbfounded.

"Huh, interesting little trick. So who might you be? Judging by your stance, you're no spearman like me or your friend there. And I doubt you know your way around a sword, hmm, you use magic but I have a feeling you also use weapons. Long range if I had to guess. But you don't strike me as a bowman or marksmen either." He pondered out loud with not even so much of a scratch on him.

"Funny. I think I've figured you out already. Yes the spear is a bit of a dead give away. But your skills with is truly impressive. So, I take you're the descendant of Cu Chulainn. Well am I right?" I asked making the man chuckle a bit.

*SIGH*

"I should've kept my mouth." He moved fast, too fast that I was unable to keep track of his movements with my eye. I didn't even see when the spear had pierced my chest. But it was clear that Cu Chulainn managed to stab my heart.

This fact was made clear from the blood pouring out of my chest and mouth. I brought a hand to where the red spear was sticking out.

" _My heart's been compromised, and I can't rely on that Thing to heal me. I'm done for. Hey I'm sorry Orin. Looks like I really screwed the pooch on this one."_

In my head there was complete silence. Huh? Not even so much as a goodbye from Orin. Figures. Though in truth I was expecting him to comment on how he was ashamed of having such a pathetic houst. I guess in the end I still can't figure that guy out.

I just wish it didn't have to end here. There were so many things for me to do, I haven't experienced any of the pleasures that this world has to offer me.

The man removed the spear from my chest. This action resulted in a hole where my heart should be and a geyser of blood to burst from the wound like a fountain. The warm liquid showered all three of us in its crimson colored.

" _Though I didn't know you for that long, I know I would've liked to see you smile. Maybe it's because of the pure despair that I see in your eyes. A despair that nobody should have to feel. A despair that I, myself am all too familiar with. So, maybe this desire is selfish in a way."_ I thought as I watched the girl whose face was as always just a blank stare.

" _I figured that if I could save you, from your despair, from the sheer suffering that comes from it, maybe just maybe I too would be saved."_

 _ **{What a selfish wish, but than again you were always a selfish person.}**_ An androgynous voice commented, making me flinch. It was both eerie and soothing sounding.

 _ **{Your desire to live was what drove you, your need to prolong the inevitable. Its why you killed Gallerian, the man that raised you, the man that inspired you, the man that called you, son. It was all too runaway from the hands of death.}**_ My eyes widen in realization as _it's_ words were processed in my mind.

" _Is that all it was? Was my life really just full of running away?"_ The thought is one that in many ways crushes me. Orin knew it, Gallerian knew it, Nemesis knew it, even Xenovia knew it. I knew I was a coward but...

"Everything...Really? Everything I've done? The crusade? Leaving the church? Am I really that pathetic?" I mutter under my breath causing the spearman to tilt his head in confusion.

 _ **{Take a look at your life's history. Every action you took was a means of preserving yourself or distancing yourself from your problems. Even your desire to find Nemesis is just that. An excuse to run from what's actually wrong.}**_

"Hmm? Who are you talking too? Answer me." He demanded.

" _So that's it? I threw everything away, I thought that I put so much on the line. Yet you mean to say that it was all just a lie?"_ I began to feel my body tremble.

 _ **{Yes, but you're not wrong for doing it. On the contrary, you did the absolute right thing. Had you perished who else could fulfill the last will and testament of Gallerian Marlon?}**_

"What are you laughing at?" Cu Chulainn asked clearly disturbed by my sudden manic laughter.

"Oh what a comedy!" My laughed began growing louder as I collapsed to the floor.

" _So, this is the end. Looks like I couldn't keep my role in this little farce of ours going forever like I thought."_

 _ **{It's far from over.}**_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _ **{I've bequeathed you with the contract. However it's up to you. Would you care to join this farce once more?}**_

" _No, if I'm going to die here. I have to at least do one thing right to make up for everything."_ I attempt to get up. I stumble on my feet and I feel myself about to collapse into the pool of blood that's been building around me.

" _If it means I get to live another day than I accept the terms of this contract."_

I felt something, it was both pleasant and yet painful, an odd sensation. I felt powerful and yet so very weak, like it was an overwhelming power being repressed. It was coming from my eyes, as a matter of fact I was beginning to feel sleepy.

Soon darkness overtook me, as if I had just fallen asleep.

 _ **{Leave everything to me.}**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The earth began trembling as if it were crying out in pain. Throught the the town of Kuoh there was an earthquake that seemed to try and rock the very scales of creation. However all that had the ability to recognize it knew that it was in actuality a surge of demonic power far beyond the level of even the Four Great Satans.

Within moments of the quake settling many had questions, especially those from the supernatural world that hid themselves amongst the common populace. However one such person only seemed indifferent to the whole ordeal.

They were in an alleyway around them where four grown men that had tried to rob this person just moments ago. The unknown individual held the chest of one of the men down with their foot, slowly applying pressure.

"UGH! Stop!" The man groaned.

*CRACK*

Almost immediately their foot impaled the wannabe robber resulting in their death. The individual spit out what appeared to be a chewed up finger before turning to leave. In the alleyway one would find a horrific sight. From the corpse of man with his chest crushed open allowing the blood and organs to the dismembered and mutilated corpses that surrounded it in a display of pure madness that no human should be able to commit.

As they were walking away from their handy work, they pulled out their cell phone and opened it up.

" _It seems you gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble over the years. But don't worry I'm coming to find you and when I do, I'll be sure to protect you from the fuckers who want to hurt you. I promise…"_ They thought looking at the image on the phone's screen.

" _My sanshita."_

* * *

 **Gehirn**

Inside the facility the group of Devils had just entered as the wave of demonic power spread its way throughout the city. Both Sakuya and Rias had brought their Peerages per Sirzechs' orders.

"That can't be good." The heiress of the Gremory family noted. Suddenly a roar resounded in the area. Along with the ground shaking and various explosions. The group of six head in the direction to see what was the cause.

Before them was both Rei and Cu Chulainn fighting what appeared to be Galahad. Or what was once know as Galahad Marlon.

On top of his head where the horns of a goat, likewise his ears were replaced with the ears of the same animal. He had birdlike legs and from his back sprouted batlike wings. His fingers ended in claws that looked like they could cut through steel. His eyes were glowing with the purple color of his irises, though they flickered red from time to time.

"What is that thing?" Kiba questioned as he felt the overwhelming power coming from it.

"...A contractor." Koneko gasped quietly. The only one who heard was Sakuya who looked to her Rook.

" _So, was this the reason why he left? Did he really betray everyone he knew for the sake of contracting with a demon? For what purpose would an Inquisitor that was spoken of with such accomplishments stoop to such a low?"_ As she began to ponder this, her blue eyes turned red.

Everything had stopped in its place except Sakuya herself. She began walking in Galahad's direction while pulling out knives and throwing them in his direction.

"No matter. You are a danger to everyone here. So, it's my duty as a maid of the Gremory family to protect everyone." She said as the knives all but stopped moments before piercing his most vital areas.

Sakuya returned to her spot next to Koneko before allowing time to resume as her eyes returned to their blue color.

It was quick. So much so that nobody was really able to tell what happened, it was as if the knives suddenly appeared and simply impaled the creature before them. It went limp, as it laid there in a pool of blood.

"That's not going to be enough!" Cu Chulainn shouted as the creature opened its eyes and quickly stood to its feet, not a single wound was found on its body. The creature sped its way to Rias in an attempt to slash her with its claws.

Sakuya froze time once again and she rushed to save Rias bringer to safety. Once more she tried throwing triple the amount of knives in all directions around the beast. However this time she added a special element to them. Once she finished she allowed time to start up yet again.

As the knives made their way through his body each on detonated with enough power to obliterate a High Class Devil. However with each explosion the inflicted wounds would heal faster than they were being made.

Just then four stakes burst from the ground impaling his arms and legs. Rei was panting heavily, she was running out of stamina too quickly with the overuse of her Sacred Gear. With just the thing that was once Galahad, she had used about 15,000 stakes. Each one taking a hefty amount of stamina to create, but even more when one was destroyed.

"Do it." The blue haired girl turned to the spearman.

He made a running start, and before long he jumped into the air while he arched his back as if drawing a bow and hurled it towards the ground with all his might. The spear started to distort space as it split into numerous spearheads to pour down over Galahad.

Upon hitting the now transformed teen, a massive explosion followed suit. So much so that it caused the entire ceiling to collapse in on itself.

* * *

While this was happening No. 8 found her way to Gendo's office. The man was sitting there, in his chair, his hands covering his mouth and nose. His fingers interlocked with each other.

"I've been expecting you." He said as she walked in. "You know it's not everyday I get to have three contractors in the same building."

No. 8 was silent instead she just held her gun forward ready to shoot Gendo.

"You know he never once stopped looking for you." Gendo said and immediately she shot him. Only the bullet seemed to phase through his brow. "You think I would allow for you or anyone to simply walk in and kill me? You are surely mistaken, sinner of wrath."Gendo said before his image disappeared in a display of light.

"Bastard." She grumbled before retrieving the golden bullet that had returned to its natural state of a golden key.

 _ **{Help me, Nemesis, please help me.}**_ The voice of Galahad pleaded in the girl's mind as she removed the helmet and mask.

"Don't worry Gal, I know what must be done." She answered fondly as the key turned into a bullet, that she reloaded her revolver with.

Yes, she knew how to save him. To save him from the hell that he had meticulously constructed for himself over the years.

"The dream ends when the dreamer awakens." She said with a calm expression.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **CyberIona: Well you won't have to wait much longer. I'm glad that you like him and his interaction with Orin, it's a lot of fun writing those bits. And thanks for the encouragement.**

 **Guest(1): While I agree that Unlimited Blade Works is cool, I'm not going to give it to him. I already have plans for incorporating Archer into the story and well, it would feel wrong to not give him it. And besides there are other ways to counter the Gate of Babylon, a lot in this story considering some of the characters that will be making an appearance here. As for your second question Issei's harem will remain the same with the exception of two. Galahad's will mostly consist of characters from other series. As a general rule I want the harems to either be equal or give Issei more.**

 **Guest(2): Sure look to the bottom of the authors note if your curious.**

 **Alright so I do apologize for the lengthy author's note and for taking down the original chapter 3. After working a bit on chapter 4 I looked back on chapter 3 and found myself dissatisfied with how it turned out. I knew I could do better and you guys also deserve better as well.**

 **So it took more time than I originally thought it would but here's chapter 3 in its completion. Chapter 4 should mark the end of this little arc and lead into the cannon side of Highschool DxD.**

 **And like always leave a review to give me criticism or ask questions, heck if you want to give me a suggestion for the story just let me know. So, until next time, thanks to everyone for reading this story of mine.**

* * *

 **Galahad: Xenovia, Koneko, Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project), Rei Ayanami (Evangelion), Nemesis Sudou (Evillious Chronicles), Jack the Ripper (Fate Series), Mikoto Misaka (Toaru Series), Yuriko Suzushina (Toaru Series), San Otonashi (Rosario+Vampire), Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario+Vampire)**

 **So that's Galahad's harem in a nutshell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell Itself**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The building was in ruin. When Cu Chulainn threw Gae Bolg the entire building all but collapsed on itself. This resulted in the deaths of many individuals. Not that many were left to begin with, the black clad, "strike team" as it were had taken care of most of the test subjects and scientist in the facility to begin with.

However, that didn't detract from the sheer amount of death and destruction that befell the area. And at the center of it where six devils, two humans, and one demon.

"That….should be….the end of it…" Cu Chulainn was panting heavily. That last attack took up most if not all of his magic energy, so if that didn't stop the monster once known as Galahad Marlon, nothing the spear man could do would.

The devils looked on in awe at the display of destruction that one man could cause. Yes, indeed the weapon used was a legendary demonic spear, however there was no denying that the man's use of it was something to truly admire.

"...It's not over." Koneko mumbled as she felt the demonic presence resurface. "...Get back!" She warned the two blue haired individuals as a loud roar tore itself through the air.

The sound was something that didn't belong to any animal or monster that should exist in the world. It was completely otherworldly and sent a feeling of pure dread into the hearts of those that heard it.

A barrier surrounded the everyone ensuring that nobody could get in or out and running at speeds even Kiba would have issues keeping up with was the demonic Galahad. His body was left unscathed, with smoke coming of where Gae Bolg had hit. Suddenly he had set his sights on Koneko and charged full speed ahead.

Koneko reared her fist back and with all her might threw a punch into his midsection, sending Galahad flying into some ruble. However the beast had managed to gain control of itself and used its batlike wings to fly in the Rooks direction.

But soon stakes tore their way into his body. This gave Koneko the time she need to deliver a kick into his back, which created a rewarding snapping sound signaling that she managed to sever his spine.

Rei, while carrying the gassed Cu Chulainn around her shoulder, made her way to the devils. Kiba had taken it upon himself to help her with him and placed him where he'd be safe.

"Brother what's our plan of action? Rias asked. Sirzechs gained a serious expression and began to walk towards the creature.

"You stay back. I'll handle this thing alone." He ordered and used Ruin the Extinct.

The multiple concentrate balls of Power of Destruction moved around him before he sent them out towards Galahad, who used his claws to free himself from Rei's stakes. The projectiles made their mark and completely annihilated the creature's torso and limbs leaving nothing but holes and missing chunks of where his flesh use to belong.

"I had so many things to offer you." Sirzechs said looking at the crazed beast that was deprived of all its reason. However his face turned to one of mild amusement and disgust as his form was healed once more. Sirzechs used his Power of Destruction to further attack Galahad from all directions.

However the creature only smirked as a translucent sphere prevented the attack from reaching him. Cu Chulainn recognized the technique that the thing was using from his brief encounter with Galahad.

"Watch out!" He shouted trying to warn the red haired devil. However it was too late. The Power of Destruction was sent back to Sirzechs.

He barely had time to react as his own attacks seemed to turn on him. Lucky for him Rei saw this and used her Sacred Gear to form a make due barrier out of 4,005 stakes.

"Ugh!" Rei cried out in pain. Kiba noticed that she was bleeding from a wound on her side. About 1,357 of her stakes had been destroyed thanks to the maou's attack.

Galahad took note of the red liquid covering the Knights hand that belong to the blue haired girl. He charged forward in her direction with his claws at the ready. In response Rei controlled the remaining 2,468 stakes to hunt after Galahad, forcing him to take to the skies.

Meanwhile Sirzechs took it upon himself to try and shoot the teen out of the air with the use of his Power of Destruction. Unfortunately the creature was able to avoid the shots and even managed to conceal himself thanks to the dust that formed from the mixture of attacks.

"Where did he go?" Kiba questioned the sudden disappearance of Galahad.

"We don't have time to worry about that. You two, what can you tell me about that thing?" Sakuya questioned Rei and Cu Chulainn.

"Well it heals almost instantly anytime it's hurt. The claws are sharp enough to cut through flesh. Oh yeah it can also use magic. That's about all I know." Cu Chulainn informed while wielding his spear at the ready.

"Okay what about you? What do you know?" Sakuya asked Rei.

She remained silent and just stared blankly before a spear materialized in her hands. Suddenly Galahad appeared as he landed on the ground.

"I'll attack first, he'll be too focused on me, in that time you all attack at once." Rei put forth before turning to go in the direction of Galahad.

Rei rushed to Galahad as he was out maneuvering her stakes on the ground, destroying a few as they passed him by. Using the remaining stakes, Rei, managed to direct them to his back pinning him to the ground and skewering him in the process.

However before Rei could engage in combat, a magic circle appeared above Galahad. From the circle came thunder that hit his form causing him to recoil slightly as it coursed through his form. Rei looked to the sky to see Akeno in shrine maiden clothing with her hand held above her.

"Hmm, my names Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory." Kiba introduced as he created a sword in his hand.

 _ **{Time alter - double accel.}**_

The beast gnashed its teeth and as magic energy started to circulate throughout its body. Sakuya widen her eyes at feeling the similarity between Galahad's magic and her own.

" _Time manipulation?"_ She questioned as she witnessed the beast break from the restraints and dash forward at Kiba moving twice as fast as it was before. " _No, it's closer to time adjustment. His body shouldn't be able to handle the strain in that case….But with how fast he's healing there's no guaranteed that he'll succumb to the effects."_

Throughout the open area the sound of clinking could be heard as Kiba and Galahad matched each other blow for blow. The two seemed evenly matched, however Kiba could feel that his opponent wasn't wavering for a second.

"Kiba-san move!" Sakuya shouted. Upon hearing her demand the blond jumped out the way, only to watch as a volley of knives impaled Galahad.

From the ground stakes rose up from the ground impaling him. He was quickly pulled up to the point where it seemed he would reach the heavens.

"It's very important that we take care of this thing before any citizens are put in danger." Sirzechs explained as Sakuya threw more knives at the pinned Galahad.

However instead of making their mark the creature had managed to break its way out of the stakes once again and deflected the knives with Black Keys. However these Black keys seemed to be made of...light?

Sakuya wasn't given a chance to think about it as the weapons of light where thrown in her direction. She managed to dodge by jumping into the air, but that left both Koneko and Rei open for attack.

Seeing the opening the monstrosity rushed forward and reached a hand out to grab onto Koneko, a primal look in its glowing eyes. The Rook reared her arm back to punch the creature, however it used its right forearm to shield itself. A loud crunch was heard as its arm broke before quickly fixing itself.

An elbow was brought down to strike at the Rook, however she managed to grab ahold of him before that was able to happen. She flipped him over using her superior strength, sending him crashing into the ground.

Suddenly a massive amount of power seemed to gather around Galahad. The earth began to shake, and the wounds that those present had accumulated over the course of this endeavour began to ache. The air started to undulate as the form of Galahad rose from the crater created from his collision with the ground.

"...No….it can't be…" Koneko went wide eyed with fear as she recognized the power he was using.

"Koneko what is it?" Sakuya asked clearly worried about her friend.

"...Senjutsu." She replied as she began to shake slightly from fear.

"Damn I didn't know he could use that." Cu Chulainn said as he prepared to attack. "Hey, knight of Gremory, think you can back me up?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't. Akeno-senpai could you give our friend a little jolt?" Kiba looked to the Queen who simply gained a pleased smile at the idea.

"My pleasure." She answered as she prepared an attack.

"Alright let's go. Gae Bolg!" Cu Chulainn proclaimed as he used his spears ability to reverse cause and effect.

The possessed Galahad barely noticed when the spear had pierced his chest. Though that was due to the increase to his defense thanks to Touki. However his speed was also increased thanks to it and was able to slash at the blue haired spear man with a sword made of light.

"Damn, I've gotten rusty." Cu Chulainn said as the sword made a shallow cut on his stomach. He jumped away before any more harm could be done to him.

Kiba using his speed managed to slash Galahad from behind and locked blades with him. Galahad produced another sword of light and aimed to take off the blond's head, only to be blocked with the knight's Holy Eraser.

"Sorry but my Holy Eraser is a sword of darkness that devours the light." Kiba explained as the two swords of light vanished without a trace.

Kiba ran the beast through with both swords before creating a new one and slashing Galahad through the middle, causing him to erupt in flames.

 _ **{Time alter- triple accel.}**_

The creature moved faster than what Kiba himself could keep up with. Kiba didn't have time to notice that Galahad placed his palm on his abdomen.

 _ **{Endless scream.}**_

He only realized that something was wrong when an electrical-like wave emitted from within him. A bright light surged, encompassing and illuminating the area around the beast and Kiba. Kiba felt something pierce him. Looking down he noticed what appeared to be a magic barrier in the form of a spear. It began to fade leaving a sizeable hole in the blonds abdomen.

He clutched the wound as Cu Chulainn quickly grabbed onto him. Unfortunately for the swordsman it was too late as the light went out of his eyes. In a fit of rage Akeno used her strongest attack causing a giant explosion, that was only magnified when Rias unleashed her own Power of Destruction upon Galahad.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

Okay I can't remember much of how I got here. I just know that I have nothing but this map and my old cloak with me. Well lets see according to the map I'm on the outskirts of this town, let's see if I continue on this path I'll enter the farming area. Yeah let's do that after all what could go wrong? It's not like some monstrous farmer will come out of the woodwork and shoot me. No that would be silly.

….

I miss Orin.

….

Moving in the direction that the map lead. It was probably about 40 minutes before I finally found a run down farm house. Okay so I found a house...maybe somebody lives there. I walk up to the door.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"Hello anybody there?" I did the polite thing and knocked.

But after getting no reply I tried to open the door myself. Only for it to be locked.

"Hmm. Now should I go about this?" I ponder a bit before doing the only sensible thing. That being trying to kick in the door.

"Ow!"

It didn't work. No the door didn't even budge. What is it made of? Desperate times call for desperate measures. I activate Senjutsu and use Touki to make my strike more explosive in nature.

Or at least I would've if I was able to use Senjutsu. What the hell? What kind of bullshit is this? Fine. Fine. I'll go about this the hard way where I actually have to put in the work. Looking around the house I find what looks to be a ladder leading to the the attic window. The ladder doesn't look like the most stable of things.

"It better not fall over, otherwise I'm gonna be pissed." I say as I climb up the ladder and reach the top. Lucky for me the window was easy to open, so getting in wasn't a problem.

*CRASH*

As I was halfway in the ladder fell to the ground.

"God fucking damnit." I groan as I try to drag myself through the window. Damn you mouth, you just had to say something and jinx me.

After having pulled myself into the attic, I only just now realize that it's dark beyond all belief. I mean I can't see anything past like two feet, maybe at most. While stumbling through the room I managed to find a flashlight. Good since I can't see a goddamn thing.

Turning on the flashlight I come face to face with….

"What the fuck?" I yell before trying to run out of the room.

That thing whatever it was, it was a twitching humanoid thing. It didn't have arms and looked to be in a straight jacket made of its own flesh. Even with the Stray Devils I've seen in my life I can say without a doubt, that is the most terrifying thing I have seen. I slam the door shut and push the nearest dresser over the door to trap that monstrosity before it has the chance to try to follow me. I begin to pant heavily.

"What the hell is in this?" I look at the dresser and decide to open it.

Inside was a bunch of clothes that looked to belong to somebody my age. As a matter of fact I'm sure I've worn most of these things before. Huh? What are the chances? However while going through it a small plastic bag with a note attached to it with my name on it.

"One bullet to end it all?" I read the note before opening the bag to reveal a bullet that possess a gold rim and a gold bullet case, but it had a black head.

I sigh as I put the bullet in my pocket. For whatever reason I feel as if it's going to be important later. Making my way to the door I notice that outside is the silhouette of a girl. Though I can't see her perfectly I am able to make out that she's holding something in her hands.

I quickly unlock the door and exit the farm house. However the girl heard and it must've startled her as she began to run away.

"Hey wait!" I shout as I try to follow her, but I lost sight of her in the fog.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Once the onslaught of attacks ended the devils and two humans waited anxiously to see the results of their attacks. Instead of a bloody mess what they were greeted with was the possessed Galahad in perfect condition and looking as if nothing had been done to him.

He smirked as he began walking towards the group of seven. His eyes showed a dangerous sense of arrogance. Cu Chulainn saw this and rushed him with his spear ready to cut the teen.

While successful in cutting and stabbing the creature, the wounds inflicted by Gae Bolg healed in almost no time.

"Oh I beseech, please die." Cu Chulainn finally broke.

He had always wanted to fight strong opponents. And here before him was a person that could survive both of Gae Bolg's abilities, so naturally you would think that he'd be happy. However therein lies the rub, that thing before him was by no means strong. If not for its healing ability this fight would've been decided earlier. It was frustrating that something significantly weaker than him was giving the proud spearman such issues.

Galahad began to chuckle. A dark and twisted chuckle that sent a shiver down the spines of those that heard it. Even the more stoic members of the group were visibly unnerved by this sound.

"Hmmm….What are you laughing at?" Cu Chulainn questioned as that thing was getting on his last nerve.

 **{You.}** It answered. However instead of Galahad's voice a different more sinister and androgynous voice spoke. This caused everyone to worry.

"It's sentient?" Rias said back away slightly.

She and everyone else for that matter, were under the impression that it was simply reacting purely on instinct. In reply to the reactions of those around it, the possessed Galahad gave a sadistic smile, as if it was happy with the reaction it was given.

 **{Time alter - square accel.}** The thing activated the otherwise forbidden spell, obviously being unconcerned with any injury that may befall its host's body from using it.

He was fast, faster than even Kiba by this point.

"GAH!" Cu Chulainn cried out as Galahad had his claws in the spear man's shoulder before moving them down cutting into the bone as he did so. Akeno fired an attack at the creature only to hit Cu Chulainn in the process as Galahad was using the former as a shield from the Queen's attack. Once the spearman's usefulness was over Galahad tore the man in two.

The grizzly sight was one that would be burned into the memories of the younger and more inexperienced devils. Cu Chulainn's body hit the ground with a thud. Blood and intestines spilling from the two halves of the blue haired man. A pained expression permanently etched onto his face as Galahad once again seemed to vanish.

*GASP*

Akeno felt something strong impact her ribcage area. She looked down to be greeted by Galahad's fist and before she knew it she was sent flying for a few feet before colliding with the barrier surrounding the area. Galahad appeared again next to the girl and grabbed Akeno by the throat before tossing her to Rias' feet.

"Akeno!" The heiress went to her best friend. She was horrified to find her dead. Somehow the blow that Galahad landed managed to destroy the black haired girl's heart.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I'm still in what I can only describe as a makeshift hell. I was unsuccessful at trying to find the girl, so I decided to returned to following the map. Luckily I didn't run into another one of those things.

*BZZT*

The sound of static caught my attention. I followed the sound before coming across a construction sight. There I found a walkie talkie laying on a table with floor plans to a building that looked to be a bank or something of the sort.

"Strange…" I muttered while picking it up. I'm not entirely sure why but I have the oddest desire to posses it. Almost as if it were needed for something.

*BZZT*

*BZZT*

*BZZT*

Suddenly the damn thing went haywire as the static only got louder and louder.

"What gives with this thing?" I say as I give it a few wacks. From the corner of my eye I could see something move causing an idea to pop in my head.

"I'm going to regret this. Oh what the hell..."

I brought my hands to my mouth to increase the volume of my voice.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" I shouted out. There was no responds so I continued to wander aimlessly through the abyss.

*SNAP*

I knew I was going to regret it. As I think this that thing from the attic came wandering out of the fog filled streets.

"Shit!" I look around to try and find something I can use as a weapon only to find a short metal pole.

*WHAM*

I hit the monster in the head. A sloshing noise could be heard from the bashed in head of the creature. However it didn't stop its pursuit. I swing the pole to try and knock it down, only for the pole to tear into it's flesh.

In a fit of desperation, I impaled the creature multiple times in the chest pinning it to the ground. I reached my hand forward and grabbed ahold of a large rock. With all the force I could muster I began smashing its head in with the rock making the creature screamed in agony as I did so. It was a terrible sound that was simply heart wrenching to hear.

"Why are you still alive?" I shout at the creature as I continue to hit its head. The blood leaking from the wounds on the creature poured into a pool ending at my feet. Even after it stopped breathing and making noises I continued to hit the thing on impulse.

I smashed its skull using the oversized rock one last time. Remains of flesh, blood, bone, and greymatter caped my hands and face. Images of my time in the crusade began to plague my mind. In place of the creature was a man of average height and build. His hair was bright green in color and he was wearing a white suit.

"Why did you make me kill you?" I sobbed as I looked at the remains of the man. My first kill, an alchemist that had, like myself participated in the crusade.

Picking myself up I looked at the map and began to recognize the layout of this town. It was the same place that I had been stationed in for a majority of my time in the crusade.

I began checking the body of green haired man. Inside his jacket pocket was a lighter, a piece of paper and clip for a pistol. I looked at it for a bit before remembering the bullet in my pocket.

"One bullet to end it all…." I repeated the phrase as I loaded the clip with the single bullet I found.

"Go back to the beginning." I took the note and read what was on it. I looked at the map that I found upon entering this town. On it was a circled area, though I'm almost positive that it wasn't there before.

"Gotta stick to your principles." I say as I use the lighter to burn the map.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The sight before Sakuya was something that only fueled her anger towards Galahad Marlon, or at least the thing in his place. Rias seemed broken to her, not only was Kiba dead but so was Akeno. Naturally she was taking it hard. However this _thing_ would pay for not only the blood it's shed today, but for also upsetting Rias in such a manner.

The beast looked up and with a bored expression produced a translucent shield encompassing itself.

 **{Maximum Pain.}**

As it said these two words, the only thing the five remaining individuals felt was a massive amount of pressure and pain as they were suddenly crushed into the barrier surrounding them. Everyone could feel cuts forming and their bones beginning to break under the sheer force and speed of the sphere that Galahad was deploying against them.

Sirzechs took it upon himself to finish this meaningless slaughter. He attacked using his Power of Destruction, however it seemed useless against Maximum Pain. Instead Galahad allowed the Devil King to free from the attack and grabbed him by the collar and impaled him against the stakes left by Rei's Sacred Gear.

"Ah." Sirzechs spat up blood as Galahad went to the corpse of Cu Chulainn and retrieved Gae Bolg.

 **{Such a shame. I heard you were stronger than the original Lucifer.}** It spoke to the dying Sirzechs who didn't have the strength to continue on fighting. He felt as if his stamina and magic energy was being drained by the stakes.

"I don't understand your plan? What are you going to do exactly? Killing a maou is serious business. And with everyone else that you've massacred, do you really think you can get away with it?" Sirzechs questioned.

The thing only laughed as if having heard the funniest joke in the world before calming down and turning deadly calm.

 **{It's futile, even if Galahad Marlon dies I will simply find a new person to contract. Though I admit it would be a bit bothersome. Or were you referring to me?}** The demon questioned as Sirzechs gave a brief smile indicating that it was.

"Your hold on him can't be eternal. They'll find a way to exorcise you, then they'll destroy your vessel." The red haired Lucifer elaborated.

 **{Ludicrous. Should I lose my vessel I'll just find a new vessel, whether a doll or glass or human. I, nor my brothers and sisters can be destroyed.}** The demon declared boredly.

However despite its words Sirzechs took note of something that he noticed.

"I see...So that's what you did-" Sirzechs was silenced as the demon stabbed Gae Bolg in his neck.

"...No..."

"Brother!"

Koneko and Rias both let out their horror as the body of the maou flopped to the ground. Lifeless and limp.

Sakuya on the other hand was unable to say anything as she looked at his corpse. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his smile. The same that he had always given her since she was a little girl. She felt as a tear went down her face, an overwhelming amount of sadness.

Her eyes flashed red.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

Looking back at it perhaps burning the map wasn't such a good idea. I mean sure, I memorized the path I'd have to take. But in the long run this wasn't the best decision I've made. Granted it's not the worst, but still not the best either. It wasn't for another thirty or forty minutes until I finally came across what I was looking for. That being an english styled courthouse.

"I wonder what's waiting for me on the other side?" As I say this I feel a chill go up my spine, an obvious sign that I'd regret this decision of mine. I hesitantly open the front doors leading into the building.

I take a few steps forward only for the doors to slam shut. I turn around and open the doors only to be met with a brick wall.

"..."

I was speechless at the display. I mean how was one to react to this? Was I supposed to swear? brush it off, though if you do that you're an idiot. Or did I freak out? Instead I stared blankly at it for some time. I can't stay here, even though this is by all accounts insane. Though I should be use to it by now, given what's happened thus far.

" _I have to continue come what may. If I perish than I'll at least take it with me."_

I think inwardly while making my way down a hallway. Sitting on a small table was a gun missing it's clip. Next to it a note.

"Send the dead back to death." It read. That sounds too familiar...oh my god! That's my favorite line from that one anime. Can't remember what it was though….

Anyway continuing my way through the building I make sure to conceal the gun. There really isn't much to say about this place, the walls are painted white and the floor is made of mahogany, I think, and there are chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The only thing breaking up the rather dull atmosphere were photos of well...me and a man.

He had dark blue hair and matching blue eyes, that looked like they belong to someone of royalty. He was dropped in a judge's robe and despite being in his late thirties he looked to be only in his twenties. I knew this because the man was my-

I quickly clutched my head in pain as the damn dogs began barking again.

"Why is it always dogs?" I started to knock into vases and other things before finally tumbling over into another room.

The barking was getting louder and louder, like hellhounds out on a fox hunt of some sort. My head felt like it was in a vise and before long my vision began to blur and all sounds except the barking was distorted and muffled. I felt the urge to hit my head against the floor to force the noise to quiet.

…

…

…

"Silence!"

I widened my eyes as I heard an all too familiar voice shout out. Looking up I see the man from the photos walk into the room, his robe swaying behind him.

The lights in the room turned on and I realize that I am in a courtroom. The man gives a deranged slasher smile and makes a simple hand gesture.

He looped his fingers, index finger and thumb, crossing it to his chest and his sadistic smile intensified. I knew what this meant, I knew what what was to come next. I knew because I had seen it time and time again.

"Now, let the trial begin." He announced.

"Gallerian…" I mumbled the man's name as he took his seat at the judge's bench.

"Galahad Marlon, you are brought here on multiple charges from war crimes, to assisting the corruption of the court, and my own murder. So what do you have to say for yourself?" Gallerian asked me and all I could do was stare for a brief moment.

So this is it? This is what was waiting for me, well...I suppose it could be worse. I could be at the mercy of Kihara. And really what am I losing here? Okay there's the obvious thing being my life, but other than that?

I smile matching the judges, my mind already working. I know he'll ask that I pay him in order to exonerate myself, that's how the system works. An eye for an eye. Money for a crime.

"I plead guilty. I'm guilty to all charges and so much more. Yes I have corrupted, I have killed, and I have betrayed many." The room went silent and Gallerian's stoic face was all that I was focusing on.

"And above all else I have no means to save myself. So father, go ahead and sentence me to the guillotine or drag me to the hanging tree. I only ask of your judgement as you judged all the others!" I say with my head in a position allowing my neck to be in full view as if begging for it to be cut or to have a rope tied around it.

"I pass judgement. The accused, Galahad Marlon, for the total of seven charges including high treason and murder, has been found guilty!" The gavel hit cleanly as he announced his verdict.

For the first time in four years, the corrupt courtroom was going to pass judgement on somebody who was truly guilty. I who helped in its creation, should be slain by its foundation. It only made sense to me.

However before my punishment could be meted out a pain began ravaging my body. The focal point being my back. It was akin to that of molten iron being injected into my veins.

*CRACK*

I collapsed on my hands and knees for what felt like the hundredth time today. The skin around my shoulder blades began to tear as old muscle were being ripped out to make room for new ones.

*BURST*

And with an explosion of gore my pain increased ten fold. If not for the paralyzing pain I would've screamed out my agony, but instead I could only stare in abject horror as my surroundings were caked in a mixture of blood and black feathers.

"Murderer!"

"Coward!"

"Lyer!"

"Traitor!"

"Monster!"

Various voices shouted all enclosing on my direction. I looked up to see Gallerian once more standing before me. His face was displeased.

"You, idiot." He said to as he smacks me up side the head.

"You never change, Galahad. I swear, even back when you were younger you felt the need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." He said shaking his head.

"And what would you have me do?" I ask my eyes lighting up. He let out a chuckle.

"One day I will collect all the vessels of sin. And when that day comes all of hell will become mine and turn into a utopia for my daughter and me." He looked at me with an apathetic expression.

"I have no more use for you." He said turning away.

I watched as he turned his back to me.

"After all, I know your trial is tomorrow, but your payment is late." He said and there was a brief pause as if he was listening to someone.

"Hmph, it's not my fault if you end up in jail. Although considering the things you know, I'll be sure to sentence you to death. Nothing personal, it's merely business." He said as he began walking away with something cradled in his arms.

"Shh...it's okay. Just one more vessel and we'll be together forever. I promise-Gah!" He suddenly stopped and he looked over his shoulder. Instead of a pained expression he had that same smile of his. He collapsed and in his hands I could see a doll with blue hair and in a dress of matching color.

"Goodbye….father." I say as blood spills from his mouth.

My father, a corrupt judge that used the courts to earn personal profit and to collect the vessels of sin. Who brought in a group of Inquisitors to act as his personal hit squad and to help with the removal and forgery of evidence, myself included. The man who would've allowed me to die and the same man that I took their sins upon myself after I killed him. A contractor, and the person I admired most.

I turn to leave the way I came. The brick wall was gone allowing me to leave without any problems. And upon exiting the building, a fire erupted from behind me. Just like it did two years ago. And just like that fire it spread, fast. Within no time it would consume half of the town. Which is fine.

"One bullet to end it all. Go back to the beginning. And send the dead back to death. I get it now." I recites the messages, or in this case instructions.

I clenched my fist. It became clear what needed to happen.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The possessed Galahad grunted as his back was now a gaping hole, his intestines hanging out, and his arm only connected by a thin piece of meat. Sakuya had her hand out, she had just resumed time as she unleashed her attack.

 **{Power of Destruction?}** It commented intrigued as it looked at the maid with fascination.

Sakuya didn't give it time to heal as she stopped it and used the aforementioned power to annihilate its head.

 **{I see. So that's it. You're his daughter. Thought so.}** Despite missing a head, the voice was still able to talk.

 **{Unfortunately our fun is almost over. It would seem that young Galahad is about to awaken. I have a feeling he'll be a bit pissed if he knew about this endeavour. I'd hate having to go back to sleep knowing I won't have another shot at exploring the modern world. You understand, right?}** The disembodied voice said making the silver haired girl shake in anger even more.

"What nonsense are you spouting. If killing you means killing Marlon-san then so be it!" At Sakuya's declaration Rei materialized a spear and pointed it to the maid.

"I can't allow that." Rei said in kind.

"Why not? Just look at what he's done! Who's side are you on anyway?" Sakuya shouted completely distraught.

"He has the answers that I'm looking for. I'll fight this thing as it's not Marlon-kun, however should you intend to kill him then I will have no choice but to turn my spear towards you." Rei hardened her resolve showing a more level head than Sakuya.

 **{I'm sure he'd love the gesture, I'm a bit short on time. So for now I release you from this dream.}** As the demon announced this something strange happened.

Galahad was gone, he just vanished. The destruction to the building was also non existent and everyone was okay.

"...What happened?" Koneko questioned being the first to speak.

"Just as I thought. It would seem that our friend has an interesting magic that can manipulate the mind." Sirzechs cleared up. "Isn't that right?" He turned to Rei who nodded her head.

Sirzechs' eyes lit up at her confirmation.

"Oh I can't wait for him to became a Devil!" He cheered.

"Really? Even after all of that?" Sakuya questioned her father.

"Actually I can see why. Hmm, I'm convinced now, I have to have him as my Bishop now." Rias also admitted much to the chagrin of the maid.

"Ara ara, Rias, where's the guy who was wielding the spear?" Akeno questioned next.

"He was never brought into the illusion with us." Rei answered in her usual monotone voice.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kiba was the one to speak this time.

"The fight was between Marlon-kun and him, the demon merely kept us from interfering." She answered before taking off herself.

"Give my regards to Gendo-san the next time you see him." Sirzechs requested to the fleeting girl.

"So now what?" Rias asked her older brother.

"Isn't it obvious?" He answered moving away from the direction that he felt a massive surge of power coming from. "There fight is almost at an end. It's time to go home." A transportation circle appeared below everyone as a red light engulfed everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile Cu Chulainn was starting to get fed up with the demon possessing Galahad's body. So far the monster had only stood there taking his attacks without any resistance, only to heal immediately afterwards.

It was especially bad since the blue haired spears man was running out of stamina and magic energy he only had enough for Gae Bolg's ultimate attack. And he wanted to save it for a sort of last ditch effort kind of thing.

Cu Chulainn charged again. His spear making quick and precise strikes against the demon. Each one leaving a wound that would've killed even a high class devil. However instead demon was unphased and unharmed by the end of the exchange.

 **{Ha ha ha.}** It chuckled again! Everytime Cu Chulainn felt that he had it. The damn thing would proceed to laugh in his face as if to mock him.

"Shut up!" He shouted in frustration as he again began attacking the possed teen.

Once his attack ended the best had only looked at him with his glowing red eyes and uttered one sentence.

 **{It's time to start all over again.}**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I walked through the vacant streets. The gun still in my Inquisitor's cloak. My back still had the gaping holes from the courtroom, however the pain had long since grown numb to me. I had seen my reflection thanks to the windows of some of the buildings I've been walking along. I have to admit, I look like shit. Even my eyes look dead and lifeless and the massive amount of blood capping my form wasn't helping. Right now I was focused on where I was heading.

….

Okay that was a lie. And I'm sorry for that, but I know that there are people worse off than me, I've never denied that. But don't I have a right to indulge in self pity at least once? Isn't feeling miserable a thing people do? Maybe…

"Hey mister, are you an Inquisitor?" I looked down to see a young girl with long dark blue hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a blue sunday dress. She was looking at me with curiosity.

"Yes...yes I am." I answered my face a bit blank. She seemed to smile at that.

"That's amazing. I have a friend who wants to be one." She spoke with a vigor that I'd be hard pressed to match.

"Oh yeah? What's your friend's name?" I asked despite already knowing.

"Galahad, Galahad Marlon." She beamed and I gave a weak chuckle that even to me sounded mechanical.

"What a funny name. Galahad huh? Like the knight?" I played along as if I had no idea who this was.

"Yeah, he said that his mom named him that because it was her favorite of the knight of the round table." The girl explained with energy. I can't deny it's cute with just how excited she is.

"Is that so...You know I also have a friend. Yeah, she always said that she wanted to be an Exorcist." At saying this the girl's eyes lit up.

"Really? I want to be an exorcist too~!" She chirped happily. "I want to be strong enough to serve God."

"Yeah, that's not a bad thing." I say but she gains an unhappy expression.

"Hey, you don't seem to thrilled at that. Do you not believe in God?" She inquired.

"What makes you say that?" I say with a smile and a wave of my hand.

"I have a sense for these things." She answered.

"Well, you see in many ways...I guess you could say there is no solace or love of god for me." I say and she seemed to pout a bit.

"Than why did you became an Inquisitor?" She asked not even bothering to look my way.

"Because it was the only part of the church where I didn't have to lie about my beliefs and still allow me to be in good graces with my friend. While I believe in God, I know he's not very fond of me for reasons I can't really go into. But as long as I'm an Inquisitor, I know she'll be happy that I'm trying to do God's work. And so long that she's happy, then I'm satisfied." I answered with the absolute truth.

"That's a terrible reason." The young girl said looking at me with a single eye open.

"Maybe. But it's the only reason I have. So I think I'll stick with it." I look off to the side as I feel the gun press against my side.

"Hey, mister, you don't have many friends do you?" She spoke drawing my attention.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask in a bit of a joking manner to detract from my otherwise depressed demeanour.

"You remind me a lot of Galahad." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh? How so?"

"Uh, well you both seem to have this look in your eye. Like you believe you don't belong but try your hardest to fit in somehow. I imagine that feeling like that isn't easy." She looked down a bit sadden thinking about her friend-

"It gets easier." I say giving a smile. "Believe it or not it's true what they say. Once you reach rock bottom you have nowhere to go but up. You just can't ponder on that feeling or even acknowledge that it exists. Its best to to find that emotion and simply kill it. Something I've forgotten. You see the fastest way to get over it is to avoid it by fixing other people's problems. If you can please and help people than you forget. You forget your own problems like they never existed. It works...it-" I begin to grind my teeth slightly as my words get weaker the more I speak.

"You know, that's a really sad way of living." She said with pity in her eyes. "Hey I know how about we became friends." She suggested.

"I'd like that." I say as I reach into my cloak.

"Hey, Xenovia," I bend down to be on eye level with her.

"Huh, wait how do you know my-"

"I want you to know that no matter what. You are my best friend and I will always appreciate you for that." I say as pull out the gun.

"So thank you for acknowledging my existence. I'll always be grateful for that."

*BANG*

My eyes widen. As for the briefest of moments I saw...

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself facing against Cu Chulainn back in Gehrin. However I have other things I'm focused on. What I did….I shot…I...

As the memory tried to resurface I quickly tried shutting it out. But all was to no avail, as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Don't you dare cry!" I screamed at myself. "Bastard you didn't cry for Nemesis you have no right to cry now!" I punched myself in the face with enough force to knock myself to the ground.

"What the…?"

"Shut up you bastard! I said shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed as my words to Xenovia replayed in my head.

"He's gone mad." Cu Chulainn noted as he watched me beat myself up.

" _I was suppose to die on that battlefield."_ I thought back to my days in the Crusade, had I not been a contractor, I wouldn't have made it past day one.

" _I should've accepted my fate in the courts and face my execution."_ The memory of me killing Gallerian played in my head.

" _I should've done more for Nemesis or at the very least died with her, instead of being the one to live while disrespecting her memory."_ I thought as I balled my fist hard enough that I was drawing my own blood.

"Gae Bolg!" Cu Chulainn shouted as he threw his spear in the air.

"Imaginary Gimmick!" I quickly counter as the translucent shield surrounds me. The spear might've cut through Maximum Pain earlier but I don't care I have plan to work around that.

I begin to create dozens of barriers to reinforce Imaginary Gimmick. The result is a twelve layered barrier in front of Imaginary Gimmick to act as a sort of suppressor for the spear.

Gae Bolg managed to break through the first layer, so I pushed ore magic energy into the second making it five to times stronger than the last. Gae Bolg broke through, so I made the third layer stronger than the second and the process repeated until it reached Imaginary Gimmick.

For about eight minutes Gae Bolg was trying to pierce through my last line of defense. However the spear ran out of usable magic energy and returned to Cu Chulainn's hand. I deactivate Imaginary Gimmick and use senjutsu for the use of touki.

I manage to rush him and land precise hits on his form causing various cracks and pops to be heard. After a few hits he manages to strike back blocking and countering like a pro. He jumps back creating some distance between us and wields his spear in a defensive stance. I can tell he's getting tired from how heavy his panting is getting.

"Time alter - square accel!" I shout and produce two two short swords made of light. I clash with his spear, before using my superior speed to leave the deadlock and strike from behind in an X pattern of attacks. After about three of these attacks he looks to be about to pass out.

"You're not even human." Cu Chulainn said as he tried to punch me. I ducked under the attempt and punch him in the face with my strength still enhanced with touki.

"That's right!" I shouted only to notice that he was rendered unconscious by that last hit to the head. As I watch him lying there I think over the course of events that have led to this moment. I walk out of the area that I'm in and walk for a few moments before coming with what I assume to be the exit of this facility.

"Marlon-kun?" I turn to see Rei standing in front of me.

Almost immediately something else takes control of my body and I collapse. Rei catches me before I fall to the ground. Though the way she's keeping me from falling his akin to a hug. Without my permission the fluid gates burst and I began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" She asked as I began to cry into her shoulder. "I'm very sorry, I don't know what I should do or feel at a time like this." We remained in this position for I don't know how long. I just knew that whatever part of me was acting against my wishes was being satisfied.

"Hey you two we have to get moving." I looked up to see an older lady, most likely in her mid twenties with short black hair and in a lab coat.

"Right Yoshikawa-san. Marlon-kun we follow us." Rei said helping me to my feet.

I didn't protest, I didn't even say a word. I just followed them to a car and got in the back seat.

* * *

Inside the car it was mostly quiet, maybe every now and then there'd be the sound as we hit a pothole. The silence was something I found to be unnerving it wasn't made better by the stranger in the car who only glanced at me a few times.

"What will you do now that Gehrin is gone?" I ask Rei ending the silence.

"I don't know. It was all I had. I suppose I have no more purpose now that it's gone." Rei answered….

Don't say that Rei, it's too sad. You shouldn't resign to that idea damnit...Just say that to her, come on. TELL HER! Tell her that she doesn't have to feel that way, that there's more to life that she isn't alone.

Goddamnit don't just sit there…

Before long the car comes to a stop. Even now I'm unable to even try and say what's on my mind.

"I believe this is your stop." The black haired woman said, I nod my head and open the door. After exiting I take one last look at Rei.

"Goodbye, Marlon-kun." She said simply, though it sounded closer to "fair well," I can't leave on such a depressing note. Just say something back idiot!

"Yeah...until next time Ayanami-chan." I force the words out and shut the door. After this action the car takes off leaving me behind.

"Damnit." I swear despite my voice being rather shaky. I head inside my apartment and flop myself on my bed.

Perhaps a good night's rest will do me some good. After all it's been awhile since I've slept here. I feel my body press against the soft material my mattress was made of. I released a satisfied and content sigh. I close my eyes allowing darkness to overtake me once more.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In the building that was once Gehrin the three black clad individuals found there unconscious companion. It would seem that he fought against a strong opponent given his lack of stamina and magic energy.

"It was the afternoon when it all started, and it's already morning." One of the black clad men noted looking at their watch.

"No. 8, what would you have us do with Lancer?" The tallest member asked.

"Bring him, of course. We need to know what caused this." She answered.

"Hmm, isn't it obvious what transpired here?" Asked Gilgamesh as he walked out.

"King of Heroes? What are doing here?" The smaller of the two black clad men questioned.

"You could say that I was here visiting an old acquaintance of mine. As to what happened to your spear wielding friend, a certain _mongrel_ fought him in a rather dull battle of endurance." Gilgamesh spoke as if the words were venom in his mouth.

"We don't have time for this. Get Lancer out of here." Nemesis ordered the other two that came with her. They merely nodded taking their friend and leaving the girl with the blond haired contractor.

"What are you really doing here, sinner of pride?" She narrowed her eyes her calm face not changing for a moment.

"Like I said I was visiting. Tough if you really must know I was asked to put an end to this dreary little place. However I see that you've beaten me to it. A most enjoyable play I have to admit." He chuckled a bit at the end of his words.

"But I assure you. I have no intentions of fighting. It would be a waste to use any of my glorious treasures against a mongrel such as yourself." He mocked as he vanished in a golden light.

Nemesis gnashed her teeth in annoyance at the blond's mockery. A blast of energy shot from the key at her side, creating a large crater in the ground and completely destroying the wall next to her.

* * *

In a dark room Gendo stood before five individuals seated around him. Out of the five he could only see one, that being Seth Twiright. The two scientist stared down each other for what felt like an eternity. Soon one of the individuals cleared their throat.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to bring up the destruction of the Gehrin facility." The vice of an older man announced.

"Yes that would be the most important topic for today." Came the voice of an overly calm individual. "Mr. Ikari for what reason was the facility destroyed and in what manner?" He questioned.

Gendo adjusted his glasses before responding.

"A group of four, posing as Hound Dog attacked the facility killing everyone indiscriminately. Afterwards they left but not before setting off explosives destroying any and all data related to the facility." Gendo explained.

"And what of backup copies?" The same man questioned.

"Luckily the back ups were transferred to a different facility in Tokyo. Currently the samples are being used for the construction of Unit 00. However test pilot Ayanami is currently missing. So I'm looking into other options." Gendo informed further.

"Such as?" Asked the older man.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that at this time." He said sharpening his gaze.

"For what reason Ikari?" The old man pushed.

"I believe that this was a set up. It's possible that there's a traitor among us and if that is the case I'd like to keep any information regarding the Human Instrumentality Project." He elaborated.

"Oh my. A traitor among us. Well that does make things more interesting."Spoke a flamboyant sounding man.

"This does raise a few red flags." The calm sounding man spoke once more.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'd like to investigate into this to confirm or disprove this suspicion." Gendo said turning his attention to the middle figure. "I'm sure you have no problem with this. "Director Crowley."

"No, on the contrary I believe you'll be the best person for the job." Crowley said before turning his attention on more pressing matters. However during the rest of the meeting Seth and Gendo never once took their eyes off each other.

" _Well done Ikari, you managed to get rid of Gehrin before me and have control over the investigation, surroundings destruction. You even saved your precious doll. However don't think you've won just yet."_ Seth thought as the other four men were talking making plans for something that didn't concern him.

" _Seth, you no longer have any leverage on me. With Rei safe I have nothing to worry about. You might have the others fooled by I can see right through you. It'll only be a matter of time before everything comes crashing down around you."_ Gendo had very similar thoughts to his rival.

" _Yes, I've lost my leash on you. But you still can't see the big picture. If you truly think that setting me up as the traitor will throw a wrench in my plans you are thoroughly mistaken. If anything I invite you to do so."_

" _With Gehrin gone, I can focus on more pressing matters to beat you at this game of yours. Any move you make I'll be sure to counter. Yes, I'll back you into a corner and when you have nothing to save you, this game will end."_

" _It's almost laughable at how clueless you really are. If you think that this little organization is in any means an actual threat to my plans. If anything what you've done has only benefited me. After all it would be a shame if the body of god couldn't be finished."_

" _Yes, once Unit 00 is finished I'll use it to destroy you. And then I can be reunited with Yui again. Then we can be a family, Rei I promise."_ Gendo lowered his gaze as he continued to ignore the others talk.

" _What you fail to realize my young friend is that…"_

" _I will be the one…"_

" _That will bring about…"_

" _The ending to this world."_

" _And then my ambition will be realized with the absolute destruction of everything They created."_ Seth gave a smile at the thought.

As the meeting was wrapping up the two men passed each other while leaving. Their eyes didn't show the hatred the two men shared for each other. Instead they showed a more neutral feeling. One that both knew was fake.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I wake up to the sun light coming from my window. An annoying thing that I rather detest. I sigh as I press my head further into the the soft pillows of my bed to block out the natural light.

"Wait a minute!" I shot up sitting upright only to flinch in pain.

"Ow!" I shout as I rub the side of rib cage area.

"I'm so sore. What gives?" I asked unsure why I was in such a bad state or why I was here for that matter.

" **Well that happens when you use touki and square accel at once. What else were you expecting?"** Orin commented sardonically.

"I did that?" I asked unsure of his words. I don't remember that at all.

" **Yeah you were fighting some guy, decided to use them at once. Oh, yeah you also turned into some angsty, whining teenager. Really got on my skin so I remained silent in that time."** He informed and my expression darkened.

"Orin, I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I don't want to be an angsty teen, theres too many of those." I lower my head in pouting fashion.

" **I'd say stop being childish, but I prefer this to angsty."** He said before suddenly gasping.

" **I almost forgot. What the fuck are you?"** He shouted in a demanding tone.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." I say with my eyes close and shrugging my shoulders.

" **Last night you used light weapons. Light weapons, that you created."**

"I did?" I asked wrinkling my brow in confusion.

" **Do you remember anything last night?"**

"You know, now that you mention it. I do remember one thing." I say getting up despite the protest of my joints.

" **Oh and that is?"**

"I beat Cu Chulainn with this thumb." I said holding up my right thumb with an obvious amount of pride.

" **Okay I think you Kihara and Seth left some permanent damage to your brain. Now please just go back to sleep."**

"Right away sir." I lay back down feeling satisfied.

" **Wait a minute you were just trying to get a few more hours of rest!"** He exclaimed.

Damn it he saw through my deception.

" **Get moving, school starts in an hour."**

"Yes sir." I grumble as prepare for my day.

* * *

So I get to school and of course since it's me the welcoming is everything but warm. Hmm maybe this was a mistake…

" **Oh no! We went through hell and back! Between the mad scientist and the boring roommate I've had just about enough of being held up in near isolation! You are going to school and you will like it!"** Orin snapped.

" _Okay just stop yelling at me!"_

" **You're yelling to!"**

" _I'm not yelling I'm excited! There's a difference!"_

" **That makes no sense!"**

*BUMP*

While Orin was yelling at me I seemed to have walked into somebody. Looking down I saw that the person was a brown haired boy, probably my age, with brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've been watching what I was doing." I apologize while extending my hand to help the boy up.

"Thanks." He said accepting the offer.

"Wow you're pretty tall." The boy commented, and surely enough I was about seven inches taller than him. After saying that he shook his head as if to get out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry my names Issei Hyoudou." He introduced himself.

"Right. I'm Galahad Marlon. A pleasure meeting you Hyoudou-san." I said as politely as I could, only the moment I said my name he began to freak out.

"Marlon-san! Oh wow look at the time I have to getting going….Okay bye!" And just like that he left without a second thought.

" **Hmmm…"** Orin growled angrily at the sight of the fleeing boy.

" _Something wrong, Orin?"_ I asked a bit concerned. It was a bit unusual to feel this much hostility coming from him after just meeting somebody new.

" **Nothing, I just felt the presence of somebody from my past inside that boy is all."** He replied in a way I've never heard him speak before, it was almost like he was sad…

" _You wanna talk about it?"_ I offer I'm actually concerned for Orin here, I've heard him be happy, bored and especially angry but never really this level of sad.

" **No I don't want to talk about it!"** He growled out. Usually I would give him a hard time, mostly because he does that to me, but I think it's best to give him the space he needs.

" _Alright. Just know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."_ In response I'm given a grunt.

It didn't take long to get to class. Which was good since everyone kept on giving me strange looks the entire time I made my way here. Itsucks since everyone is afraid of me because of a rumor as opposed to anything I've actually done.

Though in class I have heard a few new rumors.

"I heard he was arrested."

"Really? I thought he was hiding out from the police for murder."

"You're both wrong. He blackmailed a loli girl into going over to his place to do some perverted thing with him. That's why he's been gone."

How the hell did all this get started? First I'm a convict, than a murder, now a lolicon? I haven't even been gone that long! Why does fate hate me so?

"Alright class." I look up to see Nakamura-sensei enter the room. "I know there's a lot of excitement with the whole water treatment exploding last night but we still have work to do." He looked around the room but paused once he saw me.

"Well, look at who decided to show up. Galahad-kun mind explaining your absence." He tapped his clipboard waiting for an answer. I gulped and let out a sigh. Here goes nothing I guess.

"W-Well you see, sensei, I was in an accident and so I was forced to stay in bed for the remainder of my recovery. I'm only here now because I insisted that I go to school." I lied through my teeth and it seems like he bought it.

"I see, in that cause I'd like to see you after school." He said nodding his head.

"Yes sir." I deflated into my seat. Great now I'm probably going to get yelled out.

*SIGH*

Maybe I should take Rias up on her offer and just get reincarnated as a Devil. That does sound kinda cool being a Devil, and she said that if I get promoted I would get my own harem.

I mean peerage. That's what I meant to say. Yeah…

" **PERVERT!"** Orin called out, though he sounded like he was miles away….and in a tunnel.

Weird.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty standard. Or at least as standard as it could get with me anyway. The talk I had with Nakamura-sensei wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He just said that I should try more often to come to school and not to waste my potential on meaningless endeavors or something to that extent. I don't know I kinda tuned him out.

Though that did get me to thinking. I need to expand my horizons. Innate time control, touki, I can't rely on two abilities that only end up harming me. I know for a fact that I have an affinity for barrier magic, hell Imaginary Gimmick and its two variant techniques are testament to that. But it's not enough.

I don't have any more Black Keys, and I'm a novice at hand to hand combat at best. No I need to learn more magic. Element spells, support spells, and even enhancement spells. If I do that I might be able to achieve this new goal of mine. But I need more power to pull it off, magic won't be enough.

" **What goal could that be?"**

" _Well, if you must know. As of late I've been given a glimpse of the end. I wish to pursue that end. But in order for that to happen I'll have to conquer and destroy any opposition that may come my way."_

" **Well that is quite the task. However if I remember correctly there is an Evil Dragon currently stuck in a Sacred Gear with an affinity for conquest. I believe they're looking for somebody worthy to wield their power."**

" _Funny I know a Stray Inquisitor looking to become a god that's in need of a Dragon's assistance. Now the only question to answer is, is he worthy of wielding the power of the Fake Dragon Emperor?"_

" **He's a bit of pervert and a coward, however I wouldn't want anyone else to be my partner. Besides he seems to be the only person that even tries to put up with my antics."**

" _Funny I was thinking something similar."_

I chuckle to myself as I continue my way to my apartment. With this new goal at hand all I have to do is became so powerful that no one would dare challenge me. Yes, what could possibly go wrong? I just got done with hell itself.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Okay so I'm not gonna lie, this chapter got really freaking wangsty. But hey this marks the end of this little set up which means next chapter will be going into the High School DxD cannon. Though like I said in chapter one there will be quite a few changes from cannon, some minor others major.**

 **So, feedback is always appreciated and even encouraged, I'd like to know what works and what doesn't. But as always feel free to leave a review giving me criticism, questions, or suggestions. Thank you to everyone who read, followed and favorited.**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, (fem)Gasper, Rossweisse, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Aika, Kuroka(WIP)**

 **Galahad: Xenovia, Koneko, Sakuya, Rei, Nemesis, Yuriko, Mikoto, Jack, San, Mizore**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awakening**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

"Hey did, you hear about Hyoudou-san?"

"You mean that pervert? What about him?"

"Well, I heard that he walked to school with Rias-senpai, this morning."

"What? No way! That can't be right, is that supposed to make him cool?"

"Yeah and I think it's working."

I listened to the grapevine this morning, So recently Rias has gained a new servant, Issei Hyoudou a Pawn. I'm slightly disappointed in Gremory. Honestly, the guy has the aura of a dragon and she immediately jumps onto him and forgets about little old me. The nerve of some people.

" **Sounds like you're jealous. What don't like being ignored by the big breasted redhead? Are you really missing out on much?"** Orin teased causing me to growl quietly.

" _Its nothing like that! I just thought that I mattered is all…"_

" **Yeah, you're jealous alright."**

I sat in my seat in class and prepared to endure yet another day of the same routine. It's the spring semester of my second year and so far not much has changed from last year. People are still afraid of me and I'm still stuck in Class E, but hey Akira's still my teacher which is fine since I had him last year and had a fairly good relationship with the guy.

"Alright everyone it's a great afternoon to be here with you." Akira started the day off as he usually did.

Yes, everything turned into a sort of routine that repeated. Akira would try to teach the class, while just about everyone else talked amongst themselves or stared off blankly into space. I for the most part tried being a hardworking student and then there was….

"Hey, Galahad-kun do you have the answer for question 15?" Asked a girl, who had pink hair, save for a single lock of white upon her forehead, which went down her back in a braid held together by a black ribbon. There were other hair ornaments in her hair that matched the ribbon.

The girl's name was Astolfo, much like myself she was a foreign exchange student. And unlike seemingly everyone in this damn place, she was the only one not terrified of me. Instead she had the opposite reaction. The question she was asking about was concerning the history of the Edo period. Turning to face her I gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Thanks-!" She whispered to me not so quietly.

"No problem." I turn back to my paper and finish up the last few questions.

It didn't take long before Akira moved onto the next assignment. Of course like usual I was the only one paying attention. The rest of the class couldn't care less for what he was talking about.

"So, for this next project you'll be getting into groups of two. You and your partner will be asked to create a short skit and then present it to the rest of the class." Akira informed.

I couldn't help but sigh. I know he has a degree in acting but come on? And what gives with this only two per group, if its a skit wouldn't it be better to have four or, heck, three people in a group at minimal.

The moment that Akira stopped talking I was prepared to-sweet Jesus! I looked to my side only to see that Astolfo had already moved her desk next mine. She was smiling with a thumbs up, her eyes showed determination.

I guess she and I are partners. But why do I have the inkling I'll be the one doing all the work?

"So what should the skit be about?" I asked the pink haired girl next to me.

"Umm...I know! Let's recreate the Astolfo capturing and parading Caligorante around since I was named after him and you're big enough to pull off being giant anyway. By the way Galahad-kun do you think you could write the script, it shouldn't be left to me since there's nobody that I know who is as unrestrained as I! It would just go on and on and before long it would just turn into a long mess of meaningless pondering. Speaking of which do you want to hang out later with my other friend? It would be super fun I promise and I think you two would get along and-" I bopped Astolfo on the head in order to get the girl to take a breath. I asked a question and ended up getting one in return that was unrelated to what is happening. Perhaps this is why I'm always stuck with her as my partner in these assignments.

The bell rings for the end of the day and I get up only for Astolfo to follow me and walk very close to me...and then she grabbed onto my arm. Geez, doesn't she realize she can't do this? People will get the wrong idea.

" **Oh please, you love the attention she gives you. Attention whore."** Orin spoke out as I was given various stares by the rest of the students that we passed due to the excitable girl that was hanging onto my arm.

"By the way Galahad-kun you never answered my question." Astolfo said while looking up at me due to our height differences.

"Which one?" I asked not sure what she was talking about.

"About hanging out with me and my friend. I think you two would get along and I know you have the time to spare." She pestered me and I could only sigh in response.

"Maybe another day. But I'm going to be busy for a while." I say and she only pouts before breaking the connection between us. Hmm, my arm is significantly colder now. I don't really like this.

"Fine but I'm holding you to it." Astolfo said while pointing a finger at me.

"Well in that case I'll be sure to entrust you with reminding me than." I say

"Of course! Who better than me to remind a dimwitted man such as yourself!" She teased as she ran off, probably to her friend she had been talking about.

Dimwitted? Not sure how I feel about that. I guess I'm in class E for a reason. But to go that far, yeah not a huge fan.

" **Than why do you have a smile on your face?"**

" _Because it's true. I mean it takes a dimwit to know one right?"_

While exiting the building I headed towards the Occult Research club. As I recall a certain King had wanted me to meet with her. I would've declined but an alliance between the two of us would be most optimal for me, I'd gain both a useful number of connections and protection from any witch hunters that would be sent to finish me off. While continuing on my way to the old school building I couldn't help but to think of how I ended up getting caught up in the affairs of devils. Well once again anyways.

* * *

 **A Few Days Earlier**

 **Third Person POV**

"I gotta say, boobs are the best thing ever." Issei had said with a content look on his face. He was lying on the grass below the track field with his two friends that made up the "Perverted Trio".

"Trust me my man. You and I are on the same page." Matsuda, another student with a shaved head and big ears, exclaimed with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"But it's all pointless." The last member of the "Perverted Trio," Motohama, spoke up taking on a sad tone. He wore a pair of large glasses.

"Matsuda, Motohama. Can you guys tell me why the hell we enrolled here." Issei stood up gaining everyone's attention.

"Because up until a few years ago, this place was filled with nothing but girls." Matsuda replied a smile plastered on his face.

"We had to take advantage of the male to female ratio. Also the foreign exchange students here are ridiculous." Motohama agreed with the boy with the shaved head.

"Poon as far as the eye can see. We figured hoes would be lining up to get on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing. We'd be drowning in that stank!" Matsuda proclaimed.

"Like our very own harems!" Issei shouted to the heavens as if a group of girls would suddenly descend from the skies.

"Hell ya we were gonna have casual, unprotected sex with hot chicks and then never call them again." Once more the bald one shouted, very loudly.

"Wait how exactly were you planning on doing that?" Galahad questioned causing the three boys to jump at hearing the sound of the pariah's voice. They slowly turned around clear fear in their eyes.

"So...listen I don't mean to interrupt you guys or anything. But could you turn it down a bit please? You're making some of the girls out here feel uncomfortable and I'm trying read my book. Again I don't want to be rude, so how about it?" Despite speaking in the most polite voice that the tall teen could, they still shook in fear of him.

"We are so sorry Marlon-sama!" Matsuda shouted while bowing to the ground as if in repentance for committing some major crime.

"Please don't hurt us Marlon-sama! We didn't know we were disturbing you!" The other Issei and Motohama said in unison before following the actions of their big eared friend.

" _Why did this happen? All I wanted to do was read my book in peace. Now people are looking over here and whispering."_ Galahad thought while looking at the scene unfolding around him. " _So, Orin, is this what you mean when you talk about subjugating the weak? I don't think having these three as servants would be very useful for my goals here."_

" **Don't even joke about that! These idiots can't even be compared to my weakest subjects. To even suggest such a thing is an insult to both my me and my kingdom."** Orin snapped in reply to to his hosts statement.

"Listen, the whole bowing down thing is completely unnecessary. Can you all just stop that, I'm not mad just keep it down a little is all." Galahad scratched the back of his head. Issei quickly got up from his knees, a grateful look on his face.

"Thank you for having mercy!" He clamored before taking off, his friends following closely behind.

"What a strange kid...oh well might as well get to my book." The purple eyed teen said as he flipped open the book in his hands and sat down onto the ground, taking it as his new spot.

Meanwhile the perverted trio managed to get away from the school's number one delinquent. The three were trying to catch their breath from running such a long distance in a short amount of time.

"Who the hell...let that guy...join this school?" Issei panted as he was regaining his bearings.

"I don't know, but they must've been crazy." Motohama replied despite his own wheezing.

"Oh shit it's almost time!" Matsuda exclaimed as he began walking in the direction towards the kendo club.

"Time for what?" Issei and Motohama asked in unison. Matsuda gave a thumbs up with a perverted grin on his face, something that could only mean one thing.

* * *

"Murayama's jugs are freakin huge!" Matsuda whispered loudly.

"36-22-34." Motohama listed the girls three sizes.

"And Katase's legs are crazy sexy!" The boy with the shaved head continued ogling the girls.

"34-22-36." The bespectacled teen followed up.

While those two were enjoying their peep session Issei was left out and was getting impatient with waiting.

"Found this yesterday. I call it the tit hole." Matsuda explained.

"Good job Matsuda. I have to admit you-"

"Guys my turn! Come on no fair! I wanna see too!" Issei shouted quietly.

"Hey did you hear that?" However despite his efforts at being quiet the girls from the inside still heard him clear as day.

"Dude run!" Matsuda yelled as he and Motohama took off while knocking Issei down onto his feet.

"Can't believe those two idiots left me here." He grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. He turned around only to come face to face with all the female members of the kendo club armed with bamboo sticks.

"Well, I can't say I'm all that surprised." Murayama said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wait...I can explain. It's not what it looks like." Issei stammered with fear at his impending doom.

"I might've believed you if not for the fact that you've done this before." Katase said about to strike the perverted boy.

"Hold it!" A voice cut in stopping the group of angry girls from beating up Issei. They turned to see Galahad his face as per usual was in a stern and unreadable frown.

"M-Marlon-san? What is it?" One of the girls asked in fear of the brunette boy.

This only led him to give an annoyed sigh as a tick mark appeared around his forehead.

" _I thought I would've faded into obscurity by now. I means it's my second year and still people are afraid of me."_ Galahad thought bitterly before bring his hand up to silence the girl.

"Hyoudou-san, while a pervert, didn't look into the peephole. The only ones that did where Matsuda-san and Motohama-san. So, if you wanna take your justified wrath on someone then I suggest you do it too those two. Though if you want to make sure they don't do it again, then report them and have them expelled for sexual harassment." Galahad explained his reasoning causing a few of the girls to shake their heads in agreement with his words.

"Listen Hyoudou-san, run." He whispered into the ear of his fellow brunette. And sure enough he did just that.

With the pervert gone the girls turned their attention to Galahad.

"You two aren't friends, so why help him?" Katase asked.

"Well, like I said he didn't peep this time. My father taught me that the only ones that should be punished are those that are guilty. So yes, we aren't friends and he is a pervert, but he didn't do anything wrong this time around. Besides I can't really blame him for doing it." He unconsciously said the last bit causing the group of girls to harden their gazes.

"I-I mean, listen you're all such beautiful girls. So it's not hard to see why they'd risk doing this and I'm not helping my case am I?" He said giving a nervous chuckle and smile. The girls only nodded their heads to confirm.

" _Would it be wasteful to use double accel right now?"_ Galahad questioned.

" **Very."** Orin answered getting ready for the beat down that was sure to follow.

" _Oh, great. That's too bad…"_ Galahad quickly took off running in the same direction as Issei.

He ran as fast as his legs allowed him to. He didn't bother looking back, knowing it would only hinder his speed. Upon seeing a large series of bushes he dove in to hide. However he wasn't alone, next to him was Issei, who at seeing Galahad started to panic. This forced him to cover his fellow hideaway's mouth as the pack of angry girls ran past them in search for the pair of brunettes.

"Oh thank god." Galahad let out a breath he had been holding when the girls had left.

"Hey thanks for before." Issei said gratefully, but when Galahad turned and looked at him, Issei flinched before apologizing for any insult he might've done to earn his anger.

"Relax. I'm not mad and there isn't any reason for you to be afraid of me." Galahad said exasperated.

"But, but Marlon-sama-"

"And enough of this "Marlon-sama" crap, unless you're an attractive maid don't bother calling me that." He interrupted.

"Huh? Wait you have a thing for maids?" Issei asked intrigued by learning this bit of information concerning the "Mad Dog of Kuoh Academy".

"Well, yeah...amongst other things…" Galahad answered with a bit of hesitation. "Please don't tell people that I force girls to serve me as maids."

"Do you?"

"No. I don't know what rumors people have spread about me but their completely fraudulent in nature." Galahad attempted to explain.

"So you're not a murderous, mob boss, pedophile who came to Japan to run from the police and you don't blackmails and rape girls?" Issei asked with hopeful eyes.

"God no. Who even comes up with stuff like that?" Galahad exclaimed with disgust.

"Geez, and to think these rumours started over something so stupid." Galahad muttered to himself.

"So it's not true that you attacked Morooka-sensei than?" The brown eyed teen asked.

"Not exactly. I mean he started it. He had it out for me since day one. He gave me this impossible math problem and wouldn't let me leave until I solved it. About three hours after school ended I finally had enough and threw my desk from the back of the class hitting the chatboard creating a hole in the wall. Nobody got hurt so I was only expelled for a month and would be placed into Class E for the remainder of my time here, _but_ somehow it got turned into me attacking him. It didn't make things better when the day that I got back I was in an accident and missed a few weeks. After that even more rumors got started. All I wanted was to live peacefully…" He grumbled that last bit as he deflated.

"No, you still overreacted." Issei said causing Galahad to lower his head.

"I know…"

The two boys left the safety of their little hiding spot.

"Hey who's the girl with the red hair?" Issei asked looking up at old school building. There was an open window where the two boys could clearly see Rias.

"Wait you don't know? That's Rias Gremory, one of the "Two Great Onee-samas of Kuou Academy" or something like that. She's a foreign exchange student and a year older than us." Galahad looked up there with general indifference.

Meanwhile in the Occult Research club room Rias went back to playing her game of chess against Sakuya, with Akeno standing to her side and Koneko sitting on the couch.

"I see that Galahad's magic energy has grown even more potent." Rias commented as she moved one of her knights to take Sakuya's pawn that was close to promoting.

"Yes, I've had Koneko keeping tabs on him. It would seem that he's been training to increase both his skill and knowledge with spells." Sakuya informed as she took Rias' last bishop.

"And what of the boy with him?" Rias asked Akeno.

"Ara ara, I believe he's Issei Hyoudou of class 2B a second year." Akeno answered revealing all the information she had on the boy.

"Hmm, how interesting." Rias said as she put a finger to her chin.

"Checkmate, Lady Rias." Sakuya proclaimed.

"Hmm, Akeno have Yuuto follow him." Rias ordered.

"Of course." Akeno said as she left to tell the blond Knight.

"So, Sakuya I was unaware that you had Koneko keeping tabs on him. Any reason?" Rias leaned in looking at her niece.

"I wanted to determine if he could really be trusted or if he was a threat." Sakuya answered, this made Rias lean back in her chair while giving a bit of a frown.

"You're still on about that? I don't entirely understand your obsession with this notion that he's dangerous." Rias shrugged her shoulders at Sakuya's paranoia.

"He was able to defeat all of us, including Sirzechs-sama." Sakuya reminded.

"That was nothing more than an illusion set in place by that demon. Had it been a real fight brother would've taken care of it in no time, you know that." The red haired heiress corrected. However at seeing Sakuya's expression as she was deep in thought it became clear to Rias what she was really doing.

"You want him in your peerage." Rias held a look of amusement as she watched Sakuya widen her eyes briefly. "Hmm that's rather sneaky of you. To think that the perfect and elegant maid would use such an underhanded tactic, just deter me from making him my servant." Rias teased, however she saw that Sakuya wasn't falling for her teasing.

"You're no fun." Rias pouted.

"I don't appreciate your implications, lady Rias." She cleared her throat. "Now if you don't mind I have some chores to do." Sakuya got up and left.

" _It's been a year and he hasn't even attempted to attack one of us."_ Sakuya brought a hand to her face as she contemplated what it could mean. " _Perhaps he means no harm. But, at the same time I can't jump to conclusions. I'll need to disclose this soon, perhaps I'll ask him. But then comes the next problem."_

Sakuya thought back to her encounter with Galahad. Sure they were all under an illusion and he was possessed by the demon. But did he really have control over that thing? And why contract with it in the first place? Yes, she knew that deep down Galahad himself was no threat. Instead it was the demon that was the real danger. But still the words that the demon had said.

" _Even if Marlon-san dies, it will simply find a new person to latch onto. Should its vessel be destroyed it'll just get a new one."_ Sakuya thought to herself while trying to think of ways around it.

" _Perhaps it would be best to test and see if he is."_ She thought having come to a decision.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

I was overlooking the streets while standing on the crossing bridge. I held my head in my hand as I stopped walking and leaned against the railing.

"Ugh! Being a teenager is the worst." I groaned "At this rate jerking off to porn is the closest I'll get to doing it before going to college which means I'll be a virgin forever and die alone." I buried my face in his arms in complete disappointment with myself.

I was so wrapped up in my self pity that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me.

"Excuse me, you're Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy, right? Or am I wrong?" Asked a girl.

"Yeah." I looked up and saw the girl.

She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She had long black hair and a slender body, with a large bust. Her school uniform, consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt. And big oppai!

" _I don't recognize that uniform. What school is she from? Oh who cares she's fine!"_ I thought as I observed the beauty in front of me.

"Hi I-uh…" The girl stammered as if she was unsure if she should ask the question on her mind.

"Huh?" I left my leaning position. "Hey if there's anything I can help you with-"

"Sort of. I just wanted to ask you a question. Are you seeing anyone right now?" The girl asked a tad bit shy.

"Now? No?"

"That's wonderful." She beamed causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"It is?"

"Uh, in that case since you're single, do you think you'd like to go out with me?" The girl asked and I'm sure I become visibly shocked by this.

"Go out with you, um, I…" I repeated her words as if to make sure that I heard correctly.

"I've been watching you pass by here a lot and you seem so, I don't know, gentle and very handsome. And I…" She admitted while shyly looking to the ground.

" _This cannot be happening to me right now."_

"You see the thing is….I'd like you to be my boyfriend!" She said with a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I…" I was completely dumbfounded by this whole scenario. A girl asked me out. An actual, beatiful, girl asked me out.

" _Woah! Is this for real?"_ I questioned myself.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm. I groggily hit the awake button, before smiling to myself at remembering the events last night. I had a girlfriend now. A real life girlfriend. I started chuckling to myself as a dreamlike look spread across my face.

I had to get ready for the day. After all I had a date with Yuma, my first girlfriend. I feel so psyched about it that I could just dance in pure utter joy. Finally I won't be alone. Finally I can start my quest to becoming the Harem King!

* * *

I was so excited for my date with Yuma-chan! I decided to go all out, so I wore my best clothes and even got to our meeting spot an hour early. However she was a bit late and some strange lady wearing bat like clothing gave me a flier that said "Your wish will be granted," it was bit strange.

Mostly because it already was! I was going out with a bombshell with big oppais! And the date went really well, I took Yuma to the arcade and to a dinner, I even bought her stuff at the mall. So everything seemed to be going fine. As our date was coming close to an end Yuma-chan was leading me to the fountain in the local park.

"I sure had fun today." She said happily while while walking alongside me. I could so see her oppia from here! It's amazing!

"Yeah this was the best date ever." I said as I tried to keep the perverted grin off of my face. I feel her hand about to brush against mine. I think this my chance to make a move.

My cheeks started to heat up as I grabbed ahold of her hand and she gasps lightly with a blush on her face. I'm touching her! I focus on our entangled fingers as we continue our way into the park. She breaks the contact and runs in front of the fountain before stopping abruptly and turns around with her hands behind her back.

"Can I ask you a question?" She says before continuing. "In honor of our first date there is something I'd like you to do." Yuma-chan said as she took a step forward with a seductive smile on her face. "To commemorate this special moment."

I'm going to kiss her, I'm totally gonna get to kiss her. Oh man, this is it I'm so pumped!

"Sure you can ask me for anything at all." I say as she has her head bowed down to me.

"Would you die for me?" Yuma-chan said, but that can't be right...I must've misheard her.

"Huh? Can you repeat that. Something must be wrong with my ears I don't think I heard you correctly." I said as I tried to clean one out with my finger.

She came closer to me and leaned into my ear.

"I want you to die for me." She repeated only to laugh a little at the end there.

Suddenly black feathery wings sprouted from her back. I fall to the ground in fear as I have no idea what's going on. My girlfriend is standing in front of me, but she looks like a demon.

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today. Considering how childish and naive you are things could've been much worse." She said before turning her attention to the bracelet I bought her. "Thanks alot for the gift to. Very sweet _but_ even so," She held out her hand a light of some kind appeared in it. "It's time to die." She finished as the light thing was hurled into my chest.

"I'm sorry but the fact is you were too far great a risk for us. So I had no choice but to dispose of you." She said as she removed it blood gushed from the wound like a gyser.

"If you're looking for someone to blame then blame god. He's the one that gave you the Sacred Gear." Yuma-chan said before flying off.

I felt so cold as I watched the red liquid was spilling from the wound. Red...like the color of her hair. I wish she was here now. What I wouldn't give for-

Who is that?

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, it was around five in the morning or so. While apart of me was aware of the importance of getting up at this ungodly hour, I still feel the need to punch myself every now and again.

*SIGH*

As perusal of my morning rituals, I entered the shower and allowed the hot water do its magic at waking me up. Afterwards I put on a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a grey hoodie. Adjusting my glasses I enter the kitchen and notice that taped to the top cupboard was a note that read, "Need breakfast food," which makes me wonder…

"How long has this been here?"

" **Since Tuesday."** Orin answered in a tone that made it sound as if he had been waiting for me to ask for a long time.

"Ugh….what's today?"

" **Sunday."**

"Guess I won't be having breakfast than." I say as I stretch the creaks out of my body. "I should probably buy groceries later." I mutter as I turn to leave.

" **So, what's on the agenda?"** Orin asked as I opened the front door.

*PLOP*

My bones began popping as I shut the door. I insert the key and hear a click noise notifying me that it was indeed locked. I also made sure to put up a barrier as added protection to keep people out. I'm still a bit salty about the fact that someone broke in and stole the vessel while I was in Gehrin. I balled my fists in agitation at the memory of coming home and checking if it was still in its usual spot only to find empty air.

" **Well it's not like you could've kept it hidden forever, partner."** Orin spoke out.

"I know but still. The fact that I somehow managed to lose a mirror, is just embarrassing." I let out a defeated sigh as I slump my shoulders.

Dragging my feet I began my journey to my training spot. It was a relatively vacant place, you see in town there was a park surrounded by a forest. It was mostly unvisited so I made it my unofficial area in which I would try to awaken my Sacred Gear and practice the various systems of magic I decided to study. I place a barrier to make sure nobody would be bothering me as I continue to practice using the magic at my disposal.

I grab a small knife out of my pocket and began carving into a nearby tree. As I carved the tree a bit of magic energy was being integrated into the tree. Within a few seconds I was finished with my little mark.

" **Runes?"** Orin questioned as I took the knife away from the tree.

"Yeah, while my calligraphy isn't the best, certain runes would be very useful since they produce their own magical energy. It's more efficient than having to spend three to five times more magic energy to cast a spell with the same effect." I answer Orin's confusion.

" **Still, are you sure you want to pursue Idol Theory? You yourself complained that it's a weird system of magic."**

"Yes, it's also time consuming, meticulous to a ridiculous degree and an all around confusing system that's over complexed for no real reason other than for the sake of being overly complex. Now if you don't mind I have to carve another 8,351 runes before noon." I say as I move onto another tree.

However while doing this I place pieces of red paper in a sort of magic circle like pattern. Since red is the color that represents fire this'll amplify my low fire affinity according to the rules of Idol Theory. Although given just how fickle this form of magic is, it could end up blowing up in my face….

I really hope that doesn't happen….

After an ungodly amount of time, around seven hours, I was able to do it! Finally! It's just a few moments before sunset which means the position of the sun will enhance the strength of the spell. Okay I place my hand on the first rune I carved and take a deep breath as I prepare for the rather lengthy chant.

"One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed." I say as I start to inject my magic energy into the runic system. I could feel the the activation of the runes magic as my own interacted with it.

"The great flame of the beginning." As I chanted a light began to emit from the marking and the magic energy used for the run began to spread to the others systematically. Soon the area was filled with red lights as the magic circulated through all the runes with my magic energy serving as a conductant.

"It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil." As I resight the third verse, something went wrong. The runes began rejecting my magic energy like how the immune system rejects sickness. Shit I screwed something up when I placed the damn runes.

"It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness." In order to try and save my hard work I focus more energy into the rune while also using the magic circle made of red paper as amplification for my fire element. And for the briefest moments everything seems to go back to how it was suppose to be.

Until cracks begin forming from the runes that is. Damnit, the runes can't handle this much input. But if I lessen the flow of magic energy than something really bad could happen, especially since it's my own magic power that's being rejected. I have no choice but to continue or else I could be looking at a giant crater in the making.

"Its name is fire and its role is the sword." As I speak the light intensifies and fire begins spreading around the area. The circle around the series of runes also started glowing with a ferocity that I'm sure isn't suppose to happen.

"Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!" Upon the final verse the flames come together and formed a giant monstrosity of fire.

"I did it?" My face was one of complete shock. I managed to create it.

"Orin, I've finally created my weapon. I've won! With Innocentius at my disposal victory is assured! Yes my goal is one step closer to being reali-Oh come on!"

Almost on cue the runes all burst into splinters. This completely destroyed the system of magic that I placed for Innocentius. Thus my beautiful fire giant disappeared faster than he appeared.

I fell to my knees with my head down in defeat.

"I was so close...What went wrong?" I asked before seeing one of the runes was slightly misaligned by a centimeter or two.

"That can't be! How am I supposed to become a God if I keep making these simple mistakes? I'm suppose to be better than this." I stand with my back hunched over.

"I can barely even use Baptism Sacraments, Orin. Do you know how pathetic that is? Those sacraments are some of the most basic forms of attack that Inquisitors are taught." I sigh in a tired fashion.

" **Okay we've been over this. You suck, it's just the way it is. But hey you're excellent when using defensive spells. You could become the best…"** Orin trailed off trying to find the right words.

"White mage?" I ask not sure if that were those words he was looking.

" **Oh god that sounds fucking stupid. You're right you need to get good at using more attack oriented magic or something."** Orin said this like he was expecting me to just become better with no work at all.

"How?"

" **Just get good. It can't be that hard anime protagonist do it all the time. All you have to do is go through either a traumatic experience or die."** He said as if it were obvious.

"I've already done that."

" **Well do it again."**

"No!" I shout in defiance.

" **Don't argue with me."**

"I'm not dying and I'm definitely not going to put myself through something traumatic just so I might gain a power up."

" **But it always works in anime!"** He urged like a child that thought they knew everything.

"Thats anime, this is real life!"

" **What's the difference? Have you not taken a look at the life you live? It's basically the same thing."**

"You're insane!"

" **No, I'm thinking outside the box here. You're just to scared to act damnit!"**

"Well sorry that I don't want to die! I just want to be god!"

" **Well you're shaping out to be a great one. Yes, Galahad the god of cowards. Truly you will lead us well."** Orin patronized. " **If dying isn't your thing than like I said you could just watch as-"**

"I will not drop to that level!" I snap as he began suggesting something like _that_.

I know that he was probably just trying to screw with my mind, but my mind went back to what happened in that town. The feeling as I pulled the trigger and the spray of blood that splattered onto my face. Watching as her eyes became cold and lifeless….

Only for that light to eliminate and fill my vision. What it should me could be summed up in one word: Utopia. The answer to the question that had plagued me, what was it that drove me to live? Now that I have that answer I feel a sort of vigor, that's pushing me towards this end to make sure that I'll never have to lose her or anyone else again.

"I'll do it. I'll pursue the ending. And when that happens this world will transform into a paradise. I'll do it, for Xenovia and Nemesis, so long as there's a breathe in my body I'll continue on this path." I say as the sunset began to turn the sky orange.

" **Galahad, Nemesis is dead and Xenovia hates you. Accept that already."** Orin said with that damn condescending tone.

"Yeah…" I conceed. I don't really want to argue with him right now. I mean he couldn't understand what it's like to feel worry for another or regret for something he did. How could he? He was categorized as an Evil Dragon for a reason.

As I decide to leave the forest come across a sight that I didn't expect to find….it was Hyoudou. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Seeing the sight I knew I had to do something to help him. Sure he's as good as dead, however if the magic I'm sensing is what I think it is than Rias could potentially save his life. But I could at least help him a little.

" **Wow she did a number on him."** Orin commented.

" _He'll be fine. Well at least he will once Gremory reaches him anyway."_ I answer as I managed to reach him.

" _Shit, I don't know what to say."_ I muse as I realize this.

" **Well what's something that you were told when on the brinck of death?"**

" _I guess that could work…"_

"Rejoice, young boy. Your wish will finally come true." I say and began focusing magic energy into my fingers causing them to glow a faint green. I could feel a small smile spread across my face.

Placing my hand on the wound making Hyoudou cry out in pain. He started squirming as the wound started closing. Before long he passed out from the pain. It took all of three seconds before the wound in Hyoudou's chest closed and healed completely.

I pulled my hand out of Hyoudou's chest it resembled more of a ghostly illusion having turned translucent and seemingly ethereal. Spiritual healing, it was a spell based of the style of magic used by the god's of Africa. It was considered to be a rather unusual practice for a magician and was mostly it was practice in more uncivilized areas of the world.

"Hmm, perhaps sooner than you realize. Issei Hyoudou." Shortly after the flier at his side began to glow red. Seeing this I choose to hide myself away from sight.

Shortly afterwards a transportation circle manifested and from it come Rias Gremory and another girl that I don't think I've met before. She was roughly Rias' age perhaps and was dressed as a maid with silver hair and blue eyes. And above all else she was beautiful even more so than the acclaimed Great Onee-sama that was right next to her.

"No, I won't let you die." Rias said as she pulled out a Pawn piece and laid it on top his chest.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Issei Hyoudou, hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm rise once more as my demon servant. Rejoice for you have been given new life. Wake as my foot soldier and Pawn." As she chanted the Pawn piece sunk into his chest….

And nothing happened.

" _Wow, so that's the power of a high class devil. Hmm, I never would've thought that it would be so...I don't know. Underwhelming."_ I think to myself as to keep my presence a secret.

However the maid gave a sharp glance to where I was. And dear god is she scary. Pretty beyond belief but scary nonetheless. Ugh! Stop looking at me with such eyes it's so unnerving!

"It should've worked. What is he worth more than one perhaps?" Rias questioned and suddenly her seven other pawn pieces all flew from her pocket and entered Hyoudou's chest sinking in just like the first.

" _I retract my previous statement."_

The maid is still looking at me with that intensity.

" _I retracted that statement now please stop looking at me like that, maid-sama."_ I plead internally as she squints her eyes as if she managed to find out where I was.

Rias cleared her throat making the maid adjust her gaze to the redhaired heiress.

"I'll be taking Issei to his house." Rias said as she and Hyoudou were teleported by the magic circle before the silver haired girl could retort.

" **Partner you feel that right?"**

" _Yeah she's strong, far stronger than that fallen angel and even Rias herself. It's completely monstrous in strength. I'd say it's on the same level as Cu Chulainn."_

Suddenly a knife came soaring through the air and embedded itself next to me. It cut my cheek allowing a bit of blood to stream down my face. Naturally the cut healed quickly given its small size and the shallowness of the cut. But this did confirm that she knew where I was.

I tried pushing myself as far into the trees as I possibly could. I didn't want her to find me as I'm sure that would only spell my downfall. I stayed as silent as I could, the girl for her part stayed focus as if trying to find me.

" _Time alter - triple stagnate."_ I invoked the name of the newest spell I learned for Innate Time Control.

Triple stagnate did the opposite of its counterpart, instead of making me move faster, it slowed everything from heart rate, respiration, and my pulse down to a third of what it would normally do. It also caused my body to become room temperature and caused my eyes to take in three times the amount of light than what it normally would. My hearing also become heavily muffled. It was a very useful spell for when it came to hiding or playing dead.

Within a few moments the maid seemed to give up looking for me before sighing to herself.

"I could've sworn I heard something. It must've just been my imagination." Her features no longer looked to be guarded or on high alert.

"I should return to the clubroom I'm sure Lady Rias will be waiting for me there." She said to herself before creating a teleportation circle and left.

Seeing that the girl was gone I ended the spell and let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in this entire time.

"That was close." I said as I began taking in more air to breath.

" **Partner that girl, it would be best if you were to make her a subject. She'd be a great ally to have on the quest for conquering the world."** Orin proclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Are you crazy. That girl would more likely kill me as oppose to help me." I shout in reply at his ridiculous assumption that I would even be able to achieve such a thing.

" **You're giving up without trying."**

"Well sometimes you have to know when something is impossible. And I'd say making that girl an ally is pretty impossible. My only hope for that to be accomplish is a miracle. And considering the nature of the two of us I don't see that happening."

" **Coward."**

"Whatever I'm starving and could go for some food right about now." I say before turning to leave the park.

I'm sure that by the time I to my apartment it'll be dark. Maybe I'll be lucky and manage to have enough time to cook up a miniature feast. Why am I so hungry? It's really unlike me, I don't care very much for this side of me. It's too generic and I'm already a walking cliche as it is.

Of course when I did get home I found more notes that explained how I had no dinner food, or food for lunch, dessert, or even a snack. No as it turns out I didn't have any food whatsoever.

"How long have these been here?" I questioned Orin with a bewildered expression.

" **About a week or two. Though I think dinner might've been three."** He answered.

Oh, great! I don't know what's worst, the fact that I haven't eaten anything in so long or the fact that it does seem like a thing I'd do. Screw it I'm going out to eat.

Taking what money I was able to spare i made my way back into the busier parts of town. I came across a cafe and was already thinking about what I could get.

"I could go for some ice cream." I said out loud.

Oh yes the nice numbing effects of the sweet sweet treat. How I'd love to have some right about now. Just thinking about it is making my mouth water. Walking inside I went up to the man upfront.

"Can I take your order?" The man at the register asked me.

Alright, hmm, vanilla is my favorite but I had that the last few times. I'm not much in a strawberry mood….

"I'll take a double chocolate, please." I said placing my order.

"Right away." He said as he began to scoop up the requested order and handed it over to me.

"Thank you very much." I said politely taking out my money paying the man.

"Yeah no problem." He said as I began walking away.

Well now I just have to find a seat.

" **Why do I feel like something really fucking stupid is about to happen?"** Orin groaned out.

* * *

After enjoying the treat I decided to to just hang out in the cafe. It was mostly silent and a rather enjoyable. I allows like moments like these, in which everything is calm and quiet. Nothing is amiss and everything seems to be just right. It's almost as if the world itself is content. Okay that's a lie it's mostly boring and I don't see how people can do this on a daily basis. I ean sure if it's once in awhile, I can get it. But geez this is what some people try to achieve with their lives. Peace is boring what's there to do? I'd much rather spend my days watching-

" **Fucking pervert!"** Orin shouted catching me off guard.

" _What?"_ I jumped at the sudden yelling of a certain mooch.

" **You only like those videos because of how errotic they get!"**

" _I'm a teenage boy with needs. It's only natural. What's your problem?"_

" **My problem is that it's disgusting. At this rate you'll end up spying on girls when they're changing like that Hyoudou boy."**

" _Hey! I have never once peeped on girl! Nor have I done half the stuff he's done with his friends! That's sexual harassment and is punishable by law not to mention disrespectful to women. I feel like you're looping me in with them unjustly just because I happen to like girls."_

" **UGH! Why is that my partner had to be a horn dog?"**

" _You're acting like a girl!"_

" **Shut up!"** Orin yelled louder than I ever heard him before.

Just than my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"It's been a while, Galahad Marlon." A deep voice replied on the other end of the line. I haven't heard that voice in a few years. Why is he calling me now?

"So what do I owe the pleasure, father Kotomine? It's been awhile since you last called to check up on me." At my words he gave a chuckle.

"It has been some time hasn't it? I'm shocked that you even remember me." He admitted making me scoff.

"Like I could forget. You were the one that taught me how to be an Inquisitor." I respond and he give another small chuckle as if reminiscing about the past.

"Yes I suppose I was. Anyways, I thought that I should inform you that somebody from you and your father's trials will be showing up eventually." He informed and peaked my interest.

"And who might that be?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, that's for you to find out for yourself. Though I can assure you it'll be quite a surprise when you find them." At that the call ended on his end. Figures he was always the type of person to do something like that.

"Hey come on. I said I wanted to have some fun with yeah." I heard somebody say.

I look over and saw...you have to be kidding me. He survived, how? I watched him get mowed down in a hail of bullets. Standing there was the goth kid I met in Gehrin.

"...Stop bothering me. You're annoying." This was said by a cute girl with white hair and hazel eyes.

While I'm not one to play the hero that often, I needed to know how he was still alive. I walked over to and made my presence known. Almost immediately the guy began sweating like crazy.

"Hey is this guy bothering you?" I asked the girl while cracking my index finger with my thumb. She nodded as if to say yes.

"Oh god it's you. Listen I didn't mean anything bad by this. Alright? Buddy? Pal?" The goth tried shrugging it off. I stopped him from leaving by grabbing his shoulder.

"I have a fews word for you. Outside now." I tell him and he shakes his head before we head off to the exit.

"Why in perfect blue hell are you here?" I ask the goth kid once we were outside.

"I didn't know hell was blue." He said being too focused on what I had said.

" **What an idiot. Of course it's blue the freakin devils created an artificial sky. Saw it when I tried conquering that place."**

" _You're not helping."_

"That's not important!" I snapped at the boy and he flinched.

"Geez you're overly jumpy." I said before raising a fist.

"Ugh!" He yelled as he flinched once more.

He thought I was going to punch him. I did it again and the same thing happened. Hey this is a lot of fun. I began picking up the pace as I was "about" to punch him.

"Please stop it you sadist!" He shouted and I began laughing like a lunatic.

"I'm sorry but your reaction is hilarious. I can't breath this is too good." I began to calm down as the humor from the boy's fear wore off.

"Now answer my question." I said my voice turning back to a more serious tone.

"Alright, alright. Some of the bodies managed to shield me from the bullets. Then there was that explosion and I'm really not sure how I survived. But then there were those black clad bastards." He growled clearly enraged as he thought about them. He punched the wall next to him, making it creek an impressive feat for a normal human.

"They killed everyone. I want to make them pay-"

"Go home." I interrupt him.

"What? Your letting me go? That easy?" He asked a shocked expression on his face.

"Consider this a warning. But keep this in mind, if I find out that you continued harassing that girl, I'm gonna kick your ass." I warn giving him a deranged smile.

"Right boss!" He stood at attention before running off somewhere.

I look at where he punched the wall. He managed to crack it, but there was blood, no doubt meaning he tore some skin in the process. I couldn't help but sigh.

Humans are fragile by nature, they neither have the longevity nor the pure physical abilities of the races that inhabit this world. On top of that their magic was less than stellar unless they learned a system from another species to increase their power.

Even the Sacred Gears, the one thing that was meant to make them special would ultimately become the property of one of the three Christian factions. Humans are just weak in the grand scheme of things. They don't hold much potential in a fight against physical might or even a duel amongst mages.

It just goes to show, there will always be somebody better than them.

" **You make it sound as if you hate them."** Orin interjected. " **But aren't you human? So, wouldn't that mean you hate your own kind?"** He questioned his voice being one of interest.

" _Do you know what Humanity's greatest strength is, Orin?"_

" **By your words I would say they don't have one. But if I had to make a guess. Hmm...their overwhelming numbers. If not for that I'm sure they would've been extinct long ago."**

" _Its their weakness. Unlike all the others, humans are the ones that have made the most progress and why is that? Because where they lack in strength or power, they more than make up in the use of their mind. Had it not been for their short lifespans they wouldn't have created half the stuff they've created. I doubt even the biblical god predicted half the stuff they've created. From weapons with the potential to destroy the earth to devices used for our entertainment. It's amazing what they strive for."_ I can't hold back the smile from crossing my features.

" **God, you're terrible at expressing your opinions."**

" _Don't get me wrong. I have no intention of being human. I still seem as being one of the weakest races there is. However don't jump to the conclusion that I hate them either. In the end I'm all for progress, and really they're the only ones capable of making that happen."_ I look up to the sky and watch the stars as I begin to walk back and forth.

"...Excuse me." I feel someone tap my shoulder and turn to see that girl.

"Yes, can I help you?" I ask as I try to hide the cracks in the wall.

"...Thanks that was rad…?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Galahad Marlon, second year at Kuoh Academy." I introduced myself. "And you are…?"

"...Koneko Toujou, first year." She answered my question.

"Huh, in that case that makes you my kohia, right? I'm not getting the roles mixed up again, am I?" I spoke with uncertainty evident in my voice. It wouldn't be the first time I got these honorifics mixed up.

"...That's correct Galahad-senpai." Koneko said making me give a relieved sigh.

"Well that's a weight off my shoulders. I've only been here for a year so, I'm still trying to get use to the langue. I guess I'm getting the hang of it at least." I chuckled in awkward manner.

"Anyways is there something you needed to tell me?" I questioned the small girl.

"...Two days from now, after school, come by the Occult Research Club." She instructed, but her voice held onto the same monotone, it was really cute on her. Actually it kinda reminded me of someone.

"Sure no problem. I'm going to assume it involves a certain brown haired pawn." My words caused Koneko to widen her eyes in shock slightly. But before long she regained her composure.

"In that case I'll be seeing you around. Toujou-san." I said waving a hand goodbye, a smile was plastered on my face.

"...See you as well, Galahad-senpai." With that we parted ways.

" _She's a lot stronger than she looks. Hmm, wait a minute she isn't Rias' servant."_

" **How can you tell?"**

" _The Evil Piece in them, it tends to have a bit of their king's magic presence in them."_ I took note as I tried placing where I've felt the magic resonating inside Koneko's body.

" _It feels similar. Like I've felt it before."_ Wait it couldn't be. Hmm, I'll have to investigate further into this.

" **What?"**

" _It's just that, well...her magic signature is near identical to the residue left by the person that stole the mirror a year ago. If she's culprit than I can assume she used a magic circle in order to get in and out. That would explain why there's only traces in one spot. But I can't be for certain just yet."_

" **What will you do if she is?"**

" _If that's the case then so be it. In all honesty I have no need for a vessel if I can't use it. Besides I already have a contract. I don't need another one."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Galahad Pov**

*SIGH*

"It's now or never. Either I walk through these doors and get this over with." I say to myself as a sort of reassurance. It didn't really help at all, but hey it's better than nothing.

Opening the door I was greet by the stares of Hyoudou, Koneko, and the maid. Seeing that most seats were already taken I sat across Hyoudou and in between Koneko and the silver haired girl. Hmph, not a bad spot if I do say so myself.

" **She's like eight! And the other one is radiating killing intent towards you! How do you find this a good thing?"** Orin shouted clearly bewildered by my choice of words.

" _Hey, listen when life gives you lemons you make lemon meringue pie. Don't ruin this for me."_ I warned the freeloading dragon.

" **Goddamn pervert. Of course! This is your way of imagining your harem you bastard."** Orin proclaimed.

Jesus fucking Christ, what am I not aloud to like the way a girl looks? Is Orin really that much of a shrewd? Why am I even bothering, I should just try to make friends with Rias and her group and the third king. But first I should make sure that everything goes smoothly on Hyoudou's end.

"So now that everyone is here, I'd like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias said to Hyoudou who was sitting between Kiba and Kanzaki look alike number one. I can't remember her actual name.

"Ugh, thanks." Hyoudou said looking at Rias, or more precisely her breasts.

"You should know that the name of this club is just a front. Its suppose to look like this is some sort of hobby." Rias explained.

"Okay, so what is it really?"

Oh, poor Mr. Hyoudou. You still have no idea what awaits you my dear, perverted friend.

" **Says the pervert."**

" _Shut up Orin."_

Huh? I just realized how much I say that. If this keeps up it'll turn into something like a catchphrase. Go figures.

"Well since you asked I'll be frank with you. I'm not the only devil here Issei." Rias revealed making Hyoudou gaped in surprise.

"Wait are you saying that's what you all are?" He questioned while leaning forward.

"And the winged man from yesterday was something different. A fallen angel." She continued making Hyoudou's eyes widen. "Some think we're the same which isn't true…"

I tuned Rias out already knowing the way it worked. Instead I took notice of both Koneko and the other girl next to me had their eyes trained on me. If I had to guess I'd say the maid is that third king Rias told me about on our first meeting. And Koneko must be her servant. That makes it all the more easier for me I guess. It's clear to see that Koneko doesn't have anything against me, it's likely she's just following orders. Whereas the maid only holds distrust for me.

I'll be sure to change that over time.

"So how do I bring out my Sacred Gear." I heard Hyoudou ask and I was about to answer before Rias beat me to it.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being? Goku from Dragon Ball?" Hyoudou said.

Goku? I guess, he's strong but far from the strongest. Wait! What am I saying? This is ridiculous, there is no way that it will work.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest. Now lower your arm slowly and stand up."

Hyoudou got up from the sofa and lowered his arm like he was told.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

At hearing Rias' voice he began to panic. Sweat began to run down his face.

"Hurry and do it." Rias urged.

"Kamehameha!" Hyoudou said while having both his opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at the chest.

"Now, open your eyes. With the amount of demonic power in here, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear." Rias said and I had to hold back laughter.

This whole concept seems to be ludicrous. If taking on the pose of an anime character was really all it took to awaken one's Sacred Gear than I might as well throw in the towel.

*FLASH*

"It worked!" Hyoudou exclaimed his left arm was now covered by a red gauntlet.

This simple action seemed to cause something in me to snap.

"Oh come on! I went through three years of failed attempts and still haven't unlocked mine and he gets his on the first try. How is that fair?" I blurt out on impulse and my words don't seem to go unnoticed.

"You have a Sacred Gear? Well if you want to give it a try than go ahead. Do what I told Issei, take on the pose of the person that you think is the strongest." She instructed.

" _Well it worked for Hyoudou. But who do I see as the strongest?"_ I stood up while trying to think of what pose to do.

" **Come on partner. There is only one person that it could be."**

Orin's right there is only one person that I can think of when it comes to the strongest.

Much like Hyoudou I stand up and take on the pose of a character from Dragon Ball. However my choice of character is quite different than Hyoudou's. I take on the pose of the mighty lord Frieza while he's about to unleash the deadly supernova. My choice doesn't seem to go unnoticed by Hyoudou who adopts a confused look.

Much like before with Hyoudou a light appears, only in this case around my right arm. From my right arm a cobalt colored aura begins to emit acting much like a sort of mist or fog. Starting from my fingertips and ending at my shoulder.

"Well, so this is what your Sacred Gear is, Orin." I say out loud however it seems that nobody heard me.

I can use to this.

* * *

After a bit more explanation to Hyoudou on how devils worked he seemed to handle everything surprisingly well, even more so than I thought he would.

"Okay I think I understand. You're my king," He said indicating Rias. "And they're also your servants," Hyoudou pointed at Kiba and Kanzaki 2.0. "But that just leaves me with one question. Who are they and why are they here?" He pointed to me and the other two devils.

"I suppose an introduction is in order. Especially for you Marlon-san." Sakuya stood up and bowed to the two of us. "My name is Sakuya Gremory, but while at school or in public I'd prefer to be referred to as Sakuya Izayoi."

Gremory? So in that case, she is related to Rias in some way. Probably not siblings given the lack of resemblance between the two. Perhaps she's the daughter of the current Lucifer.

" **That would explain quite a bit.**

"…First year. Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm a Devil too." Koneko said bowing her head. Oh god this girl is simply cute! I just want to take her home!

I clear my throat to bring myself back to reality.

"Hi, I'm Galahad Marlon, former inquisitor and an executor serving in the 30th Legions infantry forces. An honor to meet you all." I also introduced myself in order to remain polite.

"Okay but that doesn't really explain anything." Hyoudou cried indignantly.

"Sakuya is another king like Rias, Koneko is her servant and I used to work for the church. Better?" I say to Hyoudou and he seems to nod his head in understanding.

"Anyways, Issei if you work hard enough, you could one day gain your own set of servants." Rias revealed and I don't think she knows just what she's released.

"And they'd have to do anything I say?" He asked with a perverse grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, I suppose they would." Rias answered.

"Yes! I could get my very own harem! I love being a devil!" He exclaimed to the top of his lungs

"Pervert."

"...Pervert"

Koneko and I say simultaneously.

" **Hypocrisy much. You're a pervert too."** Orin spoke out and I groaned internally.

" _Do you even know what that word means? The only thing I've done that even comes close to perverted is that I think certain girls are cute. Last time I checked that was normal for guys."_ I retort Orin.

" **You also want a harem for your own."**

" _Yes because a guy wanting to be surrounded by cute and beautiful girls that all love him and he loves back is the definition of perversion."_ I countered before Hyoudou started speaking.

"Hey that's really cruel you two." Hyoudou bemoaned his eyes streaming with tears.

"...Here you want some senpai?" Koneko offered some of her chocolate.

"Why thank you, Toujou-san." I answered taking some.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The brown haired Pawn shouted in dismay while pointing a finger at the two of us.

"Relax, Issei-kun, that's just Koneko-chan. She'll warm up to you eventually." Kiba said patting the brunnette on the back reassuringly.

"Yeah but it seems like Marlon-san's already beat me to the punch." He whimpered.

"Anyway. Why did you ask me here? I doubt it was for tea and chocolate." I say in a playful manner as to ensure that I don't come off as threatening.

" **Not that you are the least bit threatening already."**

" _Excuse me?"_ A tick mark appeared on my forehead when Orin said that.

" **I've met chihuahuas that are more threatening than you."**

Apart of me wanted to punch him so bad. The only problem is that by all accounts Orin is a disembodied voice of a dragon that I hear in my head, but lives in my right arm. Also I'm right handed, so it would make it difficult to actually hurt him without hurting me in the process.

"I asked you here because I'd like to offer once again. Will you become my servant?" She admitted looking to my side of the room. "But Sakuya on the other hand-"

"I will not allow it." The maid cut off the heiress. "I mean no offense to Marlon-san, but I simply cannot allow you to put Lady Rias at risk." She said giving a serious look.

"Sakuya, I know that you distrust Galahad but don't you think that you're being a bit too paranoid?" Rias questioned.

"It's alright. I get it, I'm a stray after all. I only betrayed my friends and family is all." I reply with my same carefree attitude.

"That isn't the reason for my distrust of you Marlon-san. But rather what you pacted with." Sakuya said and I widen my eyes.

They know about _it_. How did somebody in the church find out...no the mirror. They must've figured it out because of the mirror. No even if they made contact with the Demon of Pride they wouldn't know that unless they contracted with it. They must've had someone tell them about it or...Gehrin.

I allowed it to take control when Cu Chulainn stabbed my heart. Was that it? Where they there for it? Did we fight? If that's the case than I understand why she'd be untrusting of me. Damnit she might be thinking that I have no control over it. What the hell did it do to these people.

"This is ridiculous. Galahad would make a fine asset to us devils. Koneko, you're on my side, right? Galahad isn't a bad person, he can be trusted can't he?" Rias turned to the small girl.

"...Senpai seems nice but at the same time, I…." She took on an expression of slight fear as she remembered something before her gaze hardened.

What did I do to garner this? I didn't kill anyone...did I? Oh god if that's the case than I might as well just wave the white flag of defeat and call it a day.

"Does anybody also feel this way?" Rias asked and immediately Kiba and Akeno both clutched their chests before looking at Rias with eyes that were mixed with fear and sadness.

"What did I do?" I muttered holding my face with my hand.

"Well for starters you placed everyone under an illusion in which you killed almost everyone systematically." Kiba said with a smile on his face.

Why is he smiling while explaining this? Oh god I did that, no wonder I'm receiving such reactions.

"Listen I know nothing I say or do can make up for that terrible impression. But I do apologize for that." I get on my hands and knees and begin to ask forgiveness. "Please I am very sorry. It was wrong of me to do such things."

"Woah, woah! Isn't this going a bit too far? I mean just look at him, he looks pretty sorry." Hyoudou started sputtering.

"While I appreciate the gesture Marlon-san. I simply can't forgive you that easily nor can I put any trust into somebody who as you said yourself betrayed their friends and family." Sakuya said and I looked up with a nonchalant expression.

"Well now I take it you know about me don't you?" My voice was one that held intrigued and yet remained as calm as I could keep it.

"Galahad Marlon, you were trained by Kirei Kotomine to become an inquisitor. After a year of training you managed to join the ranks of the Assembly as an Executor where you were then stationed in Whitechapel during the crusade. As I recall from the known reports you commit a series of war crimes. After the crusade was called off you returned to the vatican and resigned as an Executor changing positions to a normal inquisitor, if I had to guess I'd say the pressure of war was too much for you." Sakuya smirked at that before continuing.

"For the next few years you spent your days investigating possible traitors and executed those found guilty. However you began accepting bribes and framed about 47 innocent people for unknown reasons. However somebody caught wind of this and you were going to be put on trial. You ended up fleeing the church but not before killing your father. The man that found out about your little dealings." She finished however her face was one that showed dissatisfaction.

"However I still don't understand. Why did you start? You were regarded as a hero amongst the church. Why give it up? Especially for such a thing as simple as money?" She asked and I had the urge to scoff at how much she didn't know. Not that it mattered, by the end this was the story I wanted.

"Hero?" I spat out the word like it was venom. "Please, you know what they refer to the people that served in the crusade? Traitors, cowards, monsters the list goes on. The stigma of that war follows each one of us." I paused momentarily.

"As for why I threw it away. Well it's simple…" I look the silver haired girl directly in the eyes. "I merely did everything in order to spread chaos within the church that took our sacrifice for granted."

"You wanted to start an internal war, for revenge." The maid widened her eyes at my words.

"Correct." I got up and looked to Rias. "Is that all? Because I'd rather like to go home now." She nods her head to answer my question. Smiling I turn to leave but stop when I remember one thing.

"Thank you by the way. If not for coming here I might've never been able to unlock my Sacred Gear." I give my thanks to the heiress as I close the door behind me.

" _Well how did I do?"_ I ask Orin as I exit the old school building.

" **A bit hammy. But at least you put some emotion into your acting."** Orin critiqued.

" _So you think they fell for it?"_

" **I don't see why they wouldn't. You were convincing enough."**

" _If you insist."_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"He's hiding something." Sakuya noted as she looked over at Rias.

"Yes, if his body language and how he spoke was any indicator I'd say he was lying to us from the start of his little tale." The heiress put in.

"Yes, besides his story of revenge, it's a cliche as a matter of fact it sounded like he come up with it on the spot." Sakuya stated.

"Time out I'm really confused here." Issei brought his hands together in a T formation.

"Listen there's nothing you need to worry about. I think it's fine to call it a day. Wouldn't you agree?" The crimson haired girl turned to her fellow king.

"Yes, that would be best." She nodded her head in agreement. Before Rias and Sakuya left the clubroom with their peerages in tow.

However unknown to them someone was watching from a distance.

"So, that's how it is? Deciding to bond with a bunch of devil scum." The black haired boy said to himself before looking at Koneko.

"What a waste. She was my type too." He spat out what appeared to be a tooth. He stood up from his position onto the main school building before turning his attention in Galahad direction.

"This time for real. No holding back and no running away. I'm going to kill you once and for all, 214782." This was said by the boy that had been hitting on Koneko the other day.

In a moment he disappeared only to reappear behind Galahad. The boy's right arm had a series of sharp bone jutting out of his body. He brought it down to attack Galahad only to be stopped by a magic barrier.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Galahad said before sprinting away.

" _What?"_ The boy was caught off guard.

"..."

He wasn't expecting him to simply book it like a coward. He was wanting a fight. A fight to the death. The fight he was denied back in Gehrin. And here he was watching as one of the people he wanted to kill ran away with their tail tucked between their legs.

"Get back here and stop running away like a little bitch!" He roared before giving chase to the fleeing teen.

After running for what seemed like ten minutes the boy found himself inside a barrier.

"A trap?" He questioned as Galahad walked out of a tree in front of him.

"Hm, I consider it more of a safety insurance that you don't end dragging any innocent civilians into the mix." Galahad stated before taking up an offensive stance. "Now I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?"

"Yamada Age." The boy introduced.

" _Judging by the bones I'd say that's his main form of attack. I don't sense any magic coming from it so, it has to be from the experiments he underwent in Gehrin. In that case I'll have to be careful and take precautions when dealing with him head on. If the display from the other night was anything to go by than his strength is inhuman but his defense is different. He might hit hard but he bleeds easily. But I can't say anything about his speed. All I have to do is destroy his heart. If I can do that then I'll be able to end this quick enough to go and buy some dinner."_ Galahad thought to himself while formulating a plan.

" _His defense is nearly impenetrable and he can heal from most minor wounds in no time flat. But he can't hide behind his shields forever and his healing factor is unreliable. It seems like he doesn't have any of those weapons of his otherwise he would've pulled them out by now. He'll more than likely try to augmenting his speed and strength in order to finish me off quickly. That won't be much of a problem getting around. However, I have to watch out for his eyes. He requires direct eye contact in order to use his deadliest trump card. So, I'll rip that out first."_ Yamada strategized before taking off.

" _Right first he'll attack using that arm of his."_ Galahad dodged Yamada's strike as he tried to slice Galahad through the middle.

" _He dodged, now he'll try to hit my ribcage."_ Yamada saw the attack and thrusted out his left arm, his flesh quickly took on the shape of a shield and absorbed the force of Galahad's strike.

Seeing Yamada's flesh being used in such a fashion took Galahad by surprise but not as much as when it morphed into whips with bone like blades at the end. They went straight for his face, forcing Galahad to jump away.

" _Two meters."_ Galahad took note of how long the whips where. His eyes widen when the black haired boy disappeared.

*SLASH*

Galahad activated Imaginary Gimmick to shield himself from the other boy's attack. Yamada's body went through a transformation as all along his body where eyes and sharp bones protruding out of him. His own eyes had also become more glassy and red with irritation.

"Is that what they were trying to turn me into?" Galahad asked the abomination of a boy.

"It's different for everyone. Some require more adjustments than others, while there are those that only have to have their Fruit of Knowledge awakened. Take myself for example, while I ranked around 500 amongst all the test subjects, yet I still required further experiments. As it turns out," Yamada disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of Galahad. "My power wasn't good enough by itself. Thus my body was weaponized to compensate for it."

" _Teleportation? But I didn't sense any magic coming from him. How is he doing that then? He couldn't be a natural teleporter could he? No such a thing shouldn't be possible. Wait this feeling its the same as...it can't be?"_ The brunette thought to himself in shock. However he didn't allow it to show on his face, instead he decided to pick Yamada's brain for more intel.

"Sorry pal, but I don't understand a word you're saying. Fruit of Knowledge? Its sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me." The older teen said trying to goad him into revealing more.

"So, you don't know, that explains a bit." Yamada said as his right arm morphed into a deformed appendage of muscle and flesh. Three sharp claws of bone lay at the end and at the shoulder where eight vent like openings.

"I'll be sure to break this damn shield of yours and make you suffer!" He shouted as he punched Imaginary Gimmick with as much force as he could let out. It didn't do much until fire started spewing out of the vents adding more force and momentum to his strike.

" _Shit."_ Galahad thought nervously.

"Maximum Pain!" He declared as the shield quickly expanded forcing the black haired away from Galahad. Unfortunately it failed to crush Yamada into anything as it reached its physical limit.

"Hmm, it has a maximum length of five meters and can expand at a speed of 0.3 seconds while producing enough force to match a bullet train." Yamada noted before smiling to himself.

"I'll adjust to make your output." As he spoke five more vents formed. "And if the fact that you haven't moved is any indicator than I'd say you can't move from your spot when it's in use." Yamada held his head at an angle to allow Galahad to see the smile on his face.

"I take it that the look of horror on your face is proof that I'm right. Aren't I?" His arrogant smirk only increased as he let out a laugh that sent a chill down Galahad's back.

" _He was able to get all of that from just that one exchange? I underestimated him."_ Galahad reprimanded himself for thinking so carelessly before trying to formalize his own analysis of his opponent who returned to attacking him.

" _He can only transform one limb at at time and the bones themselves seem resilient and sharp. He also has a significantly small amount of magic energy. As a matter of fact the fire spewing out of his vents have almost depleted him of it just to match Imaginary Gimmick. Alright I have to be fast about this."_ Galahad prepared himself as Yamada's attack ended with the flames dying completely.

" _Time alter - double accel."_ With the spell doubling his speed galahad placed his palm on Yamada's abdomen.

"Endless Scream." With his declaration Imaginary Gimmick took the form of a spear and extended outwards piercing Yamada. Once the spear disappeared Galahad took no time and created some distance between the two of them.

"So, you managed to injure me. But it looks like using that spear of yours really wears you out. It doesn't help with that lame time adjustment spell either." Yamada walked towards Galahad ignoring the hole in his abdomen. Four large bone sickles grew out of his left arm, he teleported in front of Galahad and went for his throat.

Galahad while using touki raised his arm up as a counter measure. The sickles sunk into his skin, tearing the flesh revealing the muscle underneath. The bespectacled teen gnashed his teeth before punching Yamada which sent him sailing into a series of trees before hitting the barrier.

From out of nowhere a series of bone spears were launched at Galahad. He managed to dodge the spears as each one lodged themselves into the earth creating craters or severed the trunks of trees. Yamada crept out of the trees, the hole in his abdomen had increased and he was now missing the left side of his torso. Blood was dripping from the wound and small worm like tentacle could be seen trying to connect to the rest of the main body but failed to do so due to being so small. It was at this point that Galahad's mind was consumed with nothing but the sound of barking.

"Everytime! God dammit!" He growled as he felt his sense dull. It was similar to when he used triple stagnate only his perception of time didn't speed up and the light intake was about the same. But it still felt off.

"What's this?" Yamada looked at Galahad in confusion as his movements became confused. He was wobbling all over the place and tripped over his own two feet every now and again.

"Hmm, I guess you reached your limit, you fucking bitch!" The black haired boy exclaimed with arrogance in his voice, his right arm twisted and melded into a tentacle like appendage with various bone like blades jutting out. Each one was a different size, an eye ball could be found on the largest blade that blinked at Galahad.

"Well now, you are one ugly mother fucker." Galahad said raising his head to meet with Yamada's eyes. His eyes began to glow a faint purple in correspondence with the color of his iris.

However Yamada had closed his eyes, all of them. This prevent Galahad from attacking his most vulnerable area, his mind.

" _Damn, so he knows about that. Oh well, he can't defend if he can't see."_ Galahad rushed forward with touki to enhance himself.

He was mere centimeters from landing a decisive blow to Yamada, however the black haired boy managed to counter his strike using his bladed appendage. Yamada's ribcage burst open revealing his organs, the rib bones turning into a mixture of a maw and scythes. The "maw" bit down trying to devour Galahad in one go.

" _Time alter - triple accel."_ Galahad invoked the spell to further increase his evasive speed allowing him to escape mostly unharmed. Unfortunately his right arm now had a puncture wound where the "teeth" sunk into.

Yamada teleported into the air in an attempt to cut the other boy down with the use of his bladed arm. Galahad raised his punctured arm to counter as his right hand reared back to deliver a sucker punch.

The two clashed blow for blow. Galahad went for a quick jab to Yamada's head only to be blocked by a fleshy tentacle from his targets back. And when Yamada tried to decapitate the stray inquisitor, Galahad would counter by creating a barrier. The stalemate seemed to last for a long while until Yamada remembered that he could teleport.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Galahad groaned as he watched the monstrosity of a human in front of him.

"Yeah it's not. So how about you stop acting like a pussy and just die already." Yamada requested.

"Wasn't talking to you." Galahad replied soon magic began to circulate within his body. His skin became slightly darker and his blood vessels were more pronounced and could be seen pushing against his skin.

" _Using this gives me an advantage. But it also burns through my magic energy quickly. Right now I have enough to last me a few seconds at most."_ Galahad thought as he jumped high into the sky.

" _He can somehow see even without the use of his eyes and he can teleport. But from what I can tell there is a limit to how far he can teleport to."_ Galahad focused his remaining magic energy into forming a barrier around Yamada trapping him inside.

Galahad channeled what little power he had in the use of fire magic into a small ball of fire inside the barrier with Yamada. The ball kept on condensing becoming smaller and smaller until it was a third the size of a golf ball.

"Here goes nothing." With these words the ball exploded into a giant fireball that engulfed Yamada.

The explosion had enough force behind it to shake the ground like a miniature earthquake. Galahad landed on the ground his form reverting back to normal as he began panting heavily.

"Thank god that worked….I'm almost out of magic energy." He wheezed out as he collapsed to the ground.

"Nice try bitch!" Yamada shouted as he punched Galahad with his right arm now resembling that of a hammer.

Yamada was truly in a bad state. Third degree burns covered his body, his flesh was black from the flames and the right side of his face was melted, his cheek was torn off that exposed mandibles of bone and flesh. The eyes around his body had gone blind due to being burned shut. But he still had the eyes in his head intact.

"Since you won't be using your fancy little magic tricks I assume I'm free to open my eyes for now." Yamada chuckled to himself as his blood that had been dripping from his body formed into small sphere at the side of Yamada.

" _Blood magic?"_ Galahad widened his eyes as the orbs of red liquid fired at him.

Galahad didn't know what to do. He didn't have the magic energy needed to form a barrier or use Innate Time Control, let alone use the demon's power. And he couldn't use Imaginary Gimmick since he lacked the strength to initiate it. He was physically exhausted and mentally worn out. He had no weapons or useable cards up his sleeves thanks to his magic energy being as depleted as it was. He hated to admit it, but this kid that he believed to be weak actually managed to back him into a corner.

" _This is the time when the protagonist gets a cool power up that saves his ass."_ Galahad grumbled inwardly.

 **[BOOST!]**

Galahad widen his eyes when he saw a green light fill his vision. In front of him was Issei and the other devils.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Kiba said while he and Koneko helped Galahad to his feet.

"What took you guys so long?" He questioned.

"...Interference." The white haired Rook said while pointing to Yamada.

"We didn't even notice that anything was off until we felt your demonic power. We than came back as fast as we could. Although I won't lie I was expecting to have to fight you Marlon-san." Sakuya said standing next to me.

"Oh, geez thanks. So are we like cool now?" He asked the maid who seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Uh, guys I think we have more important things to worry about!" Issei said clearly nervous about the thing in front of him.

"This works out perfectly since I wanted to show Issei the different role in a peerage." Rias said ignoring the Pawn's worried cries. "Kiba, will you mind starting?" She asked her Knight who only smiled as he drew his sword from his side.

"With pleasure, buchou." Kiba answered.

Using his speed Kiba attack Yamada slashing the black haired boy across the chest. However Yamada also tried slashing him only to find Koneko had grabbed ahold of his arm.

"...Fly." She said before sending him sailing through the air.

"Kiba is my Knight, his weapon is a sword and he has unrivaled speed and agility. Meanwhile Koneko is Sakuya's Rook and posses both unparalleled strength and defense. Finally there Akeno my Queen. She posses the qualities of a Rook, Knight, and Bishop, making her the most powerful and balanced piece." Rias explained to Issei.

"You mean most broken." Galahad interjected.

Yamada landed on the ground with a thud, creating a small dust cloud as he did so. Akeno gathered her magic and unleashed a current of electricity into yamada's form causing the creature to scream in pain before it turned to silent suffering.

"Ara ara. I wonder if it hurts you as much as it does me?" Akeno practically moaned as she electrocuted Yamada.

"I think I've had enough of this bullshit." Yamada angrily mumbled to himself. He teleported away before Rias could finish him off once and for good.

" _How the hell was he human?"_ Galahad thought to himself before turning to meet Sakuya's gaze.

"So what exactly happened here, Marlon-san?" She asked him.

"That is a very good question that I will answer after I get up. Good night." He said before passing out.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

Ugh…

I wake up to be greeted with the feeling of a wet rag on my forehead. My eyes felt especially groggy for some reason. I was almost tempted to go back to sleep and if not for the super gorgeous maid in front of me I would've just done that.

"Oh you're finally up." Sakuya said as she took noticed my eyes were open. "I'll be sure to let the others know." She opened the door and stepped out for a few seconds.

" _What happened?"_

" **Simple You got your ass handed to you by that goth kid."** Orin answered.

" _I did?"_ I felt like I could cry in that moment.

That annoying overconfident kid, beat me? He was like one of those annoying background characters that are only there to serve as an annoyance to the protagonist or a minor villain that only exists to die and show off how cool the hero is. And he beat me?!

" **Yeah. He would've killed you if not for those devils."**

" _Well this just does wonders for my self esteem. Why do I suck so much."_ I cried in self pity.

"Please come this way Marlon-san." Sakuya asked of me as she held the door open.

I followed the girl's instructions and entered the main clubroom. Inside the room I could see Hyoudou and Kiba sitting on one of the couches with Koneko sitting on the one facing them. Akeno was handing out tea and Rias sat in a chair in front of a coffee table with a chess board set up for a game.

I took the seat on the other side of the table and gave a confusing look at the display. Rias seeing my look only smiled before tossing me a king piece. I managed to catch it but only barely as I ended up fumbling it around in my fingers. Great, there goes any chances of me looking cool.

"So, any reason why it looks like I'm about to play a game of chess?" I ask with squinted eyes.

"Because you are." Rias answered simply.

"For what reason?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"The loser has to do what the winner demands." Rias said giving a smirk.

"Why is buchou doing this exactly?" Hyoudou asked Kiba.

"You could say that she's been trying to get Galahad-kun to join us for a year now. So, this is a last ditch effort." The blonde boy whispered back.

"Seriously? Why is he really that special?"

"It's a bit complicated. He does have potential to become a powerful Bishop, but as I'm sure you've realized he's a third rate at just about everything he does." Kiba further explained and what does he mean by third rate? I am totally a good magician.

" **No, your not!"**

"Tch, no." I refused Rias' offer causing the girl to tilt her head in confusion.

"Listen, this makes it twice now that you've saved me. However, I repaid my debt to you by healing Hyoudou over there when he was killed. I'll be sure to repay you in the future." I continue as I place the king piece next to the counter and head for the door leaving this place.

"You know in that case I can't let you leave so easily." Rias said with a slight frown.

Almost immediately Kiba and Akeno stood in front of the door with their weapons and magic on hand. They looked ready to attack if it came to it. So that's how it is. Either I play by your rules or I fight my way out. Sorry but I'm not what one would call talented in playing chess. I guess in that case I'll be doing the former. Imaginary Gimmick block almost any attack they can dish out so long as Rias doesn't use the Power of Destruction. But that won't be enough, I'll need some offense or at least something close to it.

I'm not exactly well versed in using it and I don't know if it'll work. _But_ I guess you'll never know if you don't try. Looking around the room once again I notice that Hyoudou is confused, Rias looks disappointed while Sakuya seems to be suspicious. The two at the door are about to get ready to engage me. I was about to gather ki with the use of senjutsu however something else happened entirely.

"...Stop." Koneko said standing right next to me.

"Koneko, what are you doing?" Sakuya asked, curious about her servants actions.

"...Senpai just got done fighting with that stray devil earlier." She said and while I know Yamada was a human, somehow, I don't really feel the desire to correct her.

"...Besides he defended me from that same stray a few nights ago. It was probably because of that incident he was targeted." Koneko was looking down as if she was guilty.

Geez I could use this to my advantage _but_ she looks so sad right now. I have to do something to amend her guilt.

"Hey now. It's alright no need to feel bad." I waved a hand and smile to reassure her. "Besides I got involved because I wanted to, so get rid of that look on your face. Your a lot cuter that way." I jab my thumb into my chest.

"Hey, Rias. I know you want me to partake in this game of yours but It would be a little one sided. I'm not much for strategy despite my best efforts. So, I'd prefer not to throw my freedom away. Thanks though for the thought and for coming to my aid. But can you call them off now?" I spoke as I walked towards the exit and stood in front of the two keeping me from leaving.

Rias sighed and raised her shoulders.

"Akeno, Kiba he can go. Just remember if you ever change your mind the position will always be open to you." The heiress said as she allowed me to leave.

"I'll keep that in mind." I look at Hyoudou. "Hyoudou, welcome to the world of the devils. I forgot to that last time and before I forget." I turn to the silver haired maid. "Izayoi-san, I look forward to working with you in the future." Giving my parting words I leave the clubroom for what I hope to be the last time today.

*SIGH*

" _And here I was hoping I would be free from my debt to that woman."_ I thought while embracing the wind.

" **Well it's your fault for underestimating your opponent, Mr. Future God."** Orin quipped.

" _I didn't see you helping."_ I retort as I begin to head home and look at my phone to check the time.

I have the eerie feeling that I'll be running into Yamada Age a few times in the future. Great, so does that make him my rival or something? I would've hoped for someone a bit less douchey and one dimensional. Or maybe that feeling is from the 47 messages Astolfo sent me...

Wait a minute one of these has a picture attached. I don't time to look right now. I'm sure it's probably something she'll show me tomorrow. Eh, though knowing her she'll freak if I don't look at it tonight. I'll just do it later.

" _Hey Orin, any idea why that kid was so strong?"_

" **Well, from what that Seth guy told you Gehirn was made to counter a contractor like yourself. It's not hard to believe that the experiments were to turn normal humans into beings able to kill and harm people like you."** Orin suggested and I can see that, it does make the most sense.

" _But Yamada's skill at teleportation worries me. I have never heard of someone teleporting without the use of magic. What's worse is that the feeling I got is the same as when I use Imaginary Gimmick. The only lead I have here is the Fruit of Knowledge and I doubt they mean the literal fruit. I don't really see Yamada as a religious person."_ I ponder for a bit before deciding to look into this fruit for further answers later.

" **What I don't understand is why you haven't used my Sacred Gear yet. It could've helped you in your fight against that kid."** Orin's words rang out in my mind and I freeze. I could've used it during my fight with Yamada. Then maybe I wouldn't have had to be saved by Rias again.

" _I am a fucking moron! A complete idiot!"_

As the truth sunk in many emotions ran in my mind all of which wanted to be let out at once. Instead I was only capable of one sentence.

" _Oh_ , fuck me!"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And this chapter is the start of the more cannon side of things. Well with a bit of setup to later events and story points thrown in.**

 **So I have a question I'd like to ask everyone. Would you like to see Galahad join Rias, Sakuya or remain as he is now and not became a devil. Granted with the third he'll either be an alley, join the Grigori or Khaos Brigade for a time. Just a thought I felt I should throw out and wanted to hear other peoples opinion on.**

 **So, I'm sure we all know the drill by this point, thank you all for reading and if you have a suggestion for what you'd like to see just let me know and I'll look it over. If you have a question feel free to ask and I'll answer.**

 **Until next time, goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red and Blue Dragons**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"I'm the lowest of the low." Issei mumbled to himself.

Currently the brown haired teen was walking to Kuoh Academy and was reflecting on what he learnt yesterday. Apparently he was a Pawn the most expendable piece on the board and he was just that. He wasn't fast like Kiba or strong like Koneko, and he was nowhere near the power of Akeno. He was so far down the pecking order that he wondered if achieving his dream was even possible. He was living a hopeless situation.

"What am I thinking? I can't give up. It might take longer than I originally thought but I must be vigilant for my dream at becoming the Harem King!" He proclaimed to himself not caring who heard him or what others might think of him.

However he also wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked right into a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing the outfit of a nun though with a different color pallet.

"Hey there do you need any help?" The boy quickly cleared his throat and decided to act like a gentleman instead of a pervert for a change. He helped the blond haired sister to her feet.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay really. Ugh...thanks." The girl answered nervously.

"Sorry about that." Issei said believing that he made the girl feel uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm a little bit lost do you think that you could help me out?" She asked with a blush spread across her cheeks and giving a cute giggle.

Perhaps it was this reason that Issei found himself carrying the girl's large case of luggage for her.

"So are you a tourist?" He asked the girl.

"Oh no, not at all. As a matter of fact I was just assigned to serve the church in this town." The blond haired girl replied.

"Right you're a nun than. I guess that explains your uniform." Issei had noted unaware of what that meant for a devil such as himself being in such close proximity to a member of the church.

"I'm so glad that I ran into someone as kind as you. I guess someone is looking out for me. Huh?" She gave a smile to Issei.

"Yeah-" Issei was about to say something but when he saw the cross around the girl's neck he felt as if his very life was in danger.

Seeing the reaction of the brunnette the nun looked worry.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah it's all good." He lied to her.

" _What the hell was that?"_ Issei questioned himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the crying of a small boy. The nun ran to the boy's aid and knelt down besides him.

"There, there. A big boy like you shouldn't be crying over a scrape like that. You're going to be fine." She cooed in a calming manner before placing her hands over the boy's injury. A green light emitted from her hands healing the boy while making him cease his crying.

"You see there's no reason for you to cry at all." She smiled at the boy. "You're just fine. All done now. Sorry." She turned and apologized to Issei while sticking out her tongue.

The two returned to walking with each other. However Issei kept on staring at the girl's hands wondering how she was able to heal the boy with such ease. He remember when Galahad healed him. It was everything but pleasant.

"You must be surprised." The girl said ending the silence between them.

"Uh, n-no not at all. That sure is a useful power you've got there." He stammered trying to focus his thoughts.

"Thank you I consider it to be a gift and a blessing." She turned her head to face forward and gained a forlorned look. "Truly it's wonderful."

"Hey there it is." The blond nun said excited at seeing the church she'd be working at.

"Oh yeah it's the church alright. The only one we have. Weird I could've sworn it was abandoned." Issei said slowly feeling a tad bit suspicious as he thought about it.

"Thank goodness we found it. That's a relief." The girl said however Issei didn't catch it since he felt he was in danger, more so than when he looked at the cross around her neck. It was terrifying just how vulnerable he felt.

"Let me thank you properly. Perhaps you could come inside with me for tea?" The girl said gaining the boy's attention.

"I can't the thing is I have somewhere to be." Issei said visibly shaking.

"Oh that's okay. Guess I should go to. It was sweet of you to help me find my way. My name is Asia Argento." The newly identified Asia introduced.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. You are very welcome."

"Issei-san eh, well meeting you was a blessing and I just know that it's one I won't forget. I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah me too." He said holding the back of his head.

"If you're ever around please come by the church and visit. That's where I'll be."

"Sure no problem. Well bye, have a good day." He said turning to leave.

"You too."

" _She's probably the nicest girl I've ever met."_ Issei thought to himself. And despite this he felt as if he was going to be in a lot of trouble later.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I somehow found myself in yet another peculiar position as I looked once again at the vacant cabinet. I keep on forgetting to buy food, I really needed to stop doing that.

" **No you keep forgetting that you're hungry. You've been overworking yourself and it's costing you quite a bit."** Orin chimed in.

"You can worry about that for me. Right now getting stronger is what matters. Even if I peak physically or come to a dead end in senjutsu or magic. Theres still more for me to learn." I said before yawning.

" **How long have you been up?"** Orin asked as I rub eyes.

"Since I wake up in Rias' clubroom." I answered while bringing my index fingers together.

" **You didn't sleep at all? That can't be good for you."**

"I know but I had to. I spent all last night trying to figure out what that Fruit of Knowledge is." I limped out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. The room was littered with both books and pages with notes scribbled on them.

" **And…"**

"I didn't learn anything. Anytime I thought I had a lead it turned out to be a dead end." Sighing in defeat I recalled the events.

"None of my 12 grimoires even have a record on it and it freakin sucks because that was over 30,000 pages per book. To make it worse I'm pretty sure I also learned about Celtic runes and realized how much better they are than Idol Theory...I pick the absolute worst systems to learn from." I groaned the last part out as I buried my face into my arms.

*BZZT*

*BZZT*

My phone went off. Looking at the number I saw that it was a text from Astolfo...Shit! I forgot to look at the picture she sent me. Thank god she sent me this text otherwise I wouldn't have remembered this.

"Oh damnit! The file is corrupt I can't see anything!" I shouted as I tried to view said image.

" **Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I don't quite understand...wait a minute you're hoping it'll be a nude photo or some sort of sexual cosplay! You are a sick man!"** Orin accused.

"You caught me Orin. You totally caught me. I was hoping that I'd see Astolfo dressed up as a maid or as a schoolgirl. I'm guilty." I answered in a more carefree manner.

" **Don't tell me your fetishes! Lalalalala! I'm not listening!"** Orin started yelling to drown out my words. I could only scoff and roll my eyes as my freeloading dragon did this. Although I did click on the newest message she sent me.

"Apart of me is wishing I had agreed to join. Oh well too late now." I said while skimming the rest of the texts the pink haired girl had sent me. Despite each one being a wall of words nothing was really standing out to me.

It was mostly the same thing, just her asking if I had seen the picture or finished the script or wishing me a good night's rest. Only drawn out to be 47 paragraphs. Although I'd be lying if I said that I didn't appreciate the thought. But still this is going overboard in my book.

" **Okay can you stop. Honestly we both know that you're not going to do anything."**

"What?" I blurted out confused what he meant by that.

" **Listen, I've seen enough anime to know that you're going to be too dense to tell when a girl is in to you just like all the other protagonists to a harem anime."**

"Are you comparing my life to the harem genre?"

I'm not sure how I should respond to such a thing. At one point in that case I'd get a harem which is great. On the other hand I wouldn't realize it which wasn't so great.

" **No just your level of denseness."**

"I am so not dense! I can tell when a girl likes me and other stuff...I think. I mean I know Astolfo more than likely has a thing for me. Given just how much she clings to me and the fact that she tries to spend time with me outside of school, I can at least put that much together."

" **I stand corrected."** Orin said but I'm not sure if he was serious or not.

"Really?"

" **No."**

As I opened the door and stepped outside I came face to face with Koneko. She had her hand held up in a fist as if she was about to knock on the door. We stood there in awkward silence for a bit.

" **Ugh! We don't have time for this!"** Orin screamed causing me to flinch, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Koneko.

"...You flinched, why?" She questioned me while tilting her head.

"Oh um, Orin started yelling." I answered but something tells me I just ended up confusing her even more.

"...Orin?" Koneko repeated and I slapped myself on the face. Geez I'm an idiot she wouldn't know who Orin is.

"He's the spirit residing in my Sacred Gear." I clarified.

"...You unlocked it yesterday and you've already made contact with the spirit inside. That's impressive Galahad-senpai." Koneko praised me, but sadly I'm unworthy of such a thing given mine and Orin's situation.

"Actually no. He woke up a few years ago. I know it's unorthodox for the spirit to awaken before the Sacred Gear is unlocked but what can I say, I'm a bit unconventional." I chuckled at the end before returning to being serious. "So what can I do for you, Toujou-san?"

"...I wanted company on my walk to school." She answered and I'm almost certain that my heart skipped a beat.

Koneko Toujou, hands down the cutest girl in school just admitted that she wanted me as company on her walk to school. I could die a happy man now! Okay I'm exaggerating that last bit, but you understand what I mean.

"Oh? That's fine. I'm glad you decided that I'm sufficient company." I answered as we started walking towards the school. "Hey, can I aks you something?" I asked and Koneko nodded her head telling me that I can.

"What's it like being a devil? Are you happy living as one or do you have regrets about it?" At my question she almost immediately answers.

"...I have no regrets. I haven't been happier with Sakuya-senpai than anything from before." She answered and apart of me felt a bit at ease.

"That's good." I muttered before smiling.

"...You're asking because of Issei-senpai aren't you?" She inquired and I lowered my head slightly.

"Yeah. I know it might seem strange but, I could've saved him. I was there and healing him would be no problem for me. I could've done more…" I bit my lip at the end. I know that he was happy with his new life. But that didn't change one of the most important things here. I let him die. He was only 17 what a short life. Had it not been for Rias he wouldn't be here. I practically gambled his life away.

" **Quit you're self pity. So you let him die. So what? It's not like he's a friend of your's. Or is it about Nemesis. I swear you need to let this go."** At his words my hand clenched in anger. I felt Koneko grasp my fist in her smaller hands.

"...You shouldn't worry. Rias-senpai treats her servants like family. Despite him being a pervert I can already see that she's taken a liking to him." She answered and I felt relieved. However now I had one question that I need to address.

"Hey, Toujou-san, you wouldn't happen to know someone that could train me to use my Sacred Gear would you? I'd really appreciate it."

"...Well there is one person that I can think off. They were also the one that taught me how to fight." She pondered for a bit before looking back up at me. "...I'm sure if you come by the clubroom after school I can guarantee they'll be there."

"Thank you Toujou-san that means a lot." I gave a friendly chuckle however she only frowned.

"...Call me Koneko-chan." She said suddenly taking me by surprise.

"Huh?" Was that okay for me to call her that? If I recall correctly doesn't referring to somebody by their first name in this country mean that they're really close to each other or something?

"...It's what everyone else calls me, so it only makes sense if you call me that." Koneko explained her voice still ever so monotone.

I smiled before saying anything. I guess her reasoning made sense. So perhaps I should give it a try.

"Alright, Koneko-chan. Thank you." I try calling her by her first name out loud and it seemed to roll off my tongue with no issues.

"Oh wouldn't you look at that. We're already this close to the school. So, listen go ahead of me." I say as I see the school in the distance.

"...Why?" She didn't seem to care too much for my suggestion.

"Listen, if you're seen with me I can only imagine the things people will come up with. I don't want to put you through that." I try to explain.

"...I don't care what they say. ...I wanted to spend time with senpai and that's what I'm going to do." Koneko said with her cheeks slightly reddened. It was so cute this little display. I must be lucky to have such a sweet and caring kohia...or maybe we're friends?

I didn't say anything to Koneko instead we walked to the school gates next to each other. As you can imagine this didn't go so well when the students saw us together.

"What's Koneko-chan doing with Marlon-san?" One student asked another.

"You don't think he's forcing her do you? He seems like the type that would?" Another wondered.

"He already has the pink haired girl now he's taking the white haired loli." Somebody groaned in annoyance.

"Hey they never found out who that loli that he was blackmailing for sexual favors was, right? What if it was none other than Koneko-chan?" A boy speculated and this is what I was afraid of.

"That fiend I'll make him pay for harming my Koneko-tan!" Another boy screamed and I felt my left eye twitch.

I sigh before turning to face the group of students that had been talking about me and Koneko. Had they just been talking about me than I'd let it slide. I could take the hit, no problem but this was taking things too far.

"Hey, you can spread as many rumors about me as you want, but leave Koneko-chan out of this." At my statement one of the guys seemed to be on the defensive as he stepped forward to me.

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to corrupt the school mascot than we wouldn't have such an issue here." The group of students behind them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Corrupting? School mascot? What the hell are you going on about?" I knew that Koneko was the cutest girl in school but was she really considered to be that?

"Don't act like an idiot! First you take Astolfo-chan from us, now you want to defile Koneko-chan's still developing body for your own sick amusement you damn perv!" The boy grumbled angrily as he began wiggling his fingers in a fast motion that made them somewhat reminiscent of tentacles or something like that.

"Hey dipshit I have no idea what you mean but if you really think that I'd do something like that, then something is really wrong with you! I'd be bringing shame to the Marlon name if I forced myself onto anyone. Besides such an act is not only wrong it's completely disgusting. And if anyone here is a pervert than its you all, who came up with ridiculous thoughts like this." I retort and the group of students widen their eyes in slight rage of my accusations.

I leant in to whisper into the guy's ear.

"So tell me is that just some sort of fetish that you and your friends like to think off. Koneko-chan the acclaimed school mascot being defiled by the "mad dog" of the school. Tell me is that what gets you off? But be honest is it the idea that despite looking so youthful and innocent she's actually as depraved as me? Or is that you're one of those guys that are into the NTR thing? That would explain the whole stealing her away from you thing. Is that apart of your fantasy did I steal your waifu from you?" As I spoke he began to grind his teeth in silent fury. However I wasn't done with him.

"Oh, don't tell me. Could it really be because in reality you want me?" I brought my balled up hands to my chest while giving the cutest look on my face I could manage. "You per~vert." I say causing his eyes to widen and his face to break out in a cold sweet. At seeing this reaction I return to normal. "See two people can play at this game, pal."

I turn to look everyone in the eyes and send the necessary amount of magic power to my eyes to activate my mind manipulation magic. A complete misuse of my power I know but I think I should implant this little message into their brains. Call it brainwashing if you want but I prefer to call it a suggestion. I'm not imposing my will onto them so much as putting an ideal into their head that could potentially became apart of their own moral code or something like that.

Now what is that suggestion you might ask well, if you're thinking it's stop spreading rumors than your dead wrong. They should've had that lesson by now so nothing I do will stop them from ignoring it. No, it's something a bit more for my own amusement. Who knows maybe one day it'll come in.

Deciding that I've spent enough time wasting it on these guys I decide to continue walking with Koneko to class. However it didn't long before we reached her class.

"Well here we are, Koneko-chan." I say with a smile on my face to make myself seem at least somewhat less unsettling.

"...Thank you senpai. You know you're not as bad as they say you are." She says as she enters her class.

"Oh really? Darn here I was hoping that I'd come off as the big bad wolf." I jokingly reply as I walk away to head to my own class.

" **Notice me Galahad-senpai! When will you notice me?"** Orin said in a falsetto that only really came off as incredibly annoying.

" _What are you doing?"_ I had to ask as his behavior was disturbing me.

" **Doing my best yandere impersonation. Give it a few months, I feel as if you'll be having a few of those around you in no time."** He quipped and I just about faced palmed myself. Out of all of the stupidest things he could say he just had to say that.

"Hiya Galahad-kun!" From out of nowhere Astolfo jumped onto my back. Not only did she catch me by surprise and made me jump. But I also let out what is quite possibly the most unmanly yelp of surprise that I could.

"Wow, you're really jumpy." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't handle jumpscares or sudden loud noises very well." I confessed as the girl only tightened her hold on me.

I began to blush as I felt her breasts being pressed against my back. And here I thought it only happened in anime.

" **Please tell me. Are you going to turn into a stuttering mess that breaks away out of embarrassment?"**

" _Hell no! Why would I want to ruin this. A perfectly cute and gorgeous girl is clinging onto my back. Why would I intentionally ruin it?"_

" **Pervert."**

" _Shut up."_

"Hey, Astolfo, good morning how are you?" I greet the girl currently attached to my back.

"I'm great! I was able to sleep in a bit later than usual and then had a great breakfast with my friend. Afterwards we walked to school together. Speaking of which I heard through the grapevine that you and Koneko-chan also walked together to school. You two aren't a thing right?" She asked and I could smile as I turn my head to look over my shoulder at her..

"No. We barely even know each other. We're just friends...maybe anyways. For all I know I'm just another senpai." I answer and she seems to be relieved with that.

"I'd cut that out you two. Wouldn't want to have to report two of my students for inappropriate behavior, now would I?" We both look to see Akira in front of us. Great it's just one after another today.

Astolfo gets off of me. And I'm once again a bit disappointed, I was getting used to the contact too.

" **What is it with you and physical contact? Is it some sort of fetish of yours? No, you know what I don't want to know. Just do me a favor and wake me up when something interesting happens...ugh, who am I kidding I'm going to have fucking nightmares at this point. Just try to keep the creepy fantasies to a minimal."** Orin requested and I am highly offended. I have done no such thing!

" _Yeah whatever you say."_

"Eh, sorry about that Nakamura-sensei. Haha." I gave a light chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You're no fun Akira-sensei. And here I thought that I'd be able to spend some intimate time with Gal~" Astolfo pouted as she-WAIT!

How does she know that nickname? Only a handful of people have ever called me that. One of which I've killed and another that might be dead.

" **Jesus! How can you say that all calmly. Show some form of emotion you fucking robot."** Orin lectured while rudely interrupting me.

" **Than stop being so depressing. It's a nice day out the sun is shining. Think happy thoughts."**

" _But I don't like the sun. I burn easily and then there's skin cancer…"_

" **Geez."**

" _What?"_

" **How do you come up with these things?"**

" _I don't know what you mean?"_

"Gal?" Akira raised an eyebrow before looking at me and a knowing smile spread across his face. "Galahad-kun, you sly dog you." He teased while giving me a thumbs up.

"I don't get it." I tilt my head to the side acting dumb to avoid Akira making any more jabs at me. It seemed to work as his expression looked as if I just snapped one of his puppies neck right in front of him.

"No one can be that dense." Akira murmured in a disappointed manner. Actually I think he was more disappointed than Astolfo.

"Oh! Gal you just broke Nakamura-sensei. Hey maybe we won't have to do anything in class today now. Good job!" The pink eyed girl slapped me on the back.

"I don't think so young lady." Akira said suddenly with a stern voice that seemed a bit misplaced on the black haired man. "If you think that's all it takes to get out of working in my class than you are surely mistaken." He pulled out a large stack of paperwork.

"This is today's assignment." He said handing the stack to the pink haired girl.

"For the entire day?" Astolfo questioned a look of terror was plastered on her face.

"No. This is just the math assign-"

"NO! No! Not okay! That is not okay." I shouted out on impulse as soon as he mentioned the word "math" to make matters worse I was jabbing my finger into his chest to emphasize my point.

"Yeah Gal is right! That's crazy, you can't expect anyone to complete that just look at the first problem. Even if it's a single page you'd have to be crazy to complete it."

"Oh you misunderstand. Everyone is getting a stack each. And it's all due by the end of the period." Akira informed making Astolfo start to flare up.

"You sadist!" I screamed out in an outrage.

"Well maybe I am." Akira began to chuckle maniacally as he walked away to the classroom.

I looked over at Astolfo and saw that she had been fuming. She's probably just as stressed about this as I am. This is the problem with Akira, I like the guy, he's a good person and a decent teacher but my god. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of spreading out the work load. Instead he just gives out a huge chunk of work at one time.

"Hey Astolfo-san." I shake the girl's shoulder slightly gaining her attention. "Come on let's get to class." I say waiting for the girl. She immediately lights up and wraps herself around my arm.

"So, does this mean that Gal has finally accepted my eternal feelings?" She said to herself, yeah I think this confirms my suspicions about her. Or maybe she was just teasing me, who really knows.

" **URGH!"**

"Sure." I say in response to Astolfo as we both enter the class and take our seats.

Funny enough is the fact that the desks hadn't been moved since yesterday so they were still next to each other. Soon enough the rest of the class, or at least the ones who bothered to come to school anyway, took their seats as well.

And much like what he said, Akira handed out the forty page assignment to the entire class. It was all due by the end of class which wasn't long. I only had to look at the first question before a headache started to form. Honestly how the hell am I supposed to know this stuff?

I ended up just writing, "fail me now" underneath my name just to at least say I did something. I turned to look and see Astolfo had a look of determination on her face. Well okay maybe not determination but she was at least writing answers.

"So, any idea how to do this?" I ask to see if she had the answer.

"I have no idea." She lowered her head and shoulders in defeat.

I sighed at that. It would seem that we were both defeated by this thing, although at least she tried. Unlike me, who gave up the moment I laid my eyes on the paper. But what point was there really? It was simply impossible.

" **Defeatist."**

"Hey, Gal. Are you going to be busy over the weekend?" She asked out of the blue.

I had to think for a moment. I don't think I do, but I could be wrong. Orin, do you know?

" **Weekend? No and-wait. I am not your secretary for the last time."**

"Um, no. I should be free. Why?" I answer her and she smiles happily.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out or not. It'll be a lot of fun. Besides my friend will be there to. She's super nice and she's a really cute girl so I think you'll like her. And if not then there's always me to keep you entertained." Astolfo began speaking really fast that I could barely keep up with what she was saying. So I did the only sensible thing. That being bopping her on the head to make her stop talking so she could catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I gave my answer and she only beams.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Although Akira did flip when he saw the note I made on my paper. He went on a rant on how I needed to apply myself more in math. Of course I wouldn't, I mean it is my worst subject for a reason. But other than that the day was pretty standard.

I ended up going to the Occult Research Club like I promised Koneko in order to meet up with the person that would be training me.

"You must never go near the church again Issei." I over heard Rias talking to someone.

"Why?" Hyoudou's voice asked in return.

"For us devils, the church is enemy territory. Simply setting foot there can cause major problems for both us and the angels. Surely you must've felt something telling you to be careful." The red haired girl explained.

"Oh, that's what that was. When I went near the church I felt a chill and my left hand tensed up." He muttered more to himself than anything else.

"That was your devil instinct telling you danger was near. Being in close proximity to somebody from the church is a very risky proposition. Also what's even more dangerous is that some of the exorcists affiliated with the church have Sacred Gears. They could really hurt you." Rias further elaborated. I guess she didn't explain this to him yet. I don't really agree with that decision since he could've screwed up majorly, but it's not my place as I am neither the master nor a devil.

"Wait a minute, buchou isn't Marlon-san an exorcist or something?" Hyoudou inquired and I could feel something inside me twitch in anger at that.

An exorcist? He thinks I'm one of those low leveled foot soldiers? How dare he! I will have him and anyone else know for that matter that I am the churches personal sledge hammer!

"No, exorcists, are in charge of hunting and disposing of stray devils, fallen angels and monsters that are considered to be too dangerous to be left alive. Inquisitors are a bit different Issei. They are apart of what is known as the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament." Rias explained to the newly reincarnated pawn much to my own sanity and pride.

"The assembly is made up of individuals who aren't meant to kill devils, but rather anything seen as inconvenient to the church. They are perhaps the bloodiest part of the church and the most dangerous." Rias sighed. "Listen just don't go near the church again. If an exorcist manages to kill you, there's is no coming back. You will be gone forever. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand buchou." He said before everything seemed to go silent in the room.

Apart of me is considering if I should enter now and hit Hyoudou a few times. No I can't do that, he didn't know any better... still though I wanna punch him in the face.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop Marlon-san." I jump and turn to see Sakuya. She had an expression that showed that she wasn't pleased with me. But what I really have to make note is...why is everyone sneaking up on me today.

"Hey, Izayoi-san. I swear it's not what it looks like-shit! Rule one Marlon never say "It's not what it looks like," it only makes you look suspicious, you dunce." I slap the back of my head while scolding myself.

Wait is she the one that Koneo was talking about? It would make sense since Koneko said that it was the same person that taught her how to fight. Naturally Sakuya as her king would be the perfect candidate for that.

"Please teach me what you know." I bow my head low and beg. However instead she just seems confused at my actions.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what are you going on about Marlon-san? Why would I teach you anything?" She replied and I could only slump my shoulders.

" _I need to convince her to teach me, but how?"_ I thought desperately trying to think of something.

"Please Izayoi-san, yesterday when I fought Yamada I felt so hopeless. Everything I threw at him seemed to do very little. If not for you or the others showing up when you did I wouldn't be here. And to be honest that drives me insane. The moment I got out of Gehrin I spent everyday studying and training any spell or system of magic I could. I gave 120% and worked harder than I have since my training as an inquisitor." I looked down and clenched my fist.

"But what were the results? Nothing but failure, if anything I think I got weaker. And now I have my Sacred Gear but I don't know what it does or how to use it. Your strong, a lot stronger than what I could hope to be. And I respect you for that. I also know that you don't trust me and I don't care if anything you're in the right for that. I'm both a natural enemy of yours and I attacked you and the others a year ago." As I said this I could see that she was recalling the events lost to me.

"But please understand I'm not an inquisitor anymore, I left not because of personal gain but because I hated how they treated us. And I wasn't in control when we fought. I know it's no excuse...but that _thing_ , the demon that I sold my soul to is the one that you fought. I can't expect you to forgive me and if you hate me, fine I respect your opinion, but please help me so I can at least live in this world just a bit longer." I pleaded and spoke with every word being completely honest and sincere.

"Marlon-san, nobody likes a suck up. Stop brown nosing." She told me and I only clenched my fist harder before shooting my back up to face her once more.

"I'm not brown nosing! I'm being honest! Geez, don't just write this off so quickly, it's embarrassing saying this stuff." I say feeling my cheeks begin to redden. To hide this from Sakuya I brought my head down once more. "Listed I'd prefer if we could be friends or at least allies. But if you don't want to than that's-"

"Galahad-kun, I'm glad you could make it. Koneko-chan told me that you wanted to learn how to use your Sacred Gear." I turn to see Koneko standing in the doorway and next to her is….

"Nakamura-sensei?" I questioned completely confused as to why my teacher is in here. Wait, he's the one that Koneko was talking about.

I look at Sakuya and almost as if on cue my blush intensifies. Idiot, idiot, idiot! I am such a fucking idiot.

"Sensei? Listen save that for class right now you can either call me handsome or Akira-kun. Your pick." He says and I have to question as to why he gave me those specific choices.

"Uhh, how about Akira-san?" I offer as an alternative.

"Eh, whatever floats your boat." He shrugged before becoming more serious. "So, listen I'll be heading out to the field. Take as much time as you need before going out yourself." Akira informed and I looked at him as if he grew a second head as he left for the field leaving me alone with the two devil girls.

"Koneko, could you go inform Marlon-san's sparring partner?" Sakuya walked up to her servant, who only nodded her head before entering further into the old school building.

"So, what is that you want to talk with me about Izayoi-san?" I asked still a bit embarrassed about our previous conversation.

"Don't hurt Koneko." She said catching me by surprise.

"Come again?"

"I'll only say this once. If you really want me to start trusting you then you can start by ensuring Koneko's safety. Everyone else seems to trust you for whatever reason and while it goes against my better judgement I'm willing to give you a chance." Sakuya said and I gained a smile. She was willing to start trusting me, maybe now I won't have to worry about her killing me off after all.

"But, if you hurt Koneko, just know that I will never forgive you." She warned me before leaving for the field as well.

A bit funny how I'm the one suppose to be going to the field, yet it seems like everyone else is going there but me.

" **Well, partner how about instead of complaining about it just get out there and do what you have to do. It's better than wasting a bunch of time here."**

" _Yeah, I guess I should. Hmmm…"_

" **What is it?"**

" _I respect Sakuya. But I also fear the idea of fighting her. Yet the ideal of her trying to kill me makes my heart race in a way that it hasn't since the crusade. Even the experiments in Gehrin didn't cause this sense of danger or excitement. Is there something wrong with me?"_

" **A lot actually. But you know I keep on bringing that up. I'm sure you're tired of hearing it from me."** Orin answered and I felt like hiding my face. I shouldn't have admitted that. It's weird and uncalled for me to have such feelings.

"You shouldn't worry about it." I turn to see Rias. Geez seems everyone going to see me get my ass handed to me by the school's most eccentric teacher.

"Sakuya doesn't actually hate you." At her words I frown my brow.

"Really? Cause she sure acts like it." I say in a curmudgeonly way.

"Oh, but I swear it's the truth." Rias reassures. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted you in her peerage. The only reason she hasn't is because she's unsure if your in control or not."

In control? In control of what exactly? Whatever I have thing I need to take care of.

Once I was outside I took notice of Akira's left eye. It had turned teal in color and his iris gained a green gear like patterned. If I had to guess I'd say it's his Sacred Gear. I wonder what it does?

"Alright Galahad-kun, bring out your Sacred Gear." Akira instructed.

I focused on my right arm trying to call it out. Within a second the blue colored mist seemed to erupt like a match to gasoline. The mist started shimmering every now and then and Akira seemed to to be eyeballing it with an analytical eye.

" **Can you tell him to stop. Its creepy having someone looking at me like that."** Orin requested and I raised an eyebrow at his words.

" _He's not looking at you though. It's your Sacred Gear he's gazing at."_ I try to reason with him but that only seemed to make him even more uncomfortable.

" **He's gazing? That's even worst."**

" _Again, it's not you but the Sacred Gear."_

" **I know, but still it's unnerving how he seems so content at looking at it. Besides it feels like he's looking at me since I reside here."**

" _Fair enough."_

"Hey, Akira-san, you're making Orin feel uncomfortable by staring. Could you perhaps stop? If only for my sake." I requested and he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I will be wanting to keep an eye on it." Akira then leaned closely to my Sacred Gear. "Please understand Orin-san but I need to keep an eye on you." He smiled before stepping back.

" **Oh fuck you asshole!"** Orin shouted.

" _Play nice boy."_

" **I am not a dog!"**

"So is there anything you can tell me about my Sacred Gear yet or what?" I ask my teacher as he continues to look over the blue mist.

"Ah, well your's is definitely an interesting one Galahad-kun. I mean it's predominantly a Dragon type, however instead of manifesting as a gauntlet or some other form of armor it's a series of highly condensed aura." Akira explained and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that's great and all but what can it do?" At my words he narrowed his eyes as if I just stepped on his toes or something.

"Hmm, there's a tone there Galahad-kun." He said giving me an overly exaggerated glare.

"Ahem, before Nakamura-sensei can deduce the ability of your Sacred Gear you'll have to face off against another. Preferably another that is similar to your own, Marlon-san." Sakuya cleared her throat to break the banter between me and Akira.

"In that case who did you have in mind?" I questioned and Rais gained a prideful smile. I don't like where this is going.

"Oh he'll be right out." The red haired devil said and almost on cue Koneko came walking onto the scene with Hyoudou on toll.

"You requested me here Buchou?" He spoke looking around sheepishly.

"Yes, Issei from here on out you and Galahad will be training together to learn to master your Sacred Gears." She informed her servant who only gave a blank look before it sunk in what she meant by train.

"You want me to fight Marlon-san? No way, I'm not doing that it's suicide. Just look at him! I'm certain that he could easily break all of my limbs. And I really need those Buchou." Hyoudou was frantic to let Rias know of his resolve to avoid fighting me.

"You're acting as if I'm going to kill you. I thought we already resolved that I'm not a completely terrible human being." I say in response to Hyoudou's remarks.

"Listen while you're not as bad as what the other guys at school make out to be, you're still a fairly scary dude. I mean just look at you, you're probably strong enough to kill me by accident!" He exclaimed.

"Listen killing you on purpose would be hard for me to do. So assuming I can do it on accident is an exaggeration of my abilities. Besides killing you would be shooting myself in the foot." I speak with a tired tone, in many ways I just want to get this over with, today is becoming too much trouble and I'm not sure if learning about Orin's power is worth it or not.

"So we just have to what exactly?" I ask Akira and he seems to brighten up almost instantly.

"Standard hand to hand combat, with both of your Sacred Gears active. It's a good way of measuring both your strengths and capabilities as fighters. And since both of you need to learn to use your gifts what better way than together?" Akira sounded all too happy as he rambled on about teamwork and creating bonds with each other to extend our horizons.

"Sounds forced to me." I muttered under my breathe.

"Hey do you want to learn to use your power more efficiently or not!" Akira was suddenly yelling right in my face.

"Uh...Yes?" I replied and he flicked my forehead. "Ow!" I started rubbing the place where he had struck.

"Than start acting like it." He said before turning to face Hyoudou.

"Now if you'd please Issei-kun, bring out your Sacred Gear." The black haired man asked of my fellow second year student. "And begin!"

And just like that Hyoudou followed Akira's order and got into place to fight me. He got ready to strike me however I put up my forearm to block the blow before pushing up his arm to hit him in the chest. Hyoudou grunted before recovering quickly and sucker punched me in the face.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

*CRACK*

Galahad's neck cracked under the force of Issei's hit. The bespeckled boy spat out a small amount of blood mixed with his saliva and wiped away any traces with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ow." He said half heartedly.

" _What gives, hitting him is like hitting a brick wall and he punches like a hammer."_ Issei thought to himself seeing that Galahad was unfazed by his attack. " _How am I supposed to beat him? He's a monster!"_ He closed his eyes in fear as the thought of Galahad hitting him again crossed his head. " _No, I can't give up. Not when Buchou is watching me. I have to beat him for Buchou's honor."_

"He's already lost." Sakuya said looking at the state Galahad was in.

Issei rushed forward rearing back a fist aimed at Galahad's stomach. However the former inquisitor was able to catch his fist and twisted Issei's arm around his neck.

"Hmm, what makes you say that Sakuya?" Rias asked the silver haired girl.

Issei kicked Galahad's leg from beneath him making him fall onto his back. Issei rubbed his neck and Galahad quickly rolled to his feet before charging head on into Issei in an attempt to bring him onto the ground. The two began punching each other on the ground, it was a pitiful sight to Akira who could only sigh in disappointment.

"While Marlon-san has the condition of a powerful low class devil he requires the use of magic and senjutsu to enhance his body's condition to withstand and harm anything above a low class being. Hyoudou-san's on the other side has the advantage, his Sacred Gear is a Twice Critical once it doubles his power he'll have the advantage. Marlon-san without the use of weapons, magic or any ability outside his natural strength and Sacred Gear is at a disadvantage." Sakuya replied to Rias.

"Don't be so quick to write him off." Akira spoke up. "We don't know what Galahad-kun can do with his own little trinket. For all we know it could be a lesser version of Divine Dividing. Now wouldn't that be something?" He began chuckling at the thought.

"...Senpai has a chance to win." Koneko said cutting the man off.

"...Even without his Sacred Gear, he's strong." Her eyes didn't leave the match for a second.

It was in this moment that Galahad started elbowing Issei in the face. The brunette cringed in pain giving the purple eyed teen time to get up where he kicked Issei in the gut.

"Nothing personal Hyoudou but all's fair in love and war." He said before quickly jumping away from his spot. Rias had fired her Power of Destruction at the teen and was looking pissed at the teen's dirty tactics.

"That was an underhand blow." She seethed as galahad only looked at her with a completely ampathetic gaze.

"Listen in an actual fight do you honestly think things like chivalry or honor will matter? I can tell you right now they don't. If you want your Pawn to grow in power than he has to learn the cold truth." Galahad said before turning back to Issei and picking up by the collar of his shirt.

"And what's that exactly?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"That the world is full of liars and cheats." He answered while punching Issei in the face once more.

"Do you really think that'll be enough to keep me down?" The brown haired pawn spit out a bit of blood before getting on his feet.

"Nice try but it'll take more than that. Now Sacred Gear!" Issei exclaimed extending his left arm in the air a bright green light filling the air around him.

 **[Boost!]**

Galahad looked at him with a passive expression, however that only served to hide his true thoughts at the scene before him.

" _There is no way that's a Twice Critical. I refuse to believe that something radiating with that much power is just a common tool."_ He was practically shaking on the inside.

"Now it's over." Akira said closing his eyes. He was able to see the gap in power between the two.

With Issei's power now doubled it managed to out do Galahad's. The two were fairly even at first with Galahad having only a slight advantage in terms of power, a feat worthy of praise to most humans. However Galahad was just that, human. Without anything to help him he was finished and it wasn't even a fair fight but, it did give Akira an idea on how he could help Galahad and Issei in the future.

" **Partner, when he gets close grab his Sacred Gear with your's."** Orin instructed inside his host's mind.

" _Are you sure?"_ Galahad questioned.

" **Very. Now do it."** The blue colored dragon reaffirmed.

Issei was just a few inches from landing a solid hit to his opponent's jaw. Hower Galahad followed Orin's order and grabbed ahold of Issei's left arm. The blue aura of Galahad's Sacred Gear immediately covered Issei's red gauntlet the moment the two made physical contact.

"Impossible?" Akira gasped as he watched the exchange.

"...What is it sensei?" Koneko asked the black haired man.

However he was unable to say anything as Galahad punched Issei dead center sending him flying. It was at this point that they all noticed that he seemed to have gained three times his normal muscle mass. He than took off in a sprint moving much faster than before.

" _Is he using touki? No, one of us would've noticed the flow of nature energy or the manipulation of ki. It's not magic either, so what could-"_ Sakuya's eyes widen as realization sunk in. " _His Sacred Gear! His strength, speed, and endurance all tripled the moment he came in contact with Hyoudou-san. Is that his ability? No, that's not it, Nakamura-sensei saw something but what?"_ She pondered looking to the aforementioned man.

Galahad looked at Issei who was now getting back up. He sighed at the boy's persistence, it was admirable in his opinion. It was also a mistake.

"Imaginary gimmick." He snapped his fingers allowing the sphere to hit his opponent.

"That's cheating!" Rias growled at the violations of the rules.

"...No it's not." Koneko said making the crimson haired girl look at her with confusion.

"...He's allowed to use his Sacred Gear. Sensei, I'm sure you noticed too right?" The white haired girl inquired Akira who nodded in acknowledged.

"That's right. I've been using my Sacred Gear to keep track of any violations. That isn't one. It might sound absurd and trust me I know, but that is indeed apart of his Sacred Gear." Akira clenched his teeth as he watched everything unfold.

It was strange. He didn't realize why the Sacred Gear took on the appearance that it did. But now it was becoming clear. The moment that he grabbed a hold of Issei's Twice Critical he was unable to tell the difference between Galahad's and Issei's. Now with this Imaginary Gimmick, it too had the same properties of his Sacred Gear, so he didn't break any rules.

"What's wrong Hyoudou? Can't go on anymore? Come on where's that conviction from earlier?" Galahad knelt down to Issei's down formed.

 **[Boost!]**

"That's more like it." He said getting up.

Issei struggled to his feet but managed to stand.

 **[Boost!]**

Galahad began chuckling. This worried Akira as he watched as Galahad's aura seemed to take on a more malicious nature. It was no longer bending or twisting like it usually did when Akira would watched it, instead it became cold and now wrapped itself around him erratically. It slithered around his form as if where some sort of snake. Akira took note as Galahad's eyes seemed to take on a shade of red and showed some form of demented glee.

 **[Boost!]**

"Now that's what I like to see! I like this part of you Hyoudou, it's more fun when you actually want to hurt me." Galahad taunted as Issei tried tackling him. However he managed to keep himself on his feet and trapped Issei's head in between his arm and side. Galahad started to punch him in the side of the head.

 **[Boost!]**

Despite Issei's growing strength, Galahad seemed to gain more power at a much faster rate than Issei. This didn't go unnoticed by any of the onlookers.

"I think we know everything we need to know here." Rias said turning to Sakuya who nodded in agreement.

Her own blue eyes flashed red before time stood still. She turned to face the two challengers. She was only suppose to separate the two and allow Akira to use his Sacred Gear to cancel out their own. But something urged her to do something else.

It was a well know fact that she wasn't very trusting of Galahad and who could blame her? She just wanted her family and friends to be safe and he wasn't a very safe person to be around. She brought out her knives and contemplated what she should do next.

On one hand he was a complete wild card. But a part of her didn't want to go through with it. She didn't know his side of the story and to be honest he did seem like a nice enough person when not fighting. She was conflicted between her duty as a maid of the house of Gremory and her sense of morals.

Everyone seemed to trust him, Akira, Rias, Koneko, and her father. So why couldn't she? Was it because he was a stray, who killed his own father. Most likely but there were reincarnated devils that did even worst acts of betrayal that she trusted with her life. So why was he different? She wanted an answer, what was it about him that unnerved her so much?

It didn't take her long to separate the two and with her task done she allowed time to flow once again. On que Akira used his Sacred gear to disrupt the effects of both their Sacred Gears. This resulted in Issei passing out due to running out of stamina. However Galahad didn't seem tired in the least but his eyes did go back to their normal color.

"Time manipulation magic?" He questioned looking at the blue eyed maid.

"That's not important." Akira interjected.

"Galahad-kun are you aware of the power you posses?" He asked the teen who could only tilt his head in contemplation.

"No not really otherwise I wouldn't have asked for help, now would I?" He retorted before turning to the exit. "Now if you don't mind I have places to b-"

"Before you go, I have a present." Akira handed him a large box.

"What's this?" He tilted his head and Akira just patted his shoulder.

Something I'm sure you'll be glad to have." The black haired teacher told his student. Galahad then proceeded to limp away from the others.

"So, what could you tell?" Rias asked and Akira put a finger to his chin.

"Well, I'd say it's safe to assume that Issei-kun is without a doubt this generation's Sekiryutei. So congrats Rias-chan you have a very promising pawn." Akira congratulated before turning to watch his student's retreating form.

" _As for Galahad-kun it's hard to say for sure. But he's an irregularity that's for sure. I'm almost certain that whatever spawned this boy, it wasn't human. But whatever he is, he was made to look and feel human, but I know a human's aura when I see one. And that was close, but at the same time it missed the mark completely. Hmm, they said that when they fought him a year ago he was possessed by a demon. That would explain the demonic aura. So I can rule out him being part devil."_ Akira thought to himself.

" _I'm not sure. For all I know it could be the work of his Sacred Gear or some other power at play. But I have never seen anything like that before. The way his aura changes and contorts, it's almost as if it's hiding his true nature. It's rather creepy."_ He wiped his brow as he looked to see the sun was already setting.

"Looks like I should head home. I have some researching to do now." He sigh before kicking a bit of dirt from the field in a childish manner. "Man, I'm going to be up for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain rundown church Asia could be seen conversing with another person.

"So what happened to you today, Asia-chan?" Astolfo questioned her blond friend.

"Oh, I ran into a boy today that helped me find the church." She answered with a smile before asking the pink haired girl the same question.

"What about you Astolfo-san?"

"Well, there's a boy at school and I made plans with him to hang out during the weekend." She beamed as they continued to converse.

"Really, that must be amazing to have such a good friend to spend time with and play together." Asia said with a bit of a somber look in her eyes.

"So, what was the boy's name that you met?" Astolfo pestered getting really close to Asia.

"Issei-san. He was really nice and I hope to see him again some day." Asia said fondly as if talking about a cherished old friend.

"Issei, huh?" Astolfo hummed to herself, she felt as if she had heard that name before but chalked it up to coincidence.

And in a small, familiar, crappy apartment just a few blocks away was Galahad who just walked into the front door. He had set down the box that Akira had given him and was a bit relieved to finally do so.

"What the hell is in this thing?" He said to himself only to open and find countless Black Keys. his heart skipped a beat.

"Akira is the greatest teacher in the world!" He cheered as he began examining the familiar weapons.

"Hmm, I got a few ideals I could do with these." He said to himself as he brought the box into his "workshop" that being his living room where the rest of his projects where.

" **How about you get some sleep instead. There's going to be a full moon tomorrow night, it'll be perfect for you to continue your experiments."** Orin posed the suggestion to his host.

"You know what...that's a good idea." He said plunking himself onto the couch and quickly fell asleep.

" **I swear what am I going to do with you, partner?"** Orin muttered as his host succumbed to his sleep deprivation.

Unknown to the inhabitants of Kuoh Town, everything was about to change soon enough. For in a small church one would find a man who wore simple vestments and a golden cross around his neck he was rather tall and had brown hair with matching brown eyes that seemed almost lifeless.

"It would appear that the time has come." He said to himself holding what appeared to be a katana with a purple sheath.

"I'll be heading to Kuoh Town to pay Galahad Marlon a visit. Feel free to come along with me if you'd like. Although I'm sure you're not going to decline." He said to an unknown individual that was in the room with him.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Okay I'm going to end here because I've had yet another long hiatus. So, I've decided to not rewrite this story, obviously and will be continuing soon. Now onto answering a question somebody asked.**

 **Guest: Maybe. I'm not familiar with Chivalry of a Failed Knight so I'd have to watch it first. But if I do, include Shizuku I'll also be looking for somebody to add to Issei's harem as well. I should have an answer when I finish the anime though.**

 **So, I'm sure everyone knows the drill by now. You're all awesome for reading and sticking with my story, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Straying From the Path**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In Kuhou Town there was a an abandoned church that was falling apart. Unknown to most occupants in the small city the church wasn't as abandoned as one would think. Inside the decrypted walls of the rotting building where two individuals laying on futons right next to each other.

"N-No...please stop...not that...!" Asia started screaming in her sleep as she awoke the girl next to her.

"Asia-chan! Hey Asia-chan relax, it was just a dream." Astolfo held the girl to try and get her to calm down.

Asia was panting heavily and was in a cold sweat. Gasping for air the blond haired girl's eyes began to water before she dug her face into the pink haired girl's chest.

"It was so horrible." She cried out.

"Hey, hey it's okay I'm here." Astolfo said rubbing the blonde's head in comfort. "How about you tell me about it." She offered and Asia gave a sniffle as she looked at the pink haired girl with teary eyes.

"His eyes are dull and full of unhappiness and his face is completely empty. And he wants nothing more but to cut me open and stick my head on a pike for all to see." She started and Astolfo strengthened her hold on Asia.

"Hey don't worry about it Asia-chan I'll be sure to protect you from anyone that dares to harm you. Believe it or not but you can trust this weakling to do that much." She insisted giving the girl a confident and happy smile.

"Thank you." Asia said wiping away her tears before realizing what she had done. "Oh I'm sorry I woke you up." She apologized to her friend who only brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it. This is usually when I'd get up anyways. Besides I get to hang out with my friend today anyway." Astolfo beamed.

"He must mean a lot if you're this happy to see him. What's he like?" Asia asked wishing to know a bit about the boy that Astolfo had befriended.

"Well how do I put it simply? He's a bit distant but he's a really nice person and he's got this whole helpless thing about him that I can't imagine what he'd do without me." Astolfo answered in brutal honesty.

"What do you mean?" Asia raised an eyebrow at the other girl's phrasing.

"I mean that he's the type of person that seems to always need some sort of assistance even with things that would be simple like having a good time. In ways he always seems guarded like he's expecting something to go wrong but at the same time it's clear that he wants someone to rely on but can't because he's been burned before." Astolfo said with her hands on her hips.

"Wait, that kinda sounds like an insult. Oh well you get what I mean right. He's like a puppy that you just want to take care of because it's so helpless and full of pain even if he tries to hide it." Astolfo rephrased though it didn't sound any better than before.

"Anyway I'm off to take a shower and get ready for the day." The pink haired girl stretched her arms before walking in the direction of the restrooms.

"Somebody that you want to take care of….Issei-san." Asia murmured to herself as the blond girl recalled the kindness of the boy from yesterday. She wondered what he was up to right now.

* * *

Issei was reflecting on yesterday's sparring match with Galahad. Rias told him that his Sacred Gear was something called a Twice Critical, which doubles his power. Unfortunately he didn't remember anything after Galahad grabbed ahold of his Twice Critical and punched him. But from what Issei was told they fought for a while longer before Sakuya and Akira had to intervene.

" _At least I'm not completely useless, but I wished it did something a bit cooler than just doubling my power."_ Issei deflated onto his desk as class began as his homeroom teacher started taking roll.

"Hyoudou." His teacher called.

" _But I can't let this stand in my way. That fight showed me that I have a long way to go before I can achieve my dreams. Yes! I might've screwed up along the way but I won't give up so easily. I have a dream and I'm going to accomplish it!"_ He thought to himself feeling pumped at the prospect of fulfilling his dream.

"Hyoudou?"

" _I'm going to have nothing but legions of hot chicks to serve in my babe army! Yes, I can see it now! When I'm not sleeping with one of them they'd all be fighting over me like a sexy death battle! It's my dream, my one and only ambition…"_

"Hyoudou are you even listening?"

"I will became the harem king!" Issei proclaimed to the heavens having gotten too excited and wrapped up in his thoughts.

His determined smile faltered as he saw that everyone was looking at him. The girls were all whispering about how Issei was a disgusting pervert and the boys only scoff at his declaration. However his sensei seemed fed up with his antics at this point before pointing at him with an annoyed gaze.

"Hyoudou-san if you have another outburst like that you'll be reporting to class E."

"Yes sir." Issei slumped his shoulders while sinking into his desk.

" _Great, my big mouth got me in trouble, just what I needed."_ He thought bitterly.

Issei was taken out of his thoughts when the door to the classroom opened and a boy with shaggy black hair and black eyes walked in. He was short in stature but seemed to hold himself in a high regard and of course as soon as the girls saw his face they started fangirling immediately.

"Who is he?"

"He's so cute!"

"I hope he isn't taken."

"Damn bishounen! Kiba was bad enough and now this guy just shows and suddenly every girl is putty in his hands. It really pisses me off." Issei grumbled as the girls all but squealed as they watch the new boy stand in front of the white board.

"Everyone this is a new student that will be joining us. Please introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher instructed the black haired pretty boy.

"Ight, names Yamada Age. And I'm the best damn thing that could happen to any of you suckas."

" _Two surnames? That's odd. And what gives with the cocky smirk and slang? What does he think he's cool or something?"_ Issei questioned however it wasn't long until Yamada walked over to him. Yamada had that same cocky smirk but his eyes showed malice and arrogance.

"Hello devil." He said his smirk seemed to change into a much more foreboding smile as a certain glint in his eyes sent a shiver down Issei's spine.

"I hope this spot is open." He said pulling a seat next to the brunette.

Something about Yamada unnerves Issei and it didn't help that he was pretty sure that an eye the size of his fingertip appeared on Yamada's cheek and blinked at Issei. Yeah, there was something really wrong with Yamada.

"So tell me devil, is that chicken shit inquisitor friend of your's around?" He asked Issei who gave him a gaping look.

"You know about Marlon-san?" He asked and Yamada seemed to only gain a content look on his face.

"So his name is Marlon. That's good to know. Now I'll have a name to put on his gravestone if I decide to give him one." He said more to himself but Issei could hear him as clear as day.

" _I want to say something but I can't without making a scene. I'll just have too keep an eye on him and make sure that I warn Marlon-san the next time I see him. Until then though I'll just act as if I didn't hear anything."_ Issei decided his course of action.

"Hey, shit devil. You have any hot friends I can hook up with? How about that small white haired girl?" Yamada began asking. Issei remained silent making Yamada lean back in his seat. "Yeah, I guess that bastard Marlon made his claim quite clear. So how how about that red head with the giant juggs? You think she'd be up for some freaky tentacle action?"

" _I am so going to kick his ass the first chance I get now."_ Issei clenched his fist and gnashed his teeth together.

Yamada kept on talking about how he wanted to take Rias as his own. Issei for one just want to murder the asshole sitting next to him, especially with how cocky he looked.

* * *

For Astolfo the day seemed to be going especially slow, perhaps it was due to the uneventfulness of today's lessons that seemed to be plaguing her. Or perhaps it was because her only friend in class was absent. It's most likely the latter.

Astolfo was currently staring out the window occupying the seat Galahad would usually sit in. She always wondered why he sat back here and she was beginning to understand. The seat provided the perfect view of the girl's gym class that was out and running laps around the field.

" _Gal you pervert."_ Astolfo thought light heartedly with a smile. Continuing to observe the runners she caught a glimpse of what looked to be silver hair girl.

" _Why haven't I seen her before now? Wait could it be that she just recently started?"_ The pink haired girl pondered.

Regardless Astolfo watched as she passed the rest of her class. The girl with silver hair had just made her third lap while everyone else was starting their second or finishing their first. The onlookers and students were shocked at the display of speed and endurance that the blue eyed girl made.

Astolfo was forced to look away when Akira turned off the lights in the room and cleared his throat to gain the classes attention. He had a remote in his hand that went to the projector located in the middle of the room.

"Alright today I have a surprise for you today." Akira said as he turned the piece of machinery on.

"This can't be good." One student spoke with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, something tells me this is going to be embarrassing." Another agreed.

The classes negativity only seemed to get worst as Akira pulled down a screen over the chalkboard.

"So, any idea as to what Nakamura-sensei is up to?" Astolfo whispered to the student sitting in front of her.

"None whatsoever." They said while rubbing their temple.

Soon a video started up, it seemed to take place in a ring of some sort for mixed martial arts. There was a man in a suit with a mike that spoke encouraging the crowd.

"And in the blue corner! Akira, the Dragon, Nakamura!" He announced in english and Astolfo shot up with her back completely straight and at attention.

Almost as if on cue the camera panned to a corner of the room. A somber sounding song played on an acoustic guitar started playing. A younger version of Akira stepped out and started moving in a shoddy manner, waving his arms around and dancing onto the stage. With the music playing it seemed completely out of place. The entire class seemed to cringe in embarrassed at watching their teachers younger self.

"That's so cool. Nakamura-sensei has some nice footwork. He's so agile!" Astolfo however didn't share the same sentiment as the rest of the class, instead she seemed to enjoy their teachers goofy display and theatrics.

It didn't take long until the fight began and while no one was that impressed by Akira's hitting strength his sheer amount of endurance was something to be envied. He seemed to be able to take blow after blow even when the opponent was attacking relentlessly with punches that would knock out a normal man he stood his ground.

Astolfo on the other hand seemed to have just grown bored with the fight after the first two minutes of the second round. Funny given how into she was just a while ago. Instead she took this time to lower her head onto her desk facing the window. She had much preferred to keep herself busy by watching her fellow students try to keep up with the silver haired girl. However instead of seeing the class running on the field trying to catch up with Sakuya, what Astolfo saw was Sakuya staring up at her. Their eyes met and a chill went down Astolfo's spine.

However by this time the fight in the video came to an end in the fifth and final round, Akira stood victorious.

"So what was the point of showing us this exactly?" One male student asked.

"Good question. The answer is simple….never give up if there is something you want go out and take it! Even if all odds seem impossible see it through to the end and achieve it. Remember nothing is impossible as long as you believe in it." Akira preached to the class with an air of inspiration behind him.

"In other words you just wanted to show off." Astolfo jumped in causing the man to glare at her in a mock disappointment.

"There's that tone again, Astolfo-chan." He said before laughing to himself.

"So, you forgot the assignment at home than." She interjected.

"See what you've done, Galahad-kun. You turn my own students against me even when you're too sick to come to school." Akira muttered to himself in a hurt manner.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a darkroom sat two men with a third standing to the side. All around the room where monitors that were the only things illuminating the dark room. One of the men was a brown haired priest.

"Are you sure that this is a wise decision?" The priest asked.

"Of course who better than you to hand deliver the vessel to him? After all Kirei your one of the few people that he still trusts from his old life." Seth said to the priest as he looked over a monitor with what appeared to be vitals on it.

"Seems like it's about to start." Seth noted as the monitor turned to an image of a certain brown haired devil on a bike.

"Tch, pathetic mongrel." Gilgamesh commented before taking a swig of wine straight from the bottle.

" _So, this is the Sekiryuutei? This one seems a bit smaller in terms of power compared to last generations."_ Kirei couldn't help but to critique the brunette in comparison to his predecessor.

"Wasn't there about a month in between the death of the former Sekiryuutei and the birth of the new one?" The priest asked.

"That's correct. It just goes to show that we still have much to learn about the selection process of Sacred Gears. For starters why was it given to this boy? What makes him worthy or even compatible with the Welsh Dragon, there are so many things I have to learn of the system put into play by the Biblical God." Seth said with a sense of excitement that was rare to find on the usually calm man.

But one thing was for certain Kirei wasn't sure how to feel about these two. He had only arrived in town to give Galahad the katana that showed up on his doorstep a year ago. However they offered him something that only one man had but sadly passed, answers. Answer to why something like him was allowed to exist in the world. It was for this reason he didn't try and kill them.

"So when would you like me to give it to him?" He questioned and was only met with a chuckle.

"When your companion arrives and makes contact with him. That's when, until then enjoy the show and have a drink. I'm sure you'll find the wine has an interesting taste." Seth offered.

Kirei looked at the glass. He didn't have much of a choice. He took a sip and found that it was bitter. But he liked it because it was bitter.

* * *

Issei was having by all accounts a rather terrible day. First there was Yamada, he was a complete dick that didn't know how to treat women. Issei might've been a shameless pervert but even he wouldn't treat one the way he did, it was borderline abusive. And what baffled him even more was the fact that the girls kept on throwing themselves at him.

Was that really the secret to attract girls? Act like the biggest douchebag around and they'd go flocking to you? And here he grew up learning that girls liked nice guys who would treat them right, he guess that he'd just have to chalk it up to being BS.

Now Issei was on his way to his clients house.

On a bike.

Since he didn't posses the necessary amount of magic to use a teleportation circle he had to their via bicycle. Something that everyone laughed at, even Koneko the stoic loli of the group. Apparently a devil child would be able to use the circle with no problem, which only made issei feel worst about himself. He felt as if he'd never accomplish anything at this rate.

" _If I want my own servants than first I have to become a high ranking devil. If I was born into power like buchou than it would be easy, but I'm just another reborn so I have to bust my ass to prove myself. How can I do that though? I'm a Pawn, the punk ass bitch of chess."_ Issei thought sardonically.

He came to the house that his client lived and rung the doorbell. When there was no answer he tried opening it and was shocked find it unlocked. Noting the oddity of it he announced his presence.

"Hello! I'm the devil sent by lady Gremory! Is anyone home?" He asked stepping inside and suddenly having a chill go up his spine.

" _Oh no. I just had that feeling again."_ Issei that to himself recalling the time he had spent with Asia yesterday.

"If somebody is home please say something." He called out.

No answer.

" _If I turn back now there is no way I could face buchou."_ Strengthening his resolve Issei shut the door behind and took off his shoes.

"Don't freak but I'm coming inside." He said as he moved to the only light source he could see. "Nice of them to set the mood. Can anyone hear me?" Issei stepped in something wet and looked down to see…

"B-Blood?" He looked to the source of the small stream of crimson life fluid to see a corpse of a woman that was butchered and dismembered. Rather if it was the sight or the smell that made Issei want to throw up, he couldn't be sure.

"Punish the wicked." Issei looked to see a man with white hair sitting on a couch. "Words to live by. Yes, wise advice to abide from a holy man." The man turned his head around and gave Issei a look of pure lunacy as he had his tongue hanging out.

"Well, well." The man stood and faced the brown haired devil. "You just walked into the wrong house my friend. Freed Sellzen here at your service." The man introduced before doing a bit of a dance. "And you must be the scared little pussy, whose devil ass this holy priest is going to exorcise."

"A priest?" Issei was surprised that this man could be called a priest.

"Yup, I work for a certain devil purging organization you might have heard of." Freed explained.

"So you're the one who did this?" The brunette pointed at the massacred body.

"Summoning you was proof that she's done being human. End of the line sinner!" Freed yelled at the corpse. "So I had to chop her up into itty bitty pieces. Putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would cry out to them is my job." He said pulling out a gun and a sword hilt. "And no one is better at it than me." From the hilt a blade of light extended.

"A sword of light…" Issei focused on the weapon that was poisonous to devils.

"First I'm going to cut out your evil heart with my heavenly blade of light, than with my righteous gun I'm gonna blow a hole in your wicked demon face. How does that sound devil?" Freed yelled as he jumped forward to attack Issei.

Luckily Issei was able to jump away before Freed's sword could hit. Freed trained his gun on Issei.

"Kablam!" Shouting out his impersonation of a gunshot Freed fired and hit Issei in the leg causing him to hit the ground with a thud.

"These bullets have been blessed by an exorcist. Hope they taste good scumbag!" Freed exclaimed.

"Damn you!" Issei groaned calling out his Sacred Gear.

"Ooh, is the devil angry? Maybe it's time for Freed Sellzen to send you back to the abyss from which you came!" Freed taunted causing Issei to charge forward in a fit of anger. "Too slow." Freed side stepped and cut the brown haired boy in the back.

"Get a guy worked up and only leave him halfcocked, that's no way for a lady to treat a gentleman like myself." He mocked bringing his sword of light above to finish off the devil below his feet.

"Aahh!" A scream from the corner of the room gained the attention of the two men.

"What the hell? Asia what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?" Freed questioned being completely oblivious to the shocked expressions on both Issei's and Asia's faces as they looked at each other.

"D-D-Don't do this." She squeaked out her plea.

" _Right_ a newbie. Well than I guess it's time you learn. This is what the job is my dear. We dispose of unfortunate people that have been bewitched by the evil devils." Freed explained with a condescending tone as if he were talking to a small, stupid child.

"No it can't be…" Asia put her face in her hands at the revelation.

"Asia-" Issei wasn't able to speak as Freed stepped on the boy's head forcing it into the ground.

"What's going on? Do you two know each other?" Freed looked to the nun for answers.

"Issei-san why are you here?" She sounded as if somebody just kicked her puppy. It was a sound Issei couldn't bare nor wanted to hear coming from this girl who was the picture of innocence.

"I'm here because...I'm a devil." Issei knew that he had to be honest, but he couldn't bare to hurt the girl so he looked away from her.

"No that can't be true." She tried to reason.

"I didn't want to lie to you. I swear that I didn't. That's why I thought it was best to not see you again. Please forgive me." Issei looked down defeated as if a wave of depression had hit him.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming but you and your friend here don't have any business being together. The fallen angels have expressedly forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs, have you forgotten that already?" Freed interrupted.

"Now than shall do what we came here to do?" Freed asked holding his sword to Issei's neck.

"Asia?" Issei was shocked when the girl stood between him and certain doom.

"You're kidding me with this?" The priest said clearly not amused by the girls display.

"Please father Freed I beg you for mercy, forgive this man of his sin. Couldn't we just let him go?" She had tears running down her face as she spoke.

"That thing isn't a man it's a devil. You swore an oath to defeat our enemies." The stray reminded.

"It doesn't matter to me what he is, there's good in him I know it. You can't just kill him, how can you believe the father would approve?" Asia said earning Freed's wrath.

Enough of this bullshit!" He went in to strike her.

*CLINK*

Freed was prevented from attacking the nun by a black key almost piercing his body.

"Damn Hyoudou here I thought I had you pegged as the guy that would never make a girl cry. Guess I was wrong about you."

Issei looked up to see Galahad, who was in a white shirt that was torn up on the back side and mostly dyed red by the large cuts on his back. As a matter of fact Issei noticed that his fellow Sacred Gear user was coated in blood, dirt and wounds to the point that it looked like he just got done surviving a horror film somewhere.

"Marlon-san?" Issei didn't know what to say looking at his peer. He looked like he was on his last legs but he had swords in his hands and death in his eyes.

However the moment that the boy made his appearance Asia began to panic and once Issei mentioned his name she let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

"No! Not you!" She frantically began backing up.

Issei observed the girl's panic state and how Galahad only possessed an impassive face. Before pulling out more of those sword things that he had.

"Asia-chan! Is everything alright?" Astolfo asked rushing down the stairs of the second floor only to freeze when she saw the former inquisitor and her friend cowering in front of him.

Galahad was taken aback by her appearance she was wearing a white cape that went down to her thighs, with fur lining her neck. Her hands were covered in a pair of white gauntlets with gold trimmings. A short skirt was underneath white armor covering her hips. A white scabbard hung from her belt and a black ram's horn was located on the other side parallel to the scabbard. She wore white boots that went up three fourths of her leg that was accompanied by thigh high black leggings.

She looked cute, even more so than usual. However he also knew now was neither the time nor place to start gawking over her, he'd be able to do that another day. Analyzing the situation Galahad knew that if fighting were to break out now, there was no guarantee that anyone was going to make it out unscathed and he'd prefer not having to fight the pink haired girl, she might've been a ditz but she was his ditz.

"Listen I'm only here for Hyoudou-"

"No!" As soon as Galahad mention the devil's name Asia latched herself onto him as if to act as a human shield.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Freed shouted as he grabbed Asia by the arm earning a cry of pain. Seeing this Astolfo drew her sword on the priest.

"What are you going to join forces with this devil loving whore of a sister?" He questioned clearly angered by the way things were going.

"Fine. The fallen angels never said I couldn't hurt you." Freed said before aiming his gun at Astolfo. However before he could pull the trigger Galahad was able to to get between the two and deflected the bullet with the use of Black keys.

"Oh where do we begin? Where do we begin? Where do we begin!?" Galahad chanted in a borderline psychotic voice that terrified everyone around him including Freed.

"Uhh, Gal you're starting to scare me." Astolfo said wavering her hands in front of her face to emphasize the fear that this sudden change was causing her.

" _Why do I feel like I've seen something similar to this before?"_ Issei thought to himself as a few memories from his spar with Galahad played in the back of his head. Many questions raced through his mind one the biggest questions being why his eyes looked to be red as opposed to purple.

But none were more terrified than Asia. Right in front of here was the one person that utterly frightened her, the same man that haunted her dreams and the reason why she sought the protection of the fallen angels. He was an inquisitor a weapon of the church used to not just kill the supernatural but his fellow man and anything else that was deemed heretical. Both of which she was but beyond that it was him, the same man that was suppose to execute her when she was excommunicated from the church, the same man that looked into her case and helped decide that she was guilty of treason.

"You know I was hoping that we could just skip the fighting. I take Hyoudou here, leave and nobody gets hurt. But no, you just had to point a gun at my friend and that is a grave insult to me." Galahad lowered his gaze. "And unfortunately for you it's a full moon."

"What are you saying you're a werewolf? Well that would be great I could always use a new pelt!" Freed exclaimed sticking his tongue out.

"No, nothing like that." Galahad said before rushing forward with his weapons drawn.

Freed barely had time to raise his sword of light to black, but even then Galahad was making his second attack which forced the stray priest to use his gun to block the attack. It was in this instance that Galahad let go of the black keys in his hand in order to push up the man's arms allowing him to strike just below Freed's chest with his right elbow.

"Bastard!" Freed cringed as the air left his lungs as he tried standing up only to be picked up by the collar of his shirt.

" _I don't even have to use magic or touki on you."_ Galahad thought as he smashed Freed into one of the walls. " _Humans are so weak!"_ The maddening glint in his eye only seemed to flare as the thought went through his head.

*BANG*

" _I forgot about his gun."_ Galahad looked down to see that the priest managed to shoot him in the thigh.

Freed brought his sword down and cut into Galahad's chest. He was about to remove the brunette head from his neck a thin sword prevented Freed from swinging the sword of light upon the teen. Looking at the source he came face to face with Astolfo.

"What is it you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind? Do you think your tiny sword is going to save you from my heavenly sword?" Freed asked putting force to bring Astolfo's out of her grip.

However the pink haired girl managed to keep her ground, her blade not moving an inch despite the white haired priests best efforts. It was at that moment that the Gremory family magic circle appeared and rushing out was Kiba with a sword in hand. The blonde knight managed to slash the priest who jumped away from the blonde.

"Kiba?" Issei was surprised to see his fellow devil, especially since he came to his aid.

"Hey Hyoudou-kun I'm here to help." Kiba said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ara ara this is gross. Talk about a nasty mess." The next person to walk out of the circle was Akeno followed by Koneko.

"...An exorcist." She said in her usual monotone but was surprised to see Galahad or more importantly the state he was in. "Galahad-senpai?" The girl approached the teen.

"Hey Koneko-chan. I guess you could say I over did it again." He gave a light chuckle however the girl didn't seem amused.

However she was unable to voice her concerns as a pink blur suddenly knocked him to the ground.

"Gal, are you okay? Are you in any pain? Your back's bleeding! Look at all those gashes! Who hurt you?" Astolfo interrogated spewing out questions faster than Galahad could answer.

"I'm fine." He said to disarm the concern in the girl. "Lets just say that an old friend of mine had to whip some scents into me. Literally." Galahad got up from his downed position.

"I'd hate to see what your enemies do to you." It was Sakuya who said this.

"Trust me when I say it's mostly the eyes that they like to damage." He answered. "Luckily they are very quick to heal due to not being as complex as bone or muscle."

"Is that so?" Sakuya seemed intrigued by that.

"Yup the eyes are possibly the third easiest thing to heal other than blood vessels and a small scratch. Funny apart of me misses the old days when I'd heal from anything almost instantly." He stated in tone that sounded as if he was mourning a dead relative or friend.

However both Sakuya and Koneko sweat dropped at that statement as the events of Galahad's possession replayed in their heads.

" _Yeah it would also make you a threat. I don't care what anyone says with that level of regeneration you'd probably be able to fight Great Red himself. And there's six more of you out there to. It's terrifying just thinking about what would happen if all seven decided to join forces."_ Sakuya thought to herself.

"...What I want to know is why you're here." Koneko spoke up.

Galahad rubbed his head as if trying to recall the events himself.

"I kinda blacked out. I can't remember how I got here just that when I did Freed was about to slice the blonde nun over there." He said pointing to the Asia.

"What! I'm going to cut him into mincemeat!" Astolfo started to threaten while waving her sword around in a fit.

"That'll have to wait." The bespectacled boy interrupted her.

"...You have a plan?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, you see I don't know why but during a full moon my magic tends to be a bit stronger." He said throwing black keys around the room making sure that they were embedded into the walls and floor.

"How much is a bit?" Sakuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know 15% increase." Galahad estimated.

While they were preoccupied Freed seemed to be overly ecstatic about the growing events.

"Hell ya! We got ourselves a good old fashion gangbang!" He was practically jumping for joy by this point.

"You're done here. Sorry to disappoint you but he's one of us." Kiba informed in reference to Issei.

"Oh I'm far from disappointed trust me. So what's the deal? You're the pitcher and he's the catcher and your friend over there is the one who watches?" Freed asked pointing to Galahad who was just tackled by Astolfo.

"For a priest that's quite the mouth you got there." Kiba said in response to the vulgar words Freed was throwing around.

"What are you the pioty police? Get off your high horse douchebag, hunting your kind is my only concern. So stop preaching and let's get to it!" Freed informed.

"Ara ara, you most certainly are a piece of work." Akeno Said putting her hand to her cheek.

"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass. Oh that killing intent is turning me on! There's nothing better than a hot devil bitch!" Freed was happily hugging himself as he felt Akeno directing all her intent of killing him towards him.

"If you want it, come and gets some." Rias said as she fired off her power of destruction that Freed was able to avoid last minute. "But I warn you I don't think you can handle it. Nobody hurts one of my servants."

" _Buchou!"_ Issei watched as his master came to his aid.

"Well look who finally showed her tits. Don't get ahead of yourself though because I'm pretty sure I just hurt him!" Freed taunted.

"It's alright. I'm here" Rias comforted Issei.

"Thanks a lot. I'm sorry that I let you down again. I tried but I failed you." Issei apologized with a saddened tone.

"Look at how hurt you are Issei. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I sent you to an exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier in place here until a moment again so we didn't even realize." Rias explained.

"You were suppose to make a barrier! You little bitch die!" Freed yelled at Asia as he began stomping on her.

Astolfo seeing this ran towards Freed her thin blade turning into a large, golden shining lance. Upon making physical contact Freed fell to the ground. It was strange in Freed's mind he was simply tapped by the lance, so why was he on the ground? And why couldn't he get up?

It wasn't as if he had been injured but for whatever reason he was unable to get up by his own power and it was pissing him off and was it him or was it getting hotter in the room. He looked behind him only to see what could be described as a giant fire monster holding a cross like structure.

"Oh shit." Was all Freed could say as the creature stared at him with a haunting gaze.

Koneko sniffed the air.

"...Fallen angels are here." She warned in her monotone voice.

"Just in the nick of time!" Freed was sure to rejoice as the fallen angel equivalent of a magic teleportation circle appear above him. "I hope you're hungry because light spears are on the menu."

"So what's the plan?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Right now we just need to get Issei out of here. Akeno prepare to jump." The crimson haired devil ordered.

"Right." She said forming a magic circle in front of her hands.

"Wait what about Asia and Marlon-san?" Issei questioned.

"Unfortunately we can't bring them with us since only those belonging to the Gremory family can use this circle." She spoke with a downtrodden tone since she was aware of worried this would make her servant.

Issei watched Asia as the light of the magic circle intensified.

"We can't leave!" Issei pleaded.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for them." Rias apologized.

Hearing that made Issei shake in frustration. She was a high class devil, what did she mean there was nothing she could do? She brought him back to life why couldn't she bring Asia along? It didn't make sense to him.

"Marlon-san! Protect Asia! Please just...just do that for me…." Issei was mortified.

"Hmm? What do you think I'm doing. I'll only say this once. I'll fight until all of my bones are grinded to dust and the last drop of my blood spilled." As Galahad spoke Innocentius leered at the portal that would bring the fallen angels to him.

"Thank you." Issei was able to say before he and the rest of the devils were teleported away.

Galahad was nervous. He had just made a rather hefty promise and he was already a bit exhausted from his prior engagement. However he had already worked out most of the details with Sakuya, so first thing first. Innocentius smashed a hole in the wall before dissipating to nothing. This allowed Astolfo to take Asia outside the house.

The blonde haired girl barely moved on her own, perhaps due to Galahad's presence making her relive some of the worst memories she had or because of the fear of betraying the fallen. It didn't really matter to him either way. She was terrified of him, but he had no idea who she was. He didn't want to be mean but it's the simple truth that he had investigated and executed many people during his father's tenure of the Assembly. If the two had met he simply didn't remember, she was just another face lost in the crowd that was no doubt already fed to the demon sleeping in his head.

"Hippogriff!" Cupping her hands around her mouth she called and soon a create with the head and wings of an eagle, body and front legs of a lion and back legs and tail of a horse landed close by her. She and Asia got on the creature and was about to take off.

"Remember to get as far away from as possible I'll hold them off to buy you enough time and keep you two safe." Galahad reminded as he confiscated Freed's gun for himself. "I'll head than when I'm finished. Expect me by morning."

And with these last words the winged creature took off. Galahad looked at the gun and aimed at Freed. However something occurred to him.

"What are you doing bastard?" Freed demanded to know as Galahad stood over him.

"It's probably going to be completely stupid of me, but I think you're fucking hilarious." He answered before hitting him upside the head with the gun knocking him out.

Galahad dragged Freed out of the house and took aim at the portal. The moment something came through he fired hitting Mittlet square in the head.

Blood and grey matter sprayed on the other three fallen angels. This caused panic to spread amongst them as the gunman was hidden behind the rubble that Innocentius made. Galahad went to fire again only to hear the gun click.

" _Why do I always get the last bullet?"_ He thought a bit angry that the gun was empty.

"He's over there!" Dohnaseek shouted before creating a light spear in his hand.

Galahad focused on manipulating his ki, turning into a current and then wearing it around himself. He could feel the increase in power. He could also feel the blood vessel strain just beneath the skin.

"Time alter - double accel."

With a flying kick Galahad managed to connect with the male fallen angel's head. The sheer amount of force that this caused made the fallen believe that for the briefest of moments that he might die. It was also with this one move that Galahad felt the bones in his leg crack from the force.

"Triple accel." Galahad muttered to further increase his speed allowing him to evade as Kalawarner was about to stab him with her spear of light.

This also allowed him to elbow her right in the gut. But this came with the price of his muscles being torn and a geyser of blood spraying from the wounds on his back. Galahad activated his Sacred Gear and grabbed Freed's sword. With it in hand the blade turned from its pure light appearance to a more tainted and alien looking weapon with the blue colored mist infecting the light.

"Wonderful." He said clashing the blade against Raynare's spear.

" _I still need to know a few things. I'm sure you won't mind if I have a peak."_ He thought as his eyes began to glow.

With the use of the demon's power over the mind Galahad was able to look into the fallen angel's memories in no time flat. He learnt all that he needed. From how they were planning on taking Asia's Sacred Gear to the fact that there was a small army of stray exorcist waiting just below the abandoned church.

However to his surprise Dohnaseek managed to regain consciousness and stabbed him in the side with a spear of light. He grunted in pain before elbowing the male fallen angel in the face.

But this gave Raynare an opening and she was going in for a hit, only to be surprised when he caught it with his left hand. The same blue mist seeped its way into Raynare's spear however she was unable to think more on it as she felt something cut into her.

It was so fast that for the briefest of moments she didn't feel anything. It was only when her blood sprayed in the air did she really notice that something was wrong. Raynare looked into the eyes of her attacker, they were cold and lacked any sense of remorse or sorrow. It just made her wonder, what did she do to incite such a fate?

Galahad managed to take a hold of her spear from her weakening grip. It was clear to him that she had never seen actual combat before, it would only make it that much more easier for him than.

"Innocentius." He summoned the giant of fire. "Burn it all." He ordered as the giant set flame to the entire building.

"I don't think so!" Dohnaseek shouted as he grabbed ahold of Galahad's leg in an attempt to prevent him from leaving.

"Pitiful heroics." He said not even bothering to look at the older man before stabbing the spear of light into him. He only continued to walk away not sparing a glance at the three fallen angels as the fire consumed the house.

It wasn't until he was exited out of the building that he allowed his mask to shatter completely. He clutched his side where the spear had entered and watched as a huge amount of blood spreaded from the wound.

" _D-Damn it!"_ He thought as he limped in the direction that he believed would lead to the school. " _I can barely stand on my leg now and I think the damn spear hit something."_ He coughed up a bit of blood.

He couldn't afford to complain, besides it was only what? Seven miles away. He'd reach it within the hour.

"Gah-!" He fell on his side.

Okay maybe it would take an hour or two depending if he could stay on his feet. Although if he used double accel the time would shorten to 30 minutes to an hour and triple accel would make it anywhere from 40 to 20 minutes add in touki and that was about 10 minutes tops. Yeah that would work, he'd probably have all sorts of broken bones, torn muscles and blood vessel burst especially if it was for that long. So naturally being the masochist he was, he accepted it wholeheartedly.

"GAH!"

Almost immediately blood gushed out of the side of Galahad's body as he felt it begin to wear from the strain. Clearly this was the best choice.

* * *

 **The Underworld**

Rizevim Lucifer had lived a very poor life. Growing up he had no ambitions or dreams of his own instead he had seen himself more as an object with thoughts instead of an actual living being. That was until he learned of Trihexa and the unknown world. With this knowledge that he gained from Euclid he finally felt as if he had purpose, even if it was to spread mass chaos throughout the world.

"Hehehe, it seems that you've found it."

Rizevim looked to see that the one who spoke was a small old wrinkly man. His head was bald and his back was hunched over the man required the use of a cane. But perhaps the most noteworthy as well as the creepiest part about him were his black eyes.

Now when they weren't black in terms of the iris, but rather the eyes themselves were black with no other color showing except for the pupil being white. It was like staring into the abyss, cold, dark, and above all else empty.

"Who are you?" Rizevim asked however he was never given answer.

"I have to thank you for finding Trihexa. However I'm in no need for a useless pawn."

*BZZ*

The sound of buzzing wings filled the air. From beneath the old man's robes came insects with three eyes and mouths full of sharp teeth meant to eat away at the flesh of whatever they attacked. The old man smiled signaling the swarm to devour the son of Lucifer.

If someone were to come across the scene all they would hear was the buzzing of insects and the screaming of Rizevim. It didn't take long until the devil was dead. His blood being sucked dry out of his body.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" The voice of a woman spoke up from the shadows.

"No, I guess I couldn't. But as I promised the body's still intact." The old man said as his bugs seemed to retreat into his robes.

"Yes, it will do. It been a pleasure doing with you." The woman said stepping out of the shadows. She was covered in a cloak from head to toe with a hood up that obscured her face, however a pair of red eyes were visible along with strands of brownish red hair.

A red furred cat jumped from her shoulder and landed on the corpse of Rizevim. Almost instantaneously the corpse got on its own two feet and followed the woman.

"A very interesting skill of magic you have there. To be able to use the body of others as your puppets. Truly such skill could only be called a miracle." The wrinkles on the man's face seemed to increase as his face turned into a smile.

"Not quite. You could say its just apart of my magic aptitude." She corrected.

"Still such skill would be beneficial to one such as myself-"

"If you continue speaking I will burn you." The woman threatened a ball of fire in the palm of her hand. The heat radiating off of it was great enough to make the man sweat a little.

"Don't be so full of yourself I.R." The old man said as he walked over to the papers that Rizevim had laying on the table.

"I simply meant that your skills could benefit Nilrem, but I'm aware that you prefer the work of a mercenary." He said as the woman only chuckled at that.

"I look forward to using your services in the future." He said as the woman simply vanish into thin air along with the body of Rizevim.

The man looked at the maps and documents that the late devil had foolishly left about half hazardly. It just made it all the more easier for him to go about his own plans.

While he had to admit Rizevim had a good plan on how to unseal the 666, he was also an idiot. He was going to use the Holy Grail to resurrect the evil dragons. He had to laugh at the ridiculousness of that last.

Truly Rizevim must've know that they would only betray him in the end. To use those creatures would've been his undoing. No he wasn't as foolish, they were better off dead and sealed away. Besides he only needed Trihexa to battle Great Red. And for that reason the Khoas Brigade would be useful to fulfill that end. However the Old Satan Faction was more of a liability, something he didn't need especially it was destined to fall at the hands of the Sekiryuutei and his allies.

It was even more pathetic considering that Rizevim was fated to die at the hands of Fafnir, Katerea Leviathan to Azazel, Creuserey Asmodeus to Sirzechs Lucifer, and Shalba Beelzebub would ultimately be slain by the Sekiryuutei and lead to him becoming stronger than before. And what of their forces? To be terminated by Ajuka Beelzebub, nothing but a waste of manpower and it was only made worse by the fact that most of there would be opponents wouldn't have to go all out on them.

For now he would be sure to correct all the mistakes that would be made, well except the ones that would either benefit him or give him some delightful entertainment as the only threats to him were the King of Lilin, the Silver Star and his cabal, the Epitomes of Sin, as well as the Twisted Right himself.

He would deal with them soon enough. But for now he had to focus on how to free 666 with that he'd be able to enact his own plan to hear the song. He dedicated the last 500 years to this end and now he was closer than he'd ever be.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the old school building Rias was attending to Issei's wounds as best she could. Which of course meant the two were naked and Rias had her breast pressing against his back, much to Issei's delight.

"All set." She said letting him know that the healing process was finished.

"Thanks alot." He said covering his manhood as he headed for the door but made sure to put on his boxers.

It was outside where Akeno began bandaging his wounds. While Rias stepped into the club shower. There was an awkward silence that fell between everyone in the room, however that ended when the door suddenly blew open to reveal Galahad.

Blood was streaming from his eyes and mouth. He limped into the room ignoring the protest of his body as another geyser of blood spread from his side. The bones in his leg was likely broken at this point as was several of his ribs.

"Hey I don't think I can get a bit of assistance here?" He said as he began to fall.

Kiba was able to use his speed to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Come on we need to get you healed up." Kiba said as he helped Galahad walk.

Issei was immediately up and ran to his fellow brunette.

"Hey what happened? Is Asia okay?" He asked but Galahad only gave him a vacant stare.

"Answer me!" Issei began shaking Galahad.

"Gah, tch." The purple eyed teen let out a pain ridden click of his tongue as blood went down the side of his face.

This only led to Issei become more desperate for answers. He began to shake him with more force.

"Where's Asia!?" He shouted in Galahad's face.

"Hyoudou-san you're not helping." Sakuya said prying him off of Galahad.

"You promise that you'd protect her until you died!" He screamed with tears running down his face.

"Lady Rias I suggest you take care of your pawn." Sakuya recommended as she handed him off to the red haired devil.

"Right I'll be sure to take care of it." She said leading issei into another room with help from Akeno.

This left the three devils alone with the broken teen. Kiba had to practically drag Galahad to the same room they placed him in after his battle with Yamada. Somehow he was in an even worse state than then. Kiba placed him on the bed which caused the boy to groan in pain.

"I'm going to go check on Hyoudou-kun." Kiba informed.

"Right we'll take care of it from here." Sakuya replied to the blonde who only nodded before heading to where Rias and Akeno took Issei.

Sakuya for herself was checking Galahad to make sure that he was in fact still breathing. His heartbeat was especially fast, perhaps too fast. She began focusing her magic to slow down his heartbeat. She knew it wasn't a permanent solution but it would work for now.

However unlike Sakuya who was able to keep a cool head, Koneko looked worried. She couldn't help but to feel concern. Despite that she wouldn't voice her fears to her king. It would only lead to more questions.

You see since Koneko's and Galahad's first meeting the small white haired girl noticed something about him, he had Kuroka's scent. It was significantly faded but it was still her scent. It was also known to just about everyone that he could use senjutsu but nobody knew where he learned it or from who.

It was because of the possible connection to her older sister that she had been trying to become so close to him. Maybe it was a selfish reason but she had to know and it wasn't like she didn't like Galahad he was a nice guy when he wanted to be.

Sakuya noticed the worried stare her best friend was giving. It weighed heavy on her to see Koneko like that. She sighed as she looked at Galahad.

" _You didn't keep your promise Marlon-san."_ She thought to herself. " _Even so, I can tell now that you mean no harm to any of us."_ She knew what had to be done if he was going to survive it was the same thing that Rias did with Issei when he was first reincarnated.

"Koneko, could you give me some privacy with Marlon-san?" The silver haired maid asked her rook. Koneko knowing what her king was about to do, nodded and left without any arguments or protests.

"Marlon-san be happy that I'm doing this for you." Sakuya said as she began removing his shirt.

She gasped in surprise when she saw the wounds on his back. However what really caught her eye was the large scar covering his shoulder. Sakuya wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to touch it.

"I don't have time for this." She said before she continued to remove his clothing.

After getting the last article off, she began removing her own clothes, allowing her skin to be felt by the cool air. Sakuya couldn't help as the blush began to spread across her face. She was actually going through with this.

She laid next to Galahad, who was laying on his side. Sakuya was sure to press her body against his as she flooded her magic into him through the skin contact. She placed his head in her chest as to ensure that he got the full effects of the healing. She couldn't help but note that his body was so warm that she was certain she wouldn't be needing a blanket to keep herself from being cold.

"You seem to be more trouble than you're worth." She said but despite her words there was a clear smile on her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Underworld**

Sirzechs had the strangest feeling as if his little girl had a crush on a boy. He couldn't help but to keep his joy from showing as he began thinking about the new addition to the family that he'd be sure to have. Maybe even grandchildren! He was becoming too excited for his own good as he began to spin around in his chair like a giddy child.

However the sentiment was not shared with his wife. Grayfia was in the middle of sweeping when she too was hit with the same feeling. Perhaps that's why in her hands was the remains of a broom that had been broken in two. She let out an aura of danger.

With the amount of killing intent she was leaking it was enough to terrify the other members of Sirzechs' peerage. And although they didn't know who incited the wrath of the "Ultimate Queen" they could all agree that they were a deadman.

* * *

It was the weekend and students where about enjoying their time away from school, hanging out with friends or going out on dates. All were having fun but one Issei Hyoudou. We currently find our hero on a playground, the monkey bars to be more precise he was trying to train his body to be stronger.

But it didn't work as he lost his grip resulting in him falling onto the ground.

"This blows." Issei said rubbing his shoulder. "I'm a sissy boy." He said before the memory of Freed about to attack Asia played in his mind.

" _No! I'm not gonna bitch out and throw in the towel. I have to find Asia and beat those fallen angels."_ He thought feeling determined to succeed where Galahad failed.

"Issei-san its you." The brunette turned around at hearing the all too familiar voice.

"Asia?" He was amased that she was unharmed. Having seen the state Galahad was in made him fear the absolute worse.

"Hey Asia what made you decide to go to the park?" He asked the blonde.

"Oh well. The weather was perfect so I thought I'd enjoy it. But then I saw you and my fun day got even better, so yay." She said happily.

"You know what? Since you're free why don't we hang out together?" Issei offered making Asia blush heavily.

"Yeah sure." Replied happily.

The two had spent the entire day together eating at a fastfood restaurant and even went to the arcade where Issei won her a stuffed animal in a crane machine. Right now they found themselves in the park once again. This time however they were getting a drinks from a vending machine.

"You know what? I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." Asia said as Issei grabbed his drink from the machine.

"Yeah? Good I'm glad, I've had a pretty great time too-ow!" Issei grasped his shoulder from the slash Freed dealt him. "That hurt."

"It's your wound from yesterday." She said flocking to him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah it stings." He said before suddenly feeling a tingling sensation where he was injured.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Asia was using her Sacred Gear to heal him.

" _Man she sure is pretty."_ He thought as he looked into her green eyes.

"Does your leg hurt too?" She asked once she was finished healing his shoulder and back.

"Uhh, yeah." He replied with a blush on his face.

Asia knelt down before him and stared healing where he was shot.

"Is that good?" She questioned.

"Yeah. It already feel like a thousand times better." Issei answered rotating his arm around. "And check out these badass moves I got now." He boasted while jogging in place. "Thank you so much Asia."

She smiled in return of his gratitude. However this just made Issei remembered what he had wanted to ask her about.

"Hey Asia-chan, why are you working for the fallen angels?" At his question the nun took on a more somber look.

"When I was a baby I was abandoned by my real parents. They left me in front of a small church in Europe. I was told that when they found me I wouldn't stop crying. The sweet nuns there brought me up. One day when I was about eight a sad little puppy who was hurt real bad found its way into the church where I lived. I prayed as hard as I could that god would spare him and when I did a miracle happened." Asia explained to Issei as she her face took on a happy expression as she recalled the memory.

"Because of my power I was immediately taken to a larger church. Men and women from all around the world would come and visit when they were injured or sick and I was told to heal all of them. The idea that I possessed this thing that could actually help other people made me so happy. I finally felt like I had a purpose, but then one day I came across someone who had fallen and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him but he wasn't a man but a devil. Afterwards the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament investigated what happened." She said her face returning to a somber expression.

" _Wait that's the thing that Marlon-san was apart of."_ Issei thought to himself.

"The one who was incharge of the investigation was a boy who couldn't have been much older than myself. He concluded that one with a power such as myself was a heretic and was going to put me to death. So you see I had no choice but to run away." She concluded.

"That's awful. So after you took off is that when you decided to join the fallen angels?" Issei inquired.

"Yes, but I will never forget who I am. I say my prayers and try my best to live a good life. They're awful and they do such horrible things and all in the name of god. This suffering has to be a test of my fate. But if I can overcome these trials someday I know my hopes and dreams will come true. That's what I believe anyway." Asia responded.

"What are your dreams."

"To make lots of life long friends. To get to know them well and do cool things. To be able to have fun together and care for each other. Its kinda silly. Honestly I'd be happy to have any friends." She revealed feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Whata bout that girl you were with from last night? Is she your friend?" Issei tilted his head.

"Girl? Oh you mean Astolfo, he's actually a boy but yes he's my friend." She said catching Issei off guard.

" _Wait that cutey is a dude! How on earth is that even possible?"_ He thought completely shocked before calming himself. " _Wait I shouldn't dwell on that there are more important things to think about right now. For starters…."_

"Well I don't care what anyone says. Because I'm your friend. I mean after what we've been through how can we not be." Issei spoke making Asia gaze in awe at him.

"It's true. I say we've gotten to know each other rather well, wouldn't you?" He scratched the back of his head feeling another blush building up. "And I definitely care about you."

"Isn't that sweet?" A voice spoke out.

"Lady Raynare." Asia said as the fallen angel appeared, a slash wound across her chest.

"So the rumors about your downward spiral into the wickedness of devildom where true. And I had such high hopes." She narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to run Asia." She ordered

"Began I don't want to be part of the evil you and the other angels are up to. I ran away I'm sorry but I couldn't stand to be around them anymore." Asia said apologetically.

"Don't apologize I'm glad. You're too good for them, you don't belong around a bunch of good for nothing has been wannabe bastards anyway!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want from me Yuma-chan?" Issei shouted at Raynare who only gave a chuckle before responding.

"Oh don't worry my business here has nothing to do with you little boy. Though I guess we could finish what we started couldn't we? Lets have fun." Raynare said creating a spear of light in her hand.

"A spear of light. Oh shit." Issei swore under his breathe.

"I always hate to see someone die a virgin." The fallen angel commented.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei called out his Twice Critical.

"Is that really all you got?" Rayanare began laughing hysterically as if she just heard the funniest joke ever. "Its nothing but a Twice Critical. Coming up short as usual." She taunted.

"Shut your face!" Issei shouted raising his arm up.

"You're an idiot if you think you can take me on with that tiny thing. Give me the girl take what's left of your pride and go." She barked out her instructions but Issei was not having any of it.

"Not happening. If I can't take care of my friends then what good am I?" He proclaimed making the nun behind him blush even more. "Double my power and show her what you're made of gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

*SPLAT*

He was even given a chance to fight when the spear entered his stomach. Blood gushing out some even getting on Asia's face. Issei collapsed on the ground making the girl behind him shriek.

"Issei-san no!" She rushed to his aid. "You're hurt."

"Nice catch. But it seems your equipment can't get the job done. If I were you, I'd get use to that." Raynare mocked.

"Damn…" Issei grunted but was surprised when Asia began healing him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm healing you silly." She answered.

When the process was finished Raynare laughed.

"Now Asia, be a good little girl and come with me. Your healing power is more rare and infinitely more valuable to our kind than his Sacred Gear ever could be." Raynare announced.

"I knew it. You're only interested in me because of my power." Asia was sickened by this.

"How about you and I make a deal." Raynare created another spear in her hands. "If you agree to come with me then I won't murder your friend." She proposed.

"Screw you lady! No way she's going anywhere with you!" Issei shouted before knocking Asia out of the way as the spear of light was thrown at him only to explode.

Luckily he landed in the water of the fountain which broke his fall.

"This sucks. I've never seen a spear that strong." He fell over as he tried walking out of the water.

"I spared his life on purpose. If I wanted to I could've delivered a fatal blow. Your friend would've shattered into a million pieces." Raynare revealed making Asia look down in sadness.

"I'll go with you." She conceded much to Issei's chagrin.

"Good girl no need to fret. After the big ritual to night all your worries and troubles will be gone forever. I'll see you soon Issei." Raynare said to the boy who quickly jumped onto his feet in attempt to stop what was happening.

"No stop! Asia!" He tried to run towards the girl.

"Good bye friend. I'll miss you." She said with tears welling up in her eyes before vanishing in a puff of feathers.

"No...why couldn't I save her?" Issei collapsed onto his knees in despair.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Alright with this marks the end of chapter 7. Anyway let me know what you think of the story so far and if I need to improve anything or if things weren't clear. So like always thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saving the Nun**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I forgot how comfortable my bed is, but what is it that I'm holding onto? Whatever it is it's warm and soft, I don't really want to let go of it. I beg rubbing my head against the soft, yet firm pillow? It's the strangest pillow I've ever slept on but is second to none in terms of comfort. And I don't know what, but something smells really nice.

Hold on I'm starting to feel the presence of magic. Let's see, a healing spell from the devil system of magic and its caster is...Sakuya? Wait isn't one of the things about their healing magic that it requires direct skin contact? Does that mean….?

I crack my eye open slightly only to see the silver haired beauty is indeed sleeping next to me with both our naked bodies pressed together. That pleasant scent is hers and the pillows are her…

" **You're finally up and-Oh god what did you do?"** I could hear Orin screaming in my head.

" _Calm down. It's not as bad as you think it is."_ I try to elevate the situation but forgot that saying something like that tends to only create more suspicion.

" **Really? Because from my perspective it looks like you slept with her."** Orin stated with a quieter tone but he didn't sound disturbed or angry but instead like he was in deep thought contemplating something.

" **Hmm, perhaps you're on to something here? Yes, every emperor is need of an heir to inherit the throne."** He said as he came to the decision.

I would've started yelling at him or telling him off. But I didn't want to risk waking Sakuya who was sound asleep next to me. I also wanted to enjoy this moment a little more. Maybe it's true that she doesn't care too much for me, but I can't help but to find myself drawn to her. She's incredibly powerful and not to mention beautiful. I found myself watching as her chest rose up and down with each breathe. She has such an innocent looking face when she's asleep. Her lips look so delicate…

*GULP*

I swallowed a lump in my throat as some...not so appropriate thoughts crossed my mind. The idea of Sakuya's face's being taken over by her pleasure as we become one, our hands interlocked and her creamy legs wrapped around my waist as tightly as she was capable of. The sound of her moans of pleasure and ragged breath in my ears as her sweat rolls down her skin making her glisten in the light. Her head whipping back in ecstasy as I dye her insides with my "colors" the very thought is only making my lust intensified.

I'm not sure when I started but I began to lean towards Sakuya, or her lips to be more specifically. What am I doing? I can't think or act on these impulsives like this it's wrong. She shouldn't be seen or treated like a piece of meat like the thoughts in my mind.

"Hmm…" Sakuya began to stir and I gently covered herself with the blanket beneath me to make sure that she doesn't become cold with the absence of my body heat and to also make sure that I don't get too excited.

Holding my face with my hands I slump my shoulders while releasing a sigh. I almost lost myself there, it could've ended very badly. And why didn't Orin say something? He usually does, so what makes this so different?

" **Oh right, don't do that. You scoundrel."** Orin said in a half assed voice that sounded more like he was on the verge of sleeping.

I wouldn't bother responding to his quipped like how he would want me to. Instead I started to put on my clothes that were lying around. By looking at the state of my shirt I just have to wonder, what the hell happened? I only remember waking up and getting whipped with some sort of stick. Then I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm watching as that priest was about to attack the blonde sister.

But I can't remember anything more than that. Fuckin hell, how did I even get here? I probably did something incredibly stupid if Sakuya of all people would heal me.

I walked out of the room and saw that Koneko was sitting on a couch and was about to take a bite of some sort of a snack. It was a cute sight but she stopped and looked surprise for a moment.

I didn't know why until it hit me that someone well...hit me. I looked to see Hyoudou with his fist held out. His knuckles turned red after the blow to my head. Hmm, funny I'm not sure why I didn't feel but I'll figure that out after this.

I punched him back without even thinking about it.

"Hyoudou, good seeing you to." I say as he wipes a bit of blood from his lip.

"Bastard!" He yelled before trying to slug me again only to be held back by Koneko. "It's all your fault Asia was captured by the fallen angels!" He cried out as he struggled against our kohai's grip.

"What are you going on about. I took care of those pests." I narrowed my eyes at his statement.

"Oh yeah then how was it that they came and took her away in front of me than?" He said earning my confusion.

"How I landed the hid clear across her chest, and I even set the place on fire. Did i overlook something?" I muttered to myself.

"Who gives a damn? Asia was taken and we have to get her back!" Hyoudou pestered.

"What's the point?" I say quietly.

"What?" He looked shocked at this.

"If she was in fact taken as you said, then it's likely they've already taken her Sacred Gear." I reveal making Hyoudou clench his fist.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Oh so nobody's told you yet? What is your Rias doing keeping such important information from you. Oh well if you must know taking away one's Sacred Gear is like removing a vital organ, the end result is death." I say as I raise my arms in a dramatic way.

His eyes widen at the revelation.

"Than we have to go save her!" He exclaimed determination to getting her back clear in his eyes, however I wasn't here to feed his childish fantasy of saving the princess from the dragon, or in this case nun from the fallen angels.

"You'll do no such thing." I ordered in a cold tone of voice that made everyone in the room visibly flinch at the absoluteness of it.

"What?" He looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Listen there is an army of stray exorcists waiting for you and even if you managed to defeat them, which I'm not saying you can, there are still three fallen angels with light spears at the ready to kill you. One of which if you recall already has accomplished that. Do you really want to die that badly?" At my question he gnashed his teeth and started growling.

"Asia told me…" He said out of the blue.

"Come again?" I held a hand to my ear indicating that I didn't catch what he said.

"She told me that a member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament deemed her too dangerous to live. A member that was a boy the same age as her. It was you wasn't it?" He pointed a finger at me as if I had committed a terrible crime.

"That's a possibility. But I simply don't know." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you me you don't know?"

At Hyoudou's question I simply chuckled and started to walk away. But not before giving a passing glance to my white haired kohia. I hope the message was clear. Upon exiting the room I greeted by Rias and the Kanzaki lookalike.

"Oh hello Rias, Akeno." I say in a polite tone as the two enter the room.

" **That was cold even for you."** Orin said as I exited the building all together.

" _Yes well he needs to realize the severity of the situation. I mean if he's going to put his life in danger he should atleast know what it's for and that he might be chasing nothing."_ I reply to him.

" **Fair enough. But you could've at least told them that these fallen angels are acting on their own so no bad blood would befall them for attacking."**

I had to chuckle at that. Yes it was true that I didn't have to keep that part a secret but I'm not going to just give them the excuse to pull a full frontal assault. Besides they'd find out sooner or later.

" **So, when are you going to help?"** He asked me and I sighed.

" _Oh just let me head home and pick up a few things first."_

I couldn't help but to smile. So I failed in eliminating them the first time. No big deal in terms of power the fallen hiding out here aren't even close to half the people I've faced off against. I could very well leave everything in Hyoudou's hands but I made a promise to protect Asia so I'll do just that.

When I got to my apartment and entered the first thing I found was Astolfo sleeping on my couch wearing nothing but one of my long sleeve button up shirts that was a bit too long for her. I'm in need of getting her up, so I do the only sensible thing. I poked her cheek.

"Hmm stop it…" She said in her sleep pushing my hand away.

Seeing as my first attempt didn't work I did the next thing I could think of. I pinch her cheek.

"Gal not here people can watch us." She slapped my hand away and leaving me a bit curious as to what she was dreaming.

" _I don't have time to ponder that."_ I thought while shaking my head to clear my head of any stray thoughts. I guess I should've know that waking her wouldn't be so easy.

"Astolfo!" I shouted.

"AH!" She wake up with a jump.

She looked at me panting to save her life.

"Never do that again!" She pouted puffing out her cheeks in a cute fashion.

I had to chuckle at that before reminding myself why I was here.

"Where's Asia?" Astolfo asked and I had to sigh preparing myself for the bad news.

"The fallen angels have her." I answered and she immediately jumped to her feet.

"What! I have to go and save her then!" She went towards the door but I manage to put up a barrier to keep her from leaving.

"Not like that you're not. I already have a plan for saving her but I need you to play your part if we're to succeed." I insisted.

She took a few breathes before becoming a bit more open to the idea.

"What is it you need?" Astolfo asked and gave a smile to show my excitement.

"Your hippogriff." I answered and she gave me a confused look.

"For what?" At her question my smile only grew.

"A battering ram."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In Tokyo there was a park and in that park was a bench and on that bench sat two men. One was none other than Gendo Ikari and the other was a man wearing a silver coat and hat which covered every inch of his body except for his blue eyes.

"It's been a while old friend." The man in the coat slapped the bearded man on the back in a friendly manner.

"Yes, how long has it been now? Teen years now?" Gendo asked his voice being even and serious.

"How time flies, I was barely entering my thirties the last time you and I had a talk like this." The concealed man said as if thinking about a time that was easier. "Tell me something Ikari-san do you still use your's?" He asked.

"Of course, I never leave without it." Gendo answered as he pulled out a hexagon shaped medallion.

"Bravo! Not many of the old warrior use theirs anymore since the failure with the Avis." He said taking out a picture of Seth on a ferry.

"But I do have to admit that our friend here seems to know how to be at the center of many tragedies." The man said handing it over to Gendo.

"He was there?" He held the picture up.

"Tragedy, witch hunters found a stray trying to escape to Gremory territory. Guess the stray wasn't going down without a fight. Or so they would have us believe." He said with a more foreboding tone. "To use a child as a scapegoat. Who could stoop to such a level?"

"You'd be surprised at what he'd be willing to do." Gendo commented. "And in all honesty it's not the worst thing that the boy has been used for."

"I take it you've met him before?" The man inquired.

To reply Gendo pulled out a picture of Galahad from his time in Gehrin. A medical eyepatch covered his left eye. The man in the coat took ahold of the picture as he looked at it with widen eyes.

"Wait a minute is that?" Despite not being able to see it Gendo knew that the man had his mouth agape.

"Yes, he takes after his mother doesn't he?" The bearded man said adjusting his glasses.

"I can also see bits of his father in him as well. Does he know?" The man asked handing the picture back.

"Not for now. I'd prefer to keep it that way. There's no telling what could happen if he learnt of the truth, especially since he's already made contact with that place." Raised his voice ever so slightly.

"I'm curious. How did you gain this information?" The silver clad man questioned.

"My spies are everywhere. I have eyes and ears in just about every faction this world knows, so why wouldn't I know?" He retorted before stepping away.

Gendo pulled out a cell phone and dialed a series of numbers. It took about five rings before someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice of a woman answered on the other line.

"Yoshikawa, I need for you and Rei to leave for Kuoh Town." Gendo informed only gaining a slight groan from the woman on the other end.

"You want us to move again? We just got everything unpacked." Yoshikawa complained.

"Some things come up and I believe that it'll be safer for you two there. Besides Rei is familiar with someone there consider it a better change for both of you." Gendo insisted trying to convince the younger woman of the pros of leaving their current place of residence.

"Fine, but it better be the last time. I'm getting tired of having to get Rei into schools, too many questions get asked. Anything else?" Yoshikawa conceded.

"That's all." Gendo finished ending the call. He removed the SIMs card and throwing it into some shrubberies nearby. He proceeded to snap the phone in two and threw it away in a trashcan.

" _Seth was the one that sunk the Avis three years ago and pinned it on the church and Galahad-san. But what was he after? What was there to gain?"_ Gendo looked at the picture before noticing that in the background there was a young green haired girl with matching eyes.

" _Nemesis Sudou."_ His eyes widen as a thought occurred to him. One that if true would require his immediate attention. He pulled out another cell phone from his jacket packet.

"Fuyutsuki prepare a flight. You and I are going to see some old acquaintances." Gendo informed his older companion.

* * *

It was silent in the occult research club room, it had been twenty minutes since Galahad left. While Issei had been arguing with Rias about how they needed to save Asia, Koneko had been discussing something with Sakuya.

*SLAP*

"Let me try one more time. If I say don't than you don't. You have to forget about Asia, you are a member of the Gremory family now." Rias said sternly after delivering a slap across his face.

"Fine, then maybe it's time you released me from your household. Cause I refuse to just let her go." Issei said not even hesitating for a moment.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Rias apologized.

"Of course not. I'm your precious pawn can't do without your most important piece, can you?" He spoke in a bitter manner.

"That's enough Issei!" Rias snapped. "Pawns are important they're not the weakest piece in the game by any means. Remember when I told you that my Evil Pieces have the same attributes as their chess characters?" Rias asked.

"Yes, but so what can a stupid pawn do?" He droned out.

"In this chess game, quit a bit. If the pawn advances deep enough into enemy territory it can be promoted into any other piece besides the king." The crimson haired evil explained.

"So does that mean eventually I can have all the same powers as everyone else?" Issei inquired.

"Yes but only if the master declares the area enemy territory say the fallen angel's church. Now let's talk about your Sacred Gear-" At this Issei interrupted Rias.

"Oh yeah it doubles my power that sound about right?"

"Just feel. Any Sacred Gear works in correlation to its owner's current feelings. Or to put it in another way the stronger those feelings are the more powerful your Sacred Gear will be." Rias lectured.

"I didn't know, that's cool." He said making Rias smile.

Akeno walked behind Rias and began whispering in her ear. The heir of the Gremory family nodded before turning to address everyone else in the room.

"Something has come up. Sakuya, Akeno, and I have to step out for a moment." She announced as the trio left.

"Wait I still have more questions for you." Issei tried to stop her.

"Remember, even if your promoted not matter their rank a single devil cannot stand up against a fallen angel." She warned as the three devils were teleported away via magic circle.

"I guess we'll have to see about that won't we?" Issei said to himself as he moved towards the exit.

"You going?" Kiba spoke up.

"Yup, and there's no point trying to stop me." The brunette affirmed.

"You're gonna get killed." The blond warned.

"Well I can deal with that as long as I can get her out of there." Issei wasn't backing down causing Kiba to close his eyes and smile in admiration.

"That's very brave, very stupid too. This is suicide." Kiba criticized.

"It's none of your business." Issei growled before seeing that his fellow devil had a sword at his side.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Wait what?" Issei was confused.

"Weren't you listening? Buchou basically said you get into that church and your promoted. But she also said that you wouldn't be able to do it on your own." Kiba explained his reasoning.

"Yeah…" Issei nodded a bit dumbly.

"So we're gonna back you up and there's no way in hell we're gonna let you go in there without us. So you might as well save your breath Hyoudou-kun." Kiba put a hand to his hip as he spoke.

"Koneko-chan too?" Issei asked.

"...There's nothing else going on." Was her reply.

* * *

Outside the church Kalawarner was standing guard. Usually it would be Mittelt, the blond girl would always get bored and rant about how much she wanted to fight some devil scumbags. She laughed at how she would throw a tantrum whenever she was given the order to stand outside, how she should be the one to take care of the Sacred Gear users in the town.

Her laughter died as the fact that she'd never see Mittelt again sunk in. She would never speak to her again and never hear her throw one of her cute tantrums or go on a rant on how powerful she was. All because Mittelt was dead.

And too make matters worse Dohnaseek would likely never walk again or hold up a spear again, or even fly again. All because of that damn inquisitor! Just thinking about last night's events made her skin crawl, she was lucky that he thought he knocked her out. If not for that mistake Kalawarner wouldn't have been able to pull Raynare and Dohnaseek out of the fire before it consumed them.

She had done her best to save them and she had succeed in a way. Raynare would only have a scar where the boy had cut her, a constant reminder of her near death experience. Than Dohnaseek, she managed to close the wound but the damage to his spine left him paralyzed the only hope he had was if Raynare managed to extract Asia's Twilight Healing.

But even then it was not guaranteed. She wanted nothing more than to kill the one responsible for the death of one of her friends and crippling the other. She didn't care if that person was an inquisitor, she had a history with their kind so she was more than familiar with their rules and how they worked. So, she knew what she'd be getting into and she didn't care.

Soon however a magic circle of the Gremory family appeared below her. She got ready as the light began to insonified, however she wasn't feeling up to fighting today she was still in mourning.

From out of the circle came Rias, Akeno, and Sakuya. Kalawarner approached the three devils with a spear of light in her hands.

"Hmm, my servant felt your presence." Rias commented. "Since you're standing out here it that must mean your people are worried about an attack." She theorized.

"Worried. Yes, very actually. But not about you Rias Gremory, nor you." Kalawarner stated looking at Sakuya. "Now if you don't mind leaving here at once. I'd prefer not fighting right at this minute.

"Ara ara, we would but some of our younger members are currently on their way inside right now." Akeno said with a wide smile across her face.

"Well that's too bad, they probably won't make it past the exorcists guarding the inside of the church." Kalawarner shrugged her shoulders. "So, if you intend to save them than you'll have to get through me first." She warned.

"They're on their own." Rias said in a cold tone. "We won't be making any attempt rescuing them."

"Than they're as good as dead." The fallen angel said before lunging at the trio.

* * *

Outside the abandoned church Issei, Kiba, and Koneko could be found outside the abandoned church hiding behind a mixture of bushes and trees just in front of the entrance. The brunette felt a shiver go up his spine as he eyed the "enemy territory" with a cautious eye.

"Oh man can you feel that?" Issei asked.

"No kidding there must be a ton of priests inside there." Kiba replied.

"Seriously I think I'm glad you guys are here." The brunette turned his head in direction of the blond knight.

"Hey you and I are buddies right? Besides fallen angels aren't my favorite thing the world, truth is I hate them." Kiba gained a dark aura around him that Issei decided was best to not mention.

Koneko stood from her position and walked up to the building without so much as saying a word.

"Hold on don't just go in." Issei tried to talk the rook out of it.

"...No need to be sneaking they know we're here." She said in her monotone voice before kicking the door open.

Inside was a mostly emptied room with the only decorations being the destroyed statues of angels and other holy imagery.

"This place is creepy." Issei said outloud to voice his displeasure of the church.

Suddenly footsteps filled the air as Freed walked out of a corner of the room.

"So we meet again. Glad you could make it. I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes huh?" He asked holding a hand to frame his face as if he were some sort of model.

"You?" Issei sneered at seeing the white haired man.

"Here's the thing I pride myself on the fact that I never have to battle any devil more than once. And yet here you are just rubbing it in. If there's one thing I won't abide its being mocked by maggot devils in the house of go-"

*CRASH*

Suddenly from the wall standing from Freed's side blew up in a large sonic boom as a beam of racing light rushed towards him.

"Yup I'm fucked." He said with a deadly calm voice as if stating a simple well known fact. Soon whatever made work of the wall slammed into Freed destroying the altar behind him.

"The raiders have arrived." The one to speak was Astolfo, as Galahad jumped off the hippogriff that they were riding.

"You bastards." Freed grumbled as he pulled himself onto his feet and took out two swords of light.

He jump in the air to attack the two new arrivals. However Koneko effortlessly grabbed and threw a pew at the psychotic priest.

"Ouchi." He said playfully as it hit him.

Freed quickly gotup and jumped his way to the new hole in the wall.

"I'll be damned if a bunch of devils get the best of Freed Sellzen." He said reaching into his cloak. "You've won the battle but not the war scum." He declared while throwing a sort of light flare on the ground. When it cleared he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn he got away." Issei said in a disappointed manner.

"Typical Freed, he knows to run away when he's severely out of his league." Astolfo said off handedly while resting her hands behind her head.

"Well we can't worry about that now." Galahad spoke earning the attention of his fellow brunette.

"What are you doing here? I thought that trying to save Asia was pointless?" Issei was clearly trying to keep back his anger as Galahad looked at him with a calm, near arrogant, face.

"You could say I was preparing you for the worst case scenario" He answered and Issei only seemed to be confused at that.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"I'm not going to fill you with false hope. There's still the possibility that you won't make it in time. Try as you might you'll fail to save her." Galahad elaborated and Issei shoved him.

"Like hell I will. I don't care if I have to fight god himself if it means I can save Asia! I'm not going to let her die!" He shouted in response to the purple eyed teens cold statement.

"You really think that means anything? Words are pointless unless you can back them up and at this rate the only thing you'll be able to do is say goodbye if you're lucky!" Galahad broke his cool demeanor and yelled back at Issei.

"Oh and I'm sure you know exactly what it's like?" Issei wasn't letting up.

"You're right I have no idea!" Galahad raised his voice louder than before. "Listen Hyoudou if you don't save her in time you'll blame yourself and if you somehow manage to resist the urge to take you life, then this very moment will haunt you! Every dream you have will be of you trying to save Asia and failing!" He said before heading to the "secret" stairwell leading downstairs that the altar was originally covering.

"...Senpai?" Koneko muttered to herself at hearing the direness in his voice.

"If we stay here and keep talking she loses precious time and quite frankly when she's a cold corpse I don't want to hear you blaming me." Galahad said as he rushed down the stairs the rest of the makeshift rescue team quickly following after.

" _He sounded as if he has experience. Could it be that Marlon-kun has lost someone?"_ Kiba wondered to himself while looking at the boy. " _Perhaps he's being hard on Hyoudou-kun because he's projecting himself onto him? Who knows."_ He pondered as they reached the bottom of the stairwell.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

What we came across wasn't a very pretty sight. In the middle of the room was a giant cross with Asia chained to it, I guess it's better than her being actually nailed to the thing, and an army of stray exorcists standing below acting as guards. And in the middle was that one fallen angel, Raynare or whatever. She looked the same with the exception of the scar across her torso.

"Welcome devils to the party. But I'm afraid you're too late." Raynare gloated.

"Asia!" Both Hyoudou and Astolfo shouted simialtansiuosly.

"Y..You both come." Asai looked up to look at her friends.

"I'm here! Hold on!" He exclaimed.

"No wait!" Hyoudou was about to run forward but was pulled out of the way by Kiba as a spear of light blew up where he was standing.

"This really is an incredibly touching reunion. Unfortunately the ritual is over." Raynare said as Asia screamed out in pain.

It was at that moment that Asia's Sacred Gear left her body and landed in the hands of Raynare who started rambling about how she finally had it. Truth is I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I just watch as Hyoudou gained a look of despair. The color drained from his face and his eyes almost became as lifeless as Asia's.

I wonder, did I look like that when I failed to save Nemesis? Despite what my actions might suggest, I'm not heartless towards him or Asia, but as it stands neither really meant much to me. She was but a stranger one that I might've meant to kill at some point. And Hyoudou was barely a friend, we were neither close nor enemies. However I turned my attention to Astolfo.

The girl was on her knees and on the verge of crying. If not for the sheer amount of sadness that she radiating, I'd probably be gushing at how cute she looked. Hmm, but what can I do? I can't reverse death, only Sakuya and Rias can. And they aren't here. At least not yet, but I shouldn't count on it this time. So for now I'll let them have their moment.

"I will beloved. I will be the most powerful fallen angel there is. All those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it and I will have the love of master Azazel to myself!"

I raised my head in mention of Azazel. The fallen angel governor, so she was after his love was it? In a demented way it made sense given his fascination with Sacred Gears. But given my knowledge on him I know that he wouldn't approve of these methods she's taking.

"Oh screw you!" Hyoudou yelled rushing head first into the sea of former priests. "I don't have time for this!" He yelled as his Sacred Gear manifested and he used it to knock down a few priests.

One held a sword of light above his head but was blocked by one of Kiba's swords before it devoured the light of the sword. Hmm, why do I feel like I've seen this before?

Koneko began to kick and punch her way through the crowd. Despite being a rook she was surprisingly more agile and fast for the slowest piece. It also allowed me to see her panties not that I'd let her know. If there's one thing I've noticed about her, it's that she hates perverts.

It was in this moment that I realized that Hyoudou was holding onto Asia's corpse and was running for it. He was about to be cut down but Kiba managed to intercept. The two talked briefly before Hyoudou left with Raynare closely following behind.

"So, tell me Marlon-kun can we rely on you?" Kiba asked me.

I gave a smirk as I answered.

"Sorry kid but you might as well be dead if you're relying on me, try as I might that's something I can't change." I replied and he smiled at my answer.

"I wasn't expecting anything less." He said as he created a sword in his hand.

I pulled out a few black keys and stared down some of the priests in front of us. Four vs an army seems a bit unfair if not for the fact that I've lived through worse odds. At least I'm not having to fight 100 men alone, that would just about kill me.

"Hey everyone stand back!" Astolfo warned the three of us as she took the black ram's horn from her belt and put it to her lips. Soon the horn change size and shape now encircle her entire body in a series of pipes and tubes.

Upon blowing the now gigantic horn, an explosion of sound erupted from it sounding like a composition of different creatures. Once the soundwave hit those in front of the pink haired girl they seemed to either turn to dust or their heads would explode.

All in all it made me realize something. Never piss off Astolfo, between the sword lance thing, the hippogriff and now the horn, it was made clear that to do so was suicide. And I quite like living. However even that wasn't enough to completely destroy the army of priests before the four of us.

But looking at Astolfo I could tell that her mind wasn't in the battle. Call it a hunch, but she wanted revenge against Raynare for what she did to the blond nun. While I don't understand why people kill for revenge, I can relate to the desire to give payback.

"Astolfo you should follow Hyoudou and Raynare." I said to her and she looked at me confused.

"What?" She tilted her head.

"You heard me. It's clear that Asia was your friend, now what type of a person would I be if I only allowed Hyoudou to claim revenge? Not a very good one, wouldn't you agree?" I ask and Astolfo puffed out her cheeks,

"Like hell I'm going to leave you here! I allowed you to fight on your own once already, I'm not going to abandon you again! I lo-" Astolfo yelled and I bopped her on the head to silence her. She held her head in a cute manner allowing me to speak.

"Hyoudou will only get himself killed if he does this alone. You should act as back up I'm sure that together you two will put that fallen angel in her place." I say in a more relaxed voice.

She looked at me for a bit, contemplating my words before ultimately slumping her shoulders.

"You better be right." She looked down before turning towards the stairs and taking off with her head held high.

Making sure that she left safely before turning back to the fight at hand, I gave a sigh.

"Well this is going to be a long night." I say out loud before outstretching my left hand that was without a weapon.

"Flames. A gift of pain for the giant." Upon reciting the small chant a sword made of red flames manifested in my hand.

"...Senpai look out." Koneko said as she threw a stone at a priest about to stab me in the back.

"Thanks Koneko-chan. Now who wants to be the first to receive my judgement?" I asked the men that stopped as they realized what was in my right hand.

"Black Keys?" One gasped.

"Inquisitor!" Another was clearly panicked.

" **They seem to be terrified of you."** Orin commented a bit miffed at the fearful looks the men were giving me.

" _It's simple really. They were trained to deal with devils and monsters, I was trained to deal with them. And they know it. Put me up against a devil or a fallen angel and it could go either way, but against a stray exorcist? Well, it's a one sided bloodbath."_ As I responded I was able to throw my Black Keys managing to hit the fleeing priests right in their heads.

I didn't give the others time to think as I rushed forward and sliced them with my blade of fire, causing those cut to erupt into flames. A group of two tried attack my flank but I raised up my arm causing a green barrier to be summoned and effectively blocked the attack.

I was making use of my tools. Some of the opponents around me were lying on the ground being unable to stand due to the Black Keys pinning them to the walls or floor, others had slices and gashes all over their bodies if not a giant hole through their chests. It seemed that despite the growing odds I was able to keep up and I'm sure the Black keys were a fact for that.

Kiba was also going through enemies rather quickly. Every time they tried to attack he would use his sword that devours light to render his opponent's weapon ineffective only to create a second sword and gut the stunned stray. He was also making use of his increased speed by blitzkrieging his way through rows upon rows of cannon fodder.

Finally Koneko was tanking the blessed bullets without flinching and it seemed that the swords of light did nothing to her at all. It was amazing because from my perspective they should be hurting if not downright killing her, that's what they taught me back in the church.

With every skillful punch and precise kick the priest went down with no problems whatsoever. She was definitely a lot stronger than what I gave credit for, than again considering her king's own power I guess it shouldn't come as much of a surprise. Not that I have a bias opinion but between the three of us she could be the strongest.

" **Lies!"**

*BANG*

"Ah!"

Suddenly the sound of a heavy assault rifle rang throughout the area. I looked to see that Kiba was on the ground in the middle of the sea of exorcists. Koneko looked shocked before attempting to retrieve the blond haired knight.

But this was halted when another shot rang throughout the room. The bullet had missed just centimeters from Koneko, and judging by the size of the round I had doubts that her rook defense would protect her from it.

*CLICK*

Hearing the noise of the sniper reloading his gun I knew this was my only chance. With my sword of fire in hand I pushed forward to her location cutting down anyone that got in my way. When I finally got to her I was able to activate Imaginary Gimmick before the third shout was fired.

The bullet was hit the field rendering it still as if time had stopped. Koneko looked at the ripples forming from the bullet with surprise. I smiled as I saw this but I had to put that on hold as the bullet then shot back to its pace of origin, creating a large hole.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Kiba shouted at us as he watched the whole ordeal.

"...We can't leave Kiba-senpai here." Koneko said in her monotone voice.

"You won't being such a thing." I said making her look at me as if I had said the worst insult I could to her.

"...But-"

"But nothing. They're using him as bait, it's a simple war tactic. Now listen you get out of here. Don't interrupt Hyoudou and Raynare. Instead head outside and wait. I'll try and save Kiba." I ordered and instantly I received complaints about the plan.

"...No, that's too dangerous. You and Kiba-senpai will die." Koneko frowned with sadden eyes.

"Please, I can't be killed. I'm like a cockroach in that sense. Besides I promise I'll be fine." I try to reassure her. However instead of a reply I feel something wrapping itself around my arm.

"Koneko-chan?" I lower my head to meet her concerned gaze. She was holding onto my arm, it was clear that she didn't believe in my words.

"...You're lying! You can't fight them all there's more than a hundred of them out there senpai, you should let me help you." This was the most emotion I've seen her show. It was cute just how much concerned she was showing.

I placed a hand on top her head, catching her off guard.

"Hey, I promise I'll be alright now if you don't mind I have to save Kiba." I say making Koneko retreat.

" **You no you just doomed both you and the pretty boy right?"** Orin spoke up from his lengthy silence.

" _Well it's better for only two of us to be sacrificed than three or four. Besides I don't have much time to waste."_ I reply as I grab a few Black Keys and activate the runes I engraved on them.

" **Runes? Which ones?"** Orin asked as I prepared to leave my only form of cover.

" _Acceleration runes for increased velocity. And another little surprise for them."_ I quickly got up and threw the Black Keys.

Each one hit a different stray exorcist. They moved through the air so quickly that none of them had time to react, by the time they impacted most of the priests died. However the moment my black keys pierced their bodies they erupted into flames that quickly spread engulfing their allies as well. This created a mixture of panic and a veil of flame and smoke giving me ample time to grab Kiba.

Moving through the crowd I found that the sniper started opening fire blindly often hitting nothing but the floor and walls or more oftenly hitting one the flaming priests. In the commotion I managed to reach the blond, I was able to see the damage that the blessed round had done to him and it wasn't pretty. His leg was broken and the bone sticking through, I'm no expert but it's pretty clear that he won't be standing on his own.

" **No, really? I thought he'd still be able to run."**

"You don't listen very well do you?" Kiba said a bit jokingly.

"No I'm usually the first to follow orders. Guess this is just my rebellious phase.." I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I guess I should count myself lucky than." He groaned slightly as I forced him up.

"Save your thanks for later, we're not out of the woods just yet." I say as we start moving, albeit slowly towards the stairwell.

"Shit!" I grumbled as some of the exorcists gathered around the stairwell, guarding our only exit.

Now what do I do? I could always leave Kiba. It would be quicker than having to carry him and I could easily take care of them and find a way out. Yeah my chances of survival would rise drastically. It's the obvious choice and I'd be a fool for not doing it.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of plans Marlon-kun?" Kiba asked looking at me.

"Yeah but you're not going to like it." I say before noticing a door just a few feet to the side of us.

" _Lucky you Kiba. I'm not going to have to leave you to die after all."_ I thought as I led us towards the door leading to what would hopefully be a way out.

With each step Kiba would groan, alerting everyone to our location. I had to resort to plunging a Black Key into the chest of one priest that got a bit too close for comfort and proceeded to kick him into his allies before he was set aflame by the rune inscribed on the hilt.

"Do you mind not making so much noise?" I request and Kiba gives me the most unbelieving look that I'm pretty sure said, "what the fuck man?" if that wasn't what he was trying to get across than I don't know what it could be.

We were a step away from the door when the sound of the sniper's bullet rang throughout the room. A huge amount of pain came from my side. Looking down it was clear to see I was now missing a chunk out of my side.

"Marlon-kun!" Kiba yelled my name to get my attention as he opened the door in front of us.

I managed to get us inside and slammed the door behind us, locking the door, however this action made Kiba hit the floor. Looking around the room it became clear to me there's no way out. Mostly because it was a simple closet that was barely big enough to fit the two of us. Kiba was on the ground groaning and clutching his leg, I guess he landed on it.

" _Damn. Damn. Damn!"_ I started to panic outside I could hear a mixture of screaming, shooting and someone knocking on the door.

" **Just calm down."** Orin said trying to keep my mind off of the current situation.

"Open the door!" The voice of one of the strays demanded on the other side.

" _Damn it all! What am I supposed to do?"_ I thought as I held my hand to my side and slumped to the door against the only thing keeping them away from me and Kiba.

" **Just don't listen. Focus on me!"** While Orin was talking my vision was starting to be a bit fuzzy and my body started to feel awfully cold and then suddenly the barking of the hounds began.

" **Fuck! Why is it always dogs?"** Orin shouted angrily.

"Marlon-kun?" I could vaguely hear Kiba over the sound of barking.

"Let us in!" The knocking on the door turned to pounding as the knob was being turned pointlessly.

" **Partner do...t...lis...Fo...my...oice!"** Orin's screaming didn't effect me all that much as he was slowly but surely being tuned out like background noise. Much like everything else around me

My vision became funny, it felt like I was watching everything through a screen as opposed to seeing with my eyes. My own sense of touch was also mostly numb as if there was a disconnect with my body. In truth I didn't even really noticed when I grabbed a glass bottle that was off to the side of me. Nor did I fully comprehend that I stood up and opened the door.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Kalawarner was growing annoyed with the devils in front of her. Or more precisely with the one dressed like a maid. It seemed every time that she got close to attacking her, the maid would just disappeared and be behind her ready to slash at the fallen angel with a knife in hand. So when Kalawarner went in to attack Rias and Akeno the maid would suddenly be their blocking her spear with one of her knives. And to make matters worse every now and again an uncountable amount of knives would rain down upon her.

All of this only added to the fallen angel's annoyance turning to peer frustration, before culminating into what could only be called rage. She gnashed her teeth allowing a snarl to escape her lips and before she once again blocked a knife aimed at her throat.

Rias looked bored and gave an annoyed sigh as she watched the same scene for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Sakuya could you please stop toying with her already." Rias said clearly tired of the maid's little game.

"As you wish lady Rias." She nodded her head before taking a few steps forward, the knives on the ground disappearing.

"What is this another trick?" Kalawarner questioned readying herself to block a frontal assault.

"Illusion Burial." Sakuya said coldly as the knives reappeared above the fallen angel and beared down on her at blinding speed.

Kalawarner felt as each knife stabbed into her. She saw the maid ready to attack her and with a knife in hand. Despite her mind screaming for her to defend herself the pain in her arms and legs wouldn't allow her to move.

*SLASH*

Kalawarner was barely able to put her hand out to shield her neck from the knife, however she was able to keep herself from dying at the hands of the silver haired girl. This time anyways, but what of next time? She wasn't able to outrun her, nor could she properly wield a spear of light in her condition. She could always try to fly away…

" _No I can't leave Dohnaseek and Raynare here. Especially with that inquisitor on the loose."_ She thought to herself rejecting that plan all together.

"Oh my you seem to be a lot tougher than I gave you credit for." Sakuya said before taking out another knife.

"...Sakuya-senpai!"

The silver haired girl was stopped when she heard koneko's voice call out to her. Immediately the maid was hurry to her side.

"What is it? Are you alright?" She asked her only servant.

"...I"m fine but Kiba and galahad-senpai are still inside. And Kiba-senpai is badly hurt." She revealed causing Rias to widen he reyes.

"What! What happened to Yuuto?" The crimson haired girl asked the white haired rook.

"...He was shot and Galahad-senpai stayed behind to help but…" She trailed off as Rias started to march in the direction of the church.

"Their as good as dead." Kalawarner said from her position.

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion. While he's a third rate, Marlon-san isn't one to be underestimated with." Sakuya said in responses.

Marlon, that one name made Kalawarner's blood pressure rise. It was the same surname that every Court Director in the history of the assembly had. If the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament was a kingdom, thanthe Marlon family was royalty. A simple fact that anyone who was involved with the church would know.

As a matter of fact it was due to the near monarchy like structure that separated the assembly from the rest of the church. She had wondered even before becoming a fallen angel just what was keeping the inquisitors loyal to the church and not leaving to form a new faction in the world.

However now wasn't the time for Kalawarner to reminisce about the day of old instead she had one thing to clear up. One thing that drove her insane.

"Marlon? You're working with the inquisitor?" Kalawarner exclaimed clearly bewildered by the notion.

Even if devils were in fact her natural enemy she would never had thought them dumb enough to align themselves with one of _them_. Let alone a Marlon, if life taught her one thing it was to never trust one descending from the Marlon family. Even if that name carried power and weight they were perhaps the most untrustworthy beings in the world.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I suppose you wouldn't know. Marlon-san is a stray inquisitor." Sakuya informed in a dismissive tone.

However her statement caused something in the fallen angel to snap. Mostly from the notion of there being a "stray" inquisitor.

"You lie!" Kalawarner barked making the everyone look back at the wounded woman.

"How so?" Sakuya questioned with narrowed eyes.

"A stray inquisitor! There's no such thing!" She shouted angrily as if the words themselves were venomous. "An inquisitor is able to commit any act. Any! Even if it's fucking one of you devils or murdering a bishop, so long as they follow the Eighth Sacrament they can do what they please and face no consequence. The only one capable of punishing them is their Court Director. And the chances of that happening are next to zero" Kalawarner sneered as she explained.

"And if one were to kill the Court Director?" This time Rias asked.

"What do you think? The child of the Court Director gets to chose their fate and if the killer is the child then they get to take the place of the parent. It's a fairly common practice in the Marlon family." The fallen angel answered.

"Arara and how might a fallen angel such as yourself know about this?" Akeno posed the question.

Kalawarner looked down.

"I wasn't always a fallen angel. My lust for a certain inquisitor ensured my fate as one though." She spoke bitterly it was obvious to everyone that she was withholding information on the matter. But no one would push for more details.

Instead both Rias and Sakuya looked at each other. This news raised a few white flags in their minds. Like for starters, why was Galahad so insistent on being a stray if he was meant to be in charge of the assembly. And why would the church be sending people to kill him?

* * *

 **Issei POV**

I went up the stairs holding Asia, but there's something wrong with her. Her face is pale and she's cold. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!" I say shaking her lightly but she doesn't even move an inch.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming out. I knew it. No I already knew it...Asia is dead.

I just stood there looking at her face. My tears refusing to stop even as I tried to force them to. There was only one question on my mind. Why did Asia have to die? She was a good, kind girl who would heal anyone that was injured.

How did she earn this fate to die in pain with. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? devils and angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?" I shouted at the ceiling of the church expecting to hear a reply.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!" I begged for a miracle, but of course it didn't happen why would it? I was a devil now, why would God listen to one of his enemies?

I bit my lip drawing blood. Marlon-san was right, my words were meaningless, I have no power. If only I had more power than at least I could've saved Asia!

"What a pitiful sight. A Devil is repenting in a church. What a distasteful joke." The voice of Raynare was behind me, taunting me, mocking me, belittling me.

When I turned around, she smirking at me.

"See, look at this. On the way here, I got attacked by that knight boy." She said placing her hand on her wound, suddenly a green light started to heal her wound.

"Isn't it beautiful? No matter how wounded I get, I can heal myself.

To us fallen angels, who have lost God's blessing, this is a fabulous gift. With this my fallen angel status will rise to the top. Ahh, Azazel I will be your faithful helper!"

"You think I give a damn?" I muttered while glaring at Raynare.

"Fallen angels and devils...that had nothing to do with Asia."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear." raynare interrupted

"Even so, she could have lived peacefully. She could have lived normally!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"That is not possible." She dismissed without a second thought.

"And why the hell not?"

"The Sacred Gear is hideous to humans. No matter how powerful or how useful your power is, humans will always shun you. It can't be helped that's human nature. Pity since it really is such an amazing power."

"But I'm...Asia's friend! I tried to save her life because she was my friend!" My words seemed to only serve as some sort of joke to the fallen angel as she began to laugh.

"But she died! That girl is dead, you know? Whether you tried to protect her or not is irrelevant. You couldn't protect her. Back then and now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself...I can't forgive everything. Not myself who couldn't save Asia or you who killed Asia or even Marlon-san who didn't care to save Asia! I won't forgive any of you!"

 **[Dragon booster!]**

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activated as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet shined brightly. At the same time, power flowed into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I went ahead while having my body overflow with power. I thrust my fist towards Raynare who was smirking.

Raynare dodged it easily.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me?"

 **[Boost!]**

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!" My fist was dodged again.

"Take this!" Suddenly a new voice shouted out and Raynare grimaced as blood sprayed from her back.

I looked to see that Astolfo guy, a thin sword in his hand, blood dripping from the blade itself. His face was one that I wouldn't expect from someone who had just lost a friend.

"Issei right?" He asked and I nodded, despite knowing that this is indeed a dude, it can't be denied that he is surprisingly cute. Maybe a bit too cute.

 **[Boost!]**

"Hey if I were you I'd wipe that frown away. Everything will turn out for the best." He said giving me a smile.

"You insolent traitor!" Raynare screeched.

"How can betray someone that I'm not even working for?" The pink haired trap announced.

 **[Boost!]**

"So what's your plan. Let me guess you and the boy over there are going to gang up and attack me? Please I can heal from any wound you inflict." Raynare said using Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Nope. I already took the amount of blood I wanted." Astolfo said making the fallen angel raise an eyebrow.

 **[Boost!]**

Thrusting my fist into Raynare's back she landed on the floor. Recalling my sparring match with Marlon-san and I kick her in the side which sent her flying across the room.

 **[Boost!]**

Feeling even more power flow from my Sacred Gear and into me, made me feel like I could take on the rest of the world.

*SPLAT*

A burning sensation came from my legs as I saw that Raynare managed to stab two spears of light into my legs. There was even steam coming from where them.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." I heard Astolfo grimace off to the side.

 **[Boost!]**

"Promotion….Rook!" I declared feeling both my strength and defence rise in power.

I took a step forward and I wanted to die. Each step felt as if I were being burned from the inside out. My blood dripped from the wounds created by the spears.

 **[Boost!]**

"What? You should be able to walk with those wounds! How are you still standing?" Raynare was clearly afraid.

"It's not like this doesn't hurt. No it's quite possibly the worst pain I have ever felt...but I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you made Asia go through!"

 **[Boost!]**

With that I punched Raynare with as much force as I could sending her through the window. I took notice of the blood now on the gauntlet covering my arm. Maybe my punch was enough to kill her? Maybe, but I couldn't be sure.

 **[Burst!]**

I suddenly felt my energy be completely drained and I collapsed.

"Hey now, don't die on me just yet." I heard the trap say before picking me off of the ground.

"You did a job well done Issei." He said to me.

Despite the praise I was only able to stare at Asia with a depressed look on my mug. How was I supposed to feel accomplished when I failed to protect her. It was so unfair! And just where was everyone? Kiba and Koneko-chan were taking care of the priests, buchou and Akeno-senpai didn't know about this. But what about Marlon-san? If Astolfo was here why wasn't he?

"Damn it all...damn it all to hell!" I felt the tears build up once again. Only to be embraced.

I looked and saw that the one trying to comfort me was Astolfo.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Oh, Gal, pushed me here. He said that I should act as backup for you, so you don't die." He said to me as he helped me to my feet.

I find that hard to believe. Why would he be concerned with my well being? He went on about all that false hope and worst case scenario crap, well that's what just happened. I hate this! I couldn't save Asia and I don't feel any better about defeating Raynare!

"I knew you would defeat her." I turned my head to see buchou a smile on her face.

"...Did someone order this?" The doors opened and Koneko-chan stepped in holding Raynare's body. She was bleeding from her head and looked as if she was incapable of standing.

"You must be Raynare? Lovely entrance." Buchou said looking down at her form.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I slowly snapped out of gaze. I had felt as if I had been watching to a movie or playing a game that I wasn't really focusing on. I was aware of what I was doing and at the same time not. I was still inside the basement, caped in blood, gore, and other fun stuff.

And what greeted me as I finally payed attention to my surroundings was a sight that could only be described as nothing short of pure madness. A display that should be impossible for a human being to commit. I can't even begin to explain it all, I'm almost certain that any description I give wouldn't do it justice.

"Ahh…"

My attention was pulled to the man in front of me. His arm was broken and bent in angels that an arm shouldn't bend. He was impaled on the wall, but nothing vital was hit. The thing keeping him in place was the remains of a sniper rifle, the same one that shot Kiba if I had to guess.

I looked down at my hands. My knuckles were bruised and swollen, torn and bleeding. In my hand was that glass bottle, it too was painted crimson form the priests that decorated the walls, ceiling, and floor. Orin's Sacred Gear was active, the blue mist covering the bottle that was still filled with fluids.

" _I guess I found my ultimate weapon."_ I thought to myself before putting it off to the side.

In front of the sniper was another corpse, though if I were honest I'd describe it as lasagna with teeth, but what I was in need of was the sword of light sticking out of what I guessed was it's chests.

With cold eyes I lifted the sword above my head.

"I can't leave any survivors...Sorry." I brought it down as the man's wheezing breaths turned into a scream that was silenced within an instant.

Dropping the sword I picked up the bottle and took a deep breath.

" **What was that?"** Orin asked clearly just as confused as me, if not more so.

"I don't no. I just kinda spaced out and then everyone was dead. That simple." I replied.

" **Well, whatever it was you did. Please feel free to do it again."** He insisted making me sigh.

"I don't think I will." I say before remembering about Kiba.

"Damn he's probably still in the closet." I mutter before making my way towards there.

Upon opening the door I saw that Kiba managed to sit himself up.

"About time you showed up Marlon-kun." He said with a smile that was obviously forced.

"Yeah well, I was a bit preoccupied." I replied as I picked him up over my shoulder to help him walk. Kiba gunted from the pain of having his body moved so suddenly. "Again Kiba, you should really try to keep quiet." I remind the blond.

Once again he gave me that bewildered look before elbowing me in the side.

"And you could be a bit more sensitive Marlon-kun." He suggested with a dry tone.

I only nodded my head lazily to keep the conversation between us short, if I were to be honest I'm not all that in the mood for conversing. Especially since I'm about to make myself come off as the biggest bastards around in just a few minutes, at leasts if my predictions are correct.

"What the fuck?" Kiba shouted as we exited the closet and started walking towards the stairwell.

"Uh, I didn't think you'd be so squeamish otherwise I would've told you to close your eyes. Guess I was wrong in assuming that you devils would've seen worst." I say and he puts a hand over his mouth to keep himself from puking.

"Do you think we do stuff like this on a daily basis?" Kiba sounded offended.

"Well sorry if my views on devils are a bit off. I just have what the church taught me if you have a problem than take it up with the man upstairs." I said looking up at the ceiling in sarcastic manner.

"I think I'll pass." Kiba replied.

"Good choice." As we come to the top of the stairs I could vaguely hear the voices of Rias, Hyoudou, and that one fallen angel Raynare.

Now then, I'll finish my last work." I heard Rias say as she got close to Raynare. The fallen angel became scared as the red haired girl approached. "I will have you disappear, for tormenting my precious servant." Her tone was cold and laced with murderous intent. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias gathered the her Power of Destruction in her hands.

So, recall how I mentioned that I was going to look like the biggest bastard, well here's why. I threw my Black Keys at Rias keeping her away from Raynare.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked seeing what I had just done.

Now everyone was giving me unbelieving looks even from Raynare. Well this is to be expected I guess.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rias turned to face me, her eyes showing that she was not in any way amused by my actions.

"It's simple really. If anyone is to kill her, it should be Hyoudou." I answer and she narrowed her eyes.

"And why is that?" She questioned and I gave a sigh.

"You see, by the end of the day who did she kill? Asia a friend of Hyoudou's and himself. It would only make sense for him to deliver the killing blow, having it done by anyone else would be distasteful." I explained my reasonings for interrupting.

"The only thing distasteful right now, is what you're doing." The Gremory heir said in a tone that held a message of, back off or die.

"Is it though? I wouldn't be surprised if your pawn was traumatized by having his first girlfriend kill-"

"Only more reason why buchou should kill her." Kiba interrupted me.

"Except that wouldn't give him the closure he needs. Either he kills her himself or she leaves here." I continue.

"And if I don't choose?" Hyoudou said looking at me with reddened eyes and a shaky form.  
It was clear to see his distraught state.

"Than I kill Kiba." I say pulling out a Black Key and putting it to the knight's throat.

In response Rias points her Power of Destruction at me, making me activate the explosive runes in the Black Keys next to her feet. This prompted both Akeno to try and deactivate them only to be stopped by Astolfo held her lance towards the black haired devil. All in all everyone was at a standstill ready for a bloodbath and the one who held the trigger was Hyoudou.

" _ **Oh this is great you've outdone yourself. Now we're all gonna die."**_

"So what will it be Hyoudou? Will you kill Raynare or will you let her go?" I asked and he began to sweat and turned away from me. "Go on Hyoudou, make our choice." I pressured him a bit more apply more force to the Black Key against Kiba's neck.

He was silent, it took all of three seconds before he got up and walked towards Raynare. He punched her once and then again. Seeing that he came to his decision I threw him the bottle that I took with me from the basement. As expected he grabbed it and began to beat her with it.

With each whack a bit of blood sprayed onto his face. The body of Raynare spazzed just a bit as her screams turned into a gurgle of blood and saliva. He began screaming frantically as his pace quickened and his hit became stronger. There was a flurry of emotion in that moment one ranging from anger to sorrow.

I began laughing madly at the entire event. It was truly something to behold, this boy that had proclaimed that he would protect someone had failed miserably. The look of despair on his face, the fact that he failed her and how it weighed on his conscious-NO his very soul that he sold to his master, everything about this picture seemed so right.

I slit Kiba's throat the blood poured out so quickly that he was dead within seconds, in response Rias was going to attack but I just detonated my Black Keys taking her and her queen out. Hyoudou had completely broken down and was crying his eyes out while on his knees. I took this time to walk over and grab ahold of the corpse of Asia before approaching him.

"Look Hyoudou! Look at the girl that you tried to save! Look at your failure, oh and how you failed indeed! Isn't it grand? Isn't it great!" I taunted gaining his attention and he gave me a hate filled look.

My smile only got wider and I stuck the body with Black Keys and started mutilating the corpse. Tearing her flesh and stabbing the hunk of human shaped meat. Blood, HER blood was getting everywhere, it sprayed on both of our faces and was starting to form a pool around us. I forced his head onto the ground standing on his neck to make him touch and look into the blood.

"Look at it! Isn't this what I told you would happen? This is what happens when you try to save someone! You fail and they die!" I shouted forcing his face further into the blood.

I managed to see my reflection is the crimson pool, it was a bit off, considering that I don't recall having red eyes, nor horns. I looked at Hyoudou only to find myself. And than I looked at what should've been Asia only to see-

"Why did you kill me!"

 ** _{Isn't this fun?}_**

* * *

" **Well, whatever it was you did. Please feel free to do it again."**

My mind was returned to the moment that I had stabbed the snipping priest. Orin's words had grounded me into the world. I was panting heavily while also sweating profusely.

" _What was that?"_ I couldn't help but to question what just transpired, it was like a dream in which I wasn't in control of. But, where the fuck did that even come from? I must be an even bigger asshole than I thought.

" **What has you so panicked?"** Orin asked and I could only shudder at the memory. The very ideal that I could take delight in someone's suffering was something that made me feel sick.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna go get Kiba…." I said slowly and quietly as if reeling in from shock.

Just like before the events where the same from the "dream" only now I didn't intervene. Instead I watched as Rias killed Raynare with her family's special power. I watched as she retrieved Asia's Sacred Gear and brought her back to life as her bishop. I was there when Asia healed both Hyoudou and Kiba.

I was there but I wasn't. The imagery was still in my head, playing like a video on loop. Everything from Hyoudou killing Raynare to me forcing his head into Asia's blood. It was all too vivid and real. I wanted to puke at the thought.

It was in that moment that I left without so much as saying a word. I was outside the church when I was greeted with Sakuya. The maid was standing in front of a tree as if patiently waiting for someone. Upon seeing me she took a few steps forward indicating that I should stop.

Recalling the manner that I woke up, I blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"I...thank you for healing me." I said my voice slightly flustered.

"That's not why I'm here Marlon-sama." She said and it made my heart speed up ever so slightly. A beautiful maid just added the sama honorific.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of those thoughts and focus on something a bit more pressing at hand.

"What gives with the change in suffix?' I asked her.

"Well I'm not sure what else to call the Court Director." Sakuya answered making me widen my eyes.

"So, how did you find out. Last time I checked the practices of the inquisitors were mostly vague to the devils." I inquired, after all if she knew there was no point in trying to deny it.

"A fallen angel, that claims to have had a relationship with an inquisitor before falling, informed us of the rules of the Assembly." She explained and I sighed at that answer.

"I never guessed that one of us would've actually pursued a relationship with an angel. Than again I should've suspected given our vast amount of freedom." I say in a joking manner hoping that she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Why are witch hunters after you? Why is that the assembly seeks your head?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Because I'm scum. I abused the system for personal profit gain in the hopes of starting a war amongst the assembly and church. You wouldn't know this but the two have had a rather strained relationship over the past few years. Despite us swearing our fealty to them, the higher ups in the church are paranoid with us having the freedom to stray from the teachings of god that we'll one day rise up and take over." Shrugging my shoulders I gave a callous look.

"But why were you trying to invoke a civil war?"

"Well I-"

"You claimed before that it was because you didn't like the way the church treated those that participated the crusade, however I know that is indeed a lie. So, I ask what is it you're hiding?" She interrupted.

"I-"

"Why did you kill your own father?' She asked not allowing me to speak.

"Because he-"

"Who is Nemesis?" She asked and I stood there in shock.

"How do you know that name?" I asked and she looked at me with a worried look.

"You kept on repeating it in your sleep. So, who is Nemesis? A friend, enemy perhaps a lover?" Sakuya pressured.

"It doesn't matter." I shot her down but it was clear that she wouldn't stop.

"Are they the reason you did what you did? Could it be that they're the one that put you up to it?" She kept on prying for answers.

"She was Gallerian Marlon's bastard child!" I yelled out feeling dread as the secret I've been trying to keep for the last few years finally broke out.

"She's your half sister?" Sakuya's eyes were wide as she spoke. I gave a bitter chuckle at her words. Despite the logical side of my brain telling me to shut up, I was running more on my impulsive, emotional side by this point.

"I failed...as my role, I failed to protect Nemesis. I even killed the man that showed me love and kindness. The one that gave me a purpose even if it was twisted. I'm so sorry-" I was unable to speak as my words became too incoherent even to my ears as I cried.

Already I'm regretting telling her the truth.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The first thing that Galahad wanted to do once he got to his apartment was drop to his knees. The second was to scream out his frustration. And third he wanted to a place to stay. When he got to his apartment, or at least the place his apartment use to be at, he found that the entire building was on fire. It was in his opinion, yet another thing to piss him off today.

"How unfortunate that this had to happen."

Galahad turned to the source of the voice. That being none other than Kirei Kotomine, the same man that was his teacher and one of his father's most trusted agents. Immediately the boy pointed a finger at the man.

"Did you do this?" He asked in a deadpan manner making the older man chuckle at his question.

"Now what would make you believe I would do such a thing?" He asked before stepping closer to Galahad, his arms behind his back.

"Sorry but this doesn't look very good for you." The teen replied as the man just smiled slightly.

"Yes I suppose it doesn't. However I only came by to give you this." He said pulling out a katana with a purple hilt and sheath.

Galahad looked at the blade with a displeased look. Despite his demeanour and initial reaction to seeing the vessel of sin, he took it regardless.

"A year ago there was apparently a spike of demonic power, so they sent me to investigate and what do you know, I happen to find your vessel in the rubble of a water treatment plant." Kirei explained Galahad's unspoken question.

"I'm aware that you dislike it, but you should keep it with you. It is apart of your father's will that you keep it with you." He said as he looked at the burning building. "So what of the vessel of pride?" Kirei inquired making Galahad look down.

"I don't know where it is. It was stolen." he informed making Kirei nod his head in understanding.

"Shame, your father spent three years collecting all the vessels now we're only in possession of two." Kirei said making Galahad ball up his right hand.

"So what is it that you want from me? I doubt it was to just dump this antique on me." Galahad asked and Kirei looked at him with an amused face.

"I'll be heading to London on a mission. I'd like for you to accompany me." He answered.

"That's it? No details. Just come with me to London...well it's not like I have a place to stay in anymore. Although I do expect to return here at the end of it, Kirei." Galahad answered the older inquisitor.

"Good." He said in a simple fashion.

Unknown to either brunnette inquisitors, a lone figure was watching. Jumping onto their shoulder was a red furred cat.

"A make believe parent and child, how idiotic." She said with the utmost disgust. Her red eyes held an unmistaken amount of malice behind them. She brushed a few brown strains of hair before leaving via magic circle.

* * *

The next day in the occult research club, Rias and Sakuya could be found talking about something while playing a game of chess.

"So, Sakuya you seem a bit distracted. Is something wrong?" Rias asked the silver haired girl.

"Hmm, oh it's just something that marlon-sama said last night-" She covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"Oh, Marlon-sama? You know what Sakuya, what happened last year when we discovered that three individuals in the first year class possessed an aura of a dragon?" Rias posed the question and the maid was quick to answer.

"I investigated the three under request from both you and lady Sona." The maid answered.

"Yes you looked into their past and family backgrounds. However who was the one that you looked into the most out of the three." Rias said as she moved her bishop taking Sakuya's pawn.

"Marlon-san." She admitted as she used her rook to take Rias' queen.

"And why would that be?" Rias took the rook with her knight.

"Because at the time I was under the impression that he was dangerous." Sakuya answered taking one of her aunt's pawns with her queen.

"And what about now? Is he still dangerous?" Rias was had asked making the blue eyed girl flinch slightly.

"No...he's not. I was too quick to assume so." She answered as Rias put her king into check.

"You know what I think? I think you knew that he wasn't a threat. The real reason you spent so much time trying to learn as much about Galahad is because you found an interest in him." She said as Sakuya managed to get her king out of check. "You get that from brother and our side of the family. Congratulations Sakuya you found someone you want in your peerage." The crimson haired heir said with a smile.

"Checkmate lady Rias." Sakuya said as the doors opened and Issei and Asia walked in.

"I lost again." Rias muttered as she looked at the board trying to figure out where she made her mistake.

"I will be taking my leave now." Sakuya said politely moving towards the door but pausing as she took a look at Issei for a few seconds as she left.

" _I wonder what that was about? Maybe she has a thing for me?"_ Issei thought gaining a perverted grin.

"...In your dreams perv." Koneko said reading his mind.

"Oh come on I didn't even say anything!" Issei whined.

"...Your easy to read." Koneko said, her stoic face not changing for a second.

Ignoring the boys hurt look and pleas she took her seat on the couch and began to eat her chocolate. Apparently Sakuya and she were going to be leaving Kuoh for some needed training with Akira and other devils. She was looking forward to the trip but was a bit curious as to where Galahad was. She meant to ask if he had met Kuroka at some point before coming to this school, but every time she was going to she'd always freeze up in anxiety.

Maybe when she got back from the trip she be able to ask. Until then she'd have to enjoy her time training with her best friend/master. She'd also have to stock up on treats since she was certain they'd be in some place away from any store for miles.

* * *

In an airport Galahad stood waiting patiently for Kirei. And by patiently this meant he was pacing around the place making a few people feel uncomfortable especially when he started rambling to himself in Italian.

"Hey Gal!"

He stopped as he came face to face with Astolfo who looked to also be ready to leave the country. She had a briefcase and was wearing casual clothing. That being a purple and white striped v-neck shirt that showed off her midriff and over that a purple hoodie. She wore black leggings and a black skirt.

"Oh hey Astolfo. What are you doing here?" He asked his pink haired friend.

"Oh well, with everything that happened I thought it best to report to Azzazel. But it's great you and I ran into each other here." She pulling out a thick leather bound book. "I wanted to give this to you." She said presenting the book to him.

Galahad took it and put into his bag.

"Thank you Astolfo." He said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. You're the best friend that a guy like me could ask for." She said giving Galahad a pat on the back.

"Yeah well-wait guy?" Galahad at hearing that bit was in shock.

"Yep, I'm a boy. Wait did you think I was a girl?" He said putting his hands to his waist.

"I-" Galahad wasn't able to say anything instead he just stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Oh looks like my flight will be taking off. See you Gal." He said before giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

" **Oh this is hilarious!"** Orin laughed at his host's misfortune.

"It's not funny!" He shouted back in distress.

" **Really cause from my point of view it's the funniest thing to happen in years. Although I do wonder, why didn't he just use the hippogriff to fly wherever he needs to go?"** Despite Orin's question at the inconsistency Galahad was too focused on something else.

"Astolfo is a guy...oh dear god I fantasized about a trap…" He collapsed to his knees earning only more stares and laughter from Orin.

" **Anyway, what exactly are you going to be doing in London? I wasn't awake for that part."** Orin asked.

" _We'll be looking into a series of murders in the Whitechapel area that seem similar to an old case from a little over one hundred years ago."_ Galahad answered.

" **Wait you're talking about…"**

"That's right Jack the ripper." A smile spread across his face as he said those words. "I'm a rather big fan, so I can't wait to see what the descendant is capable of."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap. So for starters I know it's not a very original title for a chapter, but than again just look at my name.**

 **Wako12: Galahad is in possession of orin's Sacred Gear that Orin is sealed in. I hope that answers your question. Also yes, he does use** **Styil's and Kiritsugu's magic you could call him a hybrid in terms of spells, so he'll be using other spells from other characters later on.**

 **Anyway as usual I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (I know it got kinda dark there briefly) and I look forward to any feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Second Contract**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

" **That flight was too long for my comfort."** Orin voiced his complaint much to my displeasure.

" _You need to be more patient besides what were you thinking? That it was going to be a ten minute fight?"_ I retort and I can see the sneer on his face.

" **There's no reason for it to be so long! If you and the priest can use magic then why not just use it to get here?"** He roared at me, no doubt he thought I was acting like an idiot.

" _Listen, traveling from one end of the world to another isn't exactly an easy task. Unfortunately humans are limited to magic circles and calculations meanwhile the supernatural races in the world all have thought based systems of magic."_ I tried explaining the limitations of human magicians to him though knowing him he tuned out after the first three words.

"So, have you managed to unlock your Sacred Gear?" Kirei said suddenly pulling me back to the world of the living.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well I haven't yet. Afraid that Orin might be a bit too incompatible with me. But who knows, it took Emiya ten years to unlock his Sacred Gear and another ten to master it." I spoked with a smile to hide the deceit on my face.

Kirei was a man that wasn't easy to fool, if my years of training under him taught me one thing it was that he was a master of seeing through people. However I was also his student, so I was aware of all the things that he'd be looking for to see if I was in fact lying. All that I had to do is act natural and keep myself from slipping.

"I see how unfortunate." Kirei said simply before buying a newspaper from a stand and handing me it.

On the front page was an article simply titled, "The Return of Jack the Ripper?" I guess in the long run it was appropriate given the recent killings. Kirei showed me some pictures from the crime scenes and it was all spot on from the original killings, it was enough to convince even the Assembly that it wasn't a mere copycat.

"So what is your opion on the matter at hand?" Kirei asked me.

I pulled the newspaper away from my face before sighing to myself.

"Well I won't lie it's a bit hard to believe that this is the work of a simple descendant, no this is too close to the originals. It's almost as if our little friend rose from the grave and came back." I answered and the corners of his lips turned into a smile ever so slightly.

"Yes, you and many others. Given the special circumstances of Jack the Ripper there is some debate if he or she even had children. However for the purpose of this operation we'll be treating it as such." Kirei revealed and I smiled almost immediately myself.

"Well that's something I don't hear everyday. But it just leaves me with one question, why did you ask me to come with you? It would've made more sense for Emiya or Grant, hell a witch hunter would've made more sense." At my words he pulls out a wallet.

"Perhaps we should discuss this over food and drink, yes?" He offered and I nodded. "Excellent."

Before long I found myself sitting at a booth in a restaurant that served rats as much as it did people. Not that I can complain, it was better than nothing and the food wasn't half bad either.

"To answer your question as to why I chose you it's quite simple really. You've been interested in the ripper murders since you were a child and you know these streets. If anyone can find the ripper it's you." Kirei told me his answer and I gained a deadpanned expression.

"I'm sure Edmund Reid was told the same thing….fine, very well. So what is it that you want me to do when I find the new ripper?" I inquire changing the inflection of my voice to a more tired and dull tone to hired my excitement.

"Bring them to me. The Assembly has requested a trial." He answered and I slowed down my chewing.

"A trial, under who?"

"Claude." Kirei answered and I gained a displeased expression.

"Claude? That sick bastard? The man's insane! You can forget about a fair trial he's already decided to burn them at the stake!" I slammed my fists on the table as I spoke, my animosity showing as clear as day.

"And how is that different from your father's own trials?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of the hellishly spicy curry he had ordered.

"At least with dad if you paid the right amount of money he'd spare you and even those that didn't were rarely executed. Claude will deem you guilty and burn you on the spot without a second thought if he doesn't like you." I retorted and Kirei chuckled a bit.

"I suppose you are right in that regard. But do not regret your decision. We cannot change the past so instead embrace it and continue on the path you have taken for yourself. Who knows you might even be a greater man than Gallerian Marlon." As Kirei spoke he left a few pounds on the table before getting up to leave.

"Hmm, I hate to inform you but this is where we must go our separate ways." Kirei informed much to my surprise.

"Oh? And what brought this up?" I questioned at the abruptness of his departure.

"I doubt you'd want to go near the church given your current circumstances. As for you I suggest that you take this time to explore. After all wasn't the last time you were in London during the crusade?" He suggested and I sighed before nodding my head in agreement.

"Right. In that case I'll go right ahead and find my living arrangements." I said before standing up.

"This is the path you have chosen. Take pride in it." I heard Kirei say as he left.

" _Hmm, pride? A ridiculous sin I'm in no need of."_

" **So, what are you planning?"** Orin asked out of the blue.

" _What do you mean?"_

" **You're plotting something and if it affects your quest of conquest I'd like to know."** He explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I looked around the area.

It was almost like how I remember it. A nation that was once great and prosperous reduced to looking more like a gutter. It was said that after a series of natural disasters ravaging the nation a lot of people were killed and entire towns were completely destroyed. When you mix in the loss of jobs and businesses the economy took a major blow before diving completely of the charts with the rise of poverty and unemployment. Needless to say the nation went through a depression. Before long a civil war broke out leading to even more destruction after a twenty years of conflict it seemed not even the government saw reason to hold onto the ruins of an otherwise dead country. At least that's the cover anyways. In truth this was all collateral, nothing more and nothing less.

" **I fail to see how any of this has to do with the current situation."**

" _I'm just reminiscing. I'm sure you do it every now and again."_ I reply while walking down a vacant street before stopping at building that was decrypt no doubt due to the lack of maintenance over the last few years.

" **Why is that? I would think that any place that can serve as shelter would be stormed by the people."** Orin questioned.

"It would but I put up a barrier and a few spells after the truce was called. To anyone that comes near this place they lose any interest or desire to go in and leave. A nice little insurance plan." I say as I step into the barrier and walk to the entrance of the building.

The door squeaked as I opened it, dust escaping from the inside. Yeah, nobody's been here for a while. And if that isn't proof enough than the creaking of the floorboards gets rid of any doubt in my mind. I set my belonging on a table and took out the book that Astolfo gave me.

" **Yes, how useful a book, yay!"** Orin's sarcastic cheer was simply painful.

"Actually since the grimoires at home burnt with the apartment this is probably the best gift I could ask for." I replied.

" **So the trap provided you with some new study material, I don't see how that'll solve our homeless situation we get back to Kuoh Town."** Orin argued and I sighed.

"No it won't but I already have a few ideas on how to remedy that situation. Although that would mean that I'd have no choice but to accept Rias' offer." As I talked I began inspecting the walls checking for the right hollow spots.

" **You're going to become a devil's servant? I don't care too much for that idea, seems to easy for you to do."**

"Well there are some benefits to becoming a devil." I say as I focus touki around my arms and smash a hole in the wall.

" **Like what?"**

"Well for starters, the buffs to my physical parameters would be great. Usually human's have to train most of their lives before they can take on ultimate class devils, but reincarnation would not only give me inhumane, strength, speed, and endurance but a faster growth rate to build up power."

" **So steroids."** Orin quipped and I did chuckle at that.

"Well not just that, I wouldn't have as many problems casting magic. Their system is largely thought based, so as long as you can invission it and have enough magic power to sustain the desired spell you can do it. On top of that my reserves would also increase." I put my hands into the hole and pulled out a large case and other things covered in cloth.

" **How so?"**

"For devil's mana is like a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it becomes. That also means the more you get." I explain before dumping everything on the table with the rest of my stuff.

" **I see. So you want power without having to work for it? And here I thought you hated the idea of being an anime protagonist. Guess it would explain your more angsty and generic qualities."** Orin said causing my eye to twitch.

"Will you please try to take this seriously! Jesus fucking Christ, I thought us watching that stuff together would give us something in common and make us closer. Now I know it just gives you more ammunition." I spoke dejectedly as I checked the equipment that was inside the wall.

After confirming that everything was in its place I sat back in my seat and grabbed the book. It was fairly large and had a fair amount of weight to it. I wonder what magic is kept in here, must be useful if she- he gave it to me. Man, that's going to need some getting use to. Looking at the cover I saw the title, "Casa Di Logistilla" and my eyes widen immediately.

"How the hell did Astolfo get her- his hands on this?" I was quick to shout out. This is a book that has information on how to cancel almost any spell. It's said that even the book itself has a passive ability to resist magic.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived. And here I thought I'd be waiting forever for you to return." An unfamiliar voice spoke out from behind me and I quickly hid the book under my belongings.

" **What were you saying about nobody coming near this place?"**

" _Doubt everything."_ I replied to Orin who was snickering.

Turning to face the source of the voice. It was a man looking to be in his forties nearing, his strawberry blond hair was short and he had stubble on his face. His eyes however were obscured by sunglasses.

"And who are you." I ask and the man just laughs a bit.

"Just a man waiting for you Mr. Marlon." The man answered and I snorted.

"I doubt a normal man could get in here with the barrier up." I narrowed my eyes as the man grinned at my statement.

"Yes but you see one that knows a bit of magic can. Now if you'd be so kind as to come along with me I'd very much appreciate it." He said politely but it was clear to sense the underlying threat in his words.

I prepared to pull out a black key if need to be, after all I don't know this man and for all I know he could be here to kill me.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not much of a magician these days. You and your inquisitor colleagues made sure of that." He said unbuttoning his shirt to show a scar around his chest cavity, although the skin around it seemed to be rotting like necrosis. "As I'm sure you can tell a black key has already pierced me and left me with a curse."

He was right, it was an old curse that would cause the flesh to rot over time until the victim's entire body would be indistinguishable from that of a corpse. Judging by this man's state and the flow of his mana, I'd say he's been using his mana to keep the rot at bay, although that would come at the price of his able to cast spells.

"I personally came here to give you a very important message." he said as he took a few steps forward. At that I raised an eyebrow.

"A message for me? Why's that?" I asked still ready to pull out the black keys up my sleeves.

"Well you see it only makes sense, you are the one who killed my son after all." He answered and without any hesitation I pulled out my black keys.

"You were apart of Nilrem." I spoke venomously as memories of fighting those bastards in the crusade came flooding back. "You and your people killed a lot of friends of mine." I growled.

"We both know that's not true. You don't have friends, besides you especially killed many members of my own family. Lord of Execution, or was that the other one? Eh, I suppose it matters not." the man rambled and I gave an agitated grunt.

"Get on with it. You said you had a message the sooner you give it the sooner you can leave." I bark out and he he nods slightly.

"When the song begins there will be no judgement no heaven nor hell. The earth shall become a graveyard and all that you know and all that you love will be taken from you. He waits for this day. The day when all seven of the overtures are recited so that the cup will be filled. Once its contents overflow a gate will open and from beyond the wall he will sing all day long. We are the drum. We are the song." The man spoke in a dark melodious tune before pulling out a gun and placing it under his chin.

"He comes."

*BANG*

His body hit the floor within an instant. His glasses fell from his head but...his eyes...they were a black as night. I looked on in shock before blinking for a brief second when I opened my eyes the body was gone.

No no no, think Marlon nothing is fucked here. I won't be here for long and if anyone else comes here I can easily kill them no problems. But what the fuck was with that message? Sounded like utter nonsense or like something out of a creepypasta.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

It was a sunny day as Sakuya and Koneko hiked up the mountain side. On the rook's back was a large bag that was much bigger than the size of her own body. As for the king she too was carrying an oversized backpack, though not as as oversized as Koneko's which was nearly comical in its proportion, but it was still large regardless.

The two had been walking up hill two hours now and weren't tiring. That couldn't be said for the other two accompanying them. Both Issei and Asia where following behind both with bags of their own. Despite being much smaller in comparison to Sakuya's they were panting and sweating like they were about to die.

" _How can they do this without breaking a sweat?"_ Issei thought as he took in a deep breath.

He and Asia were brought along due to Rias wanting her newest members to gain a bit of training under their belts and who better to provide that than some veteran devils that would usually train Sakuya and Koneko on their little outings.

"Come now Issei-kun if you intend to rise through the ranks than you can't mope around." Akira said as he took Asia's pack for her.

"Oh thank you Akira-sensei." Asia said and Akira wagged his finger while making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"I'm only a teacher in the classroom, outside I insist you either call me Akira-kun or handsome." He reprimanded.

"Oh, okay Akira-kun thanks a lot!" Asia chirped happily as the weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Wait you take Asia's bag but tell me to continue! Favoritism!" Issei shouted at the black haired man.

"Listen the roles that you two play are different. Asia-chan here is the healer while you're the soldier, It's only natural that I try and push you to your limits. After all do you expect everyone else to carry you in battle? I'm only looking out for your best interests." Akira said in a wise manner, but Issei wasn't buying what he was trying to sell.

"Like hell you are! You're just trying to sound cool!" He accused and Akira began to sweat nervously.

"You mean I'm not already cool?" His voice was shaky much like the rest of his body by this point.

"Of course you are. Issei-san is just a bit grumpy, he doesn't really mean it." Asia comforted the black haired man.

"Thank you Asia-chan! I knew there was a reason I liked you more than Issei-kun. It's always nice to have some respect from others." Akira said returning to "normal" faster than anyone could blink.

"If you want my respect than you have to earn it. I don't care who you think you are...words are pointless if you can't back them up." Issei spoke with a sense of severity in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Akira.

The teacher looked at the teen for a moment his features going from joyal to a more hardened gaze that slightly unnerved Asia. However Issei didn't falter under Akira's scrutinizing eye.

"Now where did you learn that from?" He questioned the brunnette. Issei's eyes shifted to Asia ever so slightly before turning back to Akira.

The older human turned devil was able to pick up on Issei's message and gave a slight nod before addressing Asia.

"Asia-chan would you mind giving me and Issei-kun a bit of privacy? We need to have a bit of a brief chat. I promise to give him back to you once we're done." Akira requested as he gave the girl a kind smile.

At first Asia was unsure if she should or not. But when Issei told her that everything was fine that's when she knew that she could leave the two.

"Sure, I'll just go on ahead." She said with a happy smile, oblivious to the serious atmosphere radiating off of the two individuals.

"It doesn't matter. All that does is that I failed to listen to that advice once and Asia died. If it wasn't for buchou she'd still be dead and next time I might not get as lucky." Issei answered once Asia was far away enough that she wouldn't hear him.

"I see, Asia's death must have been traumatic for you." Akira noted.

"Of course it was, I was so sure that I could save her but in the end I couldn't even say goodbye. Talk about a slap in the face, I was so quick to assume I could do it that I ignored the warning that Marlon-san gave me." Issei looked somber as he recalled Asia's cold, unmoving body.

"Galahad-kun?" Akira looked confused before putting it together in his mind. "You shouldn't listen to him he's a bit biased in matters like that. But if you really want to prevent a situation like Asia's from happening in the future than you just have to train and get stronger. Your Boosted Gear gives you the possibility to slay gods, but you'll have to train to handle that much power." He advised.

"But do I actually have what it takes to do that?" Issei was looking down as he said this, his eyes showing the lack of confidence he had in himself.

To mediate this Akira punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Issei asked rubbing his cheek.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you. Don't let one bad experience dictate every moment in your life. You failed to save her, but guess what? She's alive now and I'm here to make you stronger so get moving! You have a girl waiting for you after all." Akira barked out as he slapped Issei on the back forcing him to step forward a little bit.

Issei looked back at the man only to see him give him a thumbs up and a shit eating grin. The brunette did as he was told and caught up to Asia the girl smiling as he approached.

"So how was the talk between you and Akira-kun?" She asked.

"Kinda pointless in all honesty." He said before hugging Asia making the girl blush.

"Issei-?"

"Asia, I promise to protect you no matter what. I won't let what happened last happen again." He said with determination as he tightened his hold on the girl.

As for Sakuya she and Koneko had already made it to the top of the mountain and were awaiting the others.

"...Do you think it was wise to agree to bring them along?" Koneko asked her king.

"Lady Rias sees great things in him, so I had no place to argue with her." Sakuya answered causing Koneko to look at her king.

"...So you don't think he stand a chance either." The hazel eyed girl's monotone voice replied for confirmation.

"Yes, that's right." She said with a sigh before sitting down next to Koneko. "Just between you and me, she places too much value in his Sacred Gear. Hyoudou-san himself stands a chance in the long game but for now, unless it has breasts I don't think his attention will stick."

"...Perv." Koneko muttered offhandedly.

"How long until they make up the mountain?" Sakuya questioned.

"...Twenty, thirty minutes." Koneko answered.

"In that case we should get everything set up." She stood up and walked into the mansion behind them. Koneko followed suit shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile a lone spectator was watching the Sekiryuutei. He had already thought up just how delightful it would be to see Issei in deject despair when Asia dies once more. Of course he wouldn't make the same mistake as the heir to Astaroth, no he'd break the girl for sure and then give the Sekiryuutei the "chance" of saving her at the expense of his own suffering. It would be so delightful, it almost reminded him of his own idiotic son that tried to defy him in the past.

The only downside was that he'd have to wait before being able to enact this entertainment. But it would be worth it to see him squirm underneath his heel. Oh and how he'd squirm, it would be delicious.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I decided to do a bit of investigating in order to forget about the...event from earlier, great just what I need another thing to forget.

" **And what else could be as bad as-"**

" _Astolfo is a boy."_ I interrupted Orin and he started laughing.

" **No that was just hilarious!"**

Ignoring him I made my way to where the victims were found in hopes of possibly picking up a lead of some sort. Of course knowing my luck I'll most likely find nothing. Hmm, wait a minute what's this?

Posted on a wall where a multitude of missing posters for various girls ranging from their mid to late teens. Strange the newspapers didn't have anything on these disappearances and it looks like the newest one was placed here around the same time as the latest killing.

" **Do you think they're related?"** Orin questioned.

" _It does raise a few questions."_ I reply while looking through the posters.

It seems that the oldest one was put up just a few days after the first murder. As a matter of fact it looks like with every murder the number of missing girls increases. It could just be coincidence but that would have to be one hell of a coincidence.

" **Yeah, besides you should know better the likelihood of something like this happening while the descendant of a famous serial killer is following in the footsteps of said killer, that can't just be. Even an idiot like you is able to see the correlation here."** I can't tell if he praised me, insulted me, or did neither but he agrees with my assumption so I'll at least take that.

" _But if that is the case then why are all these girl's missing? The original jack the Ripper was known for dissecting prostitutes not abducting girls."_ I started to pace back and forth.

" **Who says that a descendant has to act like their ancestor. It could just be something new that this guy just picked up."** He speculated as I began looking through them once again.

" _I guess, but it doesn't seem to match up."_ I say before taking out the pictures of the crime scene Kirei gave me.

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke out forcing me out of my thoughts. I turned around to face an old woman with grey hair, a wrinkled face, and light green eyes.

"Yes?" I respond.

"I don't mean to be rude but you've been standing here for some time now, you're making a few of the younger children worried." She said and I looked to the side of her to notice an orphanage behind her.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I was just a bit unnerved by the number of disappearances." I said motioning to the board of missing person posters.

"Well I'm glad somebody at least cares. Oh dear I shouldn't have said that. Umm, could I offer you some tea?" The old woman asked.

"Uh..yes tea would be lovely. Why thank you." I said agreeing to her offer.

"Please come inside." She smiled and nodded her head before turning in the direction of the orphanage.

Inside the building was mostly up to date by normal standards. It was a lot better than most of the houses and other building I've come across. The wallpaper was a burgundy color and peeling at a few places though not terrible, the flooring was a plain brown carpet with a few stains here and there. All around while I don't care too much for the color scheme of the place it was at least a lot nicer than even my current headquarters. I sat down on an old couch and was given a cup of tea.

"You're not from around here are you?" The woman asked and I nodded my head.

"What gave it away?" I asked and she giggled to herself.

"Just a lucky guess." She answered.

I take a drink of my tea and remember why I decided to look around town.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to anything about the killings would you?" At my inquiry she sets own cup down on a plate.

"You want to know about those? Well for starters all the victims are whores, I know this because most of the children here are the bastards that weren't aborted so their mothers could continue their practice. At leasts the ones that haven't gone missing, but it's not like anyone cares about them. After all the so called second coming of the ripper is among us." The woman spoke in a bitter manner as if she had no care towards the current events.

"Wait, when you say that nobody cares about the missing children what do you mean?" I ask dumbly.

"Ever since those murders started up, the prime minister has only focused on it. Him and the rest of the entire country that is. If you look at any newspaper you'll find no mention of these children going missing, the only reason you know about it is because of the fliers I made myself. If I may say, you are the only person that has seen them that didn't shrug it off. In a way I'm glad there are still people like you." She closed her eyes briefly before widening them as if realizing something vitally important.

"Oh I completely forgot! What is your name my dear? My name is Loretta Cartwright." She asked me and I sighed slightly.

"Galahad Marlon." I introduced myself and the woman smiled.

Taking a drink of the tea I can't help but to let out a pleased sigh.

"Hmm, that's pretty good." I said.

"Well thank you and feel free to come back anytime." She said as I stood up.

"Oh before I forget, one of the women that was murdered, Elaine Crawford, I hear that she would often eat at this local stand that sells shish kabobs, right next to the old police station. It's not much but it's something to go on." Loretta revealed giving me my first real lead.

"Thank you." I say before turning to leave.

"Oh and do me a favor, if you would happen to have the time I'd appreciate if someone looked into the disappearances of the children. Not all of them lived here with me but it's terrible to think about what might be happening to them out there all alone or with who knows what." The grey haired woman requested.

"I'll be sure to do that." I promised before leaving.

" **So the old bag gave us a clue huh? God bless the elderly am I right?"**

"Yeah, I'm sure he would." I mutter in reply to Orin's commented as I make my way to the stand.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Damnit!" Once again Issei was thrown onto the ground by Akira. He looked at the boy with eyes that showed a mixture of disappointment and discovery, as if he just found out an answer that mattered more than anything else in the entire world.

"You need to focus Issei-kun. You're too quick to charge in and attack." The black haired man said before activating his own Sacred Gear.

"Alright like before, boost your power a few times then come at me." Akira instructed and sure enough Issei listened.

 **[Boost!]**

" _Alright so I have to get him on the ground. Here I go!"_ Issei thought before charging forward.

Akira watched as Issei's power doubled yet again and perhaps this would be the time that he manages to get the black eyed man on the ground. Or it would be if not for the man's own Sacred Gear, using it he was able to temporarily raise his devil aura to enhance his rook attributes to meet Issei's challenge. He effectively created a cheat code to ensure that Issei wouldn't be able to to cause any damage at this rate.

Issei managed to tackle the man and was moving him which was a lot better than what he'd been able to do. Akira noticing this figured he had to act fast so he threw Issei into the dirt.

 **[Burst!]**

With the declaration from the Boosted Gear Issei was rendered exhausted.

" _Nine times that's his limit. We'll have to work on his stamina and endurance so his body can handle the increased power. Chances are at the tenth boost he'd be able to knock me down. What a scary thing to think it just takes a minute and forty seconds for him to beat me in a fight and he'd still get stronger. You're a lucky kid Issei-kun, I'm sure most would be envious of you."_ Akira thought to himself while helping Issei to his feet.

"Alright I now know how to gauge you properly so that'll be all." He said as the two made their way to the lodging. "Tomorrow you and Asia-chan will have magic training and I'll be training Koneko-chan. The day after I'll provide you with a training regime to increase your stamina and endurance, once you have that done we will continue our training session. Just try to get in better physical condition that way you will have better chances containing more power." The black haired man explained.

"But I-"

"No buts. My word is final so deal with it." The man's voice was strict.

"Yes sir…" Issei conceded.

"Good now go to your room and get some rest. Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Akira instructed.

" _I feel as if a storm is coming our way. I don't like it."_ Akira thought to himself.

* * *

In Kuoh Academy Sona Sitri was going over a document. The reason being? Because the girl in front of her was currently trying to transfer into the academy. And just from looking over the girls grades she was a shoe in for attending, but their was one thing that needed to be addressed.

"It says here that you've been to eleven different schools in the last year." The bespectacled girl noted.

"Correct." Was the cold and simple reply of one Rei Ikari.

"Why so many changes?" Sona was curious.

"My father's work." Rei answered. After a few seconds of silence Rei stood up to leave. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Saji please help Ikari-san find her class." She said to her newest pawn.

"Oh uh, yes Kaichou right away." Saji held the door open to allow Rei to pass. "This way...Ikari...san." he said slowing down his speech as Rei walked passed him without a second thought before he was able to finish talking.

"Okay then…" He muttered before jogging to catch up with the girl.

"So what does your dad do?" Saji asked.

"I can't say." Was her reply.

"Must be important than. Well in that case is this your first time in Kuoh?" Saji continued his attempt at conversing with the blue haired girl.

"No." And once again Rei had an answer that was short and left very little room for a conversation to grow from.

" _Who the heck is this girl?"_ Saji thought to himself.

"Well do you have any friends that attend the academy than?" With his lost question she nodded her head.

"Marlon-kun." She said and Saji noticeably froze.

"Galahad Marlon?" His voice was shaky, Saji could only hope that perhaps she was talking about a different person with the surname Marlon that goes here. After all they had all sorts of foreign exchange students, so how uncommon of a family name could it be?

"Yes."

With her response Saji could only stare at the girl. A million questions rattling in his brain, such as how were they friends? Wasn't he some rapist or something? Saji could've sworn that he even attacked a teacher who was defending a girl from becoming his next victim.

* * *

Back in England the prime minister, Tom, was in his office like most men in positions of power do when a man walked into the room.

"Ah, Kirei right? So what can I do for you?" Tom spoke as the brown haired priest arrived.

"I was sent here to investigate the newest murders involving the ripper." Kirei informed.

"Oh? Well sorry you've arrived a bit too late I'm afraid. We've already captured and killed the man responsible, so it seems you came all this way for nothing." Tom said as he looked up from his computer, it was clear for Kirei to see that he was playing some sort of game involving racing, but he was just blowing up other players with an RPG.

"Is that so? I have many doubts about that considering your track record." Kirei commented.

"Yes well by the end of the day I'm the man in charge and your a sad little man that believes in a man who lives in the sky and knows everything while having a part in it. So am I really that unreasonable?" Tom spoke in a condescending tone.

Kirei remained silent.

"Ugh. I guess I know the answer to that then." The man went back to his game. "Feel free to continue looking, after all if I have a bad track record I doubt my men are any better." He dismissed the brunnette priest.

"Very well, however I must warn you my associate will likely find the ripper and when they do I hope you can compensate the family of the man you executed." Kirei said as he left the room.

" _What a fool."_ Tom thought as he watched the man leave before going back and proceeded to cross the finish line winning first place.

 _ **{Calm down my dear.}**_ An all too familiar feminine voice spoke to Tom as he felt something akin to arms wrap themselves around him. _**{There's no reason to fret over the words of an eunuch.}**_ The voice comforted in a loving manner.

Suddenly Tom noticed the invisible grip around him tighten significantly.

 _ **{Why didn't I sense it earlier?}**_ The voice sounded frightened.

"What is it?" He asked the demon of sin.

 _ **{One of my siblings is here.}**_ The demon informed.

"Which one?" Tom questioned as he and the other players started another map for their game.

 _ **{I don't know but their contractor's lifeforce is so strange. It reminds me of the forest…}**_ Tom's demon trailed off.

Tom put on a pair of headphones with a mic attached to it.

"Paul I need you to go into town and look into any new arrives." Tom instructed into the mic.

"Whatever you say boss." Came the reply of Tom's right hand man. It was at that moment that one of the players left the game, no doubt that being Paul.

" _Well now I believe this next map is a tough one. I can't wait to see how salty the others will get."_ Tom thought completely turning his attention onto the game he was playing.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I was now at the stand that Loretta had told me about. It wasn't anything special actually it was quite small in comparison to the rest to the other stands I've seen in my travels, then again I should probably expect that given the state of...well everything else.

The guy at the stand was a few years older than me but not by much. He had grey eyes and dark hair that was cut short, he had a relatively friendly demeanour one that any salesman would want if they planned on leaving a good impression.

"I haven't seen you around before." He spoke with his eyes showing a sort of joyful light and his voice sounding like a children's entertainer. "So is there anything I can offer you for?"

"Yeah I'll take a beef shish kabob." I ordered and he smiled before bringing out a premade order.

"So is there anything else I can offer. Most folks usually like some conversation." The dark haired man said his voice still in that friendly tone.

"Well I would like to know what Elaine Crawford and you talked about?" I revealed my motives and he gained a downtrodden expression.

"I suppose I should've know that someone would start asking questions." He said as he started grilling more meat.

"So you didn't say anything to the authorities?" I scrunched my eyebrows at that.

"Oh it's not like that. I tried to but they wouldn't see me and nobody asked any questions so naturally I just assumed either I wouldn't provide any useful information or that they already had a suspect in custody." He answered.

"So what did you talk about?" As I asked he turned some of the meat over.

"Well...you see she and I would talk about respective trades. Sometimes she'd help me slaughter some of the animals. Although something that came up quite a bit was how there was this one young looking girl, I believe Elaine said she kept on calling her mother. Apparently it was costing her some profit as the girl would appear in the middle when Elaine was trying to sway potential customers." The man explained as he continued working on preparing more meat.

"And what sort of animals would that be?" I inquired and he gave a short sile.

"Cows, pigs and chickens. Don't got any fish though too smelly and hard to come by now these days since the fishermen sell them for 50 quids per fish. I don't have that type of money here." The man answered.

"I see, well what's your name?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I'm a bit embarrassed by it, but it's Uriel. Mother's favorite Archangel and what not." The now identified man said. "My mother was a fanatic. Well that was before she died." Uriel said that last bit a bit sadly.

"Tell me about yourself." At my request he nodded his head.

"I don't know my father, since I'm a bastard. My mother was a prostitute, sold her body to pay the bills like most women do nowadays. She got pregnant, gave birth to me and died when I was very young. Church took me in and now I make a living by selling meat on a stick. Not a very interesting story I admit." Uriel told and I had to nod in understanding.

"I was raised in church myself. Names galahad." I introduced myself and his eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"Galahad? Like the knight from Arthurian lore? That's pretty cool! Wow your folks must've really liked those stories." Uriel said excitedly.

"It was my mothers choice, Sir Galahad was her favorite of the knights of the round table." I explained the reasoning behind my name.

"You now I don't mean to be rude but your English is really fluent but I hear a bit of an accent." Uriel pointed out and I sighed a bit.

"Well my father was an Englishman but I was raised in Italy. So learning both languages just kinda seemed like a good thing since dear old dad refused to speak anything but English at home." I said as I recalled the days from my childhood.

"Oh by the way one last question, do you know anything about the missing girls?" I ask and Uriel became pale.

"You didn't hear this from me but there's a rumor going around that a group of men have been seen taking girls to this old factory. I don't know why and i don't know who so don't ask. But some say the girl's that are brought there are the ones that old Mrs. Cartwright has been posting posters everywhere for. If you're interested the factory is on 6th Street should be easy find just left of the old library. Please if if the rumors are true save the girls, I would but I'm no inquisitor like you." He spoke quietly but i was taken by surprise when he said that last part.

"How did you know?" I ask and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Like I said I grew up in the church, I've seen your kind you all have the aura around you it gives you away." He said and I accepted his answer.

Walking away I finally decided to take a bite of the shish kabob. But I'm very confused, I could've sworn I ordered beef. So why does it taste like...you know what it's not the first time I've eaten rat so I won't complain.

" **I thought we were just supposed to find the killer and leave. Now your getting involved in a mess that doesn't concern us in anyway."** Orin complained yet again.

" _Tell me Orin what's wrong with trying to save children?"_

" **What's good about it? It's not like you're getting anything out of it. I just don't see your reasoning."**

" _I have reasons to believe that these two things might be related. I'm not sure how but my instincts are screaming at me to pursue this path. However I suspect that both Loretta and Uriel are hiding something, so I won't rule them out just yet."_ I tried to explain my reasoning to Orin but like always I can never be too sure with him.

" **And if they are lying to you?"** Orin questioned.

" _Than I have a trial to conduct."_ I think back to the vessel of sin, the blade was extremely sharp able to cut through a person with one swift stroke. " _If I find anyone guilty then I have a sentence to carry out."_

" **Fine the sooner we hand this murderer over to that priest the better."**

" _We'll be doing no such thing. I intend to be the one to pass judgment against them. I won't allow a self righteous sadist like Claude burn them at the sake without a fair trial."_ I shoot down Orin's hope at a quick and easy job.

" **But your self righteous!"** He whined as if that would convince me otherwise.

Letting out a breath I prepare myself as I make my way towards the factory. A part of me is dreading what I'll find. Almost as if every part of me is warning me to turn back. But I can't, I need to what awaits me.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In Kouh Academy Rei could be found on a bench in the local park reading a book. She was fully enthralled with the book that she either didn't notice or just didn't care about the person that just approached her. However given the identity of the person it was likely to be the latter.

"So it's true. The first child is now attending my school." Yamada said approaching the girl.

However Rei didn't respond to him.

"Hey I'm talking to you first child." Yamada said only for Rei to turn the page in her book. "Hey you dumb bitch i am speaking!" He yelled.

Once more Rei paid no heed to him. This only further annoyed the black haired boy. He stood in front of her forcing the book out of her hands. It was only than that she looked at him.

"What is it?" Rei spoke.

A chill went down Yamada's spine as her cold red eyes looked into his own black orbs. Something about her felt alien and he didn't know what, but it pissedhim off. It was almost as she thought herself better than him, what a joke. She who couldn't hope to have a her fruit of knowledge awakened just like that other bastard. Who did she think she was?

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." He barked.

Rei didn't say anything as she went back to reading.

"Hey! I didn't say you could do that!" Again he yelled at the blue haired girl.

"You're annoying." Rei said simply making Yamada grind his teeth with his eyes wide in frustration.

"You bitch." He muttered. "Whatever, you and that bastard Marlon where close back in Gehirn. So I figure if I maim you he'll come running to save-"

Yamada wasn't able to finish as a stake erupted from the ground where he had been standing causing him to teleport away.

"Well that was quite impressive." Came the voice of yet another hidden individual.

"What can I do for you first rank?" Rei asked the new spectator.

* * *

In the mountains Issei was in his room, lying on his bed he felt the urge to fight. But he didn't know why. So he got up and wandered around the mansion in a search for anything of interest. That was until he came across a small hand mirror with a golden frame. Something about it was calling out to Issei as if he was a puppet being pulled by strings. He picked it up and felt the presence of something else in the room with him.

 **{So what do we have here?}** the voice of a girl spoke out.

"How said that?" Issei questioned looking around trying to find the source.

 **{I did.}** Suddenly a girl with blue eyes appeared before him.

Her long blond hair was styled up into a bun with a black ribbon, also she had two black hairclips on her bangs covering her forehead. She was dressed in a frilly yellow dress with white accents. From her back where six feathered wings that were colored black.

"Your a fallen angel!" Issei was ready to fight as he activated his Sacred Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

 **{Hahahaha. No I'm the demon of pride. Now kneel to me.}** The girl commanded and despite his best efforts at resisting his body complied.

"What the hell?" Issei growled as he looked up at the girl.

 **{Well now, you're not as graceful as my other vasal, but you at least know how to listen. I'll make you a deal, I'l give you enough power to protect those closest to you and defeat any foe.}** The girl offered.

"What do you want in exchange?" Issei asked.

 **{I just ask that you show me a good time. It's been awhile since anything interesting has happened and I've been getting a bit bored.}** She said putting a hand to Issei's cheek.

It was at that moment that he noticed just how beautiful she was. He started blushing only being able to nod his head dumbly.

 **{Good boy. Good boy.}** She said patting him on the head before vanishing suddenly.

Issei got up and felt reinvigorated as if he was able to take on the rest of the world.

 _ **{Well get moving. Make sure to keep the mirror with you at all times, but hide it from the midget and maid.}**_ The voice of the girl instructed Issei inside his mind.

He didn't question it. He had no reason to. But he was certain of one thing, with this new power that he could feel flowing inside him, he'd be able to fight just about anyone and win.

* * *

"You insolent cur!" Gilgamesh shouted out catching Seth by surprise.

"Calm yourself young king of heroes." Seth said returning his attention to his "work".

 _ **{I don't see the problem. Out of all of my siblings I have the most vessels with a total of four mirrors to move between. So naturally I can contract with up to four individuals, besides if you really want the other mirrors than this is the quickest way around it.}**_ The demon of pride argued.

"Don't talk as if you have all the answers. I am the king!" he gnashed his teeth in clear anger at the tone of the demon.

"It was actually a smart move to make." Seth said agreeing with the demon. "I've been curious if a demon can contract with multiple contractors this will be a good test of that theory." The scientist continued as he looked over the newest results of the tests he'd been running.

"By the way Gilgamesh, I still require that we get the Holy Grail especially before the old worm is able to get his hands on it. I want to test a theory on something." Seth spoke with a cold curious tone that Gilgamesh was all too familiar with.

It was the same that meant that he wouldn't take no as answer and would be asking the blond to get without end. With a click of his tongue Gilgamesh got up and left without saying a word leaving Seth all alone.

" _So it seems stopping the process half way have resulted in undesirable effects. Well in that case I'll have Kihara find the subject and finish the experiments."_ Seth thought as he looked over a series of graphs and vital scans.

* * *

Despite the part of his brain that was telling him not to Galahad entered the factory. The place wasn't anything special in the long run but it was rusted and vacant.

"Well there's nothing here it seems." He said out loud as he began walking around the large empty space.

" **Doesn't seem up to code."** Orin commented.

"I hope that was a joke." Galahad said as he watched bits of dust and small amounts of rumble fall from the ceiling above.

" _Somebody must be upstairs."_ he deduced before running up the stairs what he came across was a sight he hadn't expected to see.

Inside were three individuals. The first was a woman with long greenish-yellow hair and brown eyes she had multiple stab wounds and seemed to bleed out.

The second was a man with blond hair and greenish grey eyes. He was in a white suit and was missing both his left hand and lower jaw. His left hand was currently on the ground next to him clutching a knife that was still lodge into the woman's body.

Lastly was a girl. She was small and slim, an inch away from being five feet tall if Galahad had to guess. The girl possessed short white hair that nearly matched her skin's pale complexion. Her face was without blemishes or flaws with the exception of two scars, one on her cheek the other down her eye. Speaking of which her eyes were a silverish blue color, and looking into them it was clear to see two things. First was a feeling of loneliness and the other being something much darker than what one would expect for a girl to have.

" _It reminds me of the look of veteran inquisitors."_ He thought as he looked at her.

It was only when she pulled a knife out that he looked away.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Alright I'd like to apologize for the long wait but there it is chapter 9. I hope it's to all of your likings.**

 **Matrience: I'm glad that you enjoyed my story that means a lot.**

 **So as usual criticism is always accept if you have questions or suggestions let me know. Any how keep calm and carry on, and have a good day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Worst Has Yet to Come**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I barely had time to react as the white haired girl pulled her knife out. Immediately I held my hands up.

"Hey I'm not here to hurt you, I swear." I said taking a few cautious steps forward.

The girl didn't reacted much instead she just looked at me with eyes that were hard to read. Before long she went over to the woman and started to murmur. She was quiet that I couldn't hear everything but I was able to pick up one word, "mother". Apart of my heart dropped.

I was starting to put a picture together about what must have happened here. If I was right than the man there was the ripper, after all the woman was obviously a prostitute going by her attire. So he lured the woman here and killed her, but the girl followed and upon seeing her mother's dead body….no. It doesn't fit well with me I'm Missing something but what?

" **Maybe you're just being paranoid?"** Orin offered

" _Maybe…"_ Looking at the woman I can't help but note at how strange looking the knife currently stuck inside her was. Walking towards the body of the dead prostitute I remove the hand clutching the knife.

"Sorry about this." I say to the body before taking the knife out.

" **You know she's dead right? Not gonna hear you or anything."** Orin questioned.

" _Yeah well let's show some respect for the dead."_ I respond trying to motion for the girl.

" **It's just a whore that you don't even know."**

" _That might be true but come on she was this girl's mother. Atleast try to understand why me desecrating the woman's corpse could be a bit traumatizing for her."_ With that Orin simply groaned. It was clear that he failed to grasp such a concept so I just left it at that.

Moving closer to the girl to try my best and console her, after all she just lost her mother. It was then that I took note of her attire. She was wearing a brown rag of sorts to cover herself though I could see what looked to be a white colored shirt that was worn and tearing in places. She was also barefoot not possessing any shoes or socks. I can't help but imagine how cold she must be considering that I can see mine and her breathe.

I removed my jacket and put it around her. She gave me a curious look as if she didn't understand my action. I smiled at her as I zipped the jacket up.

"It'll keep you warm, it's rather cold isn't?" I spoke trying to make my voice sound at least a little bit cheery.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

"No, I prefer the cold." I say and she looks down at the black jacket that was a too big on her. It was kinda cute actually since the jacket made for a makeshift skirt and the sleeves were longer then her arms.

"Thank you mister." She said looking down at the ground.

" _So cute…"_

" **Oh here we go again."**

"My name is Galahad Marlon, it's a pleasure to meet you so what's your name?" I ask and she looks back at me with a pinky to her lower lip looking to be in deep thought.

"Jack." Was her simple reply.

"Alright Jack. What so we get out of here?" I ask and she looks at the woman. My features soften into a more sympathetic expression. "I'll be sure that someone comes to give her a proper burial. You have my word."

Jack looks at me trying to determine if I was lying or not. After five minutes of her staring at me she nodded her head.

*GRUMBLE*

The sound of the girl's stomach filled the air making her look away in embarrassment.

"Say how about I treat you to a meal? You sound hungry and I'm rather famished myself." I offer and she remains as still as a statue before nodding her head slowly in agreement.

"Great! Don't worry about the price either, feel free to get whatever you want. It's my treat after all." I inform as we head off to find a restaurant or the closest thing that they'd have here.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Kirei was currently at the orphanage ran by Loretta. The two were sitting in the same seats that she and the brunnette teen had been not even two hours ago.

"I see that you've done well for yourself here." Kirei said to the old lady.

"Well now aren't you just a little snake charmer." Loretta replied. "So I hear that Rise was burned. Is that?" She asked the priest.

"It is indeed true." he answered with his eyes not betraying his feelings.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm surprised you're over it so quickly. I thought you and your father were close." Loretta said with suspicious eyes.

"We were. But I'm aware of what he would've wanted." Kirei spoke with a seriousness in his voice.

"The Marlon boy? Hmph no wonder that old crow had him burn. Guess the churches choice for the court director is working out for them." She said as if stating a fact.

"Not exactly. When they appointed him onto the court they thought it would better the relationship between the assembly and themselves. I doubt even they saw that he would usurp the role of court director, and by getting Gallerian's own child to pull the trigger no less. But now he's seems to be setting his sights on to taking control of the whole church." Kirei countered trying to disway any misconception.

"So the dog bit back huh? I always did say that he saw vice and sin everywhere except for himself." Loretta said before standing to her feet.

"I hope you know they'll be coming for the girl" Kirei spoke out. "He'll need someone to guide him, after all he'll no doubt get attached."

"I'm no longer a witch hunter Kirei. I have a responsibility to these children here." She gave a tired sigh.

"At the very least I urge you to make sure he doesn't die here. The boy must die but not here. Not now." Kirei pleaded before leaving the room.

"Then when?" Loreta had asked but her question fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Sakuya entered the dining room where everyone else was already sitting at the main table eating dinner. However something slightly unnerved her, that being the drastic increase of Issei's demonic power. She looked to both Akira and Koneko who both nodded slightly letting her know that she wasn't the only one to notice it.

"So, how was the training today, Argento-san, Hyoudou-san?" Sakuya asked.

"Oh it was wonderful! Akira-kun is a wonderful teacher, I can see why you chose him to help you and Koneko-chan improve." Asia beamed happily causing the aforementioned teacher to become a bit bashful at the girl's praise.

"Oh I'm not that impressive just doing my job. Nothing all that special." Akira waved off clearly enjoying the girl's praise.

"Well I feel a lot stronger now." Issei said as he wolfed down the food on his plate.

For the rest of the dinner everything was fairly normal, Issei and Asia conversed almost the whole way through and Akira boasted in a prideful manner. As for Sakuya and Koneko the two had their own conversation.

"You're aware of the dramatic rise right?" The maid asked.

"...Yes. I noticed when he walked into the room. You don't think that he-"

"Most likely. I knew it was a bad idea to keep the mirror here. It should've been destroyed." Sakuya interrupted Koneko.

"...I don't think that would've been in our best interest." She said as she recalled the words of the demon that they had fought last year.

"Right I keep on forgetting about that. Damn demons are the ultimate cheat code…" Sakuya grumble under her breath.

She sighed before looking at Issei with a calculating eye that sent a shiver down the boy's spine, despite him not even noticing that she was looking at him.

"Perhaps for now we wait and see. As much as I don't want to admit it we don't know how the contracting process works. And I don't doubt lady Rias wouldn't retaliate if any of us so much as touched him." Sakuya went back to drinking tea.

"...I don't get it." Koneko said more to herself than to her king.

After dinner Issei went straight to bed and lied down. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake him, however he immediately regretted doing so. In front of him was Asia, her body was cold and lifeless, blood seeping from her chest and mouth.

"Asia!" He shouted out, anguish clear in his voice.

"Oh look at that! What's wrong little boy? Sad that you couldn't save this little slut?" Out of nowhere came the voice of Raynare.

He looked around in anger only to come face to face with the fallen angel herself. She had a happy and innocent expression on her face. However Issei was aware of just how false it was.

"You did this!" Issei screamed as he tried to punch Raynare, but despite putting all of his might into his fist, the blow was a soft as a feather.

Raynare laughed at this.

"See that boy?" She said pointing to Asia. "I didn't do it. You did." She said causing Issei to gnash his teeth before exploding in anger.

"No I didn't! You killed her don't you dare try to pass off the blame!" He began punching her as fast as he could and with as much strength as he could muster.

But his punches were so weak and slow. He might as well had been trying to fight underwater wearing nothing but weighted clothing. This of course made Raynare laugh even more and before long Issei was on the ground panting heavily.

"What did I tell you would happen? And still you refused to listen, what an idiot."

Issei looked up to see Galahad, he had that same cold tone that he used when Issei tried saving Asia. And that damn arrogant, know it all face! Just looking at it made him want to punch a hole through Galahad's head.

"Bastard!" Issei found a new source of energy coming from his anger directed towards Galahad.

How dare he look down on him! He had no right to do so, Issei was leaps and bounds better than him. He was the Red Dragon Emperor, the true dragon emperor not some faker! What right did the goat get judging the dragon? He'd be sure to crush his skull in!

" _Wait where did that come from?"_ Issei questioned as he realized just where his thoughts had gone off to.

 **{It's the absolute truth. You posses both my power and the Welsh Dragon. You who should rule on top of the world, are looked down by a mere peasant that should only look up at you with admiration and envy.}** The voice of the blond girl boasted in Issei's ear.

"But I just want to protect her, to prevent something like this from happening." Issei said in reference to Asia.

"Are you sure about that boy? What was it you said before?" Raynare questioned while putting a finger to her lip in thought.

"Like hell I will. I don't care if I have to fight god himself if it means I can save Asia! I'm not going to let her die!" Raynare said doing a poor impersonation of Issei's voice. "Or something like that. How pathetic!"

"Shut up! I meant what I said! I would fight to save Asia, that's all I wanted! That's why I'm trying to get stronger so I can make good on those words!" Issei shouted.

"No. When you made that promise you truly believed you were strong enough to take on the entire world. But when you failed and Asia was saved by Rias? Well it completely crushed you and your pride. It must've been terrible to have someone else succeed where you failed, especially when you made such a big deal over how you'd succeed." Galahad said in that knowing tone of voice that Issei hated so much.

"No I-"

 **{Stop lying. There's nothing wrong with it after all you deserve the entire world and everything in it. You won't just be the harem king, but the one true king. Just imagine it woman, power, and respect all of it would be your's for the taking and nobody, especially some wannabe king of the peasants would be able to to speak ill of you.}** As the demon spoke Issei was shown a vision of sorts.

Around him where girls, most from school, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Sakuya and many others. All of them were in clothes that left very little to the imagination and all of them were fawning over him.

"Issei." Rias moaned his name in his ear pressing her breasts into his arm.

"Ara ara Issei-kun." Akeno began sucking on his earlobe as Asia leaned into his chest.

"Please do dirty things to me too." The blond haired girl pleaded as she been rubbing herself against him in a wanting manner.

"...Issei-senpai please be gentle." Koneko said with a blush.

"Hyoudou-san, how may I serve you?" Sakuya asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh man this is great!" Issei shouted happily as his nose began to bleed.

 **{Please enjoy what I have to offer, my future king.}** The demon said as she left her brunette contractor.

However she stopped as she came upon the entity who took on Galahad's appearance. This time however he was bare naked and had a collar around his neck with a chain keeping him from leaving. The boy was seemingly forced to watch as Issei enjoyed his "harem" but his mental state was closer to that of a dog in heat.

 **{What a nice look for you. I'm sure once he's done with you you'll drown in your desires for sure.}** She said before leaning down causing the brunette to become noticeably excited. **{Down doggy.}** The girl wrapped her hand around his neck before applying pressure.

A loud snap was could be heard and the boy went limp.

 **{I'm sure all of us will have lots of fun.}**

* * *

 **Seth POV**

Once again I was called to the building without windows by the director himself. For those unaware he was a tall man possessing long white and an effeminate looking face. He was also considered to be the greatest magician even surpassing gods and is one of the only humans to be placed in the top 10 strongest beings in the world.

"Director, I hope this call is important since I was in the middle of an experiment." Despite my annoyance at the man I did try to keep a polite tone as to avoid losing favor with him.

"I assure you mr. Twiright, this is very much a matter of importance, for both of you." He spoke nonchalantly causing me to raise an eyebrow.

Both of you, what is he going on about?

Suddenly from the other end of the room I saw as Ikari stepped out of the shadows. He hadn't changed much since last I saw him, the only real difference being his beard had grown out, otherwise he was the same.

"Well Ikari, I see haven't changed much. I wonder if that's reflection on the investigation." I openly mocked him but he didn't seem to budge.

"Actually that's why I asked director Crowley to fetch you. I've made a few findings in my investigation." Ikari revealed and immediately I was intrigued.

You see despite both he and I knowing the truth that he was the one that he was the orchestrator, but also that I was planning on Gilgamesh destroying it as well along with his precious doll. So when he was given permission to "investigate" the incident. Naturally it would be the obvious choice for him to frame me, after all he has been trying to get rid of me since he was brought on.

Emphasis on would, you see I'm no fool it was after the meeting in which Ikari was appointed head investigator that I requested to assist my colleague by having my own investigation, for old times sake. And the man I call director agreed.

So we were at odds yet again, neither of us able to pull the trigger a stalemate of sorts.

"Oh? So what is it you've come to conclude?" I said my voice filled with curiosity.

"At first I was under the impression that the culprit was in fact a member of the council. However I found this to be wrong." Ikari said gaining even more of my interest. "As it turns out it was a former research from the Gehrin facility, Kikyou Yoshikawa."

Now that I wasn't expecting. He threw his own sister-in-law under the bus. Something tells me she won't like having a target painted on her back.

"However if I also believe one of our main financial backers to have been the main mastermind. Tell me does the name Brenden Marlon ring a bell? He's Galahad's uncle and after pulling a few records I found that the two had been conversing roughly between his capture and to the event. In conclusion I believe that this was a sort of rescue mission only covered to look differently." Ikari finished and I have to admit, he was really getting desperate to find an out that wouldn't ruin him.

"How interesting...I'll have others look into this. Mr. Ikari I want you to focus on your work on the Instrumentality Project, you're dismissed." Crowley spoke and Ikari nodded before leaving.

The two of us stood in silence waiting for the bearded wonder to leave the building all together. It was at times like this I was glad that I was such a patient man, just imagining what I would be like if I wasn't is enough to drive me insane.

"You don't believe that story do you?" I asked and Crowley, who could only smile in response.

"Do you know why I haven't had either of you removed?" Crowley questioned making me click my tongue.

So he does know after all. I guess it's true what they say about him, he knows everything that involves his little organization.

"I assume it has something to do with how useful we are." I say and he nods.

"That's half correct." He answered.

"Can I go now? As I said before I was in the middle of an experiment." It seemed that he was please with my words.

"You may. Kihara escort mr. Twiright back to his lab." Crowley ordered and sure enough the form of Amata Kihara entered with a squad of Hound Dogs.

As we walked out of the building and piled into a black van he and I had a small chat.

"I see you've moved up in the world." I said and the blond man gave a sinister smile.

"After I managed to fix a few bugs in the subjects created in the O.W. Facility I was given command over the Hound Dogs." Amata had said and I too let a smile creep onto my face.

"Hound Dog? But you're a scientist, bet you miss the lab work." I said in a joshing tone.

"Oh trust me I do. But that albino fucker really screwed me. So instead of having praise for developing the ability of the strongest esper I'm stuck with getting rid of the undesired. But hey I get paid better than you at least." Amata said vehemently.

I laughed a bit at that.

"I hear that you're also taking orders directly from Crowley now." I say as the vehicle continues to go down a busy street. "I'd imagine that every now and again he'd have something for you to do."

He smirked.

"Sorry, but gentlemen never tell." He said and I had to laugh a bit at that.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

Note to self, when I offer someone a meal and tell them that they don't have to worry about the price, make sure that I can actually pay for it. You see so far I have watched as Jack has successfully wolfed down six plates of food, and she doesn't seem to be slowing down anytime now. And she also has some of the more bizarre eating etiquette, mostly because she uses her knife as a fork.

Most people in the restaurant are glaring at her with disgust and I don't think it went unnoticed by her. She looked at me with a questioning look. Even though she didn't say anything it was easy to understand what was plaguing her mind, "Am I doing something wrong?" I shook my head no and she gave a brief smile before going back to her meal.

I too had ordered some food, although I did have to question just what it was that they brought out.

" _This doesn't look like steak at all…"_

" **That's all you have to say? Nothing about the various eyes or murderous intent that is being directed towards you?"** Orin grumbled a bit annoyed at what I had said.

" _Hey, better than Jack. Besides if any of them try anything I can just beat em up and induce fear in the rest of them."_ I respond as I ate more of the grey slop.

"We're full mister." Jack's timid voice spoke up. I looked at her and she had just finished her seventh plate and a mug that was bigger than her head. "Thank you." She said shyly.

"Alright I'll take the check." I said to the man behind the counter.

He snorted when I gave him my money. We got up to leave but he stopped us making us wait.

"Wait gotta make sure ya didn't cheat me out of money." He said as he continued to count the money.

I looked down at my side to see that Jack was patiently waiting, but her face was cold as if she was on lockdown. In a way it reminds me when a target was waiting for an assassination attempt at any moment, I always hated having to duel with people like that, it never made the job easy. Wait...why am I rambling so bad?

" **Cause you're a moron."** Orin cheerfully said that as if it were a fact.

"Here take this back." The man said handing me back a few pounds. "You gave me more than you were suppose to. Be glad that I'm an honest man, boy." He said that last part as if it were venomous before allowing us to go.

"Right thank you sir, the food was great." I say before we walk towards the exit.

However some men were chuckling at me and Jack as we walked by. As a matter of fact one of them stepped in front of the door so we couldn't leave.

"So tell me how much did you pay for her boy?" The man in front of us was bald and had glasses covering his eyes, I don't know why but I feel like I've met this guy before.

"I don't follow." I say and try to move around him but he just moves over blocking my way.

"The girl spends her time with the whores in town. She's likely been asking for advice in the art of seducing men. But I'm sure you know all about that." He said looking at me with a sickening sneer. "So tell me love, how many cocks have your lips had around them, both bottom and top?"

He asked and Jack for her part didn't seem to be bothered until he shoved me. However in one quick motion I managed to pin the man against the wall with my forearm pressing into his throat. In my other hand I had three Black Keys pointed towards his abdomen, the fire runes already activate.

"I don't like the way your talking about my friend here. Apologize before I light you on fire and watch you run around like a chicken with their fucking head cut off."

His 'friends' got up in response to my threat, but Jack quickly pulled out two knives and held them in reverse grip. Her legs were bent low allowing her to strike at a moment's notice. Seeing this they stopped where they stood.

"Well? Where's that apology?" I smirk as I bring the flaming Black Keys to the man's chest.

* * *

So I'm an idiot.

" **I think that goes without saying."**

Shut up Orin. Anyway, I'm an idiot. Why you might ask? Well so far for the last half an hour Jack and I have been running around town trying to escape the angry mob that I managed to piss off. I mean I should've seen that the owner of the restaurant would have a shotgun hidden coming.

So maybe threatening the man wasn't a good idea, especially when said owner turned the gun on me. Needless to say after that me and Jack were given a five minute head start before the owner started firing and the bold guy and his friends took chase after us. Again I'm a fucking idiot, but after an hour of running down random streets and alleyways we finally managed to lose them.

"Thank you for the meal." Jack said to me as she took off in a sprint it wasn't long until I couldn't even see her.

"You're welcome?" I said that more as a question than anything given my shock at just how much energy that girl most have if she can still run that fast even after all that running.

" **I swear to god if you start having dirty thoughts about her and how many 'rounds' the two of you could have I will make sure you won't sleep tonight!"** Orin threatened making me blush.

Geez why does he just asume the worst in me? And why would I start fantasizing about a girl i just met… Although he does bring up a good point with that much stamina-

" **What did I tell you!"** He yelled causing a headache to form.

" _Okay okay I get it!"_ I yelled back in reply.

" **Your a sick man you know that?"** He said as I tried to navigate myself back to the safe house…

Where am I? It just occured to me that nothing looks right here. I'm lost aren't I? Great this is exactly what I needed. Well I guess it'll give me time to evaluate what've gathered today.

" _Her name is Jack, she was seen with prostitutes, she called that one in the factory mother much like the girl that had followed Elaine Crawford around, she can use knives given her actions in the restaurant which also leaves me to believe that she killed the man in the course most of this is just speculation as I'd actually have to see her commit the act before being one hundred percent sure that she is the culprit. But even so that leaves me with a simple question, why? Start killing, what purpose do they serve? I have to know."_ Thinking to myself I was suddenly taken out by a dark haired man that I had met earlier today. As a matter of fact he was the one that told me about the factory.

He was currently trying to pack everything up for the day it seemed and if his panting was anything to go by than it must've been difficult to lift everything. While on one hand I really don't want to do any manual labor but on the other hand this was also an excellent opportunity to better my profile on him. And besides he could prove useful in getting information.

Deciding to help out I approached him and he gave a curt nod of his head.

"Galahad, was my information useful?" He asked as I grabbed ahold of the barrel that he was trying to carry. "Oh thank you." He said in that same voice that sounded like he was talking to an audience of children through a tv screen.

"It was. I have to thank you for that. But I do I have a few questions regarding you." I answered and he looked at me with a calm expression.

"Oh? Well go right on ahead. If it helps you solve this case then I'll be glad to answer anything you ask I've got nothin to hide." He said in a cheerful manner.

"Well for starters, that meat you gave me earlier today. It wasn't what I ordered so tell me why is that?" I inquired and he looked down a bit ashamed it seemed.

"You caught me. I can't afford fish nor pork. Chicken and beef is hard to come by nowadays, so I have to improvise with what I got. Though it's a bit unsavory people tend to like it." He said making me raise an eye. "In place of the usual meat that fancier places have I make due with what I can hunt, like rat, hare, and squirrels every now and again. I know it doesn't sound sanitary but I know how to clean and make sure the meat won't get anyone sick and I never cook the sick ones. Just please don't shut down my stand it's the only thing keeping a roof over my head." He pleaded with me and I just sighed.

"Elaine didn't help you slater animals did she?" At my question his body tensed up. "Judging by that reaction I'd take that as a yes."

"So~?" I began walking around Uriel as i spoke. "What could it be that she gave you that, you'd willingly give her free meals? Now considering that you knew things that happened in her life, such as the girl that was costing her clients, you two must've been real close."

"Yes well…. You see she and I had… I slept with her." He said.

Just as I suspected. But there's something a bit more to it if my gut is anything to go by.

"So, why did you keep this from me?" I continued to question.

"She and I grew up in the church together. I always loved her but it was my fault she ended up selling her body on the street. I just wanted to preserve some of her good reputation and not just as some whore who had to sleep with a man for a free meal. I thought it better if I made it seem like she had to work for it by doing some honest work for me. I'm sorry for lying, honest." Uriel slouched slightly as he revealed a bit more about his and Elaine's relationship.

In truth I felt like I could relate on some level. I too had a friend that I grew up alongside with in the church. Xenovia...I can still remember some of the good times we had together, how she'd usual lead me around the whole vatican and I just followed without any objection.

I remember one time she convinced me to help her watch one of Gallerian's trials by having her stand on top of my shoulders while wearing a really heavy trench coat and hat. Of course that didn't work since Kirei was the one guarding the entrance to the courtroom. When we tried running away we didn't last ten minutes before he and Emiya caught us.

Man Gallerian gave me one hell of a scolding that day, but he spared Xenovia by not telling Griselda. That's just the way it was, we'd do something reckless and I was the one that got in trouble for it. Probably didn't help that I always insisted that it was my idea but I doubt dad didn't realize what was going on.

Just thinking about it was enough to make me smile. Although I know that soon that memory too will be lost to me. The more I use the demon's power, rather it be the power to manipulate one's perception and memories or its healing function. The more I tap into it the more I lose. Even now I can't remember how the mansion I grew up in looked nor the courtroom that belong to my father and would've passed down to me. If not for seeing Kirei again I wouldn't be able to describe his appearance. Even most of the events from last year are starting to get cloudy.

But I will never forget her. I won't let myself forget Xenovia Quarta. She was my first and best friend. In many ways she was the reason why I wanted to become an inquisitor in the first place. Because I wanted to be able to stand by her side and fight with her as her equal, yes that was it wasn't it? Oh dear looks like my memory is worse than I thought. Geeze.

"That'll be all Uriel. I'll see you around." With those parting words I left.

"You to Galahad. Good night and take care." He yelled back as I headed off in the direction that led to the safe house.

" **You done with all that sappy teen drama stuff? Cause if you're not I might as well take a nap."** Orin remarked in his blunt manner of speaking.

"Yeah I think that'll be it." I respond as I approached the building.

After entering my little safe house I immediately got to work. First thing first I grab ahold of the case that was stored in the wall along with the other items covered in cloth. Inside the case was a red shroud and a black full body armor amongst various other pieces of equipment.

" **So what exactly is this little outfit suppose to do?"** Orin questioned.

"It's one that we had some of our witch hunter friends enchant with various spells for reconnaissance and assassination missions. It might not look like it but it's possibly one of the best assets in this entire house. I'm going to do some modifications to better suit my own needs" I say as I prepare to add the necessary runes.

" **How long is this going to take?"** Wow he sounded legitimately worried

"All night most likely."

" **Oh joy."** He huffed as if preparing for a rather boring ordeal.

"What gives with that attitude?"

" **Every time you decide to stay up to work on anything, especially magic, you end up in this wacky state in which you go on rants about the dumbest things. Like trying to supplement spells into artificial sacred gears or giving your skin the defensive properties of dragon scales. Not only do you get so side track that you don't complete what you set out to do, you give these long explanations on why something should work when in reality the only time it would work is on some batshit crazy planet."** Orin explained leaving me to think for a moment.

….

" **Oh dear god not again."**

"I'm a genius! Just imagine it Innate Time Control as a sacred gear it would get rid of so many of the faults in it. Not only would I be able to use accel on myself up to levels I've never done before but at the same time I would be using stagnate to make myself undetectable! I'd be virtually unstoppable in single close quarters combat! But I don't have a way of doing that...damn it." I sighed. "Oh well I have work to do." I sigh as I get to implementing those runes.

* * *

 **Sakuya POV**

It was the second day of training Hyoudou-san and Argento-san. So far she was showing great progress in visualizing what she wanted to manipulate and then use her demonic power to make it happen. Hyoudou-san on the other hand was a different story, instead of being able to visualize what he wanted to do he'd end up getting distracted and lose himself in thought. Even if did manage to keep what he desired to do in mind his control over his demonic power was beyond poor. Despite his sudden increase in demonic power his body was clearly not ready to handle it, so instead I just had him practice a few basic exercises.

He's meant to completely focus on cutting the vegetables that we'll be using for dinner tonight, using nothing but his magic to do so. Since the act of cutting is something that should be simple to grasp he'll slowly gain the ability to use more demonic power for some more advanced spells once he gets the hang of it.

"Oh man how long do I have to do this for?" Hyoudou-san asked as he continued to strain himself.

"Until all the vegetables are cut into small chunks." I answered before heading for the door leading back to the dining room. "Also Hyoudou-san, don't try using a knife just because I'm not here. I'll know if you do." I say with a smile on my face that makes him sweat a little.

"Yes ma'am!" He said quickly.

Making my way outside I came across Koneko and Nakamura-sensei. The two Rooks were in the midst of fighting each other, with each blow that was thrown or blocked a huge gust of wind was formed that was able to cause the trees to sway back and forth.

Koneko had superior speed and reflexes but Nakamura-sensei had more overall defense. Not only that but he was using his Sacred Gear to reinforce his attributes as a Rook while simultaneously lowering hers ever so slightly. It was a sort of cheat he was fond of using in combat to ensure victory, he was quite the bad sport when it came to losing.

Although I do see where he was coming from by doing this, not only would the lowering of Koneko's rook enhancements allow for them to grow stronger once they "filled up" but by having her fight an opponent that was getting significantly stronger as she gets weaker would me that her base performance would improve while also helping with the growth of her overall strength of a Rook. Or something like that. Maybe he's just a sore loser who knows.

"Time!" Nakamura-sensei called out to signal the end of their little spar. "Okay Koneko-chan now I want you to run around the mountain for about five laps than give me ten sets of five jumping jacks, pushups, situps and pullups. Afterwards head inside and use the punching bag. And don't stop until it's sent flying." He instructed.

"...Hai." Koneko said before taking off in a run.

"How well has she improved?" I question Serafall-sama's Rook.

"Quite a bit. But in my honest opinion she'd probably improve even more if she started using senjutsu."

I narrowed my eyes at that and he held his arms up in a fake surrender.

"Relax. I know why that won't be happening and I'm not going to force her. I merely meant it as an observation, nothing more." He chuckled at the end of his sentence before scratching his beard.

"Speaking of which how's Issei-kun?"

I closed my eyes for a moment to reel in my thoughts.

"I believe that he contracted with the demon of sin inside the mirror. However other than the rise of demonic power he doesn't seem to have any new abilities. If anything he's the same as before. Although I do feel sense of discomfort when around him." I informed everything I was able to gather.

"I see...in that case I'd suggest that we call this training session off. At least until we know what to do." He suggested but I couldn't find it in me to agree.

"We don't know how it works. Wouldn't it be better to keep him here for further observation so we might come to a conclusion or even find a way to reverse the contracting process?" I objected making Nakamura-sensei notably cringe.

"Yes, but back in town we know someone that does." He said making me guess the first that came to my mind.

"Marlon-san?"

"Who else? Why not get the opinion of one who has already sealed such a contract to look at our dear sweet Rias-chan's pawn. After all I'm sure the great 'Galahad Marlon-sama' would know what to do." He spoke with a noticeable teasing tone.

"Yes that is true…" I trailed off as I thought back to mine and marlon-san's last conversation.

"Oh so are the rumors true than? Has little Sakuya actually found a suitable servant?" The one to say this was Serafall-sama's Pawn, Saiaku Misaka who's supposed to be watching over Argento-san.

She was a young woman around my age perhaps a bit older, with medium chestnut colored hair and orange colored iris with dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing a white bodysuit and had a dangerous smile that can only promise grief.

"Saiaku-chan is there a reason you're not supervising Asia-chan?" Akira asked not allowing the brunette girl to have her 'fun' much to her displeasure.

"Give me a break I just got here this morning and besides I didn't come all this way out to babysit some of Rias' new toys." She said with a roll of her eyes before looking towards the mansion door. "So who's the one inside?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately that would be Issei-kun who will be leaving us a bit shortly. As a matter of fact Saiaku-chan how about you escort him back to Rias-chan?" Nakamura-sensei put in only to have a shoe hit his face.

"Like hell! I just got here to! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get here? Too long!" Misaka-san shouted in an agitated state.

"Well it was just a suggestion." He said trying to diffuse her anger.

This failed as she instead grabbed ahold of his shirt and was gearing up to strike him.

"I'll do it." I say making the two stop and look at me with surprise. "What? As a maid of the Gremory family it only makes sense that I'd escort a member of lady Rias' peerage." I explained and Misaka-san let go of Nakamura-sensei allowing him to drop onto the floor.

"Man...not cool." He grumbled as he rubbed his head as he sat up in his spot.

"So you're going to take one for the team, huh? Well that's classic Sakuya for you." Misaka-san smirked. "So when are you planning on leaving than?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. There are still some things that I'd like to do before then, that should be ample time to complete these tasks." Informing of my plans I decide to check in on Hyoudou-san to see how far he's come along.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The snow was falling and the moon was clear to see in the midnight sky. Galahad was dressed in in a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with a high collar and a white cross design on the front and white accents around the cuffs of the sleeves. Despite the coat being closed at his chest one could see the collar of the white button up shirt he was wearing underneath along with a red tie that was left to hang outside of the coat.

It was only his first day working as the court director for the Assembly since his father's death a few days ago, and he was wondering how anyone would be able to do it. He was hoping to correct some of the mistakes that he had allowed Gallerian make and though he knew it wouldn't make up for anything that had transpired over the last three years it was definitely a start.

First he intended to pardon a blond haired sister that was ruled guilty, originally he was meant to execute her himself but he had seen the girls kind nature. However his decision was met with quite a bit disdain, as a certain judge elected by the church and his followers seemed less than displeased with it.

He sighed as he continued with the paperwork his former mentor had delivered an hour ago. Yes it was perhaps quickly becoming the bane of his existence. Galahad wanted nothing more but to burn each shred of paper and snap his pen in two, it was getting so bad that he even considered praying for some sort of divine intervention.

Suddenly the doors burst open and came in a man wearing a similar outfit to Galahad's own only with a long black robe over the black coat. A sign that he was a judge serving under Galahad. The man was blond with blue eyes and of a tall stature with a square shaped head and strong jaw.

"Mr. Marlon! A Xenovia Quarta has asked for your presence." The man had announced.

" _Xenovia? Is she back from her training with Griselda?"_ He thought to himself.

"And she asked for me?" Galahad questioned as he was a bit surprise that she'd ask to see him this late.

But perhaps she had just gotten in and had wanted to see him immediately. It had been some time since they had seen each other so it was safe to assume that they'd have some catching up to do, but now of all times?

 _ **{You still have much to learning the ways of women. It's safe to assume that she wishes to see you at this time for some nighttime activities.}**_ The demon had whispered in his ear.

Nighttime activities? Thoughts had started to go through his mind when it had mentioned this. Images of him kissing Xenovia and her moaning into the kiss only for him to deepen. And rhan soon they would ultimately add in their tongues in a fight for dominance. He gulped beginning to get a bit excited especially when the clothes came off and he was on top of her, or maybe she was on top of him...yeah he liked that idea!

Galahad could feel the blood rush to his face as the scenario playing in his head progressed more. It was only when that he remembered that there was somebody else in the room that he shook his head clear of such thoughts... For the most part.

"R-Right. I should get going in that case…" Galahad said as he stood up and put on his own robe.

"I'll be sure to take you to her." The man had said.

Nodding in agreement Galahad and the man exited the courthouse.

" _Hehe, I can't wait until she sees that I've risen up the ranks! I bet she'll flip and tell me that I can't get a head of her."_ The brunette mused to himself as he and the other judge walked in silence.

Suddenly they came to a stop however instead of seeing Xenovia the only thing that greeted him was a group of inquisitors and other judges.

"What's this abou-"

As he was turning around a Black Key was stabbed into his abdomen. At first it was so fast that he didn't feel a thing only knowing that he was stabbed due to the sound that was made of metal hitting flesh. He looked down at his chest that was now stained with the crimson hue of his blood before looking at his attacker.

"Sorry mr. Marlon, but that bitch got my family killed." He said before violently removing the black key.

Desperately he tried to find a friendly face in the crowd of onlookers to help him, instead he was greeted with the grins of various forms of delight. However there was one that stood out to him above all the others, one that he would be sure to remember until the day he died. He was an aging man with wrinkled, a careworn face and thinning white hair dressed only in the black robes of a judge.

"Galahad Marlon, you are found guilty of treason against the church. I, as court director, sentence you to death." He had spoke with the authority befitting of a man with such a claim and drew his black key and plunged it deep into Galahad's chest.

His senses grew dull only the feeling of pain was clear, that and the sudden presence of barking. That confused him. Why would it-

The black key, they were completely compatible with an assortment of curses. That must've been it. Galahad tried to take a few steps away from everyone but found his body unresponsive and numb, only feeling as someone grabbed ahold of him and stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for Gallerian you son of a bitch." Was what they had whispered in his ear before tearing the Black Key out as if to ensure that he would experience as much pain as possible.

"For Gallerian." Another had stabbed him.

"For the church." Yet another had said before doing the same as the others.

"Burn in hell."

"Traitor."

Again and again they had stabbed him, with the very symbol of the inquisitors no less. It was at least in Galahad's eyes ridiculous on just how everyone seemed to have gone in a line to stab him and after what felt like forever they had stopped and threw him to the ground to bleed out. This was their mistake though, if they had wanted to kill him they should've stayed to watch him die.

He got up from the snow covered ground that was turning red from the blood seeping from his wounds. Stumbling a bit he managed to to put one leg in front of the other despite how numb his legs felt.

He was thankful to his contract as the demon was doing its job at keeping him alive. However with each forced movement he could feel something else break inside him. He needed to get home, even if the demon was healing him due to how far away he was from the vessel it's power was being hindered.

" _They tried to kill me...my own men…"_ He thought bitterly.

 _ **{And what will you do about it?}**_ The voice had asked him.

" _I'll kill them...I'll kill the all…"_ Galahad replied as he continued to push forward.

The barking was still filling his mind becoming louder and louder as if a pack of mad dogs were right next to his ear.

He didn't even notice when he made it to the outside of the Marlon manor. Nor did he notice the arms wrapping around him or how he was actually no longer on his feet instead but instead on the ground again but this time he was being held by someone. She had green hair and eyes wearing a simple grey and black color palette for clothes. Her emerald eyes had tears coming down from them.

"Nemesis…"

When he had finally heard her weeping he finally took note of her presence, he had felt ashamed of making her cry.

 _ **{And so it begins once again.**_ _**Just as I promised you. Continue to drawn in your sin. Or I'll rip your soul apart, my dearest Galahad Marlon.}**_ The demon of sin had threatened.

* * *

In the alleyways of London Jack had awaken from her sleep. She opened her eyes and was greeted by what little sunlight was able to pass through the fog. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. As she got up she took notice of the jacket around her, she recalled yesterday and how she obtained the article of clothing that served as a blanket.

She wasn't sure how to feel about him, sure he gave her this jacket and fed her. But usually people wanted something in return for doing such things, things that the men from the restaurant had said. But at the same time he had defended her from those bullies...he even called her his friend. She never had one before.

"It smells nice…" She whispered to herself as she inhaled the jacket's scent. It was sweet like flowers or at least what she thought flowers were suppose to smell like.

Making her way out of the alleyway Jack, like everyday made her way towards the more idle parts of town. She was in search of her mother, and she had to find her fast. But it seemed each time she found one they'd say horrible things to her and deny her.

" _They didn't have to be so cruel, we just wanted to go back…"_ She thought to herself as she remembered all the cruel insults they threw at her.

"Hey there little girl. What's your name?"

Jack was taken out of her thoughts by a man at a food stand. He wasn't a particularly memorable fellow possessing features that most would easily forget or deem as generic, even his grey eyes were forgettable. But if there was one thing that stood out about him it was how he talked. It was overly joyful but at the same time calm and rather airy.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" He asked but Jack just looked a bit wary at this man.

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him, he just smiled as if accepting this before he too hatched an idea.

"You wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?" The man asked only to receive a nod indicating that she wasn't. "Well if you ever are you're welcomed to have a free meal on me." He said however when he looked the girl was gone.

" _That was Galahad's jacket, how interesting."_ Uriel mused to himself.

Jack found herself now near the church or at least the closest thing they had to one. She didn't know why but she had wanted to stay away from that man, perhaps he was a cop or maybe he was even apart of those people that were looking for her. But the most likely reason why she felt the need to leave was because he was one of the men that had been with one of her would be mothers.

She felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over her as she thought back to Elaine. Unlike the others she hadn't been so cruel with her rejection, it had made her sad when she died. Even more so since everyone believed she had done it.

"Watch where you step young one. You might hurt yourself." Said a priest with brown hair and dull, brown eyes.

"We're sorry mister." Jack said to the priest she had walked into.

She knew him, if only slightly, he found her a few months ago and talked to her a few times, mostly a simple greeting and goodbye. They weren't very close but then again she assumed that he wasn't very close with anyone.

"We have to get going. We have to find mother." Jack said taking off while looking for a possible mother.

Although a thought popped into her head. That boy from yesterday, Galahad, he seemed nice. He didn't jump to conclusions that she had killed the man in the white suit, he gave her things too like food and clothes, and when all was said and done he didn't ask for anything in return.

" _Maybe he could be mother too."_ She thought as she continued to wander the streets.

Kirei for his part just watched the fleeting girl.

" _She's wearing his jacket. Good, so they made contact. Everything is proceeding just as planned."_ He mused to himself as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. After the phone rang for a few seconds someone finally replied in a bit of a groggy manner.

"Galahad, I need you down at the church immediately there's been another murder." Kirei informed and hung up.

"It should be a while before he arrives. So what is it you want, prime minister?" Kirei said feeling someone else close by.

"Paul informed me that Galahad Marlon was here, along with you. Tell me Kotomine how long were you planning on keeping his presence a secret from me?" Tom had asked stepping out of the darken streets due to the heavy fog and high buildings.

"So you know about that." The priest didn't seem all that concerned.

"Aye, me and Seth have been doing business for a little while now. Naturally he'd inform me of who's a contractor given the threat it would present to me." The bearded man had exposisted.

"If I recall correctly Black Keys have a tendency of hindering the healing process." Kirei said arming himself with the aforementioned weapon.

"Yes it does, but you forget one thing Kirei." From all around Tom various muskets and cannons appeared and aimed themselves at Kirei. "I love wave assaults."

"So this is the famed battle tactic you used in the Great War?" The priest inquired and Tom nodded.

"Yes, it never failed me. Well except once…" Tom replied a bit repulsed at thinking back to his one loss.

Kirei looked at the overwhelming amount of firepower the current prime minister had backing him. And if the stories concerning his abilities were true then Tom had access to an infinite amount of weapons.

"So this is the strength of the man that was able to fight amongst devils and angels." Kirei commented.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my power pales in comparison to Mammon's blue flames." Tom said humbly surprising Kirei. "What? In case you haven't noticed my sin isn't pride unlike your gold friend. Speaking of your friends, why have you brought the boy here?"

"I meant no harm, I'm only here by orders of the court." Kirei insisted. "I brought the boy along in hopes of fulfilling some much needed reflection. Nothing more."

"Is that so? In that case I have no reason to fight you. However if you pull something like this again I won't be so kind." Tom warned.

"Very well." Kirei said as he placed his black keys back into his robes.

"Kotomine, the boy is a HER. Know that when your's has to kill him." The bearded man had foretold.

"And what reason do you have for telling me this?" Kirei gained an inquisitive look in his.

"I'm warning you because what your protege might find will be a cruelty that is far beyond his own. It might break him leading him to a much darker path or it could do the opposite. Either way when it happens he'll likely figure out the truth, don't you think?" With that Tom had left Kirei to his own devices until Galahad would arrive.

 _ **{Darling are you really going to let him go?}**_ Tom's demon had questioned.

" _Yes, there's no point getting involved to early. I'll let them resolve it amongst themselves for now."_ He replied as a dark smile spread across his features.

 _ **{I don't understand…}**_

" _Its simple, just look at them. Right now they feel invincible, just like the Titanic, but just you watch. I'm gonna iceberg the shit out of them."_ Tom stopped in his steps for a minute.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap. Okay so I was originally going to make this chapter longer but realized that if I included everything I wanted to, next chapter would be under my minimum requirement for writing.**

 **So, now Issei is also a contractor to the demon of pride, and if you're wondering why pride and not lust well it would've been too obvious. Yes while it's the perfect choice since Issei already lives and breathes lust and perversion, but that's also why. The whole point of the demons are to more or less bring out and intensify their sins in others turning their hosts into insane and downright evil versions of themselves that only live to fulfill and drown in their respective sin.**

 **So while it would be easy to turn Issei from a pervert to a man that kidnaps and brainwashes the girls that he finds even remotely attractive to have sex with him. I thought it would be more fun to have him grow into an arrogant, power hungry, narcissist with his perverted tendencies still there.**

 **And besides wouldn't it be more fun to have Issei embrace his sin but still manage to tame it, instead of letting it control him like the other contractors or down right repressing it like Galahad.**

 **Speaking of sins I'll give a free cookie to whoever can guess Tom's sin correctly.**

 **So onto more of my rambling, the inquisitor uniform that I tried to depict in Galahad's dream/flashback is the first stage for Charles Henri-Sansen in Fate/Grand Order, that's more or less the standard attire since I rather liked that design.**

 **Wacko12: I technically answered this is a PM but figured if anyone else was confused I'd answer it here as well. Matsuda and Motohama spread similar rumors about Issei, who is a well know pervert, and everyone bought into the idea that he was blackmailing and Rias and the others, now imagine it in Galahad's position he's already seen as being a violent and dangerous person. And since Saji doesn't know him like the ORC does, it's not too far off that he'd believe those rumors to be fact.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if you would be so kind to leave a review letting me know if I did a good job or not, it'll be very useful and help me improve as a writer. Down below you'll find a little omake that me and a friend of mine just kinda made up, I hope you enjoy that. So thanks for reading have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Omake: 1 - Detective Marlon and the Search for Jack the Ripper**

Jack was starting to get really annoyed by this boy. He had promised to give her food...that was two hours ago, instead he opted to going around looking for her and accusing people of being her. Currently he had dragged her to an old folks home.

"Your Jack the Ripper!" Galahad accused an elderly man in a wheelchair.

"We're Jack." She said tugging on the Sherlock Holmes jacket he managed to 'borrow' from a film set.

"Not know Jack. I'm busy. And why aren't you wearing your hat to go along with your coat?" He said as he placed the bowler hat onto her head that matched the coat he had also managed to 'borrow' from the same film set. "There much better my cute Watson!" He said with a bit of blood leaking from his noise.

"Is it time for my pudding?" The old man had asked clearly unaware of the events going on around him.

"You're not fooling me. Jack, cuff him." Galahad ordered.

Jack sighed and facepalmed. Why did she even agree to come along with him? She was starting to think that perhaps an actual meal wasn't worth this level of crazy and she was Jack the Ripper.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to leave." A much larger man that looked to be a bouncer had said grabbing a hold of Galahad's shoulder.

The purple eyed boy adjusted his glasses as he read the nametag on the man's shirt.

"You're name is Edward Jackson…" he started and Jack widened her eyes.

" _Not this again."_ She thought to herself.

"Jack is in the name Jackson. And Jack the Ripper is called Jack...which means…." He inhaled for dramatic effect.

" _We can't watch."_ Jack looked away.

"You're Jack the Ripper! Quickly Jack cuff him!" He shouted as loudly as possible.

"For the last time we are Jack, we are Jack the Ripper!" The girl had enough of this and yelled back.

"Jack never say that about yourself." galahad knelt down and hugged the girl. "You're too adorable to be a killer!" He said with a bit of drool escaping from his lips as more blood trickled out of his nose.

"Wait a minute...adorable what's similar to adorable beautiful. Kirei means beautiful. Kirei is a priest of the church the church was probably around during the original murders. Jack is adorable, Jack is in Jack the Ripper. Which means…." Galahad's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Kirei is Jack the Ripper!" He exclaimed in a tone of astonishment.

"Great can you get out now?" Jackson had asked.

Jack looked at Galahad like how a predator looks at its prey. She was planning on hurting him but for whatever reason Galahad didn't seem to get the message.

"Yes my loli wants to glomp me!" He beamed before regaining his composure. "Now Jack there isn't any time for this. We have to find Jack and bring him to justice." And like that he took off.

"But we're Jack…" The girl had whimpered truly feeling defeated.

 **Omake End**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Killer and the Girl**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

*RING*

*RING*

My phone was going off. Forcing me to wake up from my dream. Despite still being half asleep I managed to answer.

"Hello?"

"Galahad, I need you down at the church immediately there's been another murder." Kirei's voice spoke from the other line catching me by surprise.

"I'll be there as soon as I ca-"

He hung up… Of course he did classic Kirei I guess.

" **I take it this priest has a habit of doing this sort of thing?"**

That's right, Orin woke up after my time in the church so he doesn't know Kirei. Like at all, lucky him. Okay I can't really say that it's just that most of my memories of the man involve some sort of torturous training regiment or having Black Keys thrown at me. Gathering up my things I leave the house once again.

" _What did I do last night?"_ I questioned myself as I saw the scorch marks around the area. " _Did I do that?"_

" **Why yes. Like I said before you tend to do stupid things when you're tired. Even setting things on fire for the sake of 'practice' and just like I told you when you got the idea to, you don't even remember do you?"** Orin spoke in a way that made me feel more like kid being scolded by their parent.

Not sure I'm too keen on that. Well anyways I continue my way to where the church is located. At least I hope it's in the same place as last time I was here. If not than I'm in trouble, but then again I doubt Kirei would tell me to go to a place that I didn't know the location of without giving me directions.

" **You never know he could be a complete sadist."** He chimed in.

" _I think your just a little bit too paranoid about people."_ I replied.

" **Exactly and so should you. Don't go around trusting people until they've proven that they can be trusted. Only the loyalist of subjects can be close to the king don't you know?" Was** Orin's retort.

I just rolled my eyes at what he had to say. I don't think he'd even know what loyalty is if it bit him. Such is the nature of Orin, always wanting to pick a fight and then never trusting those that help him.

"Hey Galahad!" Uriel's voice reached out to me ad lo and behold said person was waving me down.

"Uriel? What's up?" I ask and he gains a sly look on his face.

"So I saw this girl and she had your jacket on. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" He said and I immediately started to blush.

"What are you talking about? Do you even know how old she is? I just gave her my jacket because it was cold out!" I cried out.

"What she's only like two years younger than you. What's the big deal?" Uriel shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait how on earth do you know that?" I questioned.

"I didn't tell you? My gift from God lets me...I guess you could say read the status of an individual." He said with an unsure tone as he scratched his head.

"Status?" My confusion was made obvious and he laughed a bit nervously.

"You know a person's age, strengths, weaknesses and what not. But not names, bit strange I know but hey it helps every now and again." He explained and I was a bit impressed.

"Well if you see her again tell her to come looking for me. Or you know what better yet I'm staying in the old building on 2nd Street. Have her go there." I instructed and Uriel saluted me indicating that he got it.

" **Well, partner you have any thoughts about how to handle the situation with the priest?"** Orin asked and I looked up to the sky.

" _Yeah, I have a few ideas on how to go about it."_ I responded and got to thinking.

" _Hey Orin, it just occurred to me, but what exactly does your Sacred gear entitle?"_ I asked.

" **You haven't figured it out? How unbecoming of a god."** He mused a bit and I sighed yet again.

" _I have a rough idea. It seems whatever I touch receives a buff. Like when I grabbed ahold of Hyoudou's Sacred Gear it started tripping power instead of doubling, Freed's gun did more damage, and the spear of light seemed brighter. But at the same time Hyoudou's Sacred Gear was working on me as well like I was leeching off of it."_ I listed off everything I was able to put together but this only made Orin snarl at me.

Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Whatever, I'm sure he'll get over it. …I hope, nah he usually does.

After about twenty minutes of utter silence I managed to make it to the church...ugh...my body is screaming at me again to leave. But I have to, if I intend to do anything I set out to do I must. Entering the front doors I was greeted by the sight of my former mentor.

"Come this way, I need your personal opinion on this." He spoke leading me to the morgue.

Inside there were multiple bodies, around fifteen or so. However they all had fabric covering their faces with the exception of one…

"Wait I know her." Getting a better look I can see it was the woman that was in the factory when I found Jack.

"You do?" Kirei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...Kirei this woman wasn't ripped. She was stabbed to death, all of these cuts...they were done post mortem." I say and he slightly nods his head.

"That's what I thought. Galahad take a look these ten over here." Kirei removed the fabric of each one. "I'd like for you to have a look and see if they match this one here." he said indicating to the woman that was with jack and that other guy.

"Right just let me get to work then." I say before taking a scalpel and light.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Koneko punched again and again making the punching bag sway violently before the chain holding it broke entirely. The bag was sent flying into the wall creating cracks and a hole in the wall. Looking at the result she felt unsatisfied.

"...I know I can do better…" She muttered silently.

"If you just stare at it, it's not going to fix itself you know."

The white haired girl looked to the entrance of the gym and saw that the one to speak was Saiaku.

"...You made it." Despite speaking with her usual stoic voice, Koneko was glad to see Saiaku and the brunette was able to tell, especially since their last get together was cut short.

"Of course I made it. What did you think I'd let that teme train you alone. I bet he has you doing a bunch of pointless routines." She crossed her arms which was Koneko's indicator that something happened. Rather or not it was bad was up for debate.

"...Senpai, what is it?" She asked and Saiaku looked at her with a smile.

"Well, starting as soon as we're done here I'll be transferring to your school. As a matter of fact my little sister will be joining your class. You better watch out for her." Saiaku warned.

Despite having known Saiaku for many years Koneko never actually met her sister Mikoto. Though from what she'd heard the girl was very adept at using electricity and lightning, despite not being a magician or a devil.

"Anyways I came by to tell you that Sakuya wanted you to check up on the new guy or something." The older girl said lazily.

Following the orders of her king Koneko left the gym and entered the kitchen to find the pervert with his eyes closed. On the counter where various vegetables and fruits that had been chopped.

" _I guess Sakuya-senpai had him use that practice technique. But that just leaves me with one question. Why does he have such a perverted look on his face?"_ Koneko thought to herself before moving closer to Issei.

"Hmmm…" The boy seemed to be concentrating before muttering something to himself.

"Bouchou's oppai are so big." He said in a dream like state as he felt some of the larger fruits. "Koneko-chan's are small and almost none existent." He said as grabbed ahold of the strawberries with his hands.

"GUH!"

Koneko punched the him in the gut sending him into the hallway.

"...Pervert…" She grumbled as he groaned on the floor.

Saiaku was outside the door as well cackling like a mad woman.

"What the hell Misaka-sensei you said that you wouldn't tell anyone!" Issei-senpai cried out vexed at the older girl.

* * *

Brenden Marlon was a man of considerable notoriety, no doubt being a member of the famed Marlon family had to do with that. But what made him stand out amongst his siblings was probably his title of being the black sheep of the family, not only in life choices being the only one of his brothers and sisters to refuse an arranged marriage and to never partake in the training to become an inquisitor, but even his appearance was something unusual for a Marlon.

He was a man with a burly build and had curly hair that he keep slicked back, or at least attempted to. His hair color was black like his mother's as opposed to the usual navy or royal blue that most Marlon males had, his eyes where more of a silverish blue as well. Unlike his older brother, Gallerian, who the years had been kind to in keeping his features youthful, Brenden was already developing grey streaks in his hair had wrinkles around his eyes.

Currently a certain crimson haired Lucifer had decided to transported himself into his home. Now on any other day he would've told Sirzechs to fuck off regardless if he was one of the strongest devils in the word. However today was a special day, that being his niece's birthday. So he was feeling awfully cooperative, something he could already feel would ultimately bite him in the ass.

"Ah, Mr. Marlon, I've come here to ask for your assistance involving you nephew." Sirzechs had greeted.

Yup, Brenden immediately regretted letting them in. He pulled a bottle of rum from his fridge and took a swig.

"As you're aware the Marlon family and the Satans have had a long history up until the end of the war. I was hoping to reestablish this old alliance given the current situation involving Galahad, since he is the current head of the family I along with the others thought it beneficial to have him reincarnate into a devil and have the marlon family officially inducted into the 72 pillars. Not only would he receive protection from the church but likewise we'd be able to build up our forces once again." Sirzechs continued speaking in an attempt to gain his attention.

He was unsuccessful as the man only continued to drink more. The 'Super Devil' could already tell that he didn't like this man. He was definitely as arrogant as a Marlon but without the manners of one.

Once the bottle was empty he looked at the devil that was still standing in his kitchen. It was only once that he put the bottle down from his mouth did Sirzechs try talking to him again.

"Unfortunately I doubt he'd see it our way, so I've come to ask you to help me convince him. It made sense that he'd listen to you given that he is your nephew and what not." Sirzechs continued only receiving a tired look from the man.

"You're still here?" The black haired man asked incredulously.

"Yes well I figured you'd want to help your nephew since-"

"Since when? Since the bastard killed my brother in cold blood? No, that boy isn't blood to me the church can have his head on a stake, I say let him rot." The man interrupted Sirzechs before guzzling more rum.

That was until the bottle suddenly disintegrated due to the current Lucifer's power of destruction. Brenden looked at what remained of the bottle in his hand and gave a dry look to the devil.

"That was good rum. Your buying me a new bottle." His gravely voice was still nonchalant about the whole exchange.

"I was hoping that we'd be able to come to an agreement given the similarities between our houses values on prioritizing family. But here you are turning your back on one of your own, I guess that value was also lost to you." Sirzechs said his tone cold like ice.

"Family means everything to me!" Brenden slammed his hand on the counter in front of him.

"Clearly not." Sirzechs' words were simple and quick but enough to make Brenden roll his eyes.

"You're asking me to help a boy that butchered my brother and burnt everything he worked for to the ground all on a whim. On top of that by doing that you'd have defy the church which is now in control of the Assembly. Now you might not be too familiar with how it works but when the church pisses, the Assembly change it's clothes. That's the way it's always been even before us marlon's took over." The man spoke with a severe tone of voice.

"So don't go around judging me for not helping that traitor. As a matter of fact if he means so much to you and your people than you better hope that I don't get my hands on him." He threatened before standing up.

"I'm gonna take a piss and when I get out you better be gone." Brenden instructed.

Sirzechs was only able to look down in disappointment. This had proved to be yet another waste of time and the crimson haired maou was running out of ideas. Perhaps the direct approach would be for the best, he just hoped that what he had to offer would be sufficient for swaying the brunette to his side.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

After an hour of looking over the corpses, I found that all the wounds usually associated with the method of killing used by Jack the Ripper were done post mortem. In reality it seems that these women had their trache crushed before hand, so they died of suffocation and then were made to look like the other victims.

" **But why? What's there to gain from it?"** Orin implored as if he too was trying to think of an answer.

" _Hmm, I don't but if they're using the ripper murders to cover up their deeds than I can only imagine what it is they're up to."_ I bit my lip as I tried to think back to everything that was currently happening in this town.

….

The missing children. Loretta said that nobody was paying attention to the sudden disappearances because of the killings.

I slammed my fist into my open palm before taking a hold of two newspaper articles covering the incidents.

After the fifth murder there was a gap that lasted longer than all the others. Originally it was believed that the killer stopped due to the rise of police patrols. But when they started to pick up again the cool down for each murder dropped to the point that there's at least one a week.

So that just leaves me with one question, what happens to the children that are taken? Uriel, informed me of the rumors that pointed to the factory that allowed me find Jack in the first place. Speaking of which I should probably try and find her at some point if I intend to conduct a trial.

" **That's all fine and dandy but don't you think you might be getting ahead of yourself a bit. You found her by complete coincidence, as a matter of fact if not for the fact that her name was Jack you wouldn't have suspected her."** Orin pointed out as I began to leave the room with what I felt was enough information.

" _Yes, but I can now guess where she'll be given some of the things I was able to gather."_ If a twist of my wrist a popping noise could be heard. " _Whitechapel's Red Light District."_ Upon leaving the room I could hear Kirei talking with other people.

"I hope your travels weren't to uncomfortable." Kirei had said to the individuals that were walking with him.

Peering out just enough to not be spotted I was able to see Kirei with the men from the restaurant last night. I knew I saw him before.

"The way here was no problem what so ever, however we would like to know why you didn't report that Galahad Marlon was here." The bald man's question was more of a statement.

"Oh? Is that so, well I'm afraid I was unaware of this." Kirei lied through his teeth before stopping just short of where I was hiding.

"Aye, if not for the fact that there were innocent civilians nearby we would've engaged immediately. But what really bothers us was that he was with the girl, while I doubt he'd be much trouble, this wasn't in our arrangement with court director. We'd like extra for this little issue." The man's voice was oily and sounded simply sickening to me.

"That won't be necessary. He's a former member of the assembly so I will take care of him." Kirei had spoke with a tone of finality that left no room for negations.

"Fine. Now I believe we'll be making our way. I have some boys of mine stalking the streets keeping an eye out and I'd like to meet up with them and start our little witch hunt." The man said rubbing his bald head to hide the clear sense of anger he had towards Kirei.

"Nonsense, there's no need to hurry." Kirei gave me a quick glimpse as he proceeded to lead the men out of the room giving me the opportunity to run out of the church.

" **Well that could've been worse."** Orin commented. " **Wait why are you going this way?"** He questioned as I took off away from the red light district.

" _Weren't you paying attention? I can't go that not with those witch hunters around. No, I'll have to sneak through the alleyways and cut them off."_ I replied revealing a bit of my plan.

" **But they might not think to look there. Besides what if you do run into one, are you going to fight your way out?"** Orin's excitement rose as he asked this last bit.

" _If need be I won't be fighting, but rather slaughtering them."_ I answered and he started getting all gidding about that idea.

Geez he's bloodthirsty, I let out a sigh as I came close to where I needed to be. Now let's see, if I was a psychologically damaged girl looking for a mother in a prostitute where would I be….?

" **Wait why don't you just use senjutsu to track her?"** I facepalmed as he said this.

" _Orin, where would I be without you?"_

" **In the gutter or listening to my roommate. In all honesty I think you're better off in the gutter between those two options."**

I had to roll my eyes as he said that.

Now, lets see. Where are you? Allowing my senses to spread throughout the area I was able to locate Jack's location. With that out of the way I took off in a running sprint.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

" _This is getting ridiculous."_ Sakuya thought to herself as Issei and Akira continued arguing.

"Boobies, boodbies, boobies. Is that all you think about?" Akira inquired clearly dissatisfied with the brown haired boys one track mind.

"Yeah, and so what if it is?" Issei shouted as he started to buttheads with Akira.

"Hhm, you truly are a knuckle dragging neanderthal. Listen there's more to woman than just the size of cup they're rocking. As a matter of fact it's an insult that all you look for his a pair of big tits, no were true beauty lies is not the bags of fat on her chest. But rather it's the booty." Akira said as if he was enlightened by the gods themselves.

Sakuya could feel a slight headache forming from the continued squabbling as Issei shouted on how boobs weren't just bags of fat but that they held the hopes and dreams of all men.

"This is too good!" Saiaku was bursting out in laughter as the two continued to bicker. She paused briefly when the two started to get physical only to start laughing louder than before.

"..." Koneko could only stare as both her perverted senpai and perverted senpai fought each other.

"Issei, Akira-kun, why are you two fighting?" Asia asked clearly not understanding the importance, or at least the importance it had to them.

After what felt like an hour had gone by, they stopped fighting. Either if it was because ran out of the energy or it they came to an understanding of each other, they realized the error in their ways, nobody knew. But it was likely the former of the three.

"So, now that has been taken care of, I would like to inform everyone that both I and Hyoudou-san will be leaving in the morning to return to Kuoh Town." Sakuya said and immediately Issei showed his dislike for this notion.

"You mean to tell me that I came all this way just so you can send me back? And why am I the one going back? Why not Koneko-chan or Misaka-sensei?" He was really fired up about this it seemed.

"Because lady Rias requested to see you." She lied and that seemed to be enough to make Issei calm down.

"Oh is that so? Sorry but I need to step outside." Issei said excusing himself outside.

"What is it?" He had questioned the extra presence in his head.

 _ **{Don't let her fool you. The red haired woman didn't call for you, this is most certainly a lie.}**_ It warned making Issei raise an eyebrow.

"Why would Sakuya-san lie?" The thought didn't quite make sense to him.

 _ **{Because she knows you contracted with me. No doubt that she wants to remove the contract between you and I.}**_ The demon further elaborated causing Issei to fume in anger and before long the Boosted Gear had been called out as if on reflex.

"How dare she!" He punched a tree making it fall over in two pieces.

 _ **{Calm yourself. You only need to do one thing to ensure that this doesn't happen. The easiest way being to kill her.}**_ The demon reasoned.

"But she's too powerful. I'd never be able to pull it off, plus buchou would hate me and Koneko-chan would have even more reason to hate me…" He wasn't too keen on that idea, after all he'd effective lose more candidates for his future harem than what he was willing to give up.

 _ **{Don't worry about Rias, she won't have to know. As for the little minx I don't think she'd be willing to join your harem, especially since from I've been able to tell she's already friends with the Marlon wannabe. And with my power you'd be able to beat that maid with no issues, just leave it all to me.}**_ The demon of pride whispered encouraging words into Issei's ears, however the moment that Galahad's name was mention he began foaming at the mouth in pure anger.

However Issei thought back to one of the earliest conversations the two teens had and remembered that Galahad had offhandedly mentioned his 'thing' for maids. Now that he thought back to it, it was starting to make sense why Galahad would glance at Sakuya from time to time. He was likely a lolicon as well given his closeness to Koneko and the way that he'd seem to light up when she was around. Issei began grinding his teeth, not in anger but rather in anticipation.

"I'll kill her...and then I'll take Koneko-chan and snap her neck in front of him." Issei had to hold back laughter as the thought pondered into his head.

 _ **{Good.}**_

* * *

Jack walked through the misty streets nothing to accompany her but the voices. There were voices that laughed, other's that charmed, but the most common were the shouts and screams. Voices, voices, voices, voices. All of them, voices that would never mourn her. Voices that would never help her or comfort her. Voices, voices, voices. How far had she walked? How far would she need to walk?

The girl didn't think herself too selfish, she only wanted a mother. Someone to take care of her and love her. She had seen so many other children happy with their family. So many loving expressions, so many doting fathers and caring mothers. The girl suddenly stopped her feet and knelt down and huddled her knees into her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Jack let out the apology. For what reason she was apologizing or to whom for that matter? No one would be able to guess. Not that anyone payed the girl any attention, they all were still going about their business. Whoring, drinking, gambling or trying to get clients by charming them with their wilds.

"I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I want to go back. I want to go back. I want to go back, I want to go back." With miserable tears, the girl pulled up the jacket to cover the still red slap mark that a woman had just recently given her.

She had only tried to help the woman with her bags. Instead she was yelled at and slapped for keeping the nice young 'rich' men from helping her so she could offer her services. Jack had just tried to help to earn her love but instead she had called her cruel things and hurt her.

Nobody took notice. Not of her nor of the thickening mist. She had dreams of the mist, dreams in which she, or at least someone that looked like her would spread the mist and then dissect a woman. But to call it a dream wouldn't be correct, it was more like a memory that belonged to another.

Another Jack from another time. A girl who was in the same situation as the current Jack and only wanted to return to where it was warm. Perhaps it was due to that Jack that she was able to do what she could and get away with it, but like that Jack, she too would likely meet the same end.

Her cries and lamentations would never reach anyone. She'd never find mother and that man would kill her again.

She herself didn't know which was scarier, her fear of never seeing her mother or the fear of the man making sure she'd never have a chance to. Or even worse the fear of knowing that nobody would care if she simply died. After all who would care if a simple street urchin just died, she didn't matter to anyone and she knew it.

But what about her new and first friend? A part of her mind had asked. He seemed to care, wouldn't he be sad if she left? That last unfractured bit of her mind, the only part that kept her going through all the madness that had been her life, had asked.

Yes, Galahad was his name, he had been nice to her. Far nicer than anyone before. But what if he was lying? What if he only acted nice? The more cynical part of her mind had doubted. She had seen many people act genuine and helpful only to have alternative motives behind their actions.

Then why did he give her the jacket? That same hopeful part of her tried to reason with the girl's despair. He could've kept it for himself but instead he gave it to us. Jack held tightly onto the hem of the jacket as if to prevent it from being taken. Yes, it was the first gift that she had ever received and perhaps the best one she'd ever be given.

"Jack?" Said girl looked up to see the worried expression of the boy that had given her the jacket providing her warmth.

His eyes held a dire sense of urgency that she'd never be able to mistake. It was the same look that both her's and the other Jack's victim's had in their final moments. But at the same time it seemed a bit different, like instead of the fear being directed towards his own life, it was instead a fear more about her own safety.

Told you so. That small part of her mind had said triumphantly.

"Listen, it's not safe out here. How about we go home together." At Galahad's words, Jack stared blankly at him.

"We're going home?"

"That's what I said right? Unless you don't want to." Galahad said with a welcoming tone that Jack didn't think she'd heard in her life.

"No it's not that. We just...thought it was strange to go home." She said looking down.

"And why's that?"

"We have no home."

She looked back at the alleyways that smelled of stench and was shrouded in mist. She thought back to her 'bed' were rats freely ran about. Memories of being attacked at night when she tried to sleep and how she'd woke up in the morning next to the corpse of her attacker.

That was why 'going home' felt like an occasion that had nothing to do with her. She tried to explain this to Galahad, as clumsy as it might've been. But it was made clear to him regardless.

In a strange way, Galahad felt like he could relate on some level, obviously not to the extreme that she had. The only home he ever knew was lost to him. When that had happened he had no idea, maybe it was when his fellow inquisitor's put countless black keys into his chest? Maybe when Gallerian had abandoned him? Or was it when he returned from England the first time, where it seemed most had come to fear and hate him?

No, it was earlier than that, maybe he was never home. The only people who ever made him at home either hated him, were lost to him, or dead. So to feel as if there is no home to go back to, in that extent he could sympathize with her on some level.

"As long as you're with me, you'll always have a place to call home. I promise that." Galahad said placing his hand on top of Jack's head.

Much to his surprise her hair was soft like silk. Jack herself tensed for a brief second before relaxing and even leaned into his hand.

" _Cute…"_ He thought to himself as he watched the girl nuzzle his hand.

" **Oh get a room you fucking lolicon."** Orin shot out putting the emphasis on the f in fuck.

For his part Orin had been silent only watching Galahad and Jack's interactions with a skeptical eye. When the two of them finally stopped with the 'sexy head petting' as Orin dubbed it, which was him being sarcastic by the way, the two teens as it were, given what Uriel had said that he was able to see Jack's age, made their way back to the little run down inn that served as his hosts temporary living quarters.

Growing bored with watching the two, Orin stopped paying attention and returned to the deepest depths of Galahad's mindscape.

It was a very simple structure composed of a large, black, box-like shape with glowing white gridlines lining the floor and walls. Nothing too special about but it could've been worse in Orin's opinion. Yes, for the most part the area around him was plain and boring The only thing that broke up the expansive nothingness around him was his roommate.

The demon took the form of a man with long purple hair tied into a ponytail that reached his lower back, maybe even further, his eyes were the same color and for clothes he had a purple and white suit that looked like it belong on a noble from older times. Yes if there was one word that Orin would use to describe this being it would be purple. But perhaps the most intriguing part of him was the six bat like wings coming out of his back.

The purple haired man was bound by chains that wrapped around his body and suspended himself in the air. Despite that he looked to be in a peaceful sleep, well that was until Orin's white orbs looked over at him. The demon woke up and smiled at the cobalt colored dragon.

Orin had the form of a large sized blue western dragon, with scales that were razor edge and looked more they had been grafted onto him instead of being born with them. He had three pairs of pure white eyes and his yellowed teeth were as long and sharp as swords.

 **{What do I owe the pleasure of your company? My dear, Fake Dragon Emperor?}** The demon had asked making Orin roll his eyes as if to show his annoyance.

" **I didn't come here to listen to your bambling you goddam lecher."** Orin sneered as he layed on the floor, resting his head down.

 **{Sleeping again. And you wonder why I'm so talkative.}** The demon said its voice sounding like it belong to neither man nor woman.

" **Says the demon that mostly sleeps."** Orin shot back.

The demon fiend hurt before looking at the chains binding him.

 **{I don't sleep by my own accord. Blame dear Galahad's refusal to commit to my sin entirely.}** The demon again said before looking down at the tired dragon.

 _ **{Not that he hasn't already started to play into my game that is.}**_ He thought to himself.

" **You demons are quite possibly the worst roommates to have."** Orin commented before turning over to face away from the demon. " **Now stop undressing me with your eyes."** Orin barked out.

 **{I would do no such thing. Well unless you were in your human form. Tell me, has Galahad seen it yet? Not that it really matters. I hear that you dragons are essentially power incarnate so it's unlikely you'd willingly take a mate so easily.}** The demon kept on talking and it was starting to get on Orin's nerves.

" **Say one more thing and I will claw out your throat."** He threatened.

 **{We both know that won't do anything.}** The purple haired man chimed in with an almost taunting tone.

Orin could only growl in annoyance. Yes if it wasn't Galahad then it was this thing that was keeping Orin from sleeping. And for once he wished it was Galahad that was bugging him and not some ancient pervert.

 **{Now that's just hurtful.}**

" **Shut up!"**

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

When we finally arrived to the building that was serving as my temporary home, I watched as Jack's eyes went from the building to me as if trying to hold back some anticipation.

"Is this it?" She asked, holding her pinky to her lower lip.

A small chuckle escaped my lips at the rather cute display as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. It looked cute, but then again I suppose that was the best way to describe her. A bit hard to believe that this cute girl had butchered at least five people.

"Yeah, this is where we'll be staying for the time being. I hope you'll be comfortable." I said meaning every word, yes she is indeed a killer, but so was I. And it was the Marlon way to be polite and accommodating to guests especially ones you offered your home open to.

"Wow, we've never seen a building so big and this is where you live?" Jack's eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity. "What do you use all this space for? You must be able to fit a hundred people!"

"I wouldn't say that. A hundred is quite a large number." My expression turned into a sheepish smile. "Heh, if I remember correctly it barely kept thirty of us comfortable." I laughed a little as I recalled the time that Emiya tried his hardest to clean the place only for that slob Rosette to make things worse.

I wonder if he ever realized that she wanted to sleep with him? Eh, who am I kidding he was bit too dense at times that I'm almost positive that he would've noticed even if she presented herself in the bluff and told him to take her right then and there.

My smile fell as I recalled what happened next or at least tied to anyways. I could've sworn that something happened in the between then and going out to the battlefield but I'm too sure what it was.

Goddamn me, I really need to stop bringing up these topics or might end up looking like one of those sad people with the scars that brood all day.

" **The sad people? But aren't you already one of those?"** Orin sounded like he was somewhere between being bewildered and bursting out into laughter.

"So what would you like for dinner?" I ask and the white haired girl looked a bit perplexed.

"Dinner...?"

"Yes. I'm thinking of making potstickers but I don't know how you'd feel about that." Again her eyes only held a sense of wonder as I spoke.

"What's that?"

Jack tilted her head innocently. I guess the problem for her was not whether she liked it or not, but rather that she didn't even know what it even was.

"Well they're fried Chinese dumplings with ground meat and vegetables inside. Although I only brought a limited supply...eh what the heck why not I'll just have to cook up

"Um, meals aren't necessary for us. We'll be fine even if...we don't eat." Despite Jack's words she looked glum in some way.

"Nonsense. I already told you that as long as you're with me, you'd have a home. And that includes meals as well." I prod a finger into my chest in a prideful manner. "Such is the Marlon way."

"Okay!" A big smile appeared on Jack's face and she danced around as if to express her joy.

Again I must sound like a broken record but this was just too adorable, I think the only one on this level of cuteness would be Koneko. Speaking of which, I wonder when when I'll return to Kuoh Town? I can't stay here forever after all. Probably once I get everything sorted out here.

While I found Jack the Ripper, I still needed to know what was going on about the missing children although that wasn't a priority it would be something to do. But what I should be focusing on is taking care of those witch hunters. After that and if I still don't know anything about the children I'll be sure to carry out the trial. From there I'll be able to return.

" **She's Jack the Ripper! On what planet would she be anything but guilty? Wait...you're not going to execute her."** Orin yelled.

" _No."_ Was my answer as I began making dinner with Jack sitting at the table waiting patiently.

I take a peek from the kitchen to look at Jack, sure enough she wasn't doing anything. Perhaps I should make some tea in the meantime? Yeah, I hope she'll like it.

Why it might seem strange, I don't think she's a bad girl. Yes she killed people but so did I and while I never dissected a person before, I have set people on fire before which is worst. So, if she deserves the death penalty than I don't want to know what I'd get. Ending that thought I decided to focus more on the tea and food.

Within about ten minutes the tea was ready and the potstickers had finished as well. Preparing a plate and pouring a glass I entered the room and handed Jack the glass.

"Thank you." She said before sipping a bit. She looked quite content as she drank the beverage I had made.

"How about you try this." I said placing the plate in front of her and set utensils as well.

Jack went still for a moment, before looking at me with a look of inquiry.

"Like this." With my own fork I took one of my pot stickers and made sure to get as much soy sauce as possible before finally eating it. "See, nothin to it."

She nodded her head slowly but still watched the plate cautiously, as if the food itself was going to disappear if she broke eye contact with it.

With her fork she took a pot sticker and mixed it into the soy sauce ever so slowly. With the sheer amount of focus she was giving to emulate my actions I couldn't help but to smile ever so faintly.

After a few seconds of making sure it was sufficiently mixed she put the dumpling next to her mouth and took a small bite. A look of bliss overtook her face as she took more bites of the dumpling. It was incredibly cute just how happy she looked.

"So, you like it?" At my question Jack nodded her head furiously.

"I'm glad. I've never actually made food for anyone other than myself, it's good to know that it was satisfactory." I say that but considering the quality of food here it most likely wouldn't take much to earn this reaction from her.

The makeshift dinner ended and already the sky began to darken, which makes me wonder just how long did I sleep for?

" **Considering you only went to sleep at five in the morning, a long time."** Orin said making me roll my eyes.

" _You could be less sarcastic you know."_

" **Whatever. Don't you have a loli to attend to the needs of?"** He sounded bored like usual but I was too tired to retort.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed." I said standing up and Jack followed suit.

Walking upstairs with the girl closely following me as if she were my own shadow, I came to the place that had at one point in time served as my room, well mine and a few others anyways. I was tempted to just collapse on the mattress that was still lying on the ground but suddenly something finally hit me.

Turning around I saw that Jack's eyes had wandered to one of the other beds that was next to mine. Seeing this I took the time to gather up as many pillows and blankets as I could and set them on the bed that she had been eyeing the most.

"You've never actually slept in a bed before, have you?" Jack gave a single nod of confirmation and I gave a sad sigh.

"Here you can take this one." At my offer she cocked her head to the side.

"But what about you? Are you going to leave us?" Her voice held a sense of worry to it. I just put my hand on top her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here next to you. I'm not going anywhere. Now good night." I said before lying down and covering myself with the sheet that I was using as a blanket.

"Good night…" Jack had said quietly before she crawled into her bed and wrapped herself in all the blankets.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The next day in Kuoh Town Rias was in her apartment wondering how Issei and Asia were fairing. She had no doubts that with this training that they'd become stronger, she just hoped that they weren't pushing themselves too hard.

That train of thought however was cut short when a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. From out of it was Asia, Koneko, and Sakuya. The latter seemed exhausted, needing the help of her rook to stand. Asia however seemed to be distraught.

"What happened?" Rias asked immediately fearing the worst.

"Iss-Issei, he-" Asia was unable to speak as her tears all but bursted.

"What about Issei? Is he alright?" Rias began to panic as the former sister seemed incapable of speech.

"Lady Rias, Hyoudou-san made contact with the mirror." Sakuya spoke, the sense of exhaustion was clear in her voice. "He forged a contract and went mad."

The crimson haired girl scowled.

"You're lying to me. Issei would never do that. He might be a pervert but he's not stupid enough to forge a contract." Rias said refusing what Sakuya had just said.

"...But it's true. Issei-senpai just tried killing me and Sakuya-senpai. ...If not for Akira-sensei and Misaka-san we wouldn't have been able to escape." Koneko jumped in to defend her king.

"You must be mistaken. A servant has never strayed from house Gremory and Issei wouldn't." Rias spoke with pride as she once again denied the claims.

"...Well there's a first time for everything." Koneko muttered.

"I will not stand for this insult to my servant!" Rias said as her power of destruction gathered to her hands.

Koneko held her tongue as it became clear that Rias wasn't going to listen. Perhaps the idea that she'd be the first member of the Gremory family to have a servant become a stray was too much for her pride to accept. Or maybe she truly believed that Issei was incapable of betraying her.

"And likewise you will not threaten Koneko!" Sakuya raised her voice causing Rias to looked at her in surprise.

Not once on her life had Sakuya ever yelled at Rias. And yet here she was not only yelling at Rias but telling her that one of her precious servants had attacked her. Although she didn't like the idea she had to concied to that fact.

"Okay, so Issei has contracted with one of them. Is there anything we can do about it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Was Sakuya's answer.

"Well what can you tell me about the situation?" The heiress questioned.

"...He can heal."

At hearing Koneko's words, Rias felt as if the entire world had just fell onto her.

"Great…"

Meanwhile a certain black haired individual could be found atop a building overlooking the town. He breathed in the air through his nose before grinning from ear to ear.

"A contractor." Yamada sounded please as the scent of his soon to be prey spread through the air.

"You want this one, first child?" He asked the blue haired girl that had just approached him.

"Negative. It isn't the one I'm looking for." Rei had answered.

Yamada just rolled his eyes at that.

"Whatever a contractor is a contractor. As long as I get to kill em' I'm happy. Although I do have to wonder, what made you show your face as I recall the last time we met you tried to skewer me." The black haired teen narrowed his eyes in an untrusting manner.

"I needed you to leave." Was all that she said.

"Tch, whatever. I'm going hunting seems the prey is out of town. Who knows maybe Marlon will be close by." He said before teleporting away.

"Marlon-kun…" Rei looked at the town as a thought popped into her head.

What if Yamada or another of his kind managed to find him before she did. While Yamada wasn't the strongest person she met, his modifications were designed to eat away at the demonic aura of a contractor thus stopping the regenerative factor they all possessed.

If that were to happen, would Galahad's own abilities be strong enough to counter Yamada's? She was uncertain, but the first rank promised to protect him, and as far as Rei knew there wasn't anyone stronger than them. But with in mind she couldn't help but shake this feeling that she wouldn't be getting the answers she wanted and that made her worry.

"What a sad story. The angel that seeks the demon and the demon that seeks damnation. Truly this script is cruel." From a far distance away Fuyutsuki had said as he and two others watched Rei.

"Bravo, I couldn't have worded it better myself." The man in silver clothing had agreed. "But I must know, Gendo, is this really right path? Is there truly no other way?"

"Unfortunately old friend, I'm afraid so. With the threat of all the other players, we must resort to such tactics even if it means destroying everything we've built up to this point." Gendo had answered.

"I see. It won't be easy. But in that case, the boy must die." The man lowered his head in shame.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I'm going to end it here before I get into the darker bits, which I'll save for next chapter. Anyways, last chapter in the Author's Notes I said that last chapter I had intended to make it longer and that I decided to cut it in half so I would have material for this chapter, however I had to do it again otherwise it would've taken me longer to get this one out.**

 **I know that I tend to take a while to update my story, so thank you to everyone that has been patient with me and have continued to read, follow and favorite, I can't begin to explain how much it means to me that people actually enjoy this story of mine.**

 **Wacko12: No Orin isn't a demon. Galahad just so happened to have a Sacred gear that possessed a spirit, like how the Boosted Gear has Ddriag and the Divine Dividing has Albion. I guess I should've tried to differentiate the two better.**

 **Matrience: No problem I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Anyway here's a bit of a fun drinking game, take a drink every time Galahad uses the word cute this chapter.**

 **So until next time thank you again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Grim Beginnings**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Something felt off as he slept. Almost as if something was in the room with him. Suddenly a creaking noise reached his ears, in response Galahad opened his eyes as wide as he could and sat up.

"Jack?" He whispered as he noticed that the girl wasn't in the bed that he had set up for her.

When he looked carefully, Galahad noticed a big bulge in the sheet he was using as a blanket. He turned over the sheets gently, so as not to disturb it, and found Jack curled up there, hugging her knees and quietly sleeping.

" _Well that's one mystery. But the sound seemed to come from outside the room."_ He thought to himself as he carefully walked out of the room trying his best not to wake the sleeping girl.

Once outside of the room he looked around the safe house, nothing seemed out of place so far.

" _I could've sworn I heard something."_ Galahad held a hand to his chin as he continued to look around.

" **Perhaps you just imagined it."** Orin suggested to his host.

Despite what the dragon had said, Galahad wasn't willing to give up on his search. Heading into what served as the kitchen, he came across a large box wrapped like a Christmas present and an envelope card next to it. Now this was something he didn't expect.

"What the hell?" He questioned as he hesitantly opened the card and took out a note and began to read it.

"To the half breed, I've left you with a bit of a gift to serve as a warning of what is to come if you don't hand over the girl." Galahad set the note down, only to notice something else in the envelope.

It was a photograph on the back it read "Before". Turning it over he could see that the picture was of a girl with short blond hair and green eyes that looked to be around his age perhaps a bit older maybe. She was completely naked allowing every inch of her body to be seen. But what truly caught his attention was the fact that she had a look of pure terror on her face as tears seemingly built up in her eyes.

"I don't like where this is going…" Galahad slowly went to unwrap the paper.

It was an ordinary box that you would expect a gift to be in. The only thing standing out about was the word "After" written crudely on the lid. However, something about this whole ordeal left a feeling of dread in Galahad almost as if a part of him was expecting the absolute worst to happen.

He opened it and immediately wished he hadn't. He whipped his head away and had to force himself from vomiting up bile. It made sense now why there was a picture with the words before and the reason of the box's after.

He could barely tell that it was the girl in the picture. Her blonde hair was somehow still attached to her head, one of the only things that he could recognized between the girl in the photo and the one in the box. Her jaw was broken and she was missing a number of teeth and her head was caved in. The last thing that allowed him to tell that the girls were the same person was the purple eyes that well really seemed to pop in more ways than one.

"What the fuck? Who does shit like this?" Galahad asked his voice trembling ever so slightly.

He was feeling a mixture of things, he felt disheartened for the girl, disturbed that someone would do such a terrible thing to anyone, and angry that there was someone threatening to continue to do this. Suddenly a new emotion took over, one that was greater than the others.

Fear.

Fear that took over every rational part of his brain. He ran to the room that he had used as a bedroom and once he saw that Jack was still there and safe he felt a bit relieved. But only slightly. He had heard someone moving in the building and he wasn't sure if they had left.

As a matter of fact it was due to that fact that he used senjutsu to see if anyone was still in the building. When he confirmed that the only other person was Jack his nerves had calmed a bit. But now he knew one thing for sure, he had to leave and get Jack to a safer place so that whoever was after her couldn't get their hands on her.

* * *

 **[Boost!]**

The declaration had made the two servants of the Leviathan groan ever so slightly. He had started this fight a few hours ago when he attacked Sakuya. Luckily she was able to hold him off long enough for the two older devils to arrive and take over, that was just minutes ago.

"How many times do you think he's doubled his power by now?" Saiaku asked as Issei flared his demonic power.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that's number six." Akira answered as he activated his Sacred Gear.

" _Something isn't right. I could be mistaken but his Boosted Gear, it looks different."_ The rook thought to himself as he eyed the red gauntlet.

"Anything you got up your sleeve?" The orange eyed pawn questioned her teammate.

"I don't know, think that you'll actually promote already?" The black haired man retorted.

"Only if need be." She answered.

Akira rolled his eyes. The two never got along, she was a very aggravating individual to work with and it didn't help that she seemed to be close friends with Serafall for whatever reason. Perhaps because Saiaku would lie about believing that Gabriel was evil and trying to make her life miserable. Despite all of those pranks being the work of the brunette herself. He really wish that Serafall had sent Behemoth instead of her…

"Stop ignoring me!" Issei shouted dashing for the two.

Akira held out a fist and allowed it to collide with the boy's own outstretched arm. In that brief exchange Akira was able to not only to completely analyze Issei's dragon aura, but he was able to synchronize with it giving himself a boost to his strength and allowed him to tear a hole in Issei's chest and rip out his heart.

The brunette's eyes widened as he watch as the organ in charge of pumping his blood was plucked out of him as if it were nothing, but beyond that he was shocked as the wound healed almost instantaneously and the feeling of a new heart inside his chest start beating as if nothing ever happened. Soon a wide smile spread across his lips.

If he could survive his heart being ripped out, than he must've been invincible especially with the Boosted Gear he would be more than capable of beating both Akira and Saiaku in no time. With that in mind Issei slammed his fist into Akira's cheek, managing to force the man's head to turn to the side.

 **[Boost!]**

" _That makes seven, if this continues on like this he'll reach his limit and burn out. However I should be on my guard."_ The rook thought as he began to reinforce his rook aspects increasing his strength and defense even more.

Saiaku just looked at Issei with a more sadistic look. She held out her hand and gathered a huge amount of mana into a single point around one of her fingertips. The orb of power began to crackle with red colored lightning coming off in arcs from the center of it. As it began to increase in size she created more around her other fingers.

When the five orbs were the size of basketballs, they condensed into discs around her fingertips no bigger than a penny. She made a fist, her hand occasionally let out sparks of red as she reared back her fist and prepared to sprint forward.

Issei saw this but instead of feeling fear, despite the sudden change in temperature and overwhelming killing intent radiating off of the woman, he felt confident that he would be able to survive such an exchange. And so he allowed her to run towards him. He allowed her to hit him. He allowed the restrained power in her hand to unleash itself in him.

From behind Issei the entire mansion had been destroyed and a new trench had formed where it once stood. As for Issei he felt as his bones turned to dust from the contact, his organs had all but been fried and exploded from the amperage that they were subjected to, his skin had burned until it was blackened and charred, the very blood in his body had evaporated, and his muscles had been cooked much like a well done steak.

 **[Boost!]**

But that had mattered not. Not even a second had passed when his entire body had healed itself thanks to the demon's magic. The smile on Saiaku's face quickly turned to a frown as she looked at the newly rejuvenated teen.

"Now that's cheating." She said before Issei backhanded her to the side.

Akira, seeing this, punched Issei only grazing the boy's head, however this had the effect of removing everything from the upper jaw and above. But much like before Issei merely healed as if nothing had happened. But unknown to him, that one punch was all Akira need in order to lower Issei's demonic power through manipulating the pawn pieces inside him. Now Issei was closer to the strength of a human that had been training most of their life to fight.

 **[Boost!]**

"And that makes nine." Akira said as Saiaku stood just a few feet behind Issei, the same attack from earlier charging in her hand but only brighter.

Akira and Saiaku in one moment both charged Issei head on and punched him simultaneously from the front and back. The resulting explosion destroyed almost all of the woods around the mountain and caused an earthquake that even those in the Kuoh Town could feel it.

When the explosion finally died down, Issei looked around him and saw that everything was destroyed. The mansion, the mountain, and most of the forest. Nothing was left in the wake of the two devil's combined attack. Nothing but him. This made him feel proud oddly enough. Proud at what he couldn't be quite sure, rather if it was because he forced those two to use such devastating attacks or the fact that he managed to completely tank them.

Sure his clothes were nothing more than well placed rags now. But in the long run what did that matter it wasn't as if he really cared for the clothes to begin with. From the rubble both Akira and Saiaku stood up, both seemed to be getting a bit tired. He stood over them and started to laugh like a madman.

"Look at the two of you! I managed to survive your strongest attacks despite your best efforts to weaken me! You're running out of stamina while I'm still going, what could any of you possibly do?" Issei had boasted.

"But I'll make a deal with you, Misaka-sensei. Show me your oppia and I will gladly let you live as one of my concubines." He sneered with arrogance dripping in his voice.

"Concubine? You cheeky brat." Saiaku's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Promotion Queen!" With that declaration a blue light had flashed around her.

Akira sighed before uttering two words.

"Balance Breaker." Suddenly Akira's eyes turned green and started glowing like a flashlight. From his perspective the worlds around him became a lot colorful, perhaps to anyone else it would've been overwhelming, but since he was accustomed to such things he found no issues to be had.

* * *

Galahad had just buried what little of the girl was left in the backyard, and while to most it would seem to be cruel to treat a human being like some animal, he had thought it kinder to give her some form of proper burial than what she had received. Now he was trying to gather as much of his stuff as he could, well atleast the things that would help in getting rid of both the witch hunters and the one who left that present here.

But he did have his suspicions that they're one and the same. No, to only leave it as a simple suspicion wasn't right, as far as he was concerned he should treat this threat to be the doing of the witch hunters.

Shoving everything into a duffle bag he was stopped as he came across the Casa Di Logistilla given to him by Astolfo. If he was going to fight against witch hunters than having it on his person would be for the best. With that he falt as if he had enough for the task at hand.

"Your leaving?"

The question came from behind him. He frowned slightly as he saw the hurt looked on the white haired girl's face. It was almost as if he had just kicked her puppy in front of her. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her in for a hug.

"No, we're leaving. It's not safe here anymore and there's someone that wants to kill you." He didn't bother to sugar code it, after all Jack herself wasn't exactly a stranger to the concept of death. "I might know a place where we can stay for a night or two."

Jack looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You won't leave us?" She asked as if the answer was the most important thing in the world to her.

Galahad calmed down a bit, his own worry melting down as the girl in front of him seemed so transfixed on receiving an answer. He nodded making Jack smile, something he felt infectious as a smile formed on his face as well. For whatever reason Galahad found that she brought out the more protective instincts in him. He just felt a compulsion to make sure she was safe.

" **Protect her? Even though she can handle herself just fine? Hell, I'm pretty sure that she would be the one protecting you."** Orin interjected forcing Galahad to cease his pondering.

" _While that might be true, I just feel like I should try to protect her. I can't imagine living on the streets alone is good for one's health or mental stability...especially given that it's highly likely she was born during the beginnings of the crusade. If that's the case than Jack would've had to survive through the whole ordeal, two sides fighting for supremacy at the dispense of the ones that actually live here."_ He responded rubbing his temple slowly as he recalled those days.

"It's time to go." He spoke softly.

Jack nodded her head vigorously as she followed the brown haired boy. The two walked in a large crowed of people that regarded Galahad with a look of recognition as if they had seen his face before while others seemed to be more distrustful or borderline hateful in their stares. Either way it didn't sit well with him given the sudden change, before no one had even so much as glanced at him now it seemed everyone was trying to size him up. And that was never a good thing.

But he noticed something else, nobody seemed to pass a glance at Jack. Now just about anyone would've just chalked it up to it being that they were more focused on him. However Galahad was far too paranoid to just let it go so simply. Instead he opted to try and focus to see if he could find any trace of magic in the area.

And sure enough he found one. It was right next to him. He raised an eyebrow at this, he hadn't noticed before hand but Jack was in fact using some sort of spell to cut off her presence, basically becoming invisible to the others. Now that was an interesting little trick that could prove useful in getting rid of the witch hunters, but something was bothering him.

Why didn't he notice right away?

His innate ability to detect and recognize spells and magic was one of his biggest strengths. So, for Jack to be in use of a type of magic that he couldn't detect unless he tried to focus openly on it was rare. But what was unheard of, at least for him, was that he couldn't for the life of him figure out what system of magic it came from.

His skills with magic detection was at a point in which if you were to hide two teleportation circles and then tell him to identify what they were. Right off the bat he would be able to tell you that both were teleportation circles and that one was cast using Norse magic while the other with Shinto magic and then go into great detail about their composition as well as the exact array used.

But with this he couldn't even tell you what system it fell under. It was a complete mystery, unless she had somehow had access to an unknown system that was only available to her, he had no idea why he wouldn't be able to identify it. He was only able to tell that it was a sort of presence concealment part by the effect it was having on others and because he was unable to identify the active mana she was using, a common effect of these types of spells.

"Don't worry they won't notice us." Jack said suddenly having noticed Galahad's eyes trained on her in curiosity. "What we use is presence concealment. We just erased our presence. That's just the sort of creature we killers are." Jack said puffing up slightly in pride.

" _Is that how she got away with killing all those women?"_ As a child he had always questioned how someone could get away with brutally murdering five women even while the Scotland Yard was patrolling the area so heavily. This actually provided some answers that made some sense to his mind.

"Really? Well that's quite an interesting skill you have their Jack." He praised the girl despite his voice being in a neutral tone.

"Yup! We're confident that not even one of those men in black coats could ever detect us as long as it's nighttime." She said in a cheerful tone, almost in a boasting manner as she puffed out her chest.

Galahad chuckled to himself before her words fully processed in his head.

" _Wait black coats?"_ Those two words changed a few things for Galahad.

First was that he might not be up against witch hunters like he had thought at first. And second he might just know who had left the…

He gulped as he thought back to it.

...The present this morning. For those unfamiliar, the standard attire for witch hunters were nothing, they were free to wear whatever they desired to help them fit in. If they wore a uniform than it would defeat the purpose altogether. And there was only one part of the church where the standard outfit was a black coat, the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament.

Or to be more accurate the Cross Guard, the personal assistants of every judge serving on the Assembly's court, that have the role of enforcing the court's laws, such as execution. It's what he was in the last three years of Gallerian Marlon's tenure as Court Director.

Unlike most inquisitors that would wear clothing similar to Kirei's, the Cross Guard tended to stand out, only being a judge's robe away from looking like one of them to show their status. The thought made him sick. They were nothing but a bunch of pencil pushers that were too afraid to fight real battles so they just killed whatever was easiest. It didn't help that by and large that along with the judges themselves it was the Cross Guard that had raised mutiny against him and anyone else with the last name Marlon.

With a click of his tongue he came to a decision, but this sudden action earned Jack's curiosity.

"Is something wrong? You look upset, did we say something bad?" She questioned with solemn eyes.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Just can you tell me where these men came from?" He asked and Jack gave him a blank stare.

"You've already been there. It was the place you first met us." She said making Galahad smirk inwardly.

"Is that so…" he trailed off before giving a sigh. "If that's the case than I know where to start."

"We could help you with that, we're strong." Jack insisted giving him a confident look.

With a faint smile on his lips he agreed, making the girl happy. But he swore that if one of his former brothers in arms tried so much as to remove a hair from her head, he'd skin them alive and nail their corpse to a building until their remains rotted away.

" **Where was this side of you when fighting opponents?"** Orin had asked clearly confused about what just happened to his host.

" _I really don't like the idea of Claude succeeding and killing Jack. That man has managed to solly the Marlon name one too many times as is. I won't let him get to her."_ He answered.

The two went about streets and made their way to the abandoned factory where they had first met. But while they walked a question popped into Galahad's mind.

"Why were you at the factory the other day?" He asked.

It was perhaps the one thing that he wasn't able to put together on his own. And that was causing a nagging feeling to form in the back of his head, urging him to know why.

Jack didn't seemed bothered by his questioned and answered without any hesitation.

"We followed mother into that place and came in as the man stabbed her so we cut off his hand and tried to help her, but we were too late. He started laughing and saying cruel things so we silenced him for good and that's when you came." She answered honestly and in a simple fashion as if it was the most logical string of events that could've happened.

Soon the two found themselves outside of the factory building. The rusted metal gate created a terrible screeching noise as Galahad opened it so they could entered. Once again he was in front of the front door, he reached out to open it but his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Jack saw this and wrapped her smaller hands into his. He looked at her and was captivated by her reassuring eyes. His expression melted into a calmness he had been lacking for most of the morning.

"We can do it." She said earning his confusion. "We can slaughter all of the really lots of bad people in here." As she spoke the mist around them become heavier.

" _Wait this is…?"_

" **Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Your loli friend here happens to be in possession of a subspecies Sacred Gear. I'm sure it won't be hard to guess which one, after all how many are related to fog?"** Orin spoke confirming Galahad's suspicions.

Within mere seconds the mist had spread out and taken a darker color, it was black looking more like smog or smoke than mist. Despite it not being magic in nature galahad could feel power coming off of it. So much so that he was convinced that it would be able to kill even him with just one hit.

"We can use this mist. No one can ever escape it. They'll die in agony, all of them." She said with a determined voice before

"Wouldn't I be effect as well? I do plan on going in as well to get some answers but if I end up dying it'll be a bit hard don't you think?" Galahad teased in a joking tone that Jack didn't quite catch onto.

"I-It's alright, it's alright! You'll be fine! This mist can be 'directed'. So it won't get close to you." A flustered Jack shook her head from side to side.

Galahad chuckled a bit.

"I was just teasing you. I have nothing but trust in you." He said pausing as something popped in his head. "Say, after this I should probably awarded you. So, what would you like?" He asked but Jack shook her head from side to side.

"Oh, no, if you are happy, we are happy." She said immediately almost as if on impulse.

"Now it's just up to us to finish them off one by one. We're off." Jack said in a leisurely tone once he stopped rubbing her head.

She ran off with a knife in one hand, the mist following closely behind her. He sighed as he set the duffle bag down and took out the vessel, placing it on his side. He entered but what awaited him was a thick mist that prevented him from seeing so much as three feet in front of him.

"Perhaps I should perform a perimeter sweep." He said to himself.

" **That might be for the best."**

* * *

Lawrence was many things, a inquisitor, a member of the Cross Guard and above all else a killer and a good one at that. When he was given the job to head to London to find some brat that may be the descendant or reincarnation of Jack the Ripper, he thought he'd have it easy. That was proven wrong by not only the fact that the brat managed to slip through his fingers, but also because his boss seemed to be more invested into his little games.

Which is what brought him to where he was right now. Currently he was in a room with a few other trustees, a camero in front of a giant machine that looked more like two cylinders stacked ontop of eachother. It was big enough to tower over the men inside. Now he didn't quite care too much for the man in charge of this operation, but by god did he know how to kill.

"What the hell? Is there a fire?" One of the Cross guard asked as the mist had building.

With that declaration Lawrence closed the camera and left the room along with the others, closing the door behind him. However instead of a fire awaiting them like he had thought, a black smog was in its place and quickly filled the room.

"Somebody leave and find the boss and then get to safety we could be looking at an attack here!" Lawrence barked out the order only to see a group of men already leaving.

Their forms had vanished into the mist and soon the only trace of them were the screams that followed. The other Cross Guard members seemed on edge as if afraid. Lawrence gave an annoyed grunt at the display. He felt as if the requirements for inquisitors these days had gone down since the current Court Director took power.

"Get ready men, this is what we trained for!" He announce in an attempt to rally the rest of his troops.

However upon breathing in the dense cloud of enveloping smoke, his men fainted from the pain.

"Gah!"

"Ugh...I can't...breathe…"

"S-Someone! The window! Get a window open!"

They shouted as the strongly acidic smog surrounded them.

It was such a thing that simply breathing in it would burn the throat, and simply opening the eyes would cause them to fester.

"This hurts...shit, this hurts, help! Help! Help me! Someone help me! Anyone!" Yet another of Lawrence's men had screamed. "I have to get out of here!"

Get out? But to where? Where could they run? They didn't realized it, but those who tried to escape were deceived by the mist, and simply ran circles around the same place.

"Ha!" The voice of a young girl suddenly rang out.

"Geh-"

And, leaving behind this ridiculous squeal one of his men had collapsed in front of him.

"Who the fuck is there?" Despite Lawrence's throat being burnt, he managed to voice his question out into the abyss.

"A killer." The light voice of the girl had answered him.

" _A killer? The hell does that mean?"_ The inquisitor thought.

Anyway, his eyes and throat were in pain, unbearably so. Regardless he wasn't going to stand there and take it lying down. Looking around he could see his remaining men. They were suffocating, just like him. His eyes hurt and he could barely see a thing, but he could clearly see their agony as they died one by one from the smog.

He watched as Jack, wielding a knife skillfully, dissected a body. Looking around her, she located a new target, Lawrence.

"Hmm...found you!" She declared, charging forward with her knife at the ready to strike.

However her eyes widen slightly as he managed to block the strike with a Black Key. Taking this opportunity to his advantage he pushed out his fist and made contact with Jack's chest forcing her back a few feet and slamming into a wall. Figuring he only had a few seconds at best, he made a rush, not for the door but the window.

Glass shattered under his weight. Shards sticking out of his flesh allowing blood to pour. Ignoring the new pain around his body he got up and ran as fast as his legs would let him. He was lucky that his sense of sound was as acute as it was otherwise he never would've been able to guess how the girl would attack.

As he continued to run his eyesight started to worsen as the festering only continued along with the burning in his throat. He had to get to the others and inform them of what had happened.

But this would never happen, Jack herself had said it, no one could ever escape the mist and those caught in it would die in agony. Unbeknownst to Lawrence he had spent the last few seconds running in a circle around the window, the mist freely seeping out and converging on his location. Within just a few more moments he collapsed he was into much pain to move. He tried to yell for help but now his throat was so burnt that the only thing that could escape his mouth was raspy noises that were too quiet to hear.

Jack wouldn't have to bother with killing this one herself. She'd just let him succumb to the poison of the mist. Afterall she had to get back to Galahad. As she returned to the front door where Galahad was still waiting. He looked at her and noticed the blood on her face.

"One almost got away we're sorry." She said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing. You did more than what I had wanted, so what if one almost got away? I'm just glad you're not hurt." He said as he wiped away a bit of blood on her cheek with care.

She looked up at him her eyes seemingly sparking as she spoke.

"But we did get hurt, we were punched in the chest." She said trying to get Galahad to compensate her.

"Well is there something that I can do to make you feel better?" At hearing his question Jack began pressing her index fingers together in a bashful manner that looked, well cute.

"Well... we will be happy if you would pat our head, too." Following Jack's request, Galahad stroked her head.

* * *

Tom was a fairly busy as he usually was. And by busy of course that meant he was playing some sort of game on his computer with some of his closest friends and toadies.

"Paul you fucking cunt!" Tom yelled vehemently as Paul blew him up in the game once more.

 _ **{Darling!}**_ The demon dasp clearly shocked and offended by her contractors words.

"I said can't! Paul you fucking can't!" He 'corrected' the misunderstanding.

Unfortunately for him it seemed as if no one bought it as laughter was the only sound coming from his headphones.

 _ **{You shouldn't say such awful things.}**_ The voice in his head chided.

This was perhaps the first time in his career of being prime minister that he was glad that someone opened his door and came through. The person who walked into the door was a man Tom was only slightly familiar with. The man was one Brenden Marlon, another backer to the little organization that Tom had ties with.

"Eh...What is it you want?" Tom asked his voice as uncaring as it could be.

"Quick to the chase? I like that. Not many have that quality anymore." Brenden commented but Tom rolled his eyes.

"Really because for someone who says that you're taking your time telling me what it is you want. Now hurry up I'm a very busy man." Tom was clearly annoyed by the man in front of him.

"You seem to be mistaken here this is not the part where you talk, this is the part where you listen. Now I don't give two fucks who you think you are, quite frankly the only reason I'm even bothering with coming here is to ensure that your boys don't get in my way." Brenden spoke with a sardonic tone while pointing at the man.

"Eh, so this is the ill mannered black sheep of the Marlon family. So tell me is your arrogance coming from your name, Mr. Marlon? Or is it due to your holy swords and little army you keep with yourself? Either way I'm sure you'll find that I am one that shouldn't be fucked with." Tom threatened as a riffle appeared at his side, suspended in the air.

In response a sword appeared in Brenden's hand. The two men held their weapons at each other's throats ready to snuff the other's life then and there. However Tom chuckled as he looked at the holy sword held to his jugular.

"I could kill you right here and now." He said the greying man.

"Aye, you could. So could I." Despite Brenden's seriousness in his words, Tom knew that even if the man had cut off his head, he'd just get right back up.

His contract ensured his survival in most fatal encounters, there only being four ways to kill him to his knowledge, and he was certain that this man possessed none of them. If Tom chose to he kill the man right here and now, but where would be the fun in that?

The riffle vanished as fast as it had appeared. The sword likewise disappeared as well.

"As long as you don't kill anyone of value to me, than feel free to do whatever. Now get out you're interrupting my game." The bespectacled man said as he returned his attention to his computer screen.

"Very well, I'll keep that in mind." The greying man replied as he took his leave in search for his prey.

Galahad Marlon.

He'd pay for killing his older brother. Rather if he was his nephew or not, he had spilled Marlon blood. And only blood could repay blood. The rest of the family might've forgotten that but not him, he never forgot the price, how could he when it was all that had even been taught to him by his father or his own uncles and aunts. The strength of the Marlon family, comes not from its size or wealth but rather it's family ties and loyalty. And loyalty once lost can never be regained.

* * *

He didn't know what to make of it. When Galahad entered the factory he was greeted by the dismembered corpses of many fellow inquisitors. It just drove home the fact that Jack wasn't an ordinary girl, even harder for him now. But he should've expected that given her identity…

Now that he thought about it, it was a bit strange that despite knowing who she was, he still had no issue admitting that she was cute in his eyes.

" **Blame the demon that's what I do."** Orin said more as an afterthought than anything else.

" _Well, if I did that for all of my problems than I wouldn't be able to solve anything, now would I?"_ Galahad replied.

Orin remained silent allowing Galahad to notice the face of one of the corpses Jack was carrying inside.

"Lawrence?" He said as he looked at the blonde man.

"You know him?" Jack questioned as she looked at the mangled mess she had created.

"Yes, a few years ago he led me to a place where he and many others, well they hurt me." As he said that Jack looked a bit saddened. "But I'm better now. There's no more pain." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes. Not hurting is good." She spoke while watching him steadily with an expression of childish innocence.

He nodded at that before turning his attention back to the man.

" _Mr. Marlon! A Xenovia Quarta has asked for your presence."_ The words that had been said years ago by the now deceased Lawrence rang to his mind. The bait as you will that lead him to the mutinous inquisitors that waited to drive in their black keys into his chest.

 _ **{You know what to do…}**_

The demon spoke up, it's raspy, androgynous voice clear in his ears.

 _ **{Kill them all. Make them pay. And finally take what is rightfully yours.}**_ It continued to speak, trying to influence Galahad.

 _ **{Use the girl. She's strong, she'll make a good mate but even better plaything-}**_ Suddenly inside Galahad's mindscape Orin, using his claws managed to grab ahold of its mouth, thus silencing it abruptly.

Galahad sighed to himself as he snapped out of his little trance. Looking around he found that all the bodies seemed to congregate at a single door as they had tried guarding it.

" _Well whatever is in here must've been worth protecting I guess."_ He thought to himself before entering.

"What the fuck?" His eyes widened with shock as horror etched itself onto his face.

The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a large machine, that somewhat resembled a rotary press. He could see what looked to be dried blood around and on it as if something or someone had been put through it and crushed to death.

Almost as if on impulse he went inside and looked around the machine.

"What?" Galahad whispered as he saw that there was a camera directed at the machine.

"They filmed this?" He muttered as he took the camera and hit play.

The video focused in on a girl, it was the same one that had been presented to him as a warning, tears were in her eyes. Someone was holding her by her legs keeping her in the air and looking at the camera.

"Hey, face the camera and introduce yourself." A voice that sounded so familiar to Galahad instructed. "It's the least you can do since we're gonna make you cuter and flatter with this machine. You must be so excited if you wet yourself like a dog earlier." The voice sounded so cheerful.

"No! I don't wanna die!" The girl cried out.

"I'll make you a deal if you introduce yourself, I won't smash you. How does that sound? Doesn't it sound great?" The man saying this raised his voice to a higher pitch that sounded almost squeaky.

"The fuck?" Was all Galahad could say in response to what he was watching.

"He-Hello m-my name is Sarah…." She said quietly before sobbing. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna."

"Now, wasn't that the most heartfelt thing you've ever darn heard. Well put her in and make her flat!" The voice said as the man holding the girl took her towards the machine. The man from behind the camera, that had been talking stepped around and lowered himself his head just outside of the frame.

"Hey, halfbreed. You must be surprised. Or maybe not I don't know depends on how much you were suspicious of me. Either way, and don't worry you'll see what happens to her in just a sec. Until then just use your imagination as I'm sure you've seen the after effects. As much as I'd love to continue with our little chat I have some business to attend to. But I'll say it now, give me Jack and no one else will have to die. Maybe." He said in a playful tone that never once dropped.

The camera than panned to the machine as the girl's toes were placed first as the two cylinders began to move. Her screams caused Galahad to feel sick. He quickly closed the camera not wanting to view its contents any further. Deciding to looked around the build he turned around only to see that Jack was behind him.

" _She saw it, didn't she? She to had."_ He thought bitterly.

"..." She was silent a difficult expression on her face.

"I need to take a look around this place. It shouldn't be long. Then we can leave." He assured her.

Jack nodded but unlike all the other times it seemed forced. She no longer had any of the more endearing features that she had just a few moments ago. Instead she looked broken, almost like when he found her in the streets yesterday or in this very building the day before.

" _I don't want to see her make that face."_ He thought to himself as he lead her out of the room.

"Forget what I said. We'll leave now." The brunnette changed his mind which seemed to ease the white haired girl a bit.

Placing a bit of magic into his fingertip, Galahad carved a rune into the wall as they exited the building. Within a few moments it burst into flames.

"What should we do with the bodies?" Jack questioned.

"Let me worry about that." He answered as he looked at the pile of bodies of jack's victims.

He didn't know who his enemy was but he knew their voice. So, now it was a matter of killing them. But first he needed to get Jack to safety, yes she proved to be capable of handling her own, heck she'd have an easier time dealing with these threats than he would. However it was for the best that she had very little interactions with these men, if only to be safe.

" **So what was the point of keeping the bodies?"** Orin asked.

" _I'll be using them as a warning. But first I'll need them to be moved. I'm sure Kirei will be willing to do that favor for me."_ He thought as he pulled out his phone.

Once he was done discussing with Kirei, he would head to Loretta's orphanage. There he'd plan his assault and make sure Jack would be looked after until he was done. From there he'd return to Kuoh with Jack and he'd be sure to give her the life she deserved. Maybe if not for how bad things were here she might've been a normal girl, maybe anyways.

* * *

Issei found this whole ordeal amusing how both Akira and Saiaku valiantly tried fighting against him but every wound they inflicted he healed. Even if it was a fatal injury he was capable of getting right back up instantly, having his heart plucked from his chest proved that much to him.

But now it was becoming a nuisance and one that he was wanting to conclude as fast as possible. Unfortunately it seemed that the two were just as tough to kill as he was. He would've rectified this with his Boosted Gear but it seemed that Akira had been using tricks to keep himself above Issei's level.

 _ **{You still have my mirror, right?}**_ The demon asked.

Issei nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. The jewel from the gauntlet shined brightly before consuming the mirror. Suddenly a new declaration came from the sacred gear.

 **[Vessel of Pride acquired]**

With that the Boosted Gear took on a new appearance. Instead of being red it was now gold and the green gems had become blood red rubies that seemed so shiny that one could clearly see their reflection in them.

 **{Boost}**

Instead of the usual announcer it was the voice of the demon that had spoken this time.

"I don't think so." Akira said as he synchronized his aura with Issei's.

The result was that both this boost and all the ones during the course of this battle had been nullified. Not only that but both his demonic and dragon auras were reduced to zero. Now Issei was more or less human. His Boosted Gear was rendered useless, he knew no magic and had no weapons.

" _You said that I would be able to beat anyone! How am I supposed to beat them now if I can't use my sacred gear?"_ Issei was livid at this point.

 _ **{You doubt me too much. I am the only power you will ever need. All you have to do is leave everything to me.}**_

As the demon spoke, its demonic power flared. Akira attempted to synchronize with it in order to nullify or at least match it. But this wasn't possible catching him off guard.

Seeing that the black haired man failed Saiaku used her new enhanced speed to close the distance between herself and Issei. Touching a finger to his shoulder, she unleashed a torrent of lightning that shot out of him.

He was set ablaze, flames licking at his skin that only intensified as time went on. This was the power possessed by a pawn belonging to one of the four strongest devils, Issei figured that if one was a servant to such a strong individual than they must themselves be strong, right? Than imagine his disappointment at what he had just witnessed. Perhaps if he were a lesser being than he might've perished, maybe. He found it hard to believe that anyone could match him.

When the flames final sizzled out of existence he was completely unharmed. Not a single scratch on him. He began laughing.

"When will you both realize that you're no match for me?" He asked as his eyes landed on Saiaku, or more accurately her boobs.

"Again my offer still stands. If you show me your oppia this can all end." He said with a perverted grin that might've been comical in a different occasion but given the circumstances it only served to be extremely grinding on her nerves.

"Eyes atop asshole!" She yelled punching him away, his neck twisting 180 degrees in the process, a loud snap could be heard.

"Just you wait. Now she hates me, but soon she'll want me." He said as he stood up his head readjusting itself as he spoke.

" _You're still there, go ahead. Let them see a fraction of the power that I have!"_ Issei requested.

 _ **{Very well. But first I'd like to get rid of these useless chains, to sort of speak.}**_

At hearing Issei's request the demon started flooding power into his system.

 _ **{I have bequeathed you wings. Now go rule for the world is your kingdom.}**_

Suddenly the area was filled with bright light as pillars of demonic power burst around Issei. Pillars that seemed to reach for the very heavens and dig down to the depths of hell as they shook the earth to its core. A loud screeching noise could be heard as the ground cracked under his feet allow for lava to rise behind him like a curtain, before falling back to the earth. The ground crashed back into itself as if to mend the damage that had been caused by this release of power. The clouds in the sky had been blown back in all directions from the epicenter of power.

Issei, or rather his body, stood in the center of it all. His skin had turned black like tar, his teeth became sharper, his nail elongated into claws, from his back six wings sprouted each looking like that of a bat. Even the brown eyes of the boy had changed to cerulean blue orbs.

With one flap of its wings a section of the forest was flattened, with a single step the ground tore itself open and close. It opened its mouth and breathed in the air and upon letting out that breath the area become thicker in demonic power.

 **{How disgusting. I dislike what you lesser beings have done to this little world, even if it's just an experiment.}** It spoke but instead of Issei's voice it was the Demon of Pride's.

Hearing the voice of the demon, both Akira and Saiaku found it unnerving to hear a girl's voice coming from Issei. Especially given what the boy usually talked about.

 **{What's with the long faces?}** It laughed before looking at the two with glee.

 **{Now bow to me!}** It demanded.

* * *

Loretta didn't know what to expect when she heard the knock at her door. A woman asking her to take in her new born, someone willing to donate money, or even a person willing to adopt one of the children in the orphanage as unlikely as she found it. Instead the one at her door was Galahad with a girl at his side. To say that she was surprise would be an understatement, she had originally thought to throw him out but then Kirei's words had rang in her head.

" _So this is her? I imagine her being taller."_ Loretta thought as she looked at Jack.

"Come in." The old woman said pushing them into the building.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cartwright." He said as he hurriedly walked in with Jack following him closely.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, is everything okay?" Despite the boy's persistence that he was fine Loretta was able to see past his blatant lies.

After a few more minutes of Galahad lying through his teeth, Loretta suggested that she and the violet eyed boy talk in her "office" while Jack could wait just outside the door since the room was already converted into a pseudo waiting room. Once inside Loretta offered Galahad a drink which he politely accepted. But this politeness was lost when he downed the drink in one go.

Loretta gave him a sour expression but quickly changed it to a more concerned one.

"So, what brings you to my steps?" She asked in an attempt to sound as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Right." He cleared his throat before continuing to speak. "If it's not too much to ask I'd like to request that Jack and I can stay here for a few nights." As he spoke he was unable to look Loretta directly in the eye, something that she took notice of.

"What is it? You seem to be troubled?" She questioned and he gave a sigh.

"I found out what happened to all of those girls." He shook his head from side to side. "They killed them, Loretta. They killed and filmed it all."

Galahad reached into his pocket and gave her the picture that had been left for him.

"I- I'm so sorry." He had a forty yard stare, despite having fought to the death in a conflict like a crusade, Galahad wasn't prepared for such cruelty to be taken out on by children. It unnerved him in such a way that he thought impossible, it was something he didn't even know would have such an effect on him.

"Who gave you this?" Her voice was severe.

"I don't know." He said in a depressed tone.

Loretta saw that the boy was taking everything hard, giving a sigh to herself.

"It doesn't matter. You're clearly having issues with this, at this rate it'll eat you up." Loretta spoke as she placed her cup of tea on the table. "I'm actually a bit surprised that the son of Gallerian Marlon is bothered by the deaths of young girls."

As soon as she said that Galahad gained a curious expression.

"You knew him?" He was clearly shocked by this news.

"Yes I knew him. Quite well actually, since my daughter was suppose to marry your uncle Brenden, though I suppose that you know how that turned out." Loretta gave a short laugh as she saw the confused face he was making.

"But Brenden was engaged to a member of the Du Lac family?" He seemed dumbfounded by this.

"Ah, child, Cartwright is my alias." She revealed.

"A descendant to Sir Lancelot himself. I am honored to be in your presence." Galahad quickly said as he bowed his head. "As a member of the Marlon family ask for your forgiveness given my uncles disrespect."

Loretta broke up into laughter.

"There is no need for that. Yep you definitely remind me of Gallerian alright. He did a similar thing when Brenden refused the engagement, oh how that brings me back. Anyway I am curious who was it that you were engaged to?" She asked causing Galahad to choke on his tea.

"What makes you think I was engaged?" He asked as he finished coughing.

"Your a Marlon, your family is influential thanks to their ability to form alliances through arranged marriages. Even your father marrying your mother was meant to strengthen the families ties with the church, why else would Gallerian have married a Quarta?" Loretta explained almost as if she was teaching a history class.

"Well there were a few people that Gallerian was considering but nothing ever became concrete and given my current situation they're more than likely have been nullified. Besides there has to be something else we could discuss." He suggested.

"Alright how about we discuss that curse of yours." Loretta offered as a new topic.

"Let's not." He replied.

"If you'd like I could try to remove it for you. But I can't promise you'll be able to cast magic again." She proposed the idea but Galahad was quick to turn it down.

"Sorry but I've spent too much time in learning magic and I'd prefer to keep that time from going to waste." Galahad declined giving his reasoning.

"Yes, but what use is it with such an annoying thing. Tell me, is the barking as terrible as it's written in the books?" Loretta asked.

"No, it's far worse. The barking is just the beginning, it becomes hard to concentrate and pay attention it leaves you open and makes you sloppy. After a while your sense start to go dull until you have tunnel vision, everything becomes muffled and your entire body goes numb. After a bit you can either try and fight back or just let it consume you." Galahad went into detail of the "curse" that plagued him.

"How on earth do you fight with such an annoying thing?" She had to know the answer.

"I try to end it quickly, fight through the beginning stages. Either way I tend to lose regardless but hey I've survived this far." He took a swig of his tea before standing up and heading for the door. "I have to ask that you watch Jack until I return. I have a few things that require my attention."

"Tell me Marlon, does it involve the girl's murderers?" It was the last question that she had and the one that would determine her answer.

"Yes, and if I don't take care of them they will come for Jack. And when they get her I fear what they could do to her." He admitted.

"Very well. But I suggest you talk to her before going. As I'm sure you're aware both inquisitor and witch hunters are in London. With your refusal to have that curse removed I doubt even you could beat those odds." Loretta said as final advice to Galahad.

He nodded his head in understanding. When he exited the room he was met with Jack who sat patiently on a chair just a bit away from the door. Once she saw that he was out, she got up and walked towards him a smile on her face.

"So are we able to stay the night here?" She asked him and he nodded. "Yay! We wanna sleep in a bed again, but only if you're there." Her cheeks gained a pink tinge to it as she continued to speak. "You're warm and very comfortable. We really like it."

Galahad smiled as he heard that.

"Jack, I need to ask you to do something for me."

Almost immediately Jack started nodding her head.

"If it's for you we'd do anything just ask and we'll do it." She said with enthusiasm.

"I need you to stay here while I take care of a few things. I'm not sure when I'll return but...I'm not going to leave you here. I promise you that much." Despite promising to return Jack's face turned to a frown.

"You're abandoning us? Did we do something wrong have we been bad?" Somehow that was more heartbreaking to Galahad than anything else that had happened.

"No, nothing like that. I just need to do something on my own because I don't want you to get hurt. But I'm coming back even if I'm barely conscious I'll drag myself back here in no time flat. I swear it." He reassured her by stroking her head with his hand, something that seemed to work like a charm.

* * *

In the midst of the battle between Akira, Saiaku, and the Demon of Pride that was in control of Issei's body one might find two spectators observing the whole ordeal. The first was Seth twiright and next to the scientist was an old short man with a bold head and black colored eyes.

"Hmm, so the man is in possession of the Synergedd Naws, child's play even with a member of the Misaka family, it's only a matter of time before our possessed Sekiryuutei snuffs them out. Hmm...but it does leave a few things to be desired, perhaps preventing that from happening would be for the best." Seth pondered out loud as he analyzed the battle.

"It doesn't really matter much to me. I simply want to see this Sekiryuutei broken since you managed to prevent me from enjoying the last ones suffering." The old man spoke before giving a dark chuckle.

"I think you know why I couldn't allow that since I required her for my research. And considering the fruit that she managed to bear, I'd say it was worth your continued pestering." The scientist gave a laugh of his own when he say the annoyed gleam in the old man's eyes.

"One day that cockiness will lead to your death. And your precious demons won't be able to save you." The man warned.

"I don't need them to save me. Unlike you do with your master." Seth countered.

The old man would've retorted but the fight between the devils had led to another giant flash of light as the two servants of the Leviathan unleashed another powerful combined attack. Seth took this time to create a magic circle and allowed a blast of his own power to blow a hole through Issei's chest rendering the creature unconscious. Since both devils weren't watching the brown eyed man teleported the boy back to his little base with Gilgamesh.

"Thats too bad i was looking forward to the bloodbath." The old man complained as he started to leave.

"What leaving so soon, Makiri? I would've thought you'd want to continue our dialog." Seth said to the fleeting man who paused mid step and glanced back at the man, a sneer on his face.

"As much as I'd like to I feel as if this will be the last time we speak, old friend." He said catching Seth by surprise.

The man turned around and came face to face with Yamada, who lacked any of the arrogant light that he once held. His arm was something of an axe made of sinew. Seth had to think at first but then remembered who the boy in front of him was. One of the failed espers that had been augmented to hinder the healing process of contractors. One of the "soldiers" that his people were making to counter the growing number of demons making contracts. Although Seth was certain that they had all perished in the incident from last year. He tried to think about how one could still be alive.

"You…" Yamada said in such a voice that sounded almost dead as if he had no emotions. In one swift motion he swiped his axe-arm to decapitate Seth.

" _Ikari!"_

The image of Gendo sitting at a desk with his finger interlocked together covering the smile that he had, believing that he won their game, was what popped into Seth's head as the blade cut into his flesh.

As his head soar through the air, Seth's body, rather through some miracle or due to the adrenaline pumping in his body, was making steps towards the black haired boy and raised a hand towards him. A torrent of power was unleashed from his fingertips that was directed at the existance known as Yamada Age leaving nothing but a mangled corpse that not even a contractor should be able to come back from.

As the man's body finally flopped to the ground the device connected to his heart sent a signal to all of his "pieces" to ensure that everything went according to his plan. Yes, even with this minor set back Seth was sure that he'd be victorious in achieving his ambitions. If one were to look they'd find a smile on his face. If Ikari thought it would end with his death, his was surely mistaken. Yes, Seth could indeed promise that his work will continue.

While this was going on, in a building that lacked any windows, Crowley viewed the events on a screen.

"How unfortunate that we had to lose such a bright mind. Oh well he was collateral anyway." He said as he watched Seth's body fall to the ground.

" _But now there shouldn't be any more of those defects within the system. At least his death served a purpose even if it was to eliminate a bit of trash."_ The long haired man thought to himself.

Truly a part of him would miss Seth, but he was able to overlook it. It wasn't as if he lost anything major. Although he would admit that the loss of another Esper even if it was a defective one, was a bit unfortunate.

For those that need to be informed, an esper was a human that that emits an unique type of energy called AIM. Because of this energy they're able to create slight changes in reality that manifests as their own unique ability, which is also unique to the person. In Yamada's case it was teleportation, although Yamada was considerably weak thus his body was altered to fight against contractors by imbuing him with the Law of Mortality, that negates all forms of healing.

Now there were just a handful of Espers left. Three of which weren't in his care and allowed to roam the world freely. Something that he felt was a very dangerous ordeal. Turning to another monitor that showed Galahad running in the direction of the church.

" _Was it worth it my friend, was that thing worth all the trouble?"_ He questioned as Galahad continued to run.

" _Perhaps I will never know. Or perhaps you were truly a foolish man."_ With those final thoughts Crowley returned to his work.

Meanwhile the news of Seth's demise reached Gilgamesh just moments after Issei's transformed body popped up before him.

"So that fool actually went through with it, huh? And it was all for this imposter?" Gilgamesh gave a low grunt.

"I've grown tired of this play already." He said as Issei began to stir awake, his features already back to normal.

" _Where am I?"_ He asked as he placed his hand in his face.

 _ **{The end of our deal.}**_ The demon said in his head.

" _Wait what do you mean?"_ Issei was quick to ask.

 _ **{I mean that our deal is no longer valid. I simply needed you to deliver my mirror to my contractor.}**_ It explained in a cold and nonchalant voice.

" _I thought I was your contractor?"_ Issei said in a panic.

 _ **{Don't make me laugh. You, my contractor? Sorry but I have a true king, you were just the postal service.}**_ It said as the mirror detached itself from his Boosted Gear.

Issei tried grabbing ahold of it but a spear prevented that by impaling his hand to the ground.

"I will not permit a mongrel such as yourself from taking what belongs to me." The red eyed man barked as he claimed the mirror and placed it into his vault with the rest of his collection.

 _ **{So what shall we do with him?}**_ The demon asked Gilgamesh.

"It's quite simple, I'm going to teach him the price of stealing from me. And I can assure you it won't be quick." The blonde said as his eyes radiated danger for Issei.

"No…" He said quietly as he tried to get away but was stopped by the spear.

Back in London it was a different story. For Kirei he was merely going about business as perusal, that being he was praying, when a red magic circle appeared in front of him. The signal that Seth was indeed dead. A fact that someone might've found upsetting he was sure, but for Kirei it was of very little importance as his former student burst through the doors. His brown hair was a mess and looked a bit closer to being red in this lighting, his purple eyes also looked as if he had seen hell itself, in essence he looked like a complete mess.

"I take you found out what had become of the children?" The priest asked and the boy nodded.

"You knew." It was more of a statement than a question, but Kirei treated all the same.

"Yes, I did." The priest spoke with a calmness that only he was capable of producing.

"What else did you know?" Galahad asked his fist tightening into fist ever so slightly.

"You'll have to be more specific, it seems like you're upset by a few things." The taunting tone was not lost on Galahad, but instead of setting the man on fire like his impulsive were yelling at him to, instead he intended to act with a leveled head. Or at least as leveled as he could with the sudden desire to kill the man in front of him.

"Jack. Did you know about her?" He clarified and Kirei chuckled a bit at his former apprentices attempt at keeping calm.

"Now that I think about it, I believe that I did run in with the girl a few times. But all joking aside you could say that I have been watching over the girl for a few years now. And before you overreact I did so on request by your father." Kirei said catching Galahad by surprise.

"You see, I lied to you when I said that I was given the task to investigate. The identity of Jack the Ripper has been known to the Assembly for some time. As a matter of fact it was under the rule of the Marlon family that in the event that the spirit of Jack the Ripper reincarnates into the world than no harm should befall her. Yet another decree that _He_ decided to break." The older brown haired man revealed.

"Why was such a thing passed? It seems strange to protect a killer." Galahad questioned with a look of confusion.

"Why is that you care? Could it be that she managed to sneak her way into your heart, or are you simply attracted to her?" Kirei teased making Galahad look away in shame. "Do not fret she isn't much younger than you despite what you might think."

"Yeah she's fifteen right?" Galahad cleared his throat.

"That's correct how did you know that?" Kirei said raising an eyebrow.

"A man that possess a Sacred Gear that allows him to view the basic information of others told me. Besides it isn't like that, I see her more as a little sister." The teen replied making the priest nod.

" _I've never heard of a Sacred Gear with that ability. Unless…?"_

"It matters not. And as to answer your previous question, the reason as to why, lies in with what the girl is searching for." Kirei stood up allowing Galahad to ponder a bit.

"Her mother?" He sounded more confused now.

"Yes, unfortunately the identity of the woman in question is unknown to me as the answered died with Gallerian when you plunged your vessel into his back. However whoever it was, was someone that made even the Marlon family bow their head in either fear or respect. Hmm, though it does seem silly, wouldn't you agree?" Kirei gave a brief chuckle as he glanced at Galahad.

"Yes, I guess it is. But there's still one thing that doesn't add up to me. Why did you get me involved, I'm certain that my involvement only complicates things for you." Galahad narrowed his own eyes in an inquisitive manner.

"You said it yourself, you see her as a sister right? I needed you to get attached to her of course and you did so a lot quicker than I predicted that you would, although I presume that's due to the demon's influence. Either way I required you to not only care for the girl once this is over with, but also because of one unavoidable fact." Kirei paused for dramatic effect.

"And that would be?" Once Galahad asked Kirei decided to continue where he left off, making the teen roll his eyes.

"That only a contractor can kill a contractor." This revelation made the purple eyed boy widen his eyes. "Now I think you can understand why I asked you here."

"Where can I find them? I've already been given a glimpse at what they plan on doing to Jack and I refuse to let that happen." His determination was clear for Kirei to see.

"No, what he plans to do is far worse than any glimpse they gave you. As for where you can find them, there's another church just a few miles west of here. It's hard to miss so you should be able to find it no problems." Kirei directed.

"Right, thanks." With that he took off leaving the priest all alone.

That was until a red furred cat stepped out of the shadows followed by a woman in a black cloak with brown hair that looked a bit red in the dim lighting of the church. Her red eyes reflected the desire to spread malice, it might've been intimidating if not for the fact that Kirei had seen the same eyes many times with different people.

"That must've been interesting for you to see the boy after all this time." Kirei said.

"Hardly, the boy has much to learn." I.R respond as the cat jumped onto her shoulder.

"I see, so now that Seth Twiright is dead, what is it you intended to do?" The priest asked.

"Just what he told me, to continue on with the experiments. It'll at least kill some of my boredom." She answered before walking further into the church.

"Hmph, a witch in charge of a scientist's unfinished work. How entertaining." Kirei chuckled as she passed him.

"Yes, very." She said as she glanced at the man one final time before entering the back room.

* * *

Jack didn't interact with many of the other teens and children in the orphanage. Not because she didn't know how to but because she didn't know how to. Since Galahad was the only person that she had really interacted with, her experience was lacking and that was putting it nicely.

Speaking of the brown haired teen, she had wondered if he would return for her like he had promised. While she didn't doubt him, Jack had heard many stories about parents or even older siblings abandoning their children or siblings. But that wasn't the problem. He was off to kill people that wanted to kill her. People that wouldn't be going down without a fight. The white haired girl couldn't shake off the paranoid feeling that she might not see him again alive.

"Hey that guy that came with you, was he your dad?" A girl approached Jack and asked the question.

She shook her head.

"Oh then who was he?" The girl got closer to Jack in an overly pushy manner only to get bopped on the head by an older girl.

"Idiot, he was probably her older brother or something." The older girl had said with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Ow, why did you have to hit me though?" The other girl whined.

"Because you have no self control and was making her feel uncomfortable." Was the reply she gave.

"It's not like it matters. He's not gonna came back for her." The younger girl had said rubbing her head.

"That's not true…" Jack said quietly but the two other girls still heard and turned towards her.

"Huh?"

"He said that he would come back for us. He wouldn't broke his promise, not to us." Jack said coldly as she got up.

Before anyone could speak the silver eyed girl had taken off and ran out the door.

"Look at what you did!" The older girl yelled at her younger companion.

"It would've happened anyways." Loretta said stepping out of the shadows causing both girls to look at her in surprise.

" _I hope you realize that despite what she might look and act like mr. Marlon, that girl is still a killer. But I have the distinct feeling that you won't listen. Either way perhaps that is why Rise Kotomine had been so adamant about you. Who am I to judge, Sinner of Lust."_ Loretta thought as she headed for the basement of the building.

Outside Jack was trying to find Galahad to the best of her abilities. He had been so kind to her, he gave her clothes, food, a place to sleep and an actual bed. He even defended her despite them being practically strangers. She had always wanted a mother, someone to take care of her and tell her that everything would be alright and make her feel safe. And he had done that and so much more in the short time that they had known each other. She didn't care what the other girl had said, she wouldn't believe that he'd openly abandon her.

Yes, she find him and make sure he survived no matter what and than they could live together forever and he;d take care of her. All she had to do was kill everyone that got in her and try to hurt him. She liked that idea. Jack giggled slightly as she thought up all of the nice things they could do together. Yes nobody would take him away from her.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I looked at the church that Kirei led me to. In the front there were only two men that seemed to be guarding the place. Making the final checks on my equipment the black body armor was well fitted and had the necessary enhancements and runes attack, the bandages on the lower half of my face were tight enough that they wouldn't come loose. The vessel was at my side and the Casa Di Logistilla was still on my person hidden within the armor. I had a full set of Black Keys on stand by and a few explosives should the situation call for it, of course if need be I'll use my Sacred Gear before I resort to blowing myself up.

" **So are you done with the inventory or what?"** Orin questioned his clearly in anticipation for the battle that was to ensue.

"Yeah I'm ready." I say as I pull the red shroud up like a hoodie.

I managed to sneak my way past the two guards with ease. Tch, I guess the quality of witch hunters have gone down in recent years. I left a rune or two by the door as a present for the two guards. Rather or not if I'll have to use them is dependant on their colleagues inside.

Speaking of the inside, it wasn't quite what I imagined. Inquisitors and witch hunters alike were just standing around talking casually and drinking excessively it seemed if the copious amounts of wine bottles were any indicator. I wonder if they weren't expecting someone to be able to get in, that arrogance will be their undoing.

It wasn't until I cleared my throat that anyone noticed I was in the room. Almost immediately they started to murmur amongst themselves in confusion. A few however seemed to regard me with a look that of fear as if knowing who I was.

"What the hell? Where did he come from?" One individual questioned out loud, but no one dared to answer him.

Instead three men with swords rushed me and prepared to cut me down. Looking at them with a passive gaze I draw the sword at my side with speeds that the three weren't expecting. They tried to disengage but it was too late as I removed their heads from their shoulders in one simple motion.

Everyone in the room was left speechless. Good, now that they've seen what I can do this should be a lot easier.

"Now than." I looked around at each individual. "I'm looking for the man in charge. The one that's been killing those girls, if you bring him to me or leave I will allow you to live and give you a fair trial. However if you choose to stand in my way I will kill you."

I spoke in an emotionless tone as a sort of scare tactic. After all if I sounded as a soulless killing machine perhaps they'd think I was one and stand aside. Unfortunately for me this didn't work as everyone just seemed pisseed and was readying to attack.

"So be it. All men must die." Upon saying that I activated the runes outside.

The resulting explosion engulfed the guards in flames, however the fire didn't stop there as it burst inside taking a few others with it. The fire surrounded me, hmm, this works better for me. Instead of having to form fire and use up more mana than I'd like I can just repurpose the flames around me.

Using the minimum mana I reformed the flames from the explosion into balls and launched them at some inquisitors that tried to throw their Black Keys at me. Though I can't help but notice that their technique was complete garbage. It was as if they had never used one before, yeesh, the standards must've dropped too.

"Dammit! We can't let him go through that door! Open fire!" A man shouted as a barrage of magic circles filled the room.

Oh, witch hunters, how I love knocking them down a few pegs. I smirk underneath the bandages covering my face.

"Imaginary Gimmick." I say allowing the spherical barrier to emit from my body. As the various spells were launched they all hit my shield and were stopped.

I laughed a bit before snapping my finger allowing the attacks to be repelled back in the direction that they had been fired from.

Some of the magicians had enough sense to duck or run out the way, but a big number of them had foolishly stood still only to be killed by their own magic.

"This is boring. I had to pick the one day you're all drunk to attack." I grumbled before throwing Black Keys in every direction around me I activate the runes on both the hilts and my outfit.

"One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!" I chanted and sure enough Innocentius formed around my body.

This took everyone by complete shock as they just stared with their mouths agape.

"What? How can this be? That's a pope level spell how can someone use it without the necessary amount of runes?" One witch hunter had said taking a few fearful steps back.

"Is that thing...smiling?" An inquisitor this time had questioned.

I had to check for myself and sure enough Innocentius did give a malevolent smile. It even managed to put a bit of fear into me by seeing it.

Shaking my head of such thoughts, I want to see how long I can keep him up with the minimum amount of mana. It's not everyday I get to experiment with high level magic, although I wish I had thought of this during the whole Asia incident. Oh well, best delayed plans of mice and men I guess.

"Kill them." I ordered and sure enough Innocentius formed an even wider smile as it formed a giant cross in its hands and smashed the pests.

"Go for the caster! Kill him!" One ordered.

And as if on que a volley of spells and black keys had been launched and thrown at me. Unfortunately for them, their magic attacks were shattered thanks to Astolfo's gift, I'll have to thank her for the next time we see each other, and the black keys were simply disintegrated by Innocentius' flames.

Looking at them with an evil glint my favorite fire giant set fire to the rest of the surviving church men. Man now I wish I could turn Innocentius here into an artificial sacred gear, that would be amazing! But what would the balance breaker be? Would I turn into a fire giant? Eh, I'll fantasize later.

I deactivated Innocentius to conserve my mana. Seems I have enough to use a few more spells, maybe two or three. Either way it would be more than enough for whoever is behind those doors if they're anything like the ones out here.

"Disloyal dogs." I grumble as I recognize a few of the faces in the crowd. Men that served my father that now serve the usurper. Men that tried killing me and over what? I can't even remember the reason.

" **Now is not the time to ponder the past. But rather now is the time to go forth and seek out victory over those that betrayed you. Who knows perhaps this could offer a few useful subjects or even allow us to claim this land for ourselves."** Orin chuckled surprising me a little. " **Just thinking about the possible conquests that we could achieve tonight alone is making me shake with joy."**

He sounded truly happy about this. I can't really blame him since it's in his nature to love fights so much and having me as a host probably doesn't help with that.

Discarding the thought I open the door and walk inside. What I found was even more disappointing then when I first made it in here. Nothing. No one was here and it was empty. What on earth could they have been trying to keep me from?

Suddenly I felt something slam into my back. I would've turned to see what it was but from the moment of impact I felt a surge of pain course through me. It was as if every cell in my body was being stabbed with a serrated blade, the force behind the object was so hard that I slammed into the ground. The air was knocked out of my lungs so I desperately tried intaking air but to no avail.

"Hey halfbreed~" A chipper voice greeted me.

I looked up and widen my eyes as I saw the one who attacked.

"Love the new look. It really suits you, ya'know." He tilted his head to the side. "What's with that face? Oh, did not expect it to be little old me? Geez what kind of inquisitor are you? I even gave you enough hints to suspect me and you still have that expression." Uriel had said a smile on his face and a sword at his side. In his hand was what could only be described as a cross made of shadow.

"No...I'm just surprised that your voice still sounds like a goddamn child entertainer. I mean okay I guess that really is your real voice."

He didn't look the least bit hurt, instead his smile only grew in intensity and he chuckled a joyous laugh.

"You see you say what's on your mind. I like that. But you know what I don't like? You killed my men in such a boring manner. Where is the Galahad Marlon that flayed his enemies and littered their bodies on the battlefield until they would rot away or the one that hanged and skewered the enemy as a reminder to those that tried sneak their way into your territory? Where did your creativity go?" Uriel sounded truly baffled as he sat me up.

"It was amazing watching you back then. You were so talented and I just couldn't get enough." As he spoke he sat down and leant up against me.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me with the eyes of fanboy.

"Why what?" Uriel said in a curious tone.

"The girls, the women, Jack what was the reason behind it?" I had to know why did he do it, it was taking all of my self control to keep myself from punching his face into a bloody pulp.

"Oh, yeah that was a thing wasn't it. Well you see when the girl's killings first started up my father sent me and a few other low ranking Cross Guards here to find a girl in her mid to late teens and get a confession and kill her how I see fit. But something that I realized, when you brake a girl that young, when the innocents in their eyes turns to despair, well I found it quite addicting. Now, after the fifth murder it stopped. I didn't want the fun to stop there, so I managed to find some whores and I ripped so I wouldn't be called back before I ran out of new games to play." He began laughing at that and I clenched my fist.

"Father?" I asked causing him to stop laughing.

"Oh right let me introduce myself properly this time. My name is Uriel Frollo, and I'm going to be become the next Court Director to the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament." He said in that upbeat and friendly tone.

"Well, that explains why you're so fucked in the head." I say as I reared back my fist and punched him with everything I had.

Standing to my feet I begin to wish that I added touki to my strike to snap his neck. I held my head with my hand as the loud sound of barking overtook my mind. Everything became fuzzy, damn I need to end this fast.

"That's not okay. No, no, no I can't let you do that." He said as he tossed the small cross at me, however once it left his hand it increased in size.

I managed to roll out of the way and threw multiple Black Keys at Uriel in hopes of piercing him and than setting him ablaze. But I forgot to account for the sword at his side. I barely managed to raise the vessel in time as he gave a heavy slash downwards to cut me vertically.

"Maximum Pain." I smirked as I used my free hand to snap my fingers.

From my thumb the barrier of the Imaginary Gimmick expanded smashing Uriel into the wall. He tried to block the expanding sphere with his sword but it was all for not as the blade started to crack.

After ten minutes of crushing Uriel into the wall I recalled the barrier. His form was crushed and bleeding, his bones were likely broken and his organs crushed. He wouldn't last much longer if I had continued at the pace that I was going.

My body was mostly numb by now and tunnel vision was starting to settle in. It's good that I succeeded in finishing the fight quickly. After all if he's a contractor than he wouldn't be healing anytime soon from those wounds.

"How does it feel to be flattened?" I ask grabbing him by his shirt.

He mumbled something but I wasn't able to hear it.

"Speak up!" I shook him harshly and his dazed eyes met my ferocious ones.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you now." He said as he brought his sword in to stab my heart.

My instincts took control and I raised my left arm to protect myself. His sword broke due to the cracks created by Maximum Pain, but everything from just below my elbow was completely mangled with just strips of skin left, the bone broken, and muscles torn. Worst of all I wasn't going to be getting a new arm.

I wish I could say that it hurt, that it was the worst pain I had ever felt but that would be a lie. My body had gone completely numb, my sense of touch was almost completely gone. I started laughing at my current situation. Damn I was hoping to avoid this.

"You're missing an arm and you're laughing about it. And you think I'm fucked in the head. Sheesh." Uriel said as I clumsily got to my feet. "So any last words?" He asked me.

" _Time alter - stagnate."_ I slow down the blood flow to my left arm to slow down my blood loss.

"Fuck this shit." I pulled out a grenade and threw onto the ground right between us.

The last thing I saw before the flames overtook me was Uriel's eyes widening. The first thing I saw once the explosion died and I was laid down on my back, was the concerned eyes of what I could only describe as an angel. Than the blackness overtook me, the barking following me even into the deepest depths of my subconscious, until finally silence.

Perfect, peaceful, uninterrupted silence.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Finished! Okay, so I hope I didn't lose anyone there with the whole Uriel's cruelty and no, he isn't the Archangel Uriel, just happens to have the same name, kinda like Galahad, he's nether the reincarnation nor related just happens to have his name.**

 **Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions please go ahead and ask. Alright that's all I have until next chapter, see you then.**


	13. Chapter 13

**History Repeats Itself**

* * *

 **Jack POV**

We didn't know where we were nor do we remember how we got here. The last thing we can recall is trying to find Galahad and hearing an explosion. From there things get a little blurry….

We tried to get up but found that our hands and feet are bound with chains. We looked around trying to find any indicator as to what is happening. Perhaps we had been captured by the police? Unlikely. So, that left the men in black coats. That had to be it and if that was the case than we didn't want to spend an extra second in here. We tried to use the Mist but nothing happened. The mist isn't responding to us.

"Surprised little girl?"A man had said. Looking at him, we recognized him as the one that had made us feel uneasy the other day. He had on a smile that would look friendly and trustworthy to most but to us it was a look that promised pain.

"I suppose you wouldn't understand. You see, I'm more than aware of your Sacred Gear and its effects on people. So, I used mine to counter." He produced a cross made of shadow.

"You see, your little blessing from that false god is known as Dimension Lost, which has the ability to block any attack using the mist it creates as well as transporting anything inside the mist to an artificial space. Usually it wouldn't have any offensive capabilities, but your's is different. It's toxic to anyone that you wish to kill, an odd little change, but that being said I doubt you knew that." He said as he started to eye the cross in his hand.

"You see, this abomination is called Telos Karma and well...it can do some interesting things. Like this." He tossed it at us and the cross expanded in size.

Pain.

So much pain. That was the only thing we could feel as it touched us. It felt as if a mountain of blades was being stabbed into our body. However, we didn't scream. We gritted our teeth and grunted, but we refused to scream. The man at first seemed disappointed but his face turned to one of delight.

"Oh, I like you. Yes, you'll be a fun one to break." Licking his lips he started smile yet again. "Oh, I have so many ideas for all sort of games that you and I can play. But first I want to give you a taste of what is to come."

He grabbed ahold of us and we tried fighting back but the chains kept us from doing much of anything. He tore off the jacket that Galahad gave to us, ruining it. We tried to attack but once again the chains jerked our arms back preventing us from moving.

The man let out a chuckle as he made holes in our shirt leaving our shoulders bare. He than brought out a rod that was attached to a burning red circular piece of metal.

Our eyes widened as he brought it closer to our shoulder.

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

The first thing I took note was that my entire body ached. The second was how dark it was, honestly when I opened my eyes I was expecting to be blinded by light. Wait don't tell me that I me went blind!

" **No you idiot there's something covering your eyes."** Orin groaned at my panicked mind.

" _Oh…"_

Reaching up with my right arm I remove what was covering my eyes and sat up. I looked down at my left side and sure enough I was missing an arm.

"You're very lucky." A voice spoke out of nowhere.

I looked in the direction of the voice and found Loretta with two girls by her side.

"When we found you, your wound had been stitched up, but by methods which were somewhat too crude. A black thread had creeped about haphazardly like an earthworm, and it was dubious whether the wound had really been closed." Loretta said before motioning to a girl with red eyes and long platinum blond hair that was wearing red.

"Lucky for you, Florence is a pretty good nurse." Loretta said but the girl just looked disinterested.

"If you're done with chatting I'd like to change his bandages." Florence said in response to the older woman's praise.

No one argued or voiced any objections, so the girl got to changing the bandages with a new pure white pair. After a short amount of time having gone by she finished.

"Good. Now you should let your body heal itself otherwise you'll likely open something back up and get it infected...again." She instructed, but almost immediately I stood up. "Or you could do that." Rolling her eyes the young nurse left the room without so much as a "good day," and here I thought they'd at least act nicely.

"I swear that girl needs to learn some manners." Loretta said to herself.

"Hey, where's Jack?" I ask noticing that she wasn't here.

Upon hearing my question Loretta looked at the girl at her side.

"Elizabeth here will explain that to you. Won't you?" She said sternly to the girl who flinch at her gaze.

"Y-Yes." The girl, Elizabeth said as she turned her eyes to me.

"I said a few things and she ran off." The girl said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of things?" I asked and she flinched yet again as if caught breaking the law.

"That you weren't coming back for her…"

At hearing such an answer I bolted up or at least tried to but recoiled from the sudden shock of pain. Grunting I looked at the useless stump that was my left arm. Damnit! What use am I with only one arm?

"You need to take it easy-"

"I have to find Jack! That bastard wants to completely butcher her! I can't stay here and do nothing!" I cut off Loretta as she tried to speak.

Ignoring the protest that I should stay in bed that my body was giving me, I stood up and grabbed the vessel that was lying to the side of the room. I could feel the healing process take effect but it was hindered due to the wounds being inflicted by another contractor. I used the sheathed blade as a crutch as I stood up, the chilling air touching my chest would've been pleasant any other day but it only served as a reminder that she was out there alone. At least I hope to god she's alone because if she was taken by Uriel than I swear that I will kill him as slow as possible.

"Elizabeth leave us." Loretta ordered and the girl nodded.

"You won't be able to find her in your current condition and even if you could what if the person that is after her has her? Fight? Because your one arm short and posses a curse that you refuse to let me remove for you, so what on earth could you possibly do?" I'd say that Loretta was being cynical or even underestimating me, but she was right.

What use was a one armed inquisitor such as myself? I'd likely get her killed especially if I can't fight to the best of my abilities. Man I'm just useless at times.

As if seeing the distress on my face, Loretta smiled and cleared her throat.

"However, that offer still stands. I can remove your curse, no more barking or going numb. You'll be able to fight to your fullest and all it will cost you is the use of your magic….maybe." She brought up the offer again.

Conflict filled me. On one hand I would be able to save Jack but there was a chance I wouldn't be able to use magic. I had spent the last three years learning, training and perfecting my craft and I had known Jack for what? All of three days? Is that a fair trade?

….

Of course it is. What am I thinking? I might've not known Jack for long but she's been alive a lot longer than my career as a magician, hell if I suddenly took priority over my own power than that of a cute girl than what type of generic shounen protagonist am I?

" **One that breaks the mold."** Orin answered.

" _It was rhetorical Orin. But thanks for trying."_ I respond to the freeloader.

"I see that you have doubts. I can't say I understand but I'm sure you have your reasons." Loretta spoke out suddenly and I regained my composure.

"Do it." I said sounding like the Emperor from Star Wars.

"Very well. But I must warn you it'll be very painful." She said as she sat me down.

"I don't really care about the pain. If it means that I have better chances of saving Jack then so be it." I say in response and she cackles at that.

"Yep, you definitely remind me of someone." She shook her head.

Within moments her hand turned ethereal. So, spiritual healing huh? Well this is gonna hurt like hell.

* * *

 **Uriel POV**

Well, I must admit Jacky here is something else entirely. Even after branding both her shoulders she didn't scream or openly cry out in pain. It amazes me just how much she can endure, oh this will be great! I can't wait until she gets to go through my fun little maze!

Now, now Uriel, get a hold of yourself. I don't want to spoil the fun…

"Oh who am I kidding? Jacky~!" I walts towards the girl, her limbs still bound with heavy chains. I'll have to thank that man for providing me with just the right equipment. That is if he isn't dead already, not that it makes a difference to me. She looks up at me with those lovely eyes that show a splendid mixture of malice and loneliness.

"What is that you want from us?" She asked with a cold tone.

Oh, isn't that cute?

Jacky let out a pitiful cry as my fist slammed right into her face.

"From me. What is it that you want from me, that is the proper way of speaking. Not any of this "we, us, or our" nonsense. Honestly what sort of idiot are you?" I scolded but she didn't seem to like it that much so I just continued to beat the living shit out of her, and boy was it fun!

Her right cheek was swollen, her nose was left bleeding, and she had a black eye. I keep on hitting her to see just how much she can take before I start to move away from her face and to her body.

"Right in the babymaker. Maybe you won't be able to have kids after this. Boy wouldn't that be a shame? But then again who could ever love a killer? I mean Galahad just abandoned you so there goes that option." I spoke in a teasing way but I think she took it the wrong way.

"We'll kill you!" Jacky lunged at me with a murderous fury making me punch her yet again.

"How many times will I have to remind you. It's I will kill you, using we or us is incorrect. When will you learn that?" Once again I was asking the same thing.

She looked like she was about to respond but I shut her up with a well placed punch to were I think the womb is located.

"Now, listen up, I have a fun game for us to play. But in order to do that I have to remove a few things from you. Like your clothes." I didn't even finish talking before I started tearing off her clothing leaving her completely naked.

"No!" She yelled as she tried to fight back.

"Stop fighting!" I punched her chest knocking all of the air out of her lungs.

Looking at my handy work I could see all the fist sized bruises I've left on her body. I chuckled as slammed my fist into her face for one last time. She sat up a bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

"Uhh, I wonder what Galahad would say if he saw you now. I wonder would he want to hurt you more as he fucks you or perhaps leave you to die?" I began to tap my finger against my chin in an inquisitive manner.

"Ah, who cares." I unlock the chains around her.

Almost immediately she went into attack with speeds that even I found hard to follow. I barely had time to activate my Sacred Gear and create a cross out of her own shadow. Little Jacky here, hit the floor with a loud thud. Taking advantage of her downed formed I thought it best to apply a bit of discipline by kicking her continuously.

Once it was clear that she was near unconscious I grabbed ahold of her hair and dragged her to where I wanted to take her. Upon entering the dark room I held her head up to my little surprise.

"I made this specifically for you." I say as she eyed the labyrinth I constructed.

I had converted the old police station and a few of the surrounding buildings into this personal pet project of mine. On the outside to the rest of the world it didn't seem as if anything was abnormal but once you got inside, well again I did convert these buildings into a maze.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can get through this maze than I'll let you go and reunite with the halfbreed. But if you can't and you die, well…" I trailed off looking a bit to the side at the meat locker next to us. "I guess I'd butcher you into some meat and feed you to my customers. Or better yet I'll feed you to the halfbreed personally. Actually I like that idea." I said nodding my head while cupping my chin.

"Fine…" The girl said quietly. "We'll go through with your game."

"Good. Now get in." I order indicating the door.

Once she limped her way in I close the entrance and locked it to ensure that she doesn't try to cheat. I can't wait to see how this goes. I climb onto a series of catwalks that I incorporated into the structure, after all what would be the point if I couldn't watch?

Oh, I wonder how you'll fare especially with all the surprises I have in store for you. Just thinking about it makes me all giddy inside like a naughty schoolboy.

Wait….

SHIT!

I forgot to beat her for saying we'll instead of I'll! Damnit and I really wanted to drive that home too!

I could cry right now, how could I be so careless?

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Jack grunted as she forced herself to continue moving through the maze, the soles of her feet were cut and bleeding due to the floor being covered in glass.

" _Where is the exit?"_ Jack thought as she looked around.

She came across another fork in her path and chose the the route leading to the right. She looked up to see Uriel following her with his eyes. After a few minutes of this however he seemed to have gotten bored and left somewhere. This allowed for Jack to feel some sort of relief, well as much as one could have in her situation.

Continuing to move down a corridor the white haired girl came across what she thought was a clue. Lying on the ground was a tattered grey cloak that looked big enough to cover herself in, naturally she did just that and wouldn't you know she found yet another surprise once she lifted the cloak.

Hiding it in a pocket located on the inside of the cloak, Jack continued to move in the direction seemed brighter than the rest of the maze before coming to a dead end. On the wall were red words that red, "almost there," in a rather primitive manner.

On the top side Uriel had observed Jack's first failure in his maze. He was starting to feel worried that his hard work might've been all for not, after all he wasn't expecting this street urchin to be this good at mazes or that lucky if that was the case. He had been growing bored by her continued success and the fact that she was so close to the exit had really irked him so much that he didn't even question where she got the cloak from or how.

"Time for the punishment for hitting a dead end~" The man said in a sing-song like voice as he hit a switch on the remote he was holding. "I hope you have fun with my pet now Jacky." The dark haired man couldn't help but to smile as the loud creaking of a gate was heard throughout the area.

* * *

Loretta found herself bewildered by this boy. Why you might ask? Well it was simple, if you were a magician that is. You see for humans the fundamental basis for magic is to convert their life force into magical energy inside the user's body and then use a series of calculations to transform the external world. In the long run it was both useful and dangerous should one over use it as you'd be taking your own life force and using it as a cast.

However what she found in Galahad was something completely different. This boy's soul retained an innate amount of magical power, that completely removed the need for converting his life force into magical energy. This power gave his soul a sort of weight which should strain the ties between his soul and his body, causing the bond to decay over time until it eventually completely breaks down. Main word being should but this wasn't the case. This was the second time she had ever come across such a person with this sort of unique magic system to them.

" _The last person to have something like this was that witch. Could it be that she and this boy are connected in some way?"_ She thought as she further examined the boy and moved her hand further into the boy's chest.

She had to admit, the fact that Galahad wasn't screaming his head off was proof that he could tolerate pain. Perhaps too well.

"There I'm done." Loretta announced as she pulled her fingers out of Galahad's chest.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked her in reference to his ability to cast magic.

"I was able to remove it without any major issues. You're lucky in that regard." She said withholding the truth from Galahad, who he stood up almost immediately.

"Well now if you don't mind, Mrs. Du Lac, I have to find Jack." Galahad grabbed a hold of the vessel of sin and placed a jacket around himself, the Casa Di Logistilla by his side.

"You won't get very far on your own." Loretta said.

"I'm never truly alone." Galahad smirked as the blue aura of his Sacred Gear covered his right arm. Feeling the rise of draconic power coming from the teen Loretta's eyes widened briefly.

"You have no idea about the power you possess do you?"Loretta chuckled when the younger boy nodded his head. "Well I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

This left Galahad with a few questions that he had to push to the back of his head. He'd get answers later finding Jack took priority. Focusing on using senjutsu, Galahad allowed his senses to spread throughout the town. He tried to find her aura in the giant mess of various humans all around him. But when he thought he was onto it he was greeted by a surprise shock.

Literally.

It was as if he had a billion volts of electricity course through his body. The pain was enough to force him on the ground. Loretta looked at his form lying on the ground and poked the side of his still body to make sure that he was still alive. Much to her disappointment, or relief she couldn't really tell herself, he sat up.

"I have to go." He said shooting up and running out of the building.

" **Telos Karma."** Orin said as the door slammed itself behind Galahad.

" _You recognized it too?"_ Galahad questioned his unlikely companion.

" **It's hard to forget about something like that. It does damage based on a person's karma. Whenever someone touches one of the crosses, they get hurt based upon the damage they have done to others mentally and physically."** Orin said explaining the mechanics.

" _Yes the crosses are quite annoying. But it also allows one to blockout another person's existence from being detected. It's considered to be the ultimate judging tool. A Longinus class Sacred Gear that allows the user to pass judgement without interruptions if used in the right hands."_ Galahad continued surprising Orin with his words.

" **So that's what the Church decided to use it for, huh?"** Orin asked and his host nodded.

" _Yes as a matter of fact one of the founders of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament's courts was that generations wielder of the Telos Karma."_ A sudden silence befell the two as a thought occurred to the brown haired boy.

" **What is your thinking?"** The blue dragon questioned at his partner's silence.

" _Uriel, he used it to block off Jack's presence but I doubt he has the foresight to block off his own."_ Galahad quickly focused to home in on the aura that belonged to Uriel.

"Lemen Street? Talk about irony." The brunette muttered as he started heading in that direction.

* * *

Jack heard the sound of a dangerous growl from around the corner when suddenly a creature that she had never seen before ran towards her. It walked on four legs, had a small snout with sharp teeth, its limbs ended with claws that looked to be able to tear human flesh, and the beast's fur was brown.

The beast swiped its claws at her forcing Jack on the defensive. The beast snarled as it missed, the girl pulled out the knife she had kept in the cloak's pocket and slashed the creature's side. The brown furred animal growled in anger as it used its front legs to hit her, throwing her to the side.

Now standing on it's hind legs it easily towered over Jack. She tried to stick the knife into the beast's heart but it ended up in the creature's stomach. Moving with as much speed as her body would let her, Jack removed the knife and rolled out of the way of a claw swipe.

Picking herself up the white haired girl ran down the path that she came from. She ignored the pain as more glass cut into her feet telling her to stop, Jack didn't stop when she slipped due to the blood making her footing unstable, nor would she falter due to the ever increasing drop in temperature. She couldn't stop, for stopping meant certain death. And while Jack would be damned if she was going to die to some animal.

Above her Uriel had the biggest smile on his face. While he'd be furious that someone placed a knife in his maze for Jack to use, it brought a level of entertainment that the man wasn't expecting as she desperately tried to fight off the bear.

" _Oh this is too much! I can't wait to see if she'll survive!"_ He all but squealed internally, his once grey eyes flashed red.

He started to laugh as Jack managed to find her way back to the beginning of the maze. Perhaps it was just luck or maybe the killer had a plan up her sleeve, either way he just couldn't wait to see how this would continue. Perhaps she'd die to Uriel's bear or could she kill the bear and get out of the maze. He just couldn't wait to watch her fate but then an idea for a new game popped into his head. Since his fun maze had more or less been ruined, this new game would surely be better.

"Hey, if you can kill the bear I'll let you live!" Uriel shouted at Jack.

Having been startled by Uriel's shout, the bear charged forward at full force at Jack. The girl managed to avoid its charge by moving out of the way. It rammed into the gate causing it to shake under the force of the animal's strength, taking advantage of its dazed state Jack started to stab the creature repeatedly.

It groaned as it managed to claw at Jack's back, causing the girl to bleed. The bear once again knocked Jack to the ground, only this time she wasn't able to roll out of the way as the creature bit into her leg and started dragging her. Jack tried her best to get it to stop by hitting and stabbing the creature but this only seemed to anger it more. The beast flipped Jack onto her back, causing her knife to be sent flying out of her hand. It ran its claws down her flesh making her scream out in pain but despite this a plan ran through Jack's mind.

Suddenly Jack stopped moving. The bear got close to her face, its breath was comparable to the gutters of filth that Jack had grown up in, it looked at her as if trying to determine her state. It walked forward standing on her head, Jack tried not to groan or yell out from the pain. The bear wasn't satisfied by the girl's unmoving form so it got off of her and started hitting her as if to act as a final test to see if the girl was truly dead.

Seeing that the white haired girl didn't move, it turned its back to her, this allowed Jack to grab her knife that had been knocked out of her hand. She flipped herself around so that she was no longer laying on her stomach. The bear saw this and charged forward to tear out her throat. However when the bear got close she started stabbing her knife into its neck.

Over and over again with as much force as she could muster, this resulted in the created collapsing from its wound. Jack managed to pull the bear's dead body off of her, she stood up with moderate difficulty only to be greeted by the sound of the gate opening.

There stood Uriel, a smile on his face as he looked at the girl with white haired. The dark haired man couldn't help but to start clapping.

"Well done, Jacky! You killed my bear and as I promised you're free to go~!" He spoke happily as he walked closer to the girl a shadow like cross in his hand.

"But, I'm afraid I said that you have to get through the maze and you failed." Uriel was about to bring down the cross.

But it would never happen. Uriel looked down only to see that his hand was missing. Then before he had time to fully process what had just happened to him, Uriel's head was removed from his shoulders.

"I said I'd kill you." Jack said vehemently, dropping her usual "we".

It wouldn't be long before Uriel would heal, not that Jack was aware of this fact, regardless something in Jack's mind was telling her to leave. Listening to her instincts she limped and stumbled out of the complex of buildings. Dragging her bloodied feet she was clutching her arm as more blood dripped from her wounds.

"Jack?"

A voice had called out to her. Despite her body's protest she looked up to see the worried, purple eyes of Galahad. She felt the last of her energy drain from her as the boy ran to catch her falling form.

" _He'll help us. We can trust him to take care of us."_ She thought as she felt the warmth of his chest envelope her cold form.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you to people that can help. I promise." The brown haired boy said picking the girl up and carrying her on his back.

"Okay. We can feel safe knowing that…" She said resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes started closing, the mixture of stress and exhaustion finally taking its toll on Jack.

Not wasting any time Galahad took off in the direction of where he knew he'd be able to find help. He just hoped he'd make it in time.

* * *

Rias sat patiently or was it apprehensively? She couldn't tell anymore, Sakuya was resting soundly and Koneko was watching over her. Asia was being comforted by Akeno and Kiba stood to the crimson haired girl's side.

"Did he really betray us?" Kiba asked suddenly ending his long silence.

"That's what Sakuya said." Rias answered before looking back to the silver haired maid.

"And are you sure she wasn't mistaken? We can't be sure if Issei-kun has even come into contact with one of those things. And even if he did why attack Sakuya-sama and Koneko-chan? It seems out of character for him." Kiba argued desperately trying to find any way of denying that the Pawn had done any wrong.

"Yuuto, it isn't easy accepting this but for whatever reason Issei attacked. Now I refuse to believe he did it willingly, if anything he was likely under the influence of the mirror. However until he is returned we can't be sure." Rias spoke seeing the uncertainty in Kiba's eyes as he mention the brunette's alleged betrayal.

"Well, you might be waiting longer." A bright blue light filled the room as a magic circle with the Sitri family crest appeared.

Soon the two figures of Akira and Saiaku appeared. Both still radiated with demonic power that lingered in the air. An obvious sign that they had been in battle. Although this had left a bad feeling in everyone's gut, Issei was by no means that strong. Yes he had the potential to be even without his Sacred Gear, but he had yet to even begin to tap into that potential.

" _Are the demons really that powerful?"_ Rias thought as the two older devils sat on the couches opposite of her and her knight.

It wasn't until that she noticed that Issei wasn't with them that Akira's words sunk in.

"What do you mean by waiting longer?" She asked suddenly.

"Me and Akira-teme here were fighting your pervert, but after a certain attack he just kinda vanished. But don't worry he's not dead, we found the traces of teleportation magic nearby." Saiaku explained without much care for the worry Rias and the others had.

"But Issei-kun can't use magic." Kiba blurted out.

"Indeed." Rias nodded her head.

Akira cleared his throat.

"Yes, well we had thought the same so we spent some time searching the area for anyone who might have interfered. Unfortunately our efforts come up with nothing. We don't know who has him or where he went." At hearing Akira's words Asia began to tear up even more.

"There, there Asia-chan." Akeno spoke soothingly to try and calm the girl down but to no avail.

"Asia, everything will be okay." Rias said as she approached the blonde haired girl.

"Okay? You're all talking about Issei-san as if he was a criminal! How is it okay? He told me that you were a nice person buchou, but you're not even trying to defend him!" Asia shouted as she continued to cry for her friend.

"Asia I'm-"

"No I don't wanna hear it!" Asia interrupted her king as she ran out of the room.

Rias sighed as the girl slammed the door behind her.

"Akeno, can you go and make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Rias requested of the raven haired girl.

"Ara ara, right away Rias." She said leaving for the same door but stopping to give a small bow to the two servants belonging to Serafall Leviathan before exiting.

"So, Rias-chan I do have to know, what do you plan on doing if you find Issei-kun?" Akira questioned as he leaned into the couch.

"I intend to figure out the cause behind his actions. Than I will force him to apologize to Sakuya and allow her to decide his fate, since she and Koneko are the ones he attacked." Rias answered yearning a small chuckle from Akira.

"Guess I should've seen that one coming." Saiaku said as she let out a loud yawn.

"Saiaku-chan could you at least try to act seriously, at least while we're in the presence of Rias-chan and the others? We're suppose to be the role models for the future generation and acting in such a manner will give the impression that professionalism can be forgone." Akira squinted his eyes as he looked at the chestnut haired girl who could only roll her own orange orbs in response.

"That coming from someone who refers to everyone in a such a casual manner. Akira-teme when was the last time you were professional?" At the woman's question the black haired teacher was silent as he tried to recall that himself. "Exactly! Now if you don't mind I'm heading home since I have two imoutos waiting for me. I think it's Mikoto's turn to make dinner. Eh this could either be really bad or good...better go to make sure that the house didn't burn down. We just moved in." Saiaku started muttering to herself as she left the room.

However this all was lost Rias as she continued to think about her missing pawn.

" _Issei where could you have gone?"_

* * *

 **Galahad POV**

I was terrified as I watch over Jack. Even in the state of being unconscious she was writhing in pain as Loretta applied spiritual healing as Florence acted as the older woman's nurse. Jack's pained expression was something that I never want to see again.

" **Well that's an impossibility. Pain is a natural thing that happens in life. I don't think even the biblical god could stop from others feeling pain, so what makes you think you can?"** Orin asked, his voice sounding plain but factual.

" _Not the point! I just hate not being able to protect Jack, I failed again!"_ I yelled inwardly wanting to slam my fist into something until my hand is reduced to unrecognizable bloody mess.

" **Woah, calm down partner you're starting to get annoying with your goddamn angst. Let it go, she's alive you didn't fail anyone you just want to pity yourself...Again"** Orin chided me as if I was some screw up child.

" **You are a screw up. And you're acting like a child."**

I flinched as I felt something grasped my hand. I looked down to see that it was Jack, her eyes shut and face showing discomfort even as Loretta finished healing her.

"Well you're in luck. I was able to heal the wounds, so there shouldn't be any scarring other than the burns on her shoulders. As for the infection I was able to remove it with little to no difficulty. She needs her rest, but other than that she'll pull through." Loretta said before turning to look at Jack herself.

"It's my fault isn't it?" I ask solemnly dropping my shoulders.

Tch, I could've gotten there faster, either by refusing Loretta's offer or better yet I could've just killed Uriel with Maximum Pain instead of trying to draw it out. Damn it! If I can't keep one girl from getting hurt than what's the point of even trying to reach the power of a god!

" **Again you're overreacting. The loli is fine, she'll just have two new scars is all."** Orin's words were relaxed bordering apathetic.

" _That's not the point! So far everything I've set out to do has ended in failure. Not only did Jack get hurt, but I failed to kill the major threat who was really Uriel. I mean Jesus fucking Christ I should've been able to tell that he was at least involved in this mess. And this isn't the first time I've failed to protect someone, need I remind you of Nemesis? Not only that but I got completely stomped in just about every fight I've been in. I barely survived Kanzaki, and I only defeated Cu Chulainn because the demon was able to take over my body and heal until he was too exhausted to fight back. And don't get me started on Yamada! I mean seriously I lost to Yamada of all people! I just keep on failing people…."_ I shut my eyes as I recalled all of my would be good deeds.

" **Do you ever try to look on the bright side? I mean by this point you sound more like a broken record than anything. I mean geez you think you failed people, partner the world doesn't revolve around you. The sun will set and rise, the earth will spin, the season will change with the endless march of time and one day, partner, you and everyone else will be gone. Forgotten in the sands of time and the world won't weep, it will simply continue as if nothing happened. So, why are you getting so hooked up on the small stuff? If you feel that bad then pick yourself up, learn from your mistakes and do better next time. Jack is still alive and well perhaps you couldn't stop Uriel this time, but she isn't some damsel in distress. She's fully capable of handling herself. If anything you could learn a thing or two from her, I swear your overreliance in magic and the demon's power has made you weaker."** Orin ranted and while I'd usually argue with him, I found myself hard pressed to do just that.

He was right. I was acting childish. I needed to hear that to get back on track.

" **Good, now let's talk about more important subjects. Like getting out of England."**

That was also a good point. While I'd prefer to leave as soon as possible I do have to wait for Jack to recover and who knows how long that might take.

"Mother…"

I heard Jack mumble under her breath, well I can't fill that role but...Kirei said that Jack's mother was someone to fear or respect, perhaps both. If that is true then there is a chance that I might be able to find out who that is. Although...I doubt that my Jack has the same mother as the original.

"Hm, you remind me of someone I once knew." Loretta said suddenly causing me to break out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Gallerian, I get that a lot." I reply in a dull manner making the old woman chuckle.

"Yes, well while you definitely posses some of his mannerisms it's not him that I was referring to." She walked around Jack and I to pick up a picture although I wasn't able to make it out.

"You see, twenty seven years ago there was a girl that was found by the church. Despite being so young she posses a strange and strong type of magic, one that noned had ever seen before. It became clear to us that the girl was a witch due to the demonic power that wrapped itself around her, so my brother was chosen to kill her." Loretta said sadly as she looked at the picture with a longing gaze in her eyes.

"Brother?" I tilted my head to the side, I wasn't aware that the Du Lac family had any male heirs within in the last two or three generations.

"Yes, his name was Galahad Du Lac, the descendant of the knight with the same name."

My eyes widened as her words were processed in my mind.

"He ended up getting attached to the girl so instead of killing her, he adopted her. The church was very displeased so he was excommunicated and then years later that same girl joined the Grigori. You and Jack just remind me of that." She held out the picture for me to take it.

I let go of Jack's hand allowing myself to grab ahold of the picture. It was of a tall man with brown hair and eyes, a content smile on his face. Being carried on his back was a girl who looked to be ten years of age, her hair was light brown that was close to red with eyes to match. She had a more neutral expression as if she didn't know what to feel but there was a sadness behind that gaze.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I question setting the picture down.

"Because history has a bad habit of repeating itself. You know when I saw you looking around I thought it strange just how much you looked like her. Then I saw your magic system and I realized that this was the perfect time for me to correct a wrong. A wrong that my brother made and that Gallerian made but I won't make." She said before taking back the photo. "You're a very strange individual, Mr. Marlon. I can see that you have a great deal of potential but you waste it. I'm going to assume you're self taught when it comes to using magic."

"That's right. Why is that you ask?" At my question she smirks.

"Because if you so desire than I can help you in perfecting your skills. And not just magic but your sacred gear and even senjutsu if you'd like. It should only take about six days which will likely be around the time your Jack will be healed and rested up enough to leave England. So what do you say?" Loretta posed the offer as if she had been saving it for this very occasion.

It was something so simple, yet something I had wanted for so long. I can only get so far by relying on grimoires and reverse engineering spells that I come into contact with. So having someone with experience that knows what they're doing was a god send but the only thing I could say was...

"Teach me."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well the end to this arc is coming soon, likely in the next chapter or so. I hope that this arc hasn't been too boring for anyone.**

 **RedBurningDragon: Yes Astolfo is a dude, let's just say Galahad still hasn't accepted it yet. Well fully at least. And yes it isn't looking good for Issei.**

 **Anyway I hope that there was some enjoyment to be had with this. In all honesty I meant to post this a lot sooner but life kinda got in the way, so I apologize for that.**

 **As always, please leave me questions, suggestions, or criticism as that would be very appreciated. I can't thank anyone of you that has read this far in my story enough.**


End file.
